Alvorecer
by Kaoru Urameshi
Summary: -Seu amor é um fascínio masoquista.-Sesshoumaru lhe disse seriamente.-N sei pq a trouxe para esse castelo cheio de yokais sedentos por carne humana.Mas eu vejo em seus olhos,Rin q é aqui q quer permanecer.N percebe o quão estarrecedor é seu sentimento?
1. Insaciável

**Capítulo 1 –Insaciável.**

Em meio a aquela floresta densa bem verde e úmida, pelo orvalho da noite etérea, uma mulher caminhava decidida.

Mas não era uma mulher qualquer. Era uma bem atípica e que conseguia se destacar facilmente naquele paraíso verde, amarelado, avermelhado e de tantas tonalidades vivas que só a natureza consegue criar.

Rin. Era esse seu nome. Um nome bem frágil e afável. Um nome que combinava com a doçura da sua voz, mas não com suas decisões firmes e travessas. Ela estava com vinte e três anos de pura espera e expectativa...

Quanta espera...

Sesshoumaru havia a deixado junto a Kaede. As duas se davam bem. Kaede acabara sendo a mãe ou a avó que Rin nunca teve. Aprendeu muitas coisas com a _Miko_ do vilarejo, mas era sonhadora e distraída de mais para fazer o mesmo trabalho que Kaede fizera e fazia depois da morte de Kikyou. Ela queria mesmo era conseguir se defender sozinha e por que não defender os outros também? Por isso atazanava tanto a vida de Jin, o grande amigo que fizera na infância, para lhe ensinar.

Kagome sem dúvidas era bem melhor que ela na arte de ser _Miko_. Era a mais indicada para assumir o posto quando Kaede morresse. Isso claro se ela permanecesse ali. Mas assim que juntou-se a Inuyasha resolveram ir embora. Aquele lugar não fazia bem para o meio-yokai e tampouco para Kagome que queria se ver livre e libertar o amado do fantasma eterno de Kikyou.

Foram embora assim como Miroku, Sango e Kohaku.

E depois de um tempo Kaede acabou morrendo. A despedida dos amigos que tinha feito naqueles anos e da morte de Kaede certamente fora de mais para seu coração. Rin só esperava esquecer o passado, embora achasse aquilo impossível. Pois era só lembrar, era só pronunciar aquele nome para estremecer. Para vibrar... Para sentir seu coração batendo dolorosamente contra o peito.

Por sorte havia lhe restado Jin que sempre que possível ajudava a sanar as dores do coração.

Ela era tão linda.

Como sempre foi e como sempre seria.

Com seus cabelos lisos negros, espessos, cumpridos e de um perfume natural fabuloso. Com seus olhos sedutores de mulher levada, mas ao mesmo tempo ingênua e que não sabe o quanto é bonita. O quanto atrai olhares por onde passa. Seus olhos tão castanhos como as terras virgens e férteis.

A boca simetricamente perfeita, rosada.

Desejada.

Sua silhueta fina era bem desenhada pelo _kimono_ de _Miko_ que a foi destinada assim que a velha Kaede partira do mundo dos vivos. Nos pés uma sandália de madeira comum que fazia pouco barulho naquelas terras úmidas.

Uma espada embainhada estava presa firmemente em suas costas junto com uma pequena bolsa onde levava comida, água, ervas medicinais e tantas outras coisas...

Rin caminhou até o rio que passava ali perto. O tempo era de um frescor agradável, ventava fraco e o sol estava radiante. Desceu até chegar perto do leito do rio e finalmente depositou tudo que carregava no chão terroso. Olhou seus arredores e não notou sequer qualquer presença humana. Só conseguia escutar o barulho das cigarras e dos passarinhos. Visto que estava em segurança resolveu que poderia entrar no rio de águas claras e banhar-se como era de sua vontade.

Amarrou os cabelos num coque com a ajuda de algumas fitas brancas. Seu cabelo era pesado, um liso cheio que uma só fita não conseguiria prender. Assim que os cabelos foram devidamente presos começou a despir-se vagarosamente.

Entrou na água assim que terminou. A água estava bem fria, o que a fazia se retesar, mas sabia que acostumaria em breve com aquela temperatura. O calor ajudava com que sentisse vontade de permanecer por ali, envolta aquele líquido cristalino. Respirou fundo e cerrou os olhos enquanto recostava-se na margem do rio. Ouviu um barulho de leve, bem fraco e acabou sorrindo voltando a abrir os olhos.

-Jin, por que não para de tentar me espionar enquanto tomo banho?

Nenhuma resposta ela recebeu, só escutou o barulho de passos caminhando em sua direção, mas que parou subitamente a alguns metros de distância, onde não conseguia ver o belo corpo da menina que estava submerso e de costas.

-Como você sempre sabe que estou aqui? –uma voz grave indagou sem demonstrar vergonha por ter sido pego.

-Porque você está sempre aqui. –ela sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente. –E porque também é sempre muito descuidado. Sempre escuto barulho.

-Seu ouvido é uma tortura para mim. –ele riu cruzando os braços.

-Seus modos é que são uma tortura. –rebateu sem dificuldades.

-Desculpe, Rin. Sabe que não consigo evitar.

-Você sempre diz a mesma coisa. Já me acostumei com isso. Isso não me incomoda, sei que nunca viu nada mesmo e nem nunca verá. A situação fica constrangedora só pra você.

-Nossa, me senti ofendido agora. –ele coçou a nuca sem jeito.

-Que ótimo, essa era a intenção. –riu zombeteira. –Vai, vira de costas, eu vou sair.

Jin virou-se de costas no mesmo momento em que Rin virou o rosto para ter certeza que o rapaz fez o que lhe foi solicitado.

-Eu virei, Rin. Não precisa desconfiar, sabe que não vou olhar.

-Como sabe que conferi? –franziu o cenho.

-Porque você é tão previsível... –zombou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Rin sorriu e saiu do rio. Sua toalha estava na margem e tratou logo de se enrolar naquele pano macio. Secou-se bem rápido e vestiu a roupa. Assim que terminou caminhou em direção a Jin que continuava de costas e olhando para a floresta ao seu redor.

Rin colocou a mão no ombro do amigo que virou-se com um belo sorriso na face.

Jin era um rapaz bonito. Bem mais alto do que ela evidentemente, e mais velho também, uns quatro anos de diferença. Tinha os olhos castanhos escuros e cabelo negro liso curto. O nariz simétrico ao rosto liso, sem marcas, assim como os lábios. Tinha um porte físico que atraía muitos olhares femininos tanto de desejo como de inveja, mas não dele, e sim de Rin por ser tão próxima a aquele rapaz. As meninas do vilarejo a odiavam por isso. Odiavam porque sabiam que Rin o tinha nas mãos.

Ele usava um kimono masculino simples. A parte de cima era de um azul bem claro que estava aberto completamente, e a parte de baixo era completamente preta. O chinelo de madeira no pé e a espada embainhada presa na cintura.

Jin tinha um sorriso cínico que Rin adorava. Ele era seu melhor amigo, na verdade seu irmão. Gostava dele como se fizesse parte da família. Eram amigos há anos, desde pequenos. Assim que os outros foram embora e Kaede falecera, agarrou-se mais veemente a ele.

Para ela, Jin significava amizade e refúgio. Para ele, Rin significava o seu coração o seu desejo. E isso sem dúvidas era um problema.

-Hei, até quando vai ficar fazendo travessuras como um moleque? –ela riu puxando a orelha dele.

-E até quando você vai me resistir? –riu debochando.

-Deixe-me pensar... Acho que pra sempre.

-Como você é cruel...

-Mas afinal de contas, veio aqui só pra me ver tomar banho?

-Não. Na verdade foi por um acaso dessa vez. –tomou um tom sério que Rin não gostava. –Está tendo recentemente muitos ataques de _Yokais_ pelas redondezas. O vilarejo vizinho veio nos avisar para tomarmos devidos cuidados. Algumas pessoas andam desaparecendo. Vim assim que soube da notícia lhe procurar. Não quero que você fique andando por aí sozinha, está perigoso.

-Sabe que sei me virar. –girou os olhos. –Eu não sou tão parva quanto pensa. Tudo bem que sou desastrada e...

-Descuidada, fraca, sem jeito, teimosa...

-Já entendi!

-Rin, não adianta nada andar com uma espada se não sabe usá-la. –ele a fitou profundamente.

-Eu sei usar sim! –ela rebateu um pouco nervosa. –Você me ensinou.

-Rin, você não sabe se defender o suficiente. Sabe bem disso. O que eu te ensinei foram coisas básicas, para se defender de quem não sabe nada. Mas se fosse lutar de verdade com alguém experiente ou com um _Yokai_ não conseguiria ganhar.

Ela emburrou de vez, desviou os olhos e ficou em silêncio. Jin odiava quando ela fazia isso, mas às vezes até achava que aquilo fazia parte de seu charme. E como já estava acostumado com aquele gênio forte sabia como deveria agir.

Puxou as fitas do cabelo da menina levemente fazendo seu cabelo pender pelos ombros numa cascata negra. Ele virou o rosto dela levemente pelo queixo e encontrou um par de olhos revoltos que o fizeram rir de leve.

-Não entende que não quero que se machuque? Eu nunca me perdoaria se algo de ruim a acontecesse. Por isso nunca quis treiná-la verdadeiramente, nunca a estimulei que pegasse numa espada. Você não é para isso. Sempre falei tudo isso, não é nenhuma novidade.

-Não pode ficar me tratando que nem uma boneca pro resto da vida. Eu não sou tão fraca assim quanto pensa. Eu sei que seria capaz de ser melhor se me ensinasse como deveria. Mas você simplesmente não quer que eu aprenda. Por que Jin? Por que faz isso? –ela estreitou os olhos. –Eu sempre perguntei isso. Sempre quis saber o porquê de você me privar disso. Não entende que isso é importante pra mim? Não quero nunca mais ser um peso pra alguém. Quero me defender por mim mesma, sem a ajuda de alguém. Não quero ser mais dependente... Eu sempre, no final das contas, fui dependente. Primeiro foi... Primeiro foi com ele...

-Eu sabia que iria falar de Sesshoumaru de novo. –ele soltou o queixo de Rin e suspirou cansado.

Ela virou o rosto novamente. Falar em Sesshoumaru era sempre tão doloroso, ele sabia bem disso. Sabia que só de pronunciar aquele nome a fazia sofrer, mas inevitavelmente às vezes tinha que ser pronunciado aquele nome. E essa era a pior parte pra ambos.

-Rin, por que ainda acha que ele vai vir? –ele a fitou descrente.

-Não quero falar disso. Não quero mesmo.

-Por que não? Por que não consegue nem ouvir o nome dele? Não consigo acreditar... Tantos anos se passaram e eu ainda vivo essa agonia. –ele sorriu incrédulo. –Isso vai ser sempre um mistério horrendo pra mim. Um terror. Toda vez que eu a olho eu vejo toda a sua dor no fundo de seus olhos. Não adianta o que eu faça, não adianta... Eu sempre o vejo em você. Sempre o vejo no seu horror.

-Jin, por favor... –ela o fitou entristecida, com os olhos implorando que ele parasse.

-Tudo bem... –suspirou chateado. –Quer saber mesmo por que nunca te ensinei de verdade? Não era essa a conversa original? Bom, a verdade é que eu não quero que aprenda. Não quero que se meta em confusões. Eu sei o suficiente por nós dois e você não é nem um peso pra mim e nunca vai ser. Eu gosto de protegê-la, gosto do seu jeito frágil. Quando a protejo sinto que pelo menos alguma coisa de bom eu consigo fazer pra você. Gosto da sua dependência. Gosto de pensar que sou útil. A ideia de você se defendendo sozinha, se virando sozinha, me assusta. Se conseguisse fazer tudo sozinha eu não serviria mais, e eu não faria mais nada de bom pra você. Tenho medo disso. Na verdade me apavora o fato de não servir mais, de não ter mais espaço na sua vida. É tão difícil assim de perceber?

Ele sorriu mesmo que não quisesse e Rin somente se encolheu surpresa com aquela fala. Não queria que ele pensasse tudo aquilo, mas antes mesmo de interrompe-lo, ele prosseguiu.

-Sempre falei que você era fraca, que não tinha jeito de propósito. Isso não é verdade. Você é sim muito capaz, mas sempre falei o contrário pra que desistisse logo. –ele segurou os braços de Rin levemente e agarrou-se aos seus olhos profundamente. –Mas você nunca me deu ouvidos. E depois de um tempo eu percebi que não adiantaria o que eu falasse ou o que eu fizesse pra mostrar o quanto você não tinha talento. Isso não a iria fazer desistir porque simplesmente essa é você. A menina que não aceita não como resposta e que sempre quer dar um jeito em tudo. E é tão capaz quanto qualquer um.

Ao terminar ele a soltou. E ela ficou sem palavras tentando assimilar todas aquelas informações que foram jogadas ao vento. Custou a acreditar nos seus ouvidos. A acreditar nas palavras de Jin. Sentiu-se mal pelas acusações e pelas birras que cansara de fazer com ele.

Jin virou-se de costas para sair de perto, para arejar a mente e quando deu seus primeiros passos ela o puxou pelo kimono o surpreendendo. Ele parou subitamente sem dizer qualquer palavra e foi então que sentiu a testa da menina em suas costas. Ela ainda agarrava o seu kimono fortemente. Como se estivesse grudada a ele. Talvez estivesse. Talvez sempre esteve.

-Me desculpe... –sua voz saiu como num sussurro. –Não sabia que pensava essas coisas.

Ele abaixou a cabeça levemente.

-Sabe, você é um idiota por pensar essas coisas. Você acredita mesmo que estive esse tempo todo ao seu lado porque precisava da sua proteção? Como pode pensar que eu te largaria só por ser mais forte, por saber me defender? Eu sempre precisei de você, não como professor, mas sim como o amigo, o irmão que você sempre foi desde aquele dia... Nunca estive ao seu lado por necessidade. É tão doloroso vê-lo sofrer, é como receber uma apunhalada no peito.

Jin virou-se lentamente fazendo com que Rin desencostasse de suas costas e soltasse seu kimono. Os dois encararam-se em silêncio no primeiro momento, mas não demorou até que ele a puxasse para um forte abraço. Jin acariciou os cabelos sedosos de Rin antes de se afastar um pouco e ir se aproximando da boca rosada que tanto almejava alcançar. Ela levou um susto com aquela atitude e assim que seus lábios estavam próximos, virou o rosto suavemente o deixando frustrado. Jin respirou fundo, mas logo riu e a soltou de vez.

-Desculpe, eu sempre tenho esperanças.

-Vamos voltar. –ela sorriu.

À noite, em sua casa, Rin olhou pela janela a grande lua cheia que brilhava no seu límpido céu acompanhada de inúmeras estrelas. Sentiu-se atordoada por um momento, contudo logo abriu um enorme sorriso e debruçou-se sobre a janela.

-O que será que o senhor está fazendo agora? Senhor Sesshoumaru, não sabe a saudade que sinto de nossas viagens. Também sinto falta do Senhor Jaken e de Arurun. Faz tanto tempo... Tanto tempo... Parece que foi em outra vida tudo o que passei ao lado do senhor. Será mesmo que o senhor nunca vai voltar como Jin fala? Será que o senhor me esqueceu?

Pela manhã, Rin foi chamada por uma jovem mocinha chamada Hana. Ela devia ter somente quinze anos e estava desesperada, explicou a situação da mãe o mais rápido que podia e logo após puxou Rin pela mão a guiando até uma casa ali perto. As duas entraram correndo.

A mãe da menina estava febril, precisava de cuidados. Rin analisou um pouco a mulher e logo acalmou a mocinha agitada passando a mão pelos seus cabelos.

-Acalme-se sim? Irei buscar algumas ervas medicinais e voltarei para ver a sua mãe, está bem?

-Obrigada, senhorita Rin.

-Agora fique ao lado da sua mãe, irei ajudá-la. Ela está com febre e muito sonolenta, fique aqui talvez ela precise da sua ajuda.

-Está bem.

Rin saiu depressa. Passou por algumas pessoas no vilarejo e não encontrou Jin. Ele sempre a acompanhava e ainda mais agora que os arredores encontravam-se em alerta. Resolveu não perder tempo o procurando, saiu correndo e entrou na floresta.

Rin diminuiu o ritmo assim que entrou na mata. Sabia muito bem onde estava a planta que precisava. Andou em passos rápidos se distanciando cada vez mais do vilarejo. Dessa vez não estava com a espada presa nas costas, saíra tão depressa que acabou esquecendo do utensílio que sempre a acompanhava.

Assim que encontrou a planta sorriu satisfeita. Colheu algumas folhas, colocou dentro da manga do kimono e partiu.

Enquanto caminhava de volta sentiu que algo a seguia, embora não escutasse passos. O vento estava esquisito de mais e a floresta muito quieta. Foi então que apressou o passo olhando toda vez para trás. Quando virou-se acabou levando um susto que a fez soltar um espasmo.

Um _Yokai_ estava bem a sua frente. Ele era grande e horrendo. Era uma gosma roxa com um único olho, uma boca enorme com dentes afiados como os de tubarão. Assim que deparou-se com aquele monstro saiu correndo no sentido contrário.

Ele por sua vez foi a seguindo derrubando árvores e tudo que estivesse pela frente. A gosma que revestia seu corpo era elástica e moldável. Ele fazia crescer braços gigantescos que ora ou outra iam à direção de Rin.

Ela desviava com dificuldade. Sabia que não ia conseguir fugir por muito tempo. Estava em pânico e não sabia mais o que fazer. Queria buscar algum abrigo para se esconder, mas parecia impossível se esconder daquele ser. Quando achou que não restavam mais esperanças acabou caindo num buraco, num poço antigo, bem fundo e inativo. Caiu por um bom tempo até chocar-se a terra úmida cheia de folhas e galhos. Assim que chegou ao chão viu a luz que vinha de cima sendo bloqueada por uma enorme árvore que caíra. Provavelmente havia sido derrubada anteriormente pelo _Yokai_ que a seguia.

Suspirou aliviada por ter escapado daquele monstro, mas logo assustou-se ao perceber que estava presa ali, naquele espaço que mal dava para ficar completamente deitada. E quando tentou levantar-se sentiu uma dor terrível no tornozelo e notou que sua perna sangrava um pouco. Tinha sido um ferimento leve, não tinha dúvidas.

Foi então que entrou em pânico. Como sairia dali? Não conseguia ficar em pé e o que dirá escalar tudo aquilo. O que pensou primeiramente foi manter a calma. Mas aquela escuridão absoluta, que mal dava para ver a sua mão, a assombrava.

Resolveu ajeitar-se naquele cubículo e tentar ser um pouco racional. Sabia que gritar não ia adiantar nada, estava longe do vilarejo e ainda por cima isolada por uma enorme árvore. Sem contar que o _Yokai_ ainda poderia estar lá a procurando.

Respirou fundo várias vezes até fitar o breu denso que a envolvia. Percebeu que conseguiria escutar os barulhos vindos de fora. É claro que os sons chegavam bem leves, quase imperceptíveis, mas pelo menos havia algo ao seu favor. Jin a procuraria, disso ela não tinha dúvidas, mas precisava esperar...

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, não queria admitir, mas estava morrendo de medo.

-E agora? Será que eu nunca mais vou ver Jin? Será que... Nunca mais vou ver o senhor?

As horas se passaram. Já estava de noite, mas Rin não sabia disso. O breu ali dentro era tão denso como a noite. Ela só sabia que não aguentaria mais tempo naquele lugar abafado e escuro. A dor estava insuportável e tinha febre. Febre muito alta. Já estava tendo delírios. Suava frio, tremia, chocava seus dentes intermitentemente. Não conseguia mais ficar com os olhos abertos ou manter-se em consciência. Lutava contra o sono e suas alucinações.

E entre suas tremedeiras e delírios escutou um barulho vindo do lado de fora. Um som tão suave que era como se alguém estivesse levitando. Tentou gritar, mas não conseguiu. Nada saiu de sua boca aberta. Estava quase perdendo os sentidos quando ouviu o som alto da árvore sendo retirada brutalmente. E antes que pudesse entrar em pânico por pensar ser o _Yokai_ de antes viu um aquele vulto branco vindo em sua direção. Um vulto tão familiar...

Rin não acreditou em seus olhos, achou que era alguma parte desesperada de sua consciência. Algum delírio cruel. Tentou resistir ao desmaio eminente e lutar contra a visão embaçada, queria ter certeza do que via. Queria sentir mais uma vez aquela deliciosa taquicardia...

Sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido gentilmente, com todo o cuidado. E por fim ouviu aquela voz inconfundível. A voz que esperava ouvir a tantos anos... Aquela voz cortou o poço e ecoou dentro de sua alma.

-Por que não consegue ficar longe de problemas?

E antes que pudesse desmaiar finalmente, deixou um sorriso escapar dos lábios carnudos e uma lágrima solitária cortar a face suja de terra.

-Sabia que o senhor viria...

Rin finalmente abriu os olhos monotonamente. A vista embaçada começara a dar espaço para nitidez. E assim que a visão ficou límpida notou que fitava o teto de sua casa. Aquilo a surpreendeu e a fez sentar-se num solavanco. Mas logo viu que fora uma péssima ideia sentar-se tão bruscamente. Seu tornozelo latejou a fazendo soltar um gemido de dor. E a toalha que estava úmida em sua testa, sem que ela tivesse percebido, caíra ao chão.

Ela fitou o tornozelo e o viu fortemente enfaixado. Logo após, analisou suas roupas e percebeu que estava com um _kimono_ feminino comum da cor roxa e com um _obi _azul marinho igualmente singelo. Não conseguia compreender aquele evento, franziu o cenho mais confusa do que nunca.

E foi só lembrar de quem a poderia ter salvado, só pensar na possibilidade de ter sido ele, não conseguiu resistir. Levantou-se completamente ignorando a dor de seu tornozelo e do leve ferimento em sua coxa que também havia sido enfaixado. Saiu correndo mesmo que estivesse mancando e com uma dor terrível, mas tinha que saber. Tinha que ter certeza de que não tinha ficado louca e que sua mente não seria tão cruel a ponto de dar-lhe uma alucinação daquelas. Ela correra como se sua vida dependesse disso, como se precisasse daquilo para sobreviver, para respirar. Saiu da casa em busca dos olhos âmbar... Em busca dele...

Sentiu o coração na boca assim que se afastou da casa e não encontrara ninguém. Entrou em desespero. O procurava por todos os lados. Seu tornozelo latejava pelo esforço, mas ela já não estava preocupada com isso. E esse era o menor de seus problemas naquele instante. E quando deu mais um passo para frente e se preparou para correr escutou aquela voz atrás de si que a congelou totalmente.

-Onde pensa que vai?

E foi então que sem medo virou-se, mesmo que as pernas tremessem e a taquicardia a envolvesse. E foi nesse instante. Nesse exato momento que o viu.

Encará-lo depois de tantos anos foi um tanto quanto esquisito, surpreendente e emocionante. Mas depois encará-lo parecia algo tão natural, tão óbvio, tão fácil e tão previsível. Não tinha sido tão assustador e arrebatador como imaginara que seria seu reencontro. A sensação que teve era como se nunca, nunca o tivesse perdido. Como se todos aqueles anos tivessem sido dias. Não sentia isso por ter sido pouco seu sofrimento, isso certamente que não. Mas sim pelo fato dele estar do mesmo jeito, com o mesmo rosto, com a mesma postura de quinze anos atrás. Ele não tinha mudado absolutamente nada e isso fez com que Rin sentisse ter sete anos novamente. Lembrou-se nitidamente de tantas coisas que passaram juntos.

Foi um baque.

Um baque previsível e inevitável.

E mesmo que tentasse se segurar seria impossível. Ninguém seria capaz de impedi-la de continuar. Embora estivesse mancando correu na direção dele com os olhos abarrotados de lágrimas. Lágrimas de saudade. E sem pensar duas vezes o abraçou fortemente.

-Eu sabia... Eu sabia que o senhor iria voltar.

Sesshoumaru surpreendeu-se com Rin, não pelo forte abraço, é claro. Ela sempre fizera isso quando criança, sempre demonstrara tamanho afeto e ele sempre a deixou em paz para fazer o que ela bem entendesse. Estava surpreso por ter percebido o quanto demorara para voltar, o quanto ela tinha crescido. De fato não era mais uma criança, era uma mulher. Uma humana encantadoramente linda. Ele jamais imaginara que pudesse a encontrar tão bela e tão crescida. Tinha esquecido o quanto os humanos crescem rápido. Tinha esquecido que quando voltasse ela não teria olhos ingênuos e imaturos, mesmo que ainda pudesse ver seus traços antigos eles estavam quase imperceptíveis. Se escondiam por debaixo de cílios sedutores e olhos maliciosos de mulher.

Dentro da casa, eles sentaram-se de frente para o outro. Sesshoumaru a fitava sério enquanto ela tagarelava com um enorme sorriso na face que parecia que não sumiria nunca. Ela o estava enchendo de perguntas e ele respondia pacientemente. Mas até que a interrompeu.

-Como está se sentindo?

-Melhor. Já não tenho mais febre. Só meu tornozelo que está doendo muito.

-Não deve ficar andando por aí... Por que saiu correndo daquele jeito? –ele cruzou os braços.

-Eu só queria ter certeza... –respondeu abaixando os olhos com a face um pouco corada.

-Certeza do quê? –indagou sem entender.

-De que o senhor estava aqui...

-... Pedi a Jaken que fosse buscar comida para você.

-O senhor Jaken também está aqui? –seus olhos brilharam de expectativa.

-Está.

-E Arurum?

-Não, ele ficou. –mudou de assunto rapidamente. –Mas me diga, onde estão os outros? Onde estão a velha e o fedelho?

-A senhora Kaede morreu e os outros foram embora. –sorriu de forma nostálgica.

-Ficou aqui sozinha? –franziu o cenho.

-Não tão sozinha assim. Jin é um bom amigo.

-Jin... Não gosto desse. –falou sem problemas.

-O senhor o conhece? –surpreendeu-se.

-Sim. Ele veio vê-la algumas vezes.

-Deve estar preocupado.

-Não deve se importar tanto com esse humano.

-Por que diz isso? –indagou confusa com a testa franzida.

-Já disse que não gosto dele.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, por que estou com outra roupa? Por que estou limpa?

-Uma mulher veio cuidar de você depois que esse tal de Jin foi embora. Ela a limpou, a vestiu e enfaixou seus ferimentos.

-Deve ter sido a Hana. Eu tenho que levar remédio para a mãe dela.

-Ela achou no seu outro _kimono_.

-Que ótimo! Ela é uma boa menina... –Rin olhou mais uma vez seus curativos, mas logo voltou-se para ele. –Senhor Sesshoumaru, como o senhor me achou?

-Foi um mero acaso. –deu de ombros. –Eu estava vindo para cá quando senti seu cheiro naquele buraco. Como foi parar lá?

-Eu fui pegar algumas ervas para a mãe de Hana, mas um _yokai_ acabou vindo atrás de mim e caí acidentalmente naquele buraco. E uma árvore acabou caindo tampando a única saída.

-Não a deixei aqui para ser escrava dos outros.

-Não, todos me tratam muito bem. Gosto de ajudar essas pessoas. Essas pessoas não têm ninguém... Só a Hana que é mais espertinha, mas isso porque sempre foi curiosa. Mas ela não sabe de muitas coisas, tem muito que aprender ainda.

-Não sei porque se importa.

-Rin, eu vou ser direto. Não quero perder o meu tempo nesse lugar... –ele a fitou com aqueles olhos âmbar de forma séria.

-O quê o senhor deseja?

-Eu vim buscá-la. Mas tenho que saber esse é o seu desejo? Quer ir embora comigo?

Rin mal conseguiu respirar depois daquela pergunta. Sentiu o coração bater tão forte que parecia que rasgaria seu peito. Aquele momento finalmente chegara e estranhamente estava muda e pálida como um cadáver. Sabia a resposta, sempre soube... Desde o dia que ele a deixara. Só precisava responder. E aquele sem dúvidas era o seu momento...

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:**

E aí pessoal gostaram do primeiro capt? Eu espero q sim =).

Bom depois de séculos eu voltei com mais uma fic de Rin e Sesshoumaru, espero q gostem de ler tanto quanto eu estou gostando de escrever.

É um prazer voltar.

Vejo vocês em breve.

Espero mtos comentários!

Dúvidas, curiosidades, sugestões... Qualquer coisa é só escrever pra mim.

Muitos beijos e nos veremos em breve! Muito em breve eu prometo!

Até o capt 2 ^^!


	2. Mordaz

_Antes de começar a fic..._

_Agradecimentos especiais a:_

_Anny T._

_Acdy-chan._

_Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki._

_Obrigada meninas pelo apoio. Adorei seus comentários. Espero que acompanhem até o final. Conto com vcs... _

_Beijos!_

**Capítulo 2 –Mordaz.**

Rin por um momento ficou paralisada. Aquela pergunta era tudo que mais queria ouvir no mundo, mas sentiu-se estranha ao pensar em abandonar Jin. Ela sabia bem que perderia a amizade dele para sempre se decidisse ir embora. Mas como não ir embora? Era o que mais queria desde quando se lembrava. Era o que queria e sempre quis. Isso a atordoou. Ela amava Jin, mas não se comparava com o que sentia por Sesshoumaru. Era algo mais intenso e talvez doentio, não sabia o que de fato aquele _yokai_ significava para si. O que sabia era que era com ele que queria ficar. Mesmo que isso significasse não ver mais ninguém, em não ser mais a mesma, em não ver mais Jin.

Sentiu-se mal por pensar assim. Era algo complicado demais. Ele a dominava tão facilmente. Odiava isso... Mas também amava aquela vulnerabilidade, aquela dependência. Amava ficar sem palavras e ceder aos seus pedidos. Era isso que queria.

E assim que respirou fundo e abriu um largo sorriso respondeu sem qualquer dificuldade.

-Partir com o senhor é o que mais desejo.

-Então iremos assim que se sentir melhor. –ele a fitou, mas logo virou o rosto para a porta.

Não demorou mais do que dez segundos para um certo yokai verde e bem peculiar adentrar aquela rústica casa segurando uma cesta e um cajado de forma desajeitada. Rin soltou um grito de felicidade e o agarrou sem pensar duas vezes.

Jaken levou um susto e acabou derrubando a cesta e seu cajado com o abraço apertado. Ele se agitou nos braços de Rin, não conseguia respirar direito.

-Rin, você está me sufocando! –ele falou com dificuldade.

-Desculpe! –ela o soltou rindo. –Que saudades do senhor, senhor Jaken.

-Também senti sua falta, Rin. –ele falou um pouco sem jeito, ainda não estava acostumado com demonstrações de afeto.

-Por que demorou tanto, seu inútil? –Sesshoumaru o encarou impaciente.

-Desculpe, senhor Sesshoumaru! –arregalou os olhos assustado com o descontentamento de seu Lord e rapidamente tentou explicar-se. –É que eu não sabia o que trazer... Fiquei confuso.

-Você é mesmo um idiota. –suspirou aborrecido.

-Senhor Jaken, obrigada por trazer tudo isso pra mim.

-Trate de comer, deu o maior trabalho achar tudo isso...

-Vou comer sim, estou com muita fome. –ela sorriu já pegando a cesta.

Sesshoumaru sentiu um cheiro incômodo se aproximando, de alguém que não sentia a mínima vontade de olhar. Levantou-se rapidamente, caminhou até a porta e antes de sair falou a Jaken sem virar-se para ele.

-Jaken, cuide de Rin. Estarei por perto caso precise.

-Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru.

E antes que Rin pudesse perguntar aonde ele iria, Sesshoumaru saiu rapidamente sem olhar para trás. A mocinha estranhou aquela atitude, mas resolveu dar de ombros e pegar algumas coisas na cesta. Sesshoumaru havia acertado em cheio, ela estava faminta.

Enquanto comia e ria com Jaken, aquela pessoa adentrou sua casa sem pedir licença.

Era Jin.

Estava com os olhos assustados. Com olhos desesperados de quem precisa de respostas imediatas.

Assim que olhou para Jaken desanimou. Achou que a encontraria sozinha. Olhou para o _yokai_ de cara feia, o que foi nada menos que uma reação recíproca, já que, Jaken fizera a mesma coisa. Jin tentou ignorá-lo encarando Rin que se retesou um pouco ao receber aquela olhadela.

-Rin, preciso falar com você... Sozinho.

-Nem pensar! –Jaken rebateu de forma grosseira.

-Está tudo bem, senhor Jaken. –ela sorriu gentilmente. –Ele é meu amigo.

-Desculpe, Rin, mas o senhor Sesshoumaru me deu ordens para ficar aqui com você. Não posso deixá-la sozinha com ele.

-Que ridículo! Agora você tem guardas? –Jin riu incrédulo. –Não acredito que não posso falar com você sozinho! O quê é isso agora?

-Por favor, Jin... –ela suspirou chateada e fitou Jaken. –Senhor Jaken, o senhor pode ficar na porta até Jin ir embora?

-Não seja tola, Rin. Se eu sair de perto de você o senhor Sesshoumaru irá me castigar.

-Não irá demorar, eu prometo. –ela sorriu. –Eu vou ficar bem, acredite.

-Rin...

-Por favor. É importante.

Jaken relutou até dar-se por vencido. Ele sabia que Rin só iria parar quando ele atendesse ao seu pedido. Ele caminhou até a porta, mas antes de sair olhou para Jin como se dissesse "_estou de olho em você"._ Isso irritou Jin que assim que sentou-se fitou Rin incrédulo.

-Não sabia que agora tinha que pedir permissão pra falar com você... O quê esse Sesshoumaru acha que irei fazer?

-Esqueça isso... –ela suspirou não querendo tocar naquele assunto.

-Como está se sentindo?

-Bem melhor... Só o tornozelo que dói muito, mas só quando me esforço.

-Evite andar.

-Como está Hana e a mãe dela?

-Estão bem. Hana pegou a planta que você foi atrás, achou com você, nas suas coisas. Ela conseguiu fazer o remédio, e então deu para você e para a mãe dela. Pelo jeito as duas se curaram da febre.

-Que ótimo, estava preocupada... Hana é uma menina muito boa.

-É sim...

Jin bem que tentou, mas não conseguia segurar sua angústia desenfreada e sua curiosidade bruta. Iria explodir se não tocasse no assunto, se não soubesse o que desejava. E assim que a fitou com os olhos confusos e transbordando de ansiedade tocou logo no assunto que já tinha sido conversado tantas vezes...

-Não quero que vá embora.

-Jin...

-Rin, não vá. –ele a interrompeu. –Não faça isso... Você não pode querer isso pra si.

-Por que não iria querer? –ela o fitou profundamente. –Por favor, Jin... Não torne as coisas mais difíceis.

-Não acredito que você vai embora com ele! Não posso aceitar perdê-la pra ele! –o tom de sua voz demonstrava toda sua aflição. –Não pra ele, Rin... Pra mim esse _yokai_ sempre foi um fantasma, uma sombra. Ele nem era real, era como se nunca fosse aparecer, mas que de alguma forma sempre esteve presente. Ele largou você aqui por quinze anos, Rin. Quinze anos! Tem ideia disso? Você se esqueceu de todo esse tempo que ficou esperando?

-Não, claro que não...

-Então por que está querendo segui-lo? Não tem orgulho, amor próprio? Como ele consegue deixá-la tão cega e vulnerável? –indagou incrédulo.

-Ele teve seus motivos. –deu de ombros.

-Só pode estar louca! Não consegue enxergar nada além dele? Rin, não seja estúpida! Acha mesmo que será feliz com ele? Acha que terá uma vida boa com ele? Não seja tão sonhadora...

-Por que diz isso? O quê sabe sobre minha felicidade? –ela indagou seriamente.

-Qualquer um em sã consciência sabe que isso é uma loucura infame! Até quando acha que vai durar? E se ele a deixar de novo? Já pensou nisso?

Jin ele franziu o cenho irritado, mas tentou buscar a calma e a encarou novamente vendo que ela prestava total atenção.

–Não percebe que nunca conseguirá ficar com ele como deseja? Ele te faz mal, não te deixa respirar nem quando não está perto. Ele é como uma doença, não é saudável. Comigo seria tão fácil, Rin. Seria como piscar os olhos. O tempo passaria sem que percebesse e nosso tempo seria igual. Envelheceríamos juntos, seríamos felizes, sabe que seríamos. Teríamos uma vida normal, uma vida simples. Agora o que acha que irá conseguir com ele? Irá envelhecer, ficará vendo os anos passar enquanto seus cabelos começam a ficar brancos e sua pele enrugada, e enquanto a ele... Continuará o mesmo, congelado no tempo. Acha que irá aguentar isso? Não percebe o quanto irá sofrer se resolver viver com ele?

Rin sentiu seu coração doer quando ouviu Jin dizer todas aquelas coisas. Não sentiu-se assim por ser uma surpresa tudo aquilo que ele havia lhe dito e sim porque era tortuoso pensar em tudo. E embora senti-se toda aquela náusea e desconforto, ela o fitou calmamente, sem demonstrar medo ou frustração.

-Acha que não sei de tudo isso? Acha mesmo que não estou ciente? Eu sei de tudo que está me dizendo, eu sempre soube. Mas mesmo assim, mesmo tendo todas as dúvidas e certezas desse mundo ainda não consigo me convencer de que é uma loucura infame o que estou preste a fazer. –ela sorriu mesmo estando desanimada. –Eu só sei que quero ir, só isso. Seria uma loucura infame se eu não fosse. E mesmo que isso não faça sentido pra você, mesmo que não entenda, é disso que tenho vontade. E não há nada que possa me dizer, nada mesmo, que vá me fazer mudar de ideia.

-Não há nada pra você lá. –ele a fitou com os olhos duros e sérios.

-Se há ou não, eu não sei... Eu sei que irei descobrir.

Jin balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ainda tinha esperanças de que ela reconsideraria a ideia de ir embora. Mas Rin estava mesmo decidida a partir e isso estilhaçou seu coração. Sentiu-se tão impotente e essa sensação o irritou. Queria que ela ficasse. Ah, como queria! Mas ela não iria atender ao seu desejo. Já não tinha mais palavras, ela roubara todas... A decisão estava tomada e voltar atrás estava fora de cogitação.

E antes de ir embora, sem a fitar ele sussurrou a frase que a machucaria e nunca a faria esquecer.

-Rin, você me decepciona...

Escutar aquilo era como levar um soco no estômago. Eram ásperas demais aquelas palavras, principalmente vindas dele. Jin nunca a dissera isso e nunca tinha escutado isso de ninguém. Aquela frase fora forte para ela. Aquelas palavras ecoaram dentro de si, talvez um xingamento tivesse doido menos, a magoado menos. E sem ter o que dizer, ela abaixou os olhos com a face entristecida.

Ele levantou-se do chão em silêncio e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Jaken entrou apressado na casa assim que Jin saiu, e ao se deparar com Rin ficou confuso por ela estar com uma expressão tão abatida. Há minutos atrás estava sorrindo e tagarelando. O _yokai_ sapo aproximou-se sem entender e sentou-se à sua frente.

-O quê aconteceu, Rin?

-Nada... Não houve nada... –ela respondeu mesmo sem vontade.

-Não diga que não lhe avisei. –aquela voz séria cortou o cômodo fazendo com que os dois o olhassem parado na porta.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru! –Jaken quase caiu no chão desmaiado.

-Eu lhe disse para não se importar com esse humano. –Sesshoumaru encarou Rin que ficou sem resposta por um momento.

-Eu sei, mas não consigo. Gosto dele. –respondeu dando de ombros.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho ao escutar aquela resposta e logo voltou-se para Jaken que estava um pouco tenso pelo o que tinha feito anteriormente.

-E enquanto a você, Jaken.

-Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru! –engoliu a seco.

-Por que não fez o que eu mandei? –indagou áspero.

-Por favor, senhor Sesshoumaru. –Rin interveio antes que Jaken respondesse. –Fui eu que pedi para Jaken ficar do lado de fora. Eu precisava conversar com Jin em particular.

-Mesmo assim Jaken não deveria ter desobedecido minhas ordens.

-Por favor, senhor Sesshoumaru, me perdoe! –o _yokai_ jogou-se ao chão temendo seu senhor.

-Você é mesmo um inútil, não serve pra nada.

Rin acabou sorrindo sem jeito, não queria que Jaken tivesse sofrido injustamente por sua causa, mas ela realmente precisava ter tido aquela conversa em particular. Ela sabia que Sesshoumaru não faria nada contra Jaken.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru. –ela o chamou querendo acabar com aquela confusão. –Por que não partimos amanhã?

-Não está em condições de seguir viagem.

-Eu ficarei bem, não me sinto mal. Só estou mancando um pouco.

-Não acho uma boa ideia. É melhor esperar.

-Rin, o senhor Sesshoumaru tem razão.

-Mas eu... –ela suspirou cansada. –Eu não quero ficar mais aqui... Quero ir embora o quanto antes.

-Já que é assim partiremos amanhã. Arurum já deve estar vindo, encontraremos com ele no caminho.

Pela tarde a chuva caía fraca e monótona. Estava um dia lindo pela manhã, mas as nuvens carregadas não demoraram a aparecer e desmanchar todo aquele céu azulado. Rin olhava pela janela a chuva cair, estava quieta, completamente muda o que não era característica sua.

Sesshoumaru havia saído junto com Jaken. Eles não gostavam de ficar naquele vilarejo, Rin sabia bem disso e não os culpava. As pessoas não gostavam deles, não se sentiam seguras na presença de dois _yokais_.

Rin estava aborrecida pela conversa que tivera pela manhã com Jin. Não conseguia esquecer as últimas palavras pronunciadas por ele. Ele havia ido embora sem deixá-la falar qualquer coisa depois. Era terrível que ele não a entendesse. Rin só queria ser feliz e a sua felicidade estava ligada a Sesshoumaru, era tão fácil de entender. Mas ela sabia que não adiantaria o que dissesse, ele não a compreenderia.

Assim como ela, Jin perdeu todos os parentes, talvez fosse por isso que era tão agarrado a ela. Os dois dividiam a mesma frustração, a mesma dor. Jin se apegou a Rin desde o momento em que trocou as primeiras palavras.

Ela suspirou cansada e assim que sairia da janela o viu passar um pouco distante sem camisa e com a espada embainhada presa na cintura. Num solavanco ela levantou-se, sentiu a fisgada no tornozelo e acabou deixando uma careta de dor escapar. Tentou ignorar o desconforto e partiu mancando para o lado de fora mesmo que ainda estivesse chovendo.

Rin andou o mais rápido que podia. Jin estava de costas para ela, completamente distraído fitando o céu cinza e deixando a água correr seu corpo. E só saiu de seus pensamentos quando escutou aquela voz o chamando.

-Hei, Jin!

Ele virou-se para trás descrente, e assim que a viu arregalou os olhos surpreso. Ela estava há uns dez passos de distância o fitando seriamente.

-Rin? O quê está fazendo aqui?

A chuva aumentou, mas os dois não se importaram. Rin mancou até ele, até ficar bem próximo. Jin fitou seus olhos e viu as lágrimas cortando a face da menina e se confundindo com a água da chuva.

-Rin...

-Por que não consegue entender? Por que é tão difícil de entender? Jin, eu nunca vou ser a pessoa certa pra você. Eu nunca serei sua porque nem a mim mesma eu pertenço. Sabe disso... Não tem ideia de como foi duro ouvir que estava decepcionado comigo, mas eu... Eu não posso fazer nada.

-Eu sei. –ele assentiu seriamente. –Sei que não vai ficar comigo, sei que o ama, sei de tudo isso... Acho que é por estar tão consciente que sofro tanto.

-Jin, eu não quero ir embora brigada com você. Você é como um irmão pra mim.

-Pare de dizer isso! –ele rosnou. –Sabe que odeio quando diz isso...

-Mas é o que eu sinto! Você é como o irmão que eu nunca tive. Não sabe como me dói deixá-lo aqui, contudo eu tenho que seguir minha vida e você a sua, como eu sempre disse que teria que ser.

-Mas eu sempre me neguei a isso...

-Só que agora de uma certa forma estarei o forçando a isso.

-Vou sentir tanto a sua falta... Tanto... O quê eu vou fazer agora sem você, Rin? –ele cerrou os olhos querendo prender as lágrimas. –Você é mesmo uma idiota.

Rin sorriu e sem mais delongas o abraçou fortemente. O abraçou apertado ainda deixando as lágrimas rolarem.

-Eu te amo. –Jin sussurrou no pé da orelha de Rin.

-Eu também.

-Não tanto quanto eu.

Rin voltou para dentro de casa. Estava encharcada, um verdadeiro caos. Tirou a roupa rapidamente antes de Sesshoumaru a ver. Ela sabia que ele ficaria furioso se soubesse que tinha ido atrás de Jin. Enxugou-se o mais depressa que podia e tratou de por um outro _kimono_. Colocou um laranja sem estampa com um _obi_ vermelho. Trocou os curativos por outros e assim que terminou de amarrar a faixa do tornozelo, deu de frente com Sesshoumaru que estava um pouco molhado assim como Jaken. Ela o fitou de forma nervosa, como uma criança que acabara de fazer alguma artimanha.

-O senhor voltou.

-Por que está com essa cara? –ele indagou franzindo o cenho.

-Não... Não é nada.

-Sei que se encontrou com aquele humano, não precisa mentir.

-Como o senhor sabe? –arregalou os olhos, tinha sido pega.

-Porque sinto o fedor dele em você. Eu não gosto dele, Rin. Não confio nele. Mas não posso impedi-la de fazer o que quer. Não compreendo e nem quero compreender seu afeto por ele.

-Eu precisava falar com ele antes de ir embora...

-Faça como quiser.

Assim que amanheceu os três estavam prontos para partir. Rin iria pegar alguns _kimonos_ e algumas coisas de que poderia precisar, mas Jaken não a deixou. Disse a ela que teria tudo e que não iria precisar de toda aquela _tralha_, só iria atrapalhar levar tudo aquilo durante a viagem. Ela então assentiu mesmo que não quisesse. E assim que os três puseram os pés do lado de fora tiveram uma surpresa.

-Arurum! –Rin gritou não se aguentando de alegria.

O _yokai_ logo a reconheceu, soltou um grunhido de felicidade enquanto ela correu mancando em sua direção para abraçá-lo. Ela o acariciou e o olhou com um sorriso radiante.

-Que saudade Arurum. Você está o mesmo... Senti sua falta.

-Como conseguiu chegar tão rápido? –Jaken ficou surpreso.

-Ele deve ter vindo logo atrás de nós. –Sesshoumaru respondeu. –Chegou em boa hora, Rin precisava mesmo da ajuda dele. Agora poderemos ir mais rápido.

-É verdade, senhor Sesshoumaru. –Jaken assentiu.

-Rin! –Sesshoumaru a chamou. –Vamos, está na hora.

Rin assentiu para Sesshoumaru e assim que iria montar em Arurum que já havia abaixado escutou uma voz a chamando. Uma voz feminina. Ela virou-se para trás assim como todos. Era Hana que estava ali.

-Hana? –indagou surpresa.

-Senhorita Rin, ainda bem que cheguei a tempo. –ela sorriu aliviada. –Vim para me despedir da senhorita, para agradecer o que fez pela minha mãe.

-Eu que deveria agradecer, Hana. Agradecer por ter cuidado de mim.

-Esqueça isso. Se não fosse por nós a senhorita não teria caído naquele buraco. Eu sinto muito.

-Está tudo bem. –ela sorriu.

-E também preciso lhe entregar uma coisa.

Hana se aproximou timidamente, olhando pelo canto dos olhos todos aqueles _yokais_ que já não a fitavam mais. Ao chegar bem próximo de Rin, entregou-lhe um pergaminho amassado e sorriu.

-Ele não quis vir. Pediu para que eu entregasse a senhorita.

-Eu já imaginava. –ela sorriu. –Obrigada, Hana.

As duas se abraçaram e logo a mocinha foi embora correndo, sem olhar para trás.

Sesshoumaru fitou Rin novamente e assentiu. Já estava na hora de ir. Ela sabia. Montou em Arurum e finalmente partiram.

"**Rin, não tive coragem de vê-la partir... **

**Espero que me perdoe por não ter ido me despedir de você, mas é que seria doloroso de mais. **

**Você entende, não é? **

**Não sei se fez a escolha certa, talvez eu nunca descubra, mas quero que saiba que desejo a você a maior felicidade desse mundo.**

**Desculpe por tudo... **

**Eu queria tê-la feito feliz. Queria ter sido capaz disso...**

**Mas já que não fui o escolhido, tenho que me conformar. **

**É só o que me resta.**

**Eu irei buscar a minha felicidade, não sei se ela está aqui ou em outro lugar...**

**Bom, irei descobrir! **

**Se cuida.**

**Talvez um dia a gente se veja de novo.**

**Quem sabe, não é? Seria ótimo...**

**Eu te amo,**

**Jin.**

**Ps: Seus banhos nunca mais serão os mesmo sem mim para espionar". **

Foram dez dias de viagem.

Dez dias.

Mas eles finalmente conseguiram.

-É logo ali à frente. –Sesshoumaru fitou Rin rapidamente.

E assim que Rin viu por sobre Arurum o enorme castelo que pouco a pouco ia surgindo entre as árvores abriu a boca completamente absorta. Ela sabia que Sesshoumaru era o senhor das terras do Oeste, mas não imaginava que seria tudo aquilo. Ficou abismada, literalmente de boca-aberta. Queria dizer algo mais inteligente naquele momento, mas não conseguiu.

-É tudo isso mesmo, senhor Jaken?

-Sim. –Jaken assentiu, estava nas costas de Arurum assim como Rin. –Não é maravilhoso?

-É... É lindo.

O castelo oriental medieval era perfeito. Do alto dava para se ter ideia da beleza daquele castelo. Rin pode ver os tetos pontiagudos de um verde musgo vivo, as árvores floridas por todo o canto, de muitas cores. Havia uma cerejeira enorme que ela amou de primeira. Havia também um lago bem claro com uma ponte vermelha com acabamentos impressionantes. Um outro lago menor atrás do castelo, rodeado por rochas grandes, parecia ser uma fonte. Os muros cáquis eram grandes e havia um enorme portão de aço que intimidaria qualquer um.

Sesshoumaru foi à frente enquanto Arurum se postava atrás como sempre fizera. E foi só o Lord se aproximar dos portões para que estes abrissem lentamente. O som era alto, dava para se escutar os estalos das engrenagens e o barulho das roldanas sendo movimentadas, com certeza mover aquele portão não devia ser nada fácil.

Assim que os portões se abriram havia uma fileira imensa curvada de cada lado para recebê-lo e uma mulher no centro com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ela usava um _kimono_ curto, acima dos joelhos. Era um _kimono_ diferente da cor lilás com um laço grande azul marinho nas costas. Usava também faixas azul marinho desde os pés, prendendo os chinelos, até um pouco antes dos joelhos. Ficava parecendo com uma meia.

Ela não se destacava apenas pelo tipo de roupa, mas também pela beleza e pelas duas foices presas por uma corrente que carregava nas costas.

A _yokai_ possuía uma pele branca, olhos muito azuis e cabelos ruivos presos numa trança embutida. Possuía algumas sardas pelo nariz e embaixo dos olhos. Ela sem dúvidas era um conjunto belo, com seus lábios carnudos e seu corpo escultural.

-Meu Lord. –ela curvou-se solenemente. –Estávamos o aguardando.

-Como andam as coisas por aqui, Satsu?

-Nenhuma mudança relevante, meu senhor. –elevou-se novamente. –Mas há algumas coisas de que precisamos tratar.

-Perfeitamente. –assentiu. –Vamos entrar, há coisas de que preciso saber.

E assim que Rin desceu das costas de Arurum, o sorriso de Satsu deu lugar à incredulidade. Ninguém havia percebido ainda que havia uma humana ali presente, bem diante do nariz. Rin sentiu o impacto bruto daqueles olhos azuis a fitando, mas não recuou e manteve-se com a face firme.

-Humana? –Satsu deixou escapar dos lábios.

E foi a palavra mágica, a palavra chave que fez com que todos a olhassem, literalmente todos.

Rin sentiu-se acuada e involuntariamente deu um passo para trás. Eram tantos olhos a fitando... Não imaginava que seria o centro das atrações uma vez na vida, não que nunca tenha sido, mas das outras vezes eram olhos de admiração, um culto a sua beleza. Aqueles olhos eram de perplexidade, olhos que não estava acostumada a ver. Eram como se perguntassem sem palavras _"O quê ela faz aqui?"_. Um olhar fulminante e mordaz.

Sesshoumaru não se espantou com aquela reação coletiva, já esperava por aquilo, não se importou, já que não precisava dar satisfação a ninguém do que fazia. Ele era o senhor daquele feudo e ponto final. Nenhuma conversa acabaria quando ele não quisesse e nada era feito sem sua permissão.

-Rin morará aqui a partir de hoje, é melhor se acostumar e parar de olhar com tanto espanto. Isso serve para você e para os outros.

-Mas...

-Isso é uma ordem, Satsu. Espero que tenha entendido. –ele a fitou seriamente sem paciência.

-Sim, senhor. –ela curvou-se novamente.

-Venham, o quê estão esperando? –Sesshoumaru voltou-se para os outros atrás de si.

-Vamos, Rin. –Jaken a puxou pelo _kimono_. –Temos que entrar.

Rin assentiu e foi mancando ao lado de Jaken e Arurum. Ainda estava assustada com aquela situação, engoliu a seco ao ver todos aqueles _yokais_ bem de perto. Sesshoumaru seguiu na sua frente sem demonstrar que se incomodava com a reação de seus servos, manteve a mesma postura de sempre e pela primeira vez os olhos de todos não o seguiam.

Satsu cruzou os braços ao ver aquela cena. Sesshoumaru sendo seguido por uma mulher que não era ela, e sim uma humana. Ficou incrédula e só saiu de seus pensamentos quando ouviu os portões do castelo fechando atrás de si.

-Quem é essa humana?

-Quem é ela, eu não sei, mas admita que ela é muito mais bonita que você, Satsu. Mesmo sendo humana.

Satsu olhou para trás e viu aquele _yokai_ familiar.

Ele era bonito como os _yokais_ mais perigosos. Tinha os olhos castanhos-avermelhados, cabelos negros lisos que iam um pouco depois dos ombros e estavam cuidadosamente presos num rabo de cavalo baixo. Tinha um porte físico bonito que não passava despercebido mesmo atrás de um _kimono_ masculino despojado. A parte de cima do _kimono_ era de um verde bem escuro enquanto a de baixo preta. Usava chinelos de madeira simples e uma enorme espada larga presa nas costas.

-Kenji, o quê quer?

-Ver a atração principal como todo mundo. –deu de ombros zombeteiro. –Parece que ela veio pra ficar.

-Ah, mas não vai mesmo... –ela o fitou séria. –Vamos ver se ela vai aguentar ficar aqui.

-O quê vai fazer? Ah, você é tão cruel... –ele riu de escárnio.

-Eu não vou fazer nada. Os outros irão. Sabe bem disso.

-Isso vai ser divertido tão divertido, Satsu.

-Vai... Mas não pra ela.

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da autora:**

E aí pessoal terminado mais um capt, espero que tenham gostado.

Até que saiu rápido, me surpreendi comigo mesma por ter deixado a preguiça de lado e escrito pra vocês.

Espero comentários =)! Estou ansiosa pra saber o que acharam.

Será que só eu senti pena do Jin? Ele é tão fofinho...

Tenho a intuição de que Rin irá se encrencar um pouco, e vocês o que acham? XD

Muitos beijos e até o capt 3!

Que pretendo postar em breve ^^...

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUI!


	3. Visão

_Quero agradecer mais uma vez a atenção que estou recebendo de vocês._

_Isso é um grande estímulo para eu continuar a escrever essa fic que estou amando a cada linha. E espero, de coração, que sintam a mesma emoção que eu sinto em cada palavra escrita._

_Recebi mais um comentário de uma nova leitora chamada: __**RinSess13**__, seja bem-vinda!_

_Obrigada pela review passada! _

Beijos a todos os leitores, até mesmo aqueles que não me escrevem, que só observam em silêncio o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

_Agora vamos a fic..._

**Capítulo 3 –Visão.**

Antes de adentrar o imenso castelo, passaram pelo jardim coberto de flores das mais variadas cores. Rin ficou deslumbrada ao ver tanta beleza. Eram tantas flores, tantas. Amava a natureza, amava aquela delicadeza frágil e perigosa que as plantas ofereciam. Uma beleza inerte que não acabava nunca. Não tinha começo e nem fim.

Sem se dar conta parou no meio do caminho, e de repente viu-se de boca aberta olhando a enorme cerejeira que balançava serenamente junto com a brisa fresca que ali passava. Ficou estática como as flores do jardim.

-Rin, vamos entrar. –Sesshoumaru voltou-se para ela.

-Ah, claro! –ela respondeu rápido o fitando um pouco a sua frente. –Me desculpe.

-O quê estava fazendo? –Jaken indagou confuso.

-Nada, só... Só estava olhando. –ela caminhou até eles o mais rápido que podia.

Antes de entrar, Rin acariciou Arurum que uivou contente. Ela deu-lhe um sorriso sincero e prosseguiu.

Quando enfim entraram, Rin teve outra surpresa. O castelo por dentro era maior do que imaginara, tivera essa impressão antes mesmo de avançar, de conhecer os cômodos. Sentiu-se pequena, diminuta, naquela imensidão. Encolheu os ombros, achou-se mal vestida e suja de mais para estar naquele ambiente.

Era maravilhoso. O chão era todo revestido de madeira, um mogno brilhoso e bem tratado. As paredes de um branco leitoso, bem vivo e vibrante. Havia por todo canto arranjos florais e decorações. Os corredores a engoliam, a confundiam. As janelas eram retângulos perfeitos, espalhadas com precisão pelas paredes.

As portas de madeira deslizavam facilmente, sem qualquer esforço e estavam por todos os lados dando ainda mais beleza. Eram tantas novidades, tantas coisas... Demorou até cessarem, mas isso logo aconteceu.

Sesshoumaru parou subitamente e quase que Rin esbarrou nele. Por sorte parara a tempo. O Lord virou-se para ela que logo sentiu o coração disparar com aqueles olhos âmbar a fitando tão profundamente.

-Aqui é o seu quarto, terá tudo o que precisa é só falar com Jaken ou diretamente comigo.

-Obrigado, senhor Sesshoumaru. –ela sorriu de forma radiante. –O senhor não precisava fazer isso por mim.

-Rin. –ele ignorou seus comentários. –Quero que preste atenção.

-Sim, senhor. –assentiu atenta.

-Quero que evite andar pelo castelo sozinha. Se quiser sair do quarto, peça a Jaken que a acompanhe.

-Tudo bem.

-Eu vou ter que resolver alguns assuntos pendentes agora. –Sesshoumaru voltou seus olhos para o servo. –Jaken, fique aqui com Rin por enquanto.

-Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru. –Jaken assentiu.

Sesshoumaru virou-se de costas para os dois e finalmente desapareceu pelos corredores. Rin ficou fitando o vazio, queria ter falado mais com ele. A viagem não tinha sido o suficiente, ainda tinha muito que saber, muito que conversar. Sentiu um enorme vácuo ao ver sumindo, era tão doloroso vê-lo sair. Fazia com que lembrasse da vez em que ele a deixou com Kaede. E essa sem dúvida não era a melhor de suas lembranças.

-Hei, vamos entrar! Não quer ver o que tem dentro do seu quarto? –Jaken indagou incrédulo.

-Claro! –ela sorriu assentindo.

Rin entrou no quarto e não pode esconder o sorriso.

Era realmente incrível.

Seu quarto era lindo.

Havia uma penteadeira no canto perto da porta, um espelho enorme no fundo encostado na parede, uma divisória de madeira e seda desenhada, onde usaria para trocar de roupa. Um _Futon_ no centro, um armário perto da janela e por fim, uma banheira bem no canto, isolada de tudo.

Ela correu deslumbrada, pegou Jaken pelo braço e o foi puxando com uma enorme alegria.

-Isso é maravilhoso!

-O quê esperava? –Jaken girou os olhos. –Achou que iria ficar no mesmo buraco de sempre?

-Nem sei o que dizer... Nunca imaginei que teria algo assim. É lindo. É perfeito.

-Você deve muito ao senhor Sesshoumaru, Rin.

-Eu sei, eu sei. –ela assentiu rindo. –Falarei com o senhor Sesshoumaru mais tarde.

-Está na hora de se vestir adequadamente, não acha?

-Me vestir? –indagou confusa.

-Claro! Olha como está vestida! Está igual uma camponesa imunda! Anda, vai se arrumar!

Sesshoumaru estava numa sala reservada do castelo, onde não havia muitos móveis. Encontrava-se sentado ao chão de frente para Satsu que mostrava ao grande senhor algumas rotas em um mapa feito por ela mesma.

-Veja, meu senhor. –apontou para um ponto no mapa. –Essa área já foi controlada.

-Ótimo. –assentiu satisfeito. –Precisávamos disso há algum tempo.

-Já estamos tomando as devidas providências de proteção, mas não teremos problemas com ataques, isso eu garanto.

-Que estamos preparados não tenho dúvidas.

-Mandei Kenji organizar sua linha de ataque pelos arredores do castelo, não irão sair daqui de dentro. Watanuki está com a sua tropa à Leste e Yashamaru à Sul.

-Excelente. –assentiu novamente cruzando os braços. –É realmente importante que Kenji fique do lado de dentro.

-Os três comandantes já estão em ação. Não haverá invasão possível. A primeira tentativa foi facilmente aniquilada, eles não esperavam tantos _yokais_.

-Eles esperaram o momento certo. Talvez tenham jogado os peões na frente. Eles recuaram?

-Infelizmente alguns conseguiram escapar.

-Eu já imaginava. –suspirou cansado. –Agora eles já sabem sobre nós.

-Eles esperaram a ausência do senhor para atacarem.

-O que me intriga é como eles conseguiram descobrir que eu sairia do castelo... Há algo errado nessa história.

-O que o senhor sugere? –franziu o cenho. –Acha que temos um traidor?

-Eu tenho certeza.

-Bom, então terei que averiguar. Vou me reunir com os comandantes assim que voltarem.

-De acordo. É só isso que temos?

-Sim, senhor.

-Pode ir então.

Satsu enrolou o mapa e levantou-se rapidamente. Curvou-se para seu senhor e quando iria virar-se para partir parou subitamente. Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho confuso e esperou pelo o que viria.

-Meu senhor, posso ter a palavra sobre um outro assunto?

-O quê é? É sobre Rin, não é? –ele sorriu ironicamente.

-O quê essa humana faz entre nós? Se me permite saber...

-Não lhe devo explicações, Satsu.

-Desculpe, minha intromissão, mas é que eu só queria entender e ter o que dizer para cada um que me pergunta e...

-Se esse é o grande problema, –Sesshoumaru a interrompeu. –diga que não é da conta de ninguém. Você é a General, não é mesmo? Não estou a reconhecendo. Desde quando quer dar satisfação a algum deles? Pensei ter sido claro quando disse que Rin moraria aqui a partir de hoje e que era melhor todos se acostumarem. E que não admitirei qualquer aproximação maldosa. Essa foi à mensagem que passei.

-Sim, senhor. –assentiu com os olhos baixos.

-Isso é tudo?

-Sim, senhor.

Satsu virou-se e saiu da sala, deslizou a porta atrás de si sem olhar para trás. Ainda não compreendia. Nada fazia sentido. Como o grande Lord abrigava uma reles humana? Justo ele que não suportava a ideia de conviver próximo a aquela espécie.

Ela recostou as costas na parede e cruzou os braços completamente confusa.

-O quê será isso?

Rin já havia acabado o seu banho. Realmente sentiu-se bem melhor. As águas geladas que a envolveram a fizeram um bem inigualável, ficou revigorada.

Enrolou-se na toalha de um tecido bem macio e foi procurar o que vestir. Lembrou de Jaken a avisando sobre alguns _kimonos_ dentro do armário.

Caminhou lentamente até ele, abriu as portas e viu inúmeras caixas pesadas empilhadas. Ficou confusa por um momento, mas logo retirou uma das caixas.

Fechou as portas do armário e caminhou com a caixa para o centro do quarto, com todo o cuidado, perto do _Futon_. Sentou ao chão e logo abriu.

Assim que tirou a tampa ficou completamente desconsertada com aquele _kimono_. Rin pegou uma parte em suas mãos e com os olhos arregalados balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Nossa, um _kimono_ desse deve valer uma vida inteira de trabalho. Será que é pra eu vestir mesmo?

Rin puxou todo o kimono de dentro da caixa, levantou-se e começou a vesti-lo. Era magnífico e lhe caiu perfeitamente. Um lilás vibrante com algumas flores discretas desenhadas. Fitou-se no espelho assim que o colocou superficialmente e acabou rindo emocionada.

-É lindo.

A menina então resolveu usá-lo, mas acabou encontrando um grande problema: Não conseguia vestir o _kimono_ sozinha. Era impossível que conseguisse, sem a ajuda de alguém, amarrar o _obi_ devidamente e colocar todas as peças que faltava. Ficou sem solução, Jaken não estava ali para ajudá-la, mas mesmo que estivesse presente certamente não iria ajudá-la a se vestir.

Foi então que se desanimou e suspirou cansada. Quando estava preste a colocar algum outro kimono seu, foi interceptada por uma voz feminina.

-Não tire, eu ajudo você a se vestir.

Rin faltou pular com o susto que levou. Virou-se rápido para trás e deparou-se com uma _yokai_ que não conseguiu prender o riso ao vê-la assustada e branca como um defunto.

-Quem é você? –indagou com dificuldade, seu coração ainda batia acelerado.

-Akane. –ela sorriu. –Acalme-se, pode confiar em mim, Rin.

-Como sabe meu nome?

-Jaken me contou.

Akane era uma _yokai_ com a forma humana. Ela era mais baixa que Rin e possuidora de uma beleza exótica. Seus cabelos loiros cumpridos estavam bem presos num rabo de cavalo alto. Seus olhos eram vermelhos, muito vermelhos, como rubis. Seus lábios eram carnudos e quando sorria dava para notar os caninos mais pontiagudos que o normal. Mas não era extravagante e não lhe tirava a beleza que possuía.

A _yokai_ usava uma roupa parecida com as de samurai, o que diferenciava era que tanto a parte de cima como a de baixo eram bem mais justas ao corpo. Não ficava nada largo. A parte de cima era branca e a de baixo um verde musgo. Nas mãos luvas curtas que não cobriam os dedos. Nos pés usava meias e sandálias de madeira comum. Presa na cintura uma espada.

-O quê foi? Por que ainda está nervosa? –a _yokai_ insistiu. –Ainda não confia em mim, não é?

-Onde está o senhor Jaken?

-Eu o mandei procurar o que fazer. –ela sorriu dando de ombros.

Akane correu até ela numa velocidade incrível que a espantou. Chegou tão perto de seu rosto que dava para sentir a respiração. Rin não conseguiu se mover, mas logo Akane deu um passo para trás e pegou no cabelo negro da menina.

-Nossa você é mesmo bonita. –ela riu virando Rin de costas. –Teremos um bichinho de estimação melhor do que imaginei.

-O quê? –indagou incrédula.

-É brincadeira. –riu mais uma vez. –Anda, fica quieta que vou ajudar você a se vestir.

Akane arrumou Rin mais rápido do que a menina pensara. O _kimono_ ficara lindo, perfeito em seu corpo. O _obi_ era azul marinho e formava um enorme laço nas costas da mesma cor. E assim que Rin fitou-se no espelho ficou encantada.

-Obrigada. Ficou ótimo.

-Ainda não terminei. –Akane girou os olhos. –Senta. Quero arrumar seu cabelo agora.

Akane arrumava o cabelo de Rin pacientemente. Gostava de fazer aquilo. Rin estava em silêncio até aquele momento, mas não conseguiu permanecer daquele jeito por muito tempo.

-Akane?

-Sim?

-Obrigada por fazer isso.

-Não é nada de mais. –sorriu dando de ombros.

-É que... Acho que os _yokais_ daqui não gostam de mim.

-Ah, mas isso é um fato. –ela riu. –Mas não dê atenção a isso. Uma hora eles se acostumam e você para de ser a atração principal.

-Por que me ajudou?

-Não tenho nada contra você. Digo, nada contra humanos. Vivi por anos junto a eles. Pra falar a verdade tinha uma amiga humana muito parecida com você, mas devo admitir que você ainda é bem mais bonita que ela.

-De verdade? –indagou surpresa. –Teve mesmo uma amiga humana?

-Sim. –assentiu. –Mas ela morreu. Vocês morrem muito rápido e fácil. Vivi com ela durante cinquenta anos.

-Cinquenta anos...

-É. Pra vocês significa uma vida inteira. Pra mim isso não é nada. Ela ficou tão velha e tão doente. E quando o inútil do marido dela morreu, ela já não tinha mais vontade de viver. Não demorou a morrer também. Morreu sem ao menos ter filhos.

-Deve ter sido horrível perdê-la depois de tantos anos... Eu sinto muito.

-Foi horrível sim, eu a amava. E não me importava com o que os outros achavam, mesmo que fôssemos diferentes, ainda sim, era com ela que sempre me encontrava e me entendia. Tínhamos natureza diferente, mas ela nunca se importou e eu também não. Era bom ter a amizade dela.

De repente, como num lampejo uma memória veio a sua mente. Lembrou de Jin gritando com ela, dizendo que nunca seria feliz ali, que envelheceria vendo Sesshoumaru sempre jovem. Que o tempo só passaria para um... Isso a horrorizou, e por um momento sua pele ficou pálida e mórbida. Sentiu-se mal, completamente nauseada. A história de Akane a forçou a refletir mais uma vez no que se esforçava todo dia a esquecer.

-Rin? –Akane a chamou. –Está tudo bem?

-Está, está sim. –assentiu tentando voltar a normalidade.

-Terminei! –sorriu satisfeita com a obra prima.

-Akane...

-O quê foi?

-Você foi feliz com a sua amiga mesmo a vendo ficar velha e doente?

-Claro! Foram os cinquentas anos mais felizes da minha vida. E tenho certeza que pra ela também foi ótimo. Envelhecer e morrer faz parte da realidade. A única diferença é que pra vocês isso é mais rápido.

-Tem razão. –sorriu.

-Agora vamos parar com essa conversa nostálgica, isso me enjoa. –ela riu ironicamente. –Não quero ficar falando feito uma idiota sobre meus sentimentos por uma simplória humana.

Rin riu daquela frase e ao se olhar ficou boquiaberta. Estava linda como nunca esteve em sua vida. Seu cabelo estava preso firmemente em uma trança grossa enfeitada por diversos prendedores de cabelo floridos.

-Veja, Rin. Olha como está bonita. –ela sorriu. –Agora sim está combinando com esse castelo.

-Akane, acha que vou ficar bem aqui? –virou-se para ela.

-Não sei. Mas se eu fosse você dormiria até de olhos abertos.

-Isso não me confortou nenhum pouco. –ela sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Eu sei. –sorriu junto. –Gosto de você, Rin. Gostei de você só de vê-la.

-Por que?

-Só de ver Satsu se mordendo de inveja e ciúmes, e ver todos aqueles _yokais_ sem o que dizer já foi o suficiente para eu gostar de você. Adoro um alvoroço e fazia tempo que esse castelo estava parado...

Sesshoumaru andava pelos corredores do castelo sozinho. Andava sem rumo, estava pensativo sobre tudo que Satsu havia lhe dito. Queria não ter se preocupado com todos aqueles eventos, mas a desconfiança de um traidor o pegou de surpresa. Não sabia quem apontar, não tinha nenhum nome em mente e isso o deixou atordoado. Não ter nem em mente o nome do traidor era no mínimo preocupante. E com isso logo pensou em Rin, tinha sido uma péssima hora para trazê-la. Não queria a envolver em todos aqueles problemas, mas aquele castelo parecia nunca ter sossego. E no momento de calmaria, que parecia que duraria eternamente, acontece mais um susto. Estava ficando farto.

Seus pensamentos acabaram sendo interrompidos pela visão que teve quando virou no corredor. Parou subitamente como se tivesse tido uma visão. E talvez ela fosse mesmo uma visão para seus olhos acostumados a enxergar tantos _yokais_ rudes e comuns.

Rin estava de costas, mas assim que escutou os passos atrás de si virou-se rapidamente. Era Sesshoumaru que a fitava deslumbrado, mas da forma dele. Da forma que só ele sabia disfarçar sua surpresa. Ela o calou com um único sorriso. E isso era estranho até mesmo para o próprio Lord que não estava nenhum pouco acostumado a ser silenciado. Ser silenciado com tanta simplicidade, beleza e delicadeza.

Sesshoumaru não admitia, mas ela mexia com ele. Ela o envolvia com tão pouco... Com muito pouco. O encantava sem fazer esforço, sem precisar de nada. Era isso que ele mais gostava nela. Ela era diferente de todos e ao mesmo tempo não tinha absolutamente nenhum diferencial. Era um paradoxo delicioso que o mantinha preso a ela.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru!

Ela caminhou até ele como nos velhos tempos, ou seja, de maneira desengonçada, como uma criança. E não demorou muito para abraçá-lo como de costume.

-Rin, o quê está fazendo sozinha aqui? Não falei para não ficar andando sozinha pelo castelo? Por que você nunca escuta o que eu digo?

-Não estava sozinha! –ela sorriu o soltando do abraço leve. –Estava com Akane, mas ela acabou saindo sem falar nada.

-Ah, então Akane já foi lhe conhecer, eu já imaginava que faria isso. –assentiu.

-Ela me ajudou a vestir o _kimono_ e fez esse penteado no meu cabelo!

-Onde está Jaken? –indagou confuso.

-Não sei. Acho que Akane o mandou ir embora. –ela riu e deu de ombros.

-Tudo bem, eu confio em Akane. Ela viveu muito tempo com humanos.

-Sim, ela me contou. Akane é muito gentil. Gostei muito da companhia dela.

-Tinha certeza de que iria gostar dela. Talvez ela seja a única que você vai gostar daqui.

-É... Acho que sim. –ela sorriu sem jeito.

-Não se incomode com isso.

-É difícil não se incomodar quando todos estão olhando para você e balançando a cabeça negativamente. Mas acho que posso me acostumar.

-Vai saber lhe dar com isso, Rin.

Ela sorriu desanimada. Não sabia se iria realmente se acostumar com aquilo. Não tinha ciência por quanto tempo àqueles olhos iriam a perseguir, contudo era melhor ignorar como lhe foi dito. Conquistá-los era quase impossível. Como ganhar a simpatia deles se só o fato de existir os incomoda? Não tinha qualquer arma contra aquilo. E essa impotência a deixava louca.

E antes que pudesse entristecer-se de vez, tratou de mudar o rosto e fitar Sesshoumaru novamente.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru?

-O quê foi?

-Por que o senhor não me leva para conhecer o castelo?

-Agora?

-Sim, agora! Vamos, por favor, senhor Sesshoumaru!

Rin o puxou pela manga do _kimono_ branco e o fitou profundamente com os olhos cheios de alegria e expectativa. Ele cerrou os olhos fortemente e suspirou.

-Tudo bem... Vamos.

Rin o fez percorrer todos os quartos e cômodos. Ela estava como uma criança, com os olhos brilhando de puro histerismo incubado. Sesshoumaru não se incomodava com a curiosidade. Só com o fato de estar subindo e descendo escadas e abrindo diversas portas para ver a mesma reação dela.

Rin passou por alguns _yokais_ pelo caminho, mas estes nem se atreveram a olhar. Era só Sesshoumaru os encarar que rapidamente baixavam seus olhos temendo a ira de seu senhor. Mas mesmo com a proteção dele, ela sentia assim que passava, os olhos de agouro em suas costas. Não se permitiu desanimar, pelo menos enquanto estivesse com Sesshoumaru ao seu lado.

Por fim, foram até o lado de fora. Sesshoumaru a levou até a ponte larga que cortava um lago de águas claras. Caminharam até o meio da ponte até Rin parar subitamente e se apoiar no corrimão de madeira pintado de branco.

Rin apoiou os cotovelos e ficou a fitar a água límpida que logo tomou a sua forma perfeitamente, era seu espelho aquoso. E quando viu o reflexo de seu Lord na água, virou o rosto para o lado com um sorriso cansado.

-Nossa, seu castelo é enorme.

-É sim... Demorei muito para reconstruí-lo.

-Eu queria agradecer, senhor Sesshoumaru. Agradecer por ter ido me buscar, por ter me dado um quarto, pelos _kimonos_... Agradecer por tudo.

-Eu lhe fiz uma promessa, não fiz? –ele a fitou seriamente.

-Fez, sim senhor. –assentiu.

-Rin, como está seu tornozelo?

-Ainda dói um pouco, mas está bem melhor.

-Ainda a vejo mancando.

-Mas não está tão terrível quanto parece. –ela sorriu. –Já me sinto bem melhor.

-Isso é muito bom.

-É, com certeza. –riu baixo, mas logo voltou-se para ele com os olhos curiosos. –Senhor Sesshoumaru, o quê Satsu representa nesse castelo?

-Satsu é a General.

-Hum...

-Por que a pergunta?

-Nada, só foi uma curiosidade...

-Não gosta dela, não é? –ele sorriu sarcástico. –Não tem problema, ninguém aqui a suporta, mas ela é boa no que faz. Vejo muito de mim nela. Estranho isso, não acha? Se identificar com uma pessoa que ninguém gosta.

-É. –ela riu assentindo. –Mas, não acho que tenham algo em comum. Talvez possam ter tido algum dia, mas não consigo enxergar a semelhança. Quer dizer, eu mal a conheço, não sei nada sobre ela. Só sei que seus olhos não foram nada gentis, foram bem agressivos quando me olharam.

-Esqueça Satsu. Não tem que se preocupar com ela.

-E Akane, o quê Akane é?

-Akane é tudo e não é nada. –ele sorriu cerrando os olhos, mas logo voltou-se para ela. –Era pra ela ser um dos Comandantes ou quem sabe o General, mas ela não quer nada disso, nunca quis. E também ninguém a respeitaria se fosse.

-Por que? Por que não a respeitariam? –Rin indagou confusa franzindo o cenho.

-Akane é uma _meio-yokai_.

-_Meio-yokai_? –arregalou os olhos completamente surpresa.

-Tive a mesma surpresa que você quando descobri.

-Por isso então que ela me disse que não tem nada contra humanos.

-Exatamente.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, por que...

E antes mesmo que pudesse fazer a pergunta que queria a Sesshoumaru, aquela _yokai_ os interrompeu. Apareceu de repente, como se estivesse o tempo todo ali. Satsu surgiu como numa aparição fantasmagórica que por um momento assustou Rin que não estava acostumada com a entrada da ruiva.

Satsu aproximou-se do casal. Ambos a fitaram esperando que ela dissesse o motivo de sua presença.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, acabei de receber notícias de Watanuki e Yashamaru.

Satsu bem que tentou evitar, mas acabou fitando Rin que dessa vez não se intimidou, ao contrário retribuiu o mesmo olhar cruzando os braços. Sesshoumaru suspirou ao notar a situação.

-Satsu! –ele a chamou, um chamado que saiu como uma advertência que a ruiva logo entendeu.

-Sim, senhor. –voltou a fitá-lo.

-Vamos entrar. Precisamos conversar sobre isso. –Sesshoumaru voltou seus olhos para Rin. –Vamos entrar, Rin. Vou deixá-la no seu quarto.

-Mas eu queria ficar aqui fora mais um pouco... –ela sorriu desanimada. –O senhor pode ir. Eu vou ficar bem, prometo. Sei como voltar.

-Rin...

-Não vai acontecer nada. Certo? –Rin indagou provocativa olhando para Satsu que franziu o cenho indignada pela ação da menina.

-Está bem. Estou de acordo. –ele assentiu. –Mas não demore aqui fora.

-Não vou demorar.

Rin saiu ponte assim que Sesshoumaru e Satsu desapareceram de sua visão. Caminhou pela grama bem cuidada e fitou o céu que já não tinha mais o sol forte e vigoroso da manhã, e sim o bem fraco e modesto da tarde. Sentiu a brisa fresca passar pelo rosto e balançar levemente a trança bem feita.

Continuou a caminhada e só parou quando chegou no pé da cerejeira que já namorava desde a primeira vez que a viu bem do alto. Sentou-se na sombra fresca e recostou as costas cansadas no tronco grosso da árvore. Estava um silêncio delicioso e um frescor agradável.

Cerrou os olhos por um momento, queria curtir aquele segundo de paz.

Mas assim que abriu os olhos levou um susto.

Havia um _yokai_ de olhos castanhos-avermelhados bem próximo que a encarava em silêncio, a fitava com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Um sorriso que ela não gostou de ver. Rin se retesou completamente confusa e esperou que ele começasse.

-Rin, não é mesmo? –ele começou.

-É. –assentiu.

-Sou Kenji. Comandante Kenji... –ele sorriu ironicamente e curvou-se para ela. –Ao seu dispor...

**CONTINUA...**

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Está aí o capítulo 3.

Demorei um pouco para atualizar, mas finalmente saiu!

Espero q tenham gostado.

Até q para o primeiro dia a Rin se saiu bem, mas muitas surpresas ainda a esperam.

Gostaram de Akane? Espero q sim pq ela ainda vai aparecer muito!

O q será q Kenji está aprontando, hein?

N percam o próximo capítulo, vai estar emocionante, eu garanto!

Até o capt 4!

Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível.

Beijão!


	4. Cobiça

Como de praxe, agradeço a atenção de todas vocês, meninas.

_São vocês que fazem essa fic andar._

_Obrigada pelo carinho especial._

_Adoro seus comentário e espero recebê-los sempre..._

_**Nathi Duarte s2**__ obrigada pelo seu comentário. E esteja à vontade para comentar sempre assim como minhas outras fiéis leitoras._

_Um grande beijo para todas._

_E agora a fic..._

**Capítulo 4 –Cobiça.**

Rin fitou aquele _yokai_ completamente confusa. Não entendeu o porque daquela aproximação e tampouco daquela ironia, que soou mais como ofensiva do que uma simples brincadeira.

-Não vai falar nada? –ele riu irônico.

-O quê quer que eu fale? –indagou um pouco emburrada franzindo o cenho.

-Então a humana morde. –ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Não é necessário se armar para falar comigo. Não vim para aborrecê-la.

-Então por que veio?

-Ora, pra conhecê-la. –falou como se fosse óbvio. –Fiquei curioso para saber quem era a mais nova atração do castelo. Você roubou o posto de Satsu, meus parabéns. Isso é um feito quase impossível.

-Eu não roubei nada de ninguém. –ela rebateu aborrecida. –Não estou disputando o cargo com ela. Seria um favor que ela me faria se voltasse a ser a _atração_, como o Comandante mesmo diz. –pronunciou as últimas palavras de forma debochada.

Kenji ficou sem resposta, acabou sorrindo de leve e pulando velozmente para um dos galhos mais baixos da cerejeira. Ele sentou-se de maneira despojada, com uma perna para baixo e a outra dobrada encima do galho resistente. Recostou mais as costas na árvore e cerrou os olhos.

-Você é o ser mais curioso que esse castelo já abrigou, sabia disso, Rin?

-Não. –respondeu secamente. Não queria ouvir mais nada.

-Nem mesmo Akane é tão... Como posso dizer? ...Nem mesmo conviver com essa _meio-yokai _é algo tão difícil e inacreditável como é com você. Você é inacreditável, humana. É inacreditável sua presença aqui. É por isso que todos a olham.

-Não me importo com isso... Não me importo com a opinião de nenhum de vocês ao meu respeito.

-Ah, se importa! –ele riu. –Claro que se importa!

-Por que acha que me importo com o que o senhor Comandante pensa ou com qualquer outro? –ela levantou-se um pouco nervosa e o fitou sem hesitação.

-Eu não sei, humana. Realmente não sei porque se incomoda. Mas sabe mais do que ninguém que falo a verdade.

Rin engoliu as próximas palavras. Não queria continuar aquela conversa, não iria permitir-se prosseguir com aquele diálogo que não iria dar em nada. Ela respirou fundo e decidiu que já estava mais do que na hora de voltar para o seu quarto. Ela virou-se de costas para ele e tratou de seguir.

-Hei, humana! –ele a chamou do seu jeito.

Rin queria ter tido a audácia de ignorá-lo, mas acabou se rendendo e virando-se de costas para ouvir o que ele queria dizer.

-Por que quis vir pra cá, humana? Acha que irá ficar melhor aqui do que lá fora? Ah, isso é uma doce ilusão.

-Humana... –ela girou os olhos.

-Só me responda. –ele a ignorou. –Por que quis vir?

-Não importa porque eu quis vir Comandante. –ela deu de ombros. –O que importa é que estou aqui.

-Tem razão. –ele assentiu com um sorriso, mas logo fechou a cara e tomou um tom de seriedade. –Mas saiba de uma coisa, humana: _não há nada pra você aqui_.

Aquela frase não podia ter sido pior. Ela já a tinha escutado anteriormente pelos lábios de Jin. Seu antigo companheiro já a tinha dito que não haveria nada para ela naquele castelo.

E foi com essa frase que Kenji a silenciara. Não pela intensidade daquelas palavras em si, e sim pela lembrança que elas traziam.

Rin fechou o semblante e abandonou o lugar sem dizer mais nada. Sentiu-se covarde por não responder a altura, contudo preferiu dessa forma. Evitaria mais aborrecimentos. De qualquer maneira sabia bem que não resolveria nada conversando com aquele _yokai_. Ele só havia ido ao seu encontro para provocá-la. Para irritá-la.

Rin adentrou o castelo. Não iria demorar a anoitecer. Caminhou em sossego até o seu quarto, lembrava bem chegar. E no meio do caminho acabou por encontrar o _yokai_ sapo que deu um salto ao vê-la.

Jaken tinha esperado o dia inteiro para lhe dar uma boa bronca por ter desaparecido, mas quando a viu chegando faltaram-lhe palavras. Ela estava linda, arrumada como uma princesa. Não era mais, sem sombra de dúvidas, a mesma menina que um dia deixaram num certo vilarejo com a promessa de retorno. Agora ela é mulher. Mulher feita e abarrotada de encantos quase sobrenaturais.

Rin parou há poucos passos de Jaken. Ainda estava aborrecida pela conversa anterior, sua face não negava mesmo que tentasse desfazê-la.

-Senhor Jaken. –ela tentou disfarçar com um sorriso amarelo a sua frustração.

-Até que enfim trocou aqueles trapos! –ele sorriu satisfeito, mas logo franziu o cenho. –Por onde andou esse tempo todo?

-Primeiro estava com Akane, depois passeei com o senhor Sesshoumaru pelo castelo e... –hesitou.

-E? –insistiu.

-Fiquei embaixo da cerejeira por um momento... Sozinha.

-Sozinha... –Jaken balançou a cabeça negativamente, não acreditou naquilo. –Não pode ficar andando sozinha por ai. Esses _yokais_ não estão acostumados com você por aqui. Evite andar sozinha pelo menos por enquanto, Rin.

-Tudo bem, o senhor tem razão.

A noite caiu rápida. O céu estava límpido. Completamente livre de nuvens e abarrotados por inúmeras estrelas. A lua brilhava no céu e iluminava alguns pontos do castelo que ficava silencioso e sombrio durante a noite.

O castelo tinha iluminação própria, havia velas diminutas por todo o canto. A luz era bruxuleante, muito fraca e fosca. Mas ainda sim era melhor do que caminhar no escuro.

Rin estava no seu quarto penteando os longos cabelos lisos em frente ao enorme espelho. Jaken também estava por lá, Sesshoumaru havia ordenado ao servo que ficasse por lá até a segunda ordem. É claro que o _yokai_ sapo não gostou nenhum pouco da novidade, mas não tinha como recusar nada ao seu senhor. O _yokai_ verde já estava dormindo no seu próprio _Futon_ que havia sido posto pelo mesmo. Ele não iria dormir junto a Rin. Ela não era mais uma menina... E é claro que isso não tinha sido ideia de Jaken e tampouco de Rin. Tinha sido ideia de um certo senhor...

Rin já não usava mais o _kimono_ anterior. Usava agora uma roupa de dormir. Era um _kimono_ branco, bem simples e leve. Este, por sua vez, era preso por uma faixa fina que cruzava sua cintura e formava um laço discreto ao lado.

Rin amarrou os cabelos num rabo de cavalo bem baixo. E quando por fim terminou soprou o fogo de todas as velas e foi-se deitar no _Futon_.

Ela olhou Jaken dormindo afastado do seu _Futon_. Acabou achando graça naquela cena, a fez relembrar os velhos tempos. Mas no passado eles dormiam juntos encostados em Arurun, e agora estavam dividindo um quarto num imenso castelo.

Por fim deitou-se... Havia tido um dia cheio. Precisava descansar... Mas a noite só estava começando.

Rin dormia profundamente. Seus sonhos ainda eram indefinidos. Inúmeras imagens corriam em sua mente, como se tivesse vasculhando várias coisas, a procura de algo ainda incerto. Era como se não soubesse o que procurava, perdida entre inúmeros fatos.

_Foi então que de repente se viu menina. Ainda bem pequena, com o antigo kimono laranja._

_Estava andando sozinha com a roupa suja e os pés descalços. Não havia Sesshoumaru e nem Jaken ainda na sua vida. _

_Era somente ela. _

_Ela e a floresta selvagem._

De repente ouviu grunhidos e passos rápidos não tão longínquos. Eram passadas de quadrúpedes, disso tinha certeza. E eram muitos. Um bando. Mas do que seria? Seriam cães? O som era parecido. Bastante familiar.

_Ficou assustada, tentou correr, mas as pernas já estavam bambas. E mesmo que fizesse a ação pretendida, suas pernas eram curtas. Suas passadas não a salvariam se precisasse._

_Quando tomou a iniciativa de fugir os viu finalmente. Eram lobos. Yokais lobos. Que rosnavam e mostravam seus enormes dentes afiados. Era o fim do caminho. E sem pestanejar eles a atacaram._

Rin acordou aos berros. Seu coração palpitava com violência contra o peito. Batia em ritmo frenético. Os olhos arregalados não conseguiam enxergar naquele quarto escuro. Sentiu um medo terrível a invadir. Não conseguia controlar o pulso acelerado. O sonho tinha sido real de mais. Não lembrava da última vez que tivera um pesadelo tão forte como aquele. Fazia anos que não sonhava com a sua primeira morte... Era um trauma superado que de repente voltou das cinzas.

Jaken acordou assustado com os berros da menina e foi como uma flecha até o seu lado. Acendeu uma vela com o seu bastão de duas cabeças e a fitou com os olhos mais arregalados do que de costume.

Ela ainda tremia com a mão direita sobre o peito.

-Rin, o quê houve?

-Os lobos...

-Lobos? Do que está falando? Ficou louca? –Jaken balançou a cabeça não entendendo.

-Eu sonhei com os lobos. –ela tentou buscar a calma, mesmo que seus lábios tremessem. –Com os lobos que me mataram.

-Hum... Foi só um pesadelo. Deve ter acordado o castelo todo com esse escândalo. –ele suspirou. –Volte a dormir, não há nada errado.

Rin assentiu enquanto o _yokai_ sapo tratava de voltar para o seu _Futon_. Seu pulso descontrolado ia voltando pouco a pouco a normalidade. Deitou-se novamente, mas não conseguiu mais fechar os olhos. Aqueles lobos a tinham deixado completamente apavorada. Sentiu vontade de se confortar com Sesshoumaru. Ele sempre passava a calma e a segurança que ela gostava.

O que ela mal sabia era que o senhor feudal estava mais próximo do que imaginava. Sesshoumaru estava atrás da porta. Ele havia escutado seus gritos, mas não entrara, pois ouviu todo o desenrolar da história antes de invadir o cômodo. Rin estava em segurança e isso era o bastante para ele voltar para seus aposentos.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Rin abriu os olhos devagar. Não conseguiu dormir direito, deu somente breves cochilos durante a noite. A imagem dos lobos ainda a perturbava. Não conseguia compreender o porque daquele pesadelo voltar a tona depois de todos aqueles anos. Ficou completamente confusa.

A menina olhou para o lado e não viu mais Jaken. Provavelmente ele tinha saído durante algum cochilo seu. Levantou-se do _Futon_ com o corpo todo dolorido. Foi até a janela e deparou-se com um sol discreto que lentamente ia ganhando espaço no céu. Ainda era cedo.

Teve vontade de ser vestir, mas teria de esperar por Akane aparecer do nada como fizera da última vez. Não conseguiria colocar aqueles _kimonos_ sem ajuda. Foi então que sentou-se de volta ao chão.

Sesshoumaru analisava alguns pergaminhos. Ele usava uma _kimono_ masculino todo branco, não estava com a sua armadura pesada de sempre e nem com a pelugem nos ombros. Mas ainda possuía as duas espadas presas na cintura.

Estava sozinho em uma das salas do castelo. Tentava resolver alguns problemas e buscar soluções. Não imaginava que tanta coisa aconteceria em sua ausência. A ideia de um possível traidor mexia muito com o grande Lord.

Quando por fim guardou todos os pergaminhos e levantou-se do chão, Satsu adentrou a sala. Ela usava um _kimono_ verde do mesmo estilo que o anterior, ou seja, era um _kimono_ curto que desenhava com precisão as curvas de seu corpo. Dessa vez seus cabelos não estavam presos numa transa e sim num rabo de cavalo alto.

-Perdoe-me, meu senhor. –ela curvou-se solenemente como de costume.

-O quê foi, Satsu?

-Recebemos notícias de Watanuki e Yashamaru, eles irão chegar pela noite. Parece que tudo ocorreu conforme o planejado.

-Excelente. Assim que chegarem avise aos Comandantes que faremos a nossa reunião.

-Sim, senhor.

Rin já estava devidamente arrumada. Akane tinha chegado de surpresa como antes e ajudara a menina a colocar um outro _kimono._ Dessa vez o _kimono_ era de um vermelho vivo com flores desenhadas em branco espalhado por todo o tecido. O _obi_ e o laço grande nas costas eram também da cor branca.

Somente a metade do seu cabelo estava preso. Havia o enfeitado também com prendedores dourados. Para completar, Akane passou uma leve maquiagem rosa nas pálpebras de Rin. Finalmente estava pronta.

Akane a virou para o espelho rapidamente. Rin pode contemplar a sua imagem e a da _meio-yokai_ baixinha ao seu lado, que não usava um glorioso _kimono_ como a da nova hóspede, e sim simples roupa de samurai. Rin sorriu cansada para a amiga e assentiu de leve como forma de agradecimento.

-Obrigada, Akane.

-Hei... O quê houve? –franziu o cenho. –Não gostou?

-Claro que gostei. –ela virou-se desanimada.

-Então o quê foi? Parece aborrecida.

-Tive um pesadelo terrível essa noite...

-Ah, então não foi impressão minha. Eu realmente escutei gritos ontem à noite. Mas me conte... –Akane cruzou os braços, parecia pensativa. –Que tipo de pesadelo teve?

-Bem, na verdade foi uma lembrança. Sonhei com os lobos que me atacaram quando eu era uma criança. –ela suspirou ainda atordoada. –Mas foi tão real, Akane. Era como se eles realmente estivessem aqui. Eu juro que senti até mesmo o cheiro deles. Senti a terra em meus pés. Até mesmo toda a dor da morte. Foi tudo igual... Como se estivesse vivendo aquilo de novo. Foi o sonho mais real que tive em toda minha vida. Isso já lhe aconteceu alguma vez?

-Não. –balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Não com essa intensidade...

-Não imagina o quanto foi terrível, Akane...

-Disse que foi atacada por lobos quando era criança?

-Sim. Eram _yokais_ lobos na verdade.

-Como conseguiu sobreviver? –indagou confusa.

-Não sobrevivi. –ela sorriu sem jeito. –Por isso conheci o senhor Sesshoumaru.

-O quê? –ela deu um salto. –Ele o ressuscitou com a Tenseiga?

-É. –deu de ombros.

-Incrível! –arregalou os olhos e a puxou pelo braço. –Você tem que me contar tudo! Mas primeiro, vamos comer alguma coisa. Vem comigo.

-Pra onde? –Rin riu da ansiedade de Akane.

-Ah, como você pergunta! –ela riu. –Vem logo!

Akane pegou na mão de Rin que deixou-se levar por aquele ser tão interessante. As duas percorreram vários pontos do castelo até chagarem num pequeno cômodo longe de tudo. Akane deslizou a porta e fez com que Rin entrasse.

O cômodo era bem arejado, havia bastantes janelas e uma outra porta que dava acesso para a enorme varanda que circulava todo o castelo. Akane fez com que Rin sentasse ao chão e logo tratou de pegar várias coisas nos armários que ali habitavam. Quando por fim terminou havia uma cesta lotada de frutas e grãos.

Rin sorriu animada. O cheiro fresco das frutas era delicioso.

-Pode comer. –Akane sorriu a incentivando. –Só nós duas comemos isso mesmo.

-Obrigada. –ela assentiu.

Enquanto as duas comiam, Rin contava tudo que Akane queria saber. Falou desde o tempo da infância, antes e depois de conhecer Sesshoumaru e Jaken, até aquele exato momento. Foi uma conversa longa que deixou Akane abismada. Eram tantas coisas, não podia imaginar que Rin tivesse passado por tantas aventuras em tão pouco tempo.

-Nossa! –Akane recostou as costas na parede e cruzou os braços embaixo do peito. –Não acredito em tudo o que passou.

-Nem eu. Às vezes acho que foi tudo um sonho. –ela sorriu. –Mas tudo isso foi mesmo real. É tudo tão incrível e irreal.

-É sim. –Akane assentiu. –Se outra pessoa viesse me contar, quero dizer, se não a visse com meus próprios olhos nesse castelo, e alguém me contasse que Sesshoumaru um dia dividiu seu espaço com uma humana e salvou-lhe a vida diversas vezes, até mesmo a ressuscitou, falaria a essa pessoa que pronunciava sandices ou que no mínimo era uma brincadeira.

-É... Ninguém acredita que o senhor Sesshoumaru fez tudo isso por mim. Pra todo mundo soa tão estranho, mas pra mim é algo tão natural... –ela deu de ombros com um largo sorriso nos lábios. –Sabe, Akane, é maravilhoso estar aqui. Era tudo que eu sempre quis. Sempre quis estar ao lado do senhor Sesshoumaru e do senhor Jaken de novo. Em nenhum momento na minha nova vida, com a senhora Kaede e com os outros, e até mesmo com Jin, que era como um irmão pra mim, eu me sentia completa. Sempre me faltou alguma coisa que eu sabia que só encontraria ao lado do Senhor Sesshoumaru.

-Ah... –Akane sorriu compreendendo tudo. –Você o ama, Rin.

-O quê?

Rin sentiu o rosto pegar fogo. O pulso ficou descontrolado e não soube mais o que dizer. Engoliu as palavras na boca enquanto sentia o rosto arder, queimar de constrangimento. Ela não queria pensar naquela tolice. Baixou os olhos sem dizer mais nada.

-Não precisa dizer nada, Rin. –Akane riu dando-lhe uma piscadela. –Eu não vou contar pra ninguém. Será nosso segredo, está bem?

Sesshoumaru estava sentado na ponta da varanda com sua perna direita dobrada e a esquerda tocando a grama. As costas recostadas na parede e os olhos cerrados. Sua mente encontrava-se lotada. Queria descansar um pouco sentindo o vento fresco por ele passar, livrar-se dos problemas pelo menos por alguns segundos.

Ouviu barulhos de passos. Já sabia bem quem era, e por isso abriu os olhos.

Rin chegou sorrateira, com seus passos leves. Ele a encarou sem pestanejar, como da última vez, ela pareceu uma visão. Rin sorriu ao vê-lo, sentou-se ao seu lado deixando as pernas para baixo que não conseguiram tocar na grama bem verde.

-O quê houve ontem? –ele indagou antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

-O senhor me ouviu? –indagou sem jeito.

-Quem não a ouviu? –ele sorriu ironicamente. –Me conte o que aconteceu.

-Conversei com Akane sobre isso... Sonhei com os _yokais_ lobos. Mas... –ela cerrou o cenho. –Foi estranho. Foi como se eu realmente estivesse lá. Como se eu tivesse vivendo aquilo de novo.

-Isso não foi um pesadelo, Rin. –ele falou seriamente.

-O quê o senhor quer dizer? –indagou curiosa.

-Tem alguém brincando com você. Algum _yokai_ fez isso. Algum deles mexeu com sua mente.

-O quê? –ela sentiu o pulso acelerar.

-Parece que algum _yokai_ quer desenterrar seus medos. Até mesmo aqueles mais antigos. Não tenho dúvidas.

Rin ficou estática com aquela revelação. Seria mesmo possível que algum _yokai_ tivesse lhe feito àquilo só por pura maldade? Ficou incrédula. E logo lembrou-se de Akane lhe dizendo "_se eu fosse você dormiria até de olhos abertos"_. Não imaginava que fosse literal o sentido daquela frase.

-Quem será que fez isso?

-Eu não sei. –Sesshoumaru admitiu. –Há vários _yokais_ com o poder da mente em meu castelo. Talvez nunca descubra quem é o culpado.

-Foi terrível. –ela suspirou.

-Pensei que Akane tivesse lhe contado que foi obra de um _yokai_.

-Não. Ela não me contou.

-Rin, eu avisei que não seria nada fácil.

-Eu sei... –ela assentiu e quis mudar o assunto rapidamente. –Onde está o senhor Jaken?

-Vendo se os outros estão fazendo o trabalho direito. Eu o mandei ficar de olho em certos _yokais_.

Rin olhou pra frente e viu aquele yokai passando um pouco longínquo. Fechou o semblante no mesmo minuto.

Kenji estava distante. Não tinha percebido ainda que olhos o acompanhavam.

Sesshoumaru notou a expressão de Rin, mas não quis perguntar-lhe nada. Só pela cara que a menina tinha feito nada precisaria ser dito.

-Rin.

-Sim? –ela indagou voltando-se para ele.

-Ainda tem certeza de que quer ficar aqui?

-Claro. –assentiu seriamente sem pensar duas vezes.

Pela tarde, o castelo acabou recebendo outro Comandante. Yashamaru chegara antes da hora prevista com a sua tropa.

O segundo Comandante também tinha a forma humana.

Yashamaru era um _yokai_ alto e com um ótimo porte físico. Seus cabelos negros eram cumpridos e lisos, passavam da metade das costas. Ele usava a cabeleira longa e pesada solta. Os olhos eram violetas, como duas pedras preciosas. Seu rosto era perfeito e jovial. O _yokai_ possuía também uma diminuta marca na testa. Era um símbolo peculiar. Assemelhava-se a um tridente só que sem o bastão.

Yashamaru usava um _kimono_ completamente preto, assim como as meias e o sapato fechado. O _kimono_ era um pouco justo ao corpo, mas ainda assim largo. Ele usava uma armadura também preta que protegia todo o peitoral.

Não havia armas visíveis.

Assim que Yashamaru pisou no castelo, Satsu veio o receber. Ela veio vindo com a postura séria e rígida de sempre. Mesmo que sua beleza fosse estonteante aquilo não abalava nenhum de seus Comandantes que já estavam acostumados com sua formosura.

-Pensei que chegaria a noite.

-Conseguimos chegar antes. –ele sorriu de forma maligna. Sua voz era forte, quase rude.

-Ele quer que todos se reúnam.

-O quê houve dessa vez? –indagou curioso.

-Parece que temos um traidor entre nós.

-Quem falou isso?

-Ninguém. É o que achamos e será o que iremos debater.

-Não há traidores na minha tropa. –ele rebateu furioso. –Se há algum traidor aqui, certamente não está comigo.

-Yashamaru, isso é o que iremos ver. –ela o cortou de forma grosseira. –Só falta Watanuki chegar para começarmos.

-Ele está por perto. Sinto sua presença.

-Eu também. Logo ele irá chegar e resolveremos esse problema. Enquanto isso vá para a sala. Nosso senhor já está com Kenji lá. Eu ficarei aqui esperando por Watanuki e depois encontrarei vocês.

Yashamaru assentiu e logo desapareceu numa velocidade incrível. Assim que adentrou o castelo sentiu um cheiro diferente. Cheiro de humano. De mulher humana. Não conseguiu compreender. Achou que era sua imaginação.

Já era noite e bem tarde. As luzes do castelo já estavam apagadas.

Rin estava com Akane e Jaken andando pelos corredores. Os três se encaminhavam para o cômodo da menina que segurava um pequeno recipiente contendo uma vela diminuta de luz fraca.

No corredor oposto, Satsu estava junto a Watanuki.

O terceiro Comandante também de forma humana, era um yokai bastante chamativo.

Ele era alto como os outros e com uma bela forma física.

Possuidor de olhos verdes bem claros e cabelos castanhos lisos que paravam no início do pescoço. Alguns fios teimosos às vezes teimavam em ficar no rosto e ele sempre tinha de recolocá-los atrás da orelha.

Watanuki usava a parte de cima do _kimono_ completamente aberta e solta. A cor dela era cinza assim como as calças largas. Utilizava chinelos comuns e carregava preso nas costas um bastão de tamanho mediano.

Watanuki segurava o recipiente com a vela enquanto Satsu não parava de falar ao seu lado. Ele não estava conseguindo se concentrar por causa de um certo cheiro esquisito. Um cheiro doce que nunca havia sentido antes no castelo.

-Satsu, não está sentindo esse cheiro? –sua voz grave saiu baixa.

-Ah... Estou. –ela girou os olhos. –Isso é uma outra história.

-O quê? Do quê está falando?

E foi só virar no corredor para vê-la.

Watanuki parou subitamente quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Rin. Ele levou um susto. Um susto brutal. Não pela suposta humanidade que era algo claro e irrevogável, e sim pela aquela beleza estonteante no corpo de singela humana. Foi uma pancada forte, algo arrebatador que sentiu assim que pôs seus olhos por sobre ela. Mesmo com a luz bruxuleante ele já sabia de todos os detalhes. Ficou louco.

Rin sentiu-se invadida por aquele olhar. Era algo forte, violento. Não era nenhum pouco sadio. Ela retesou-se e acabou dando um passo para trás involuntariamente. Ninguém entendeu aquele olhar de Watanuki. Se ao menos fosse de incredulidade... Mas não era. Era algo esquisito que ninguém conseguiu identificar.

Era cobiça.

Desejo.

E sem se dar conta, ele deixou o recipiente com a vela cair ao chão.

Satsu ficou incrédula, pisou na vela antes que pudesse incendiar o chão de madeira, acabou quebrando o recipiente. Assim que a apagou, pegou firmemente no braço de Watanuki o forçando a encarar.

-O quê está havendo?

-Quem é ela? –ele indagou confuso com os olhos urgentes.

-Já falei que tudo será explicado. Recomponha-se. Está parecendo um louco!

-Vamos sair daqui agora. –Jaken as encarou.

-Venha, Rin.

Akane a puxou pelo braço, queria tirar Rin dali o mais rápido possível.

E assim que os três desapareceram, Satsu puxou Watanuki novamente, mesmo no breu.

-O quê deu em você? –ela estava quase tendo um colapso nervoso.

-Nada. –ele responde secamente se livrando dos domínios dela. –Não foi nada.

-Watanuki, no que está pensando? Por acaso ficou cego? Não viu Jaken? Ele vai falar o que você fez.

-Não estou pensando em nada e também não fiz nada, Satsu! Só levei um susto... Quem é essa mulher? O quê faz aqui?

-Já falei que irei responder. Agora vamos.

Rin entrou no quarto assustada. Sentou-se no chão e fitou os dois seres a sua frente que também estavam confusos com a postura de Watanuki.

-O quê houve no corredor? Quem é aquele? –Rin indagou ainda sem entender.

-Watanuki. –respondeu Jaken. –Ele é o terceiro Comandante.

-O jeito que ele me olhou foi...

-Sim, eu sei. –Akane assentiu. –Rin, eu não sei o que deu no Watanuki, nunca o vi daquele jeito, não sei no que ele está pensando, mas é melhor tomar cuidado.

-Eu vou falar com o senhor Sesshoumaru sobre o que aconteceu, não se preocupe, Rin. –falou o _yokai_ sapo que também estava preocupado.

-Mas essa agora... O quê será que ele quer comigo? Será que não foi só susto?

-Não, Rin. –Akane balançou a cabeça negativamente. –É coisa bem pior...

**CONTINUA...**

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

E ai gente? Gostaram?

Espero q sim!

O próximo capítulo vai estar recheado de emoções.

Aguardem!

Me escrevam! Estou adorando a companhia de vcs!

Um grande beijo e até o capítulo 5!


	5. Prisão

_**Nathi**__ e __**Anne**__ obrigada pelos comentários no último capítulo._

_Fico feliz por estarem gostando da fic._

_Um beijo para as outras meninas também que me acompanham._

_**Shampoo-chan **__seja bem-vinda!_

_Que bom que está acompanhando minhas duas fics também. Um grande beijo._

_Espero receber mais comentários!_

_Vamos a fic!_

**Capítulo 5 –Prisão.**

Um senhor feudal impaciente esperava no cômodo os dois únicos seres que faltavam para começarem com a reunião.

Kenji estava sentado ao chão com as costas recostadas na parede, fitava uma vela acesa, parecia perdido em seus pensamentos.

Yashamaru estava de pé encostado na porta que dava acesso a varanda. Ficou de costas para os outros enquanto olhava o céu negro dominado por diversas estrelas.

Enquanto a Sesshoumaru, encarava com os olhos frios e secos a porta por onde Satsu e Watanuki deveriam entrar. Aquela demora o deixava irritado.

Foi então que a porta deslizou chamando a atenção de todos.

Satsu entrou primeiro com passos rápidos e Watanuki veio logo atrás com os olhos ainda esquisitos e abarrotados de confusão.

-Finalmente! –Sesshoumaru falou incrédulo. –Eu sei o quanto esse castelo é grande, mas será possível que se perderam no caminho?

-Desculpe, meu senhor. –Satsu falou rápido para evitar que Watanuki respondesse, mas a sua tentativa acabou sendo em vão.

-Quem é aquela mulher? –Watanuki fitou o senhor feudal com olhos determinados, ele não o deixaria de fitar até ter a resposta que queria.

Satsu rosnou irritada pela postura de Watanuki. Ela o tinha avisado tantas vezes, mas ele, como sempre, não a ouviu. Kenji sorriu sarcástico enquanto Yashamaru franzia o cenho confuso.

Sesshoumaru não recuou e não se mostrou em nenhum momento surpreso com aquela indagação, ainda mais vindo de quem. Ele sabia que Watanuki seria o único a lhe perguntar, olhando nos olhos, sem medo, qualquer coisa que quisesse saber.

O senhor feudal apreciava aquela coragem, mas devia confessar que em certos momentos preferia a postura acuada e respeitosa dos outros. Watanuki era um grande problema, mas também um dos _yokais_ que mais lhe servia nas lutas. Era bom no que fazia.

-Ela o incomodou tanto assim? –Sesshoumaru riu irônico. –Eu já esperava que fosse você que viesse me fazer essa pergunta.

-Do que estão falando? –Yashamaru indagou sem entender.

-Da humana. –Kenji respondeu sem pestanejar.

-De Rin. –Sesshoumaru o corrigiu incomodado com a forma que Kenji falara da menina.

-Humana? –Yashamaru surpreendeu-se. –Então não foi impressão minha. Eu realmente senti a presença humana aqui. Achei que tivesse ficado louco.

-O quê tanto querem saber? –Satsu irritou-se de vez e acabou explodindo com toda sua autoridade. –Eu avisei que esse assunto seria conversado mais tarde, mas parece que ninguém sabe obedecer as minhas ordens! –fitou Watanuki com raiva e se pudesse o fuzilar com os olhos certamente ele teria caído ao chão morto. –Já chega! É uma ordem.

-Satsu... –ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, a General o irritava. –Sabe muito bem que não dou a mínima para seus ataques histéricos. O único a qual me dirijo é ao senhor Sesshoumaru. Eu não devo nada a você, não sei porque se acha tão líder. Você pode ser General, ou como quer que nós a chamemos, mas pra mim, –a fitou irritado –pra mim, Satsu, você não é nada!

Satsu puxou a corrente com as duas foices que ficavam presas em suas costas, e numa velocidade impressionante enrolou o objeto envolta do corpo de Watanuki que se viu imobilizado e pasmo por receber aquele ataque surpresa.

Ela puxou com força a outra ponta da corrente, queria esmagar seus ossos. Fazer com que ele grunhisse de dor, mas acabou o lançando contra a parede de forma bruta.

Watanuki puxou seu bastão que logo transformou-se numa espada de gelo pontiaguda. Assim que ele a atacaria, Satsu correu em sua direção, desviou dos seus golpes facilmente e o agarrou pelo pescoço.

O pegou tão forte que chegou a levantá-lo vários centímetros do chão. Bateu com a cabeça do _yokai_ duas vezes contra a parede e o fitou com toda sua ira, com os olhos ardendo em ódio.

-Isso é pra você calar essa sua boca. Eu não sou nada, não é? Então diz isso agora! Diz, Watanuki!

Kenji riu daquela cena enquanto Yashamaru balançava a cabeça negativamente. Aquilo sempre acontecia. Os dois sempre brigavam e Satsu sempre ganhava. Só teve uma vez que Watanuki chegara perto de vencer... _Sorte de amador._ Dizia Satsu toda vez que era lembrada do evento.

Satsu era impressionante, uma das _yokais_ mais fortes que já tinham visto –fora Sesshoumaru é claro. Watanuki não era fraco, ao contrário, muitos tremiam só com um grito seu, com uma simples olhadela, mas Satsu era muito melhor... Muito melhor do que os três Comandantes.

Sesshoumaru colocou a mão direita no ombro de Satsu que ainda bufava de raiva. Ela não o tolerava. Odiava aquela rebeldia e falta de educação. Mas assim que sentiu o toque do senhor feudal, respeitou a sua ordem. Soltou o pescoço de Watanuki –que ela quase quebrara.

Ele caiu ao chão buscando o ar com urgência. Sua espada de gelo tinha se transformado no bastão singelo de antes. Estava sem forças, ela ganhara dele mais uma vez e isso o irritou profundamente. Satsu era sua principal rival, competia com ela em tudo, não admitia que ela fosse a General.

Assim que Watanuki a fitou com os olhos cheios de ira, Sesshoumaru se interveio antes que mais uma discussão desnecessária acontecesse.

-O que você e Yashamaru precisam saber, Watanuki, é que Rin vai morar aqui e que não quero que nenhum de vocês cause algum mal a ela. Isso é o bastante. Fui claro?

-Como? –Watanuki ergueu-se do chão com a mão direita encima do pescoço dolorido.

-Acho que me ouviu perfeitamente. –Sesshoumaru falou sem paciência.

-Se é assim que o senhor deseja, não há objeções de minha parte para com a nossa nova hóspede. –Yashamaru assentiu sincero. –O senhor tem a minha palavra de que nada irá a acontecer.

-Excelente. Esperava isso de você. –Sesshoumaru o fitou satisfeito.

-Perdoe-me, meu senhor, mas poderíamos falar logo o que interessa? –Kenji interveio levantando-se do chão e pondo-se ao lado de Yashamaru.

-Todos já devem saber qual é o assunto, acredito que Satsu já os tenha deixado cientes. –Sesshoumaru fitou a todos. –Por causa de alguns acontecimentos recentes há a suspeita de que há um traidor entre nós.

-Fui avisado. –Yashamaru assentiu. –Mas posso lhe assegurar, meu senhor, de que na minha tropa não há qualquer possibilidade da existência de um traidor.

-Ora, e por que não? –Kenji zombou. –Você é absorto, Yashamaru, por que quer se passar de correto o tempo todo?

-Porque eu sei do que falo! –ele rebateu irritado com a provocação. –Se digo que nas minhas tropas não há suspeitos de corrupção é porque tenho certeza disso!

-Besteira! –Watanuki se interveio. –Como pode dar essa certeza, Yashamaru? Não pode julgar seus subordinados a sua essência. Você não é o todo. Você é apenas uma parte.

-Está errado! –ele rebateu nervoso, aumentando o nível da voz. –Nós somos sim um todo! Se há um doente, todos nós também estamos.

-Concordo. –Sesshoumaru assentiu. –E para não continuarmos doentes precisamos acabar com o foco.

-E o quê o senhor sugere? –Satsu indagou seriamente.

-Preciso que fiquem atentos a seus seguidores. –Sesshoumaru os fitou. –Qualquer um que pareça suspeito quero que seja trazido até a mim. Independente do número quero todos os suspeitos aqui.

-De acordo. –Watanuki assentiu.

-Há algum nome, algum suspeito que aparece em suas mentes quando se fala em traidor?

Todos se mantiveram em silêncio para decepção de Sesshoumaru. Fosse quem fosse aquele traidor, ele era bom no que fazia e isso no mínimo era preocupante. Ter um intruso entranhado em seus domínios realmente não era algo que o agradava.

O senhor feudal respirou fundo completamente aborrecido e logo os dispensou.

Curvaram-se solenemente e foram embora aos poucos.

-Satsu! –Sesshoumaru a interceptou.

-Senhor? –voltou-se para ele já na porta.

-Você fica. Preciso de um plano.

Rin estava deitada em seu _Futon_, as luzes devidamente apagadas e um _yokai_ sapo já dormia silenciosamente no outro canto.

Ela tinha ficado com medo de dormir, não só pelos pesadelos que poderia ter aquela noite, mas também por aqueles olhos que a sugaram algum tempo antes de deitar-se. Watanuki havia a incomodado mais do que Satsu ou Kenji ou qualquer outro dali. Queria ter tido coragem de pedir a Akane para dormir ali naquela noite.

Rin tentou lutar contra o sono, mas já não tinha dormido na noite passada e o dia acabara sendo bastante agitado. Deixou-se levar pelo cansaço, tentou esquecer o medo. A inconsciência já a dominava pouco a pouco. Os ruídos do lado de fora pareciam fazer parte de um sonho.

Uma sombra surgiu em seu quarto sem que percebesse. Um contorno com ideias malignas a seu respeito. Ele não fez nenhum barulho na hora de entrar e tampouco fazia ao se locomover lentamente pelo chão de madeira que sempre rangia quando alguém passava. Era uma sombra silenciosa e muito cautelosa que não queria ser pega.

Ele aproximou-se dela com cuidado. Sentiu-se extasiado, completamente atraído por aquele perfume natural e pelos contornos que eram desenhados detalhadamente pelo lençol fino que a cobria. Teve vontade de arrancar todos aqueles panos com voracidade e fazer o que queria desde o momento em que havia posto os olhos por cima daquela silhueta.

_Calma. Ainda não. _A sombra pensou consigo.

Ele sorriu no meio do breu. Ninguém viu.

Ele agachou ao seu lado e penetrou com a sua mão direita por baixo do lençol.

Assim que encostou na pele quente e macia da menina sentiu o corpo queimar por dentro. Um desejo delirante.

Rin se retesou com aquele toque frio na pele o que deixou louco de vontade de agarrar-lhe ali mesmo. Não queria mais esperar.

Subiu com a mão gelada por suas pernas, mas acabou parando na metade da coxa quando percebeu que a morena se agitava, como se estivesse acordando.

Rin abriu os olhos monotonamente e sentou confusa por ter acordado de repente no meio da noite. Olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém, só Jaken que roncava baixo. Achou aquilo esquisito. Levantou-se do _Futon_ e foi até a janela em busca de algo mais convincente do que um vazio no seu quarto.

_Não há nada... _

E foi então que convenceu-se e voltou a dormir.

_Havia borboletas das mais variadas cores por todos os lados. _

_Uma floresta densa e bem verde._

_Uma terra úmida e cheirosa embaixo de seus pés._

_Pássaros e cigarras cantavam._

_O sol era intenso._

_Sentiu o suor se amontoar na testa enquanto colhia algumas flores._

_Foi então que olhou para trás e viu aquele yokai gosmento e fétido novamente._

_O mesmo que a fez cair no buraco e perder a estabilidade no tornozelo._

_Sentiu um pavor imenso._

_Não estava armada e mal conseguia correr e desviar-se de seus ataques brutos e constantes.._

_Acabou tropeçando num galho de uma árvore caindo ao chão violentamente._

_Quando levantou-se para correr novamente, ele já estava bem na sua frente com os dentes afiados cintilando no sol._

_E foi então que ele a atacou._

-Não, por favor! –Rin acordou gritando com o pulso acelerado.

Mas era só mais uma noite perdida.

Mais um pesadelo.

E mais uma vez um coração acelerado e uma respiração ofegante.

E mais uma vez Jaken pulara do _Futon_ para ver uma mulher com olhos horrorizados e com o corpo trêmulo.

O sol estava a pino. Um calor agradável invadia o feudo.

Era um dia lindo do lado de fora que Rin não perderia por nada.

Dessa vez não esperou por Akane e nem por Jaken.

Vestiu um _kimono_ qualquer, um que não era digno de uma princesa, mas que também não era de fato horrendo.

Colocou um _kimono_ amarelo bem claro estampado com pétalas da cor rosa. O _obi_ era azul marinho e não formava nenhum laço nas costas.

Calçou um chinelo comum e saiu sem fazer penteado no cabelo. O deixou solto, pendendo pelos ombros.

Saiu porta a fora, como se nunca tivesse visto o jardim do castelo.

Viu Arurun descansando embaixo de uma das árvores verdes e bem vivas. Ele parecia dormir tranquilamente, coisa que ela sentia falta. Resolveu não importunar o _yokai_ de duas cabeças.

Decidiu então passear pelo jardim, mas assim que deu os primeiros passos, sentiu uma mão a segurar pelo braço.

Ela virou-se rapidamente, tinha levado um susto, quase saltou. Mas ao olhar aquele semblante conhecido relaxou completamente.

-O senhor me assustou.

-Rin, o que eu falei sobre andar sozinha pelo castelo? –Sesshoumaru a fitou seriamente.

-Eu sei, mas já estou cansada. Não quero me sentir prisioneira. Não quero que eles pensem que estou mal e acuada, isso só irá piorar as coisas. Eu saindo sozinha ou não, não vai fazer com que meus pesadelos parem ou com que não me ataquem. Se quiserem fazer isso, vão fazer.

-Eu sei. –ele suspirou. –Só acho que estaria mais segura com Akane ou com Jaken.

-Eu vou ficar bem.

-Teve outro pesadelo?

-Tive. –assenti. –Sonhei com o _yokai_ que me atacou. Com o que me fez cair no buraco.

-Pelo jeito esse _yokai_ não vai parar até te enlouquecer... Eu vou descobrir quem ele é.

-Seria ótimo se o senhor descobrisse. –ela admitiu sorrindo.

-Jaken veio falar comigo sobre o que aconteceu ontem à noite. Sobre Watanuki.

-Ah... Aquele _yokai_. –ela encolheu os ombros ao lembrar. Sentia um frio na espinha toda vez que lembrava daquele olhar.

-Não chegue perto dele. Watanuki não é como os outros.

-Eu notei...

-Satsu não tem nenhum controle sobre ele. Eu estou de olho em Watanuki, assim como os outros.

-Não confia nele? –franziu o cenho.

-Não. –respondeu rápido, sem pestanejar. –Não com você.

-Por que o senhor diz isso? –ela indagou curiosa.

-Só faça o que eu falei, pelo menos dessa vez.

-Claro. –assentiu.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Rin. Eu farei o possível para que nada te aconteça.

Rin sorriu com aquela frase e sem pensar duas vezes abraçou o senhor feudal.

Do segundo andar, um par de olhos acompanhava toda aquela cena. Na verdade, ele fitava apenas ela. Sentiu-se incomodado em vê-la abraçando Sesshoumaru, foi dominado por um sentimento ruim que o fez franzir o cenho.

-No que está pensando, Watanuki? –uma voz masculina o tirou do transe.

-O quê você quer, Yashamaru? –ele indagou impaciente.

-Eu conheço você. Sei que está pensando em alguma coisa... Cuidado com seus planos.

-Do que está falando? –indagou de forma ríspida.

-Watanuki, deixe-a em paz.

-Não sei do que está falando. –ele virou-se de costas. Não queria mais ouvir.

-Claro que sabe. Sei o que pretende.

-Você não sabe de nada, Yashamaru. Vá cuidar de si mesmo que eu cuidarei de mim.

Um mês.

Um mês se passou.

E parecia que nada havia mudado.

O traidor não havia sido descoberto.

Rin continuava tendo pesadelos.

Jaken não queria mais dormir no quarto de Rin.

Akane ainda ajudava Rin a se arrumar todos os dias.

Os _yokais_ ainda não admitiam a presença de uma humana no castelo.

E Sesshoumaru já não sabia mais o que fazer para consertar tudo.

Já era noite. O Lord já se preparava para dormir, usava um _kimono_ leve, todo branco. Havia só uma vela acesa em seu imenso quarto no último andar. Fazia tempo que não dormia, mas já estava preparado para acordar no meio da noite com os gritos de Rin.

O castelo estava silencioso. Não se ouvia nenhum ruído. Assim que apagaria a vela escutou o grito de Rin cortando o vazio. Ele rosnou alto, já estava farto daquilo. Até quando teria de ouvi-la gritar em agonia?

Mas aquela noite só estava começando...

Ele ouviu passos descompassados e uma respiração ofegante ecoando pelos corredores. Sabia muito bem que era ela que vinha. Só não entendeu o porque.

E antes mesmo de sair de seu quarto e ir atrás da menina, a sua porta deslizou brutalmente e sem hesitação.

Rin estava com os olhos abarrotados de lágrimas e com o corpo tremendo. Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos ao presenciar aquela cena.

Ela não conseguia nem mesmo falar, parecia em choque.

E como se quisesse comprovar alguma coisa, ela correu em disparada e o abraçou fortemente. O abraçou como se fosse a última vez que faria.

Suas lágrimas desciam como numa cascata.

Uma cascata enlouquecida.

-Faça-os parar! –sua voz saiu alta e desesperada. –Tire-os da minha mente!

-Rin, o quê houve? –ele indagou nervoso.

-Eu não aguento mais... –ela continuou entre soluços. –Eles estão me matando.

-Do que...

-Os pesadelos... –ela afundou o rosto no peito do _yokai_. –Eu não aguento mais. Por favor, me deixe ficar aqui com o senhor.

Sesshoumaru não conseguiu responder de primeira. Ainda estava confuso sobre o que deveria fazer. Ele queria deixá-la ficar, autorizar aquela sandice, mas também não sabia se devia. Ela já não era menina, não tinha mais sete anos. E ele... Bem, naturalmente, tinha instintos. Desejos como qualquer outro.

Não sabia se iria aguentar sentir seu perfume adocicado em seus aposentos sem fazer nada. Dormir com ela em seu _Futon_... Aquilo era um pedido forte de mais. Um pedido que fez esquentar o corpo e abarrotar a mente.

Sesshoumaru a tirou de perto de si por um instante. Fitou seus olhos úmidos enlouquecidos por bastante tempo. Sentiu-se por um momento acuado e aquele sentimento o pegou desprevenido.

Ele a queria. Queria de verdade.

E sentir aquilo era no mínimo esquisito e delicioso.

Rin estava nas suas mãos, literalmente, em todos os sentidos. E aquela vulnerabilidade e dependência que ela tinha com ele o deixava fascinado.

-Rin...

-Por favor... –ela insistiu como se soubesse a resposta que ele daria.

-Tem certeza de que quer ficar aqui comigo? –ele a fitou com profundidade.

-Por que eu não teria essa certeza? Ficar perto do senhor é o que eu mais quero nessa vida.

-Então você não iria me negar uma coisa.

-O quê?

Ele afastou alguns fios de cabelo, úmidos pelas lágrimas, os colocando atrás da orelha de Rin. Seu rosto simetricamente perfeito e belo estava molhado e algumas lágrimas ainda teimavam em descer dos olhos marrom-terra.

Sesshoumaru a fitou de forma diferente, como se buscasse resposta, como se ainda quisesse encontrar em seus olhos uma menina que há quinze anos deixara pra trás.

_Em vão_.

Aquela menina tinha desaparecido. Mesmo que alguns traços tivessem sobrevivido em seu semblante maduro, certamente não era mais a mesma. E ver aquilo, presenciar por si mesmo aquele crescimento repentino e de certa forma selvagem o deixou abismado.

Tão abismado como na primeira vez que se viram.

-Por que a sua existência é tão violenta? –ele indagou para si mesmo. Não queria resposta.

Rin tentou recuar, sentia agora as maçãs do rosto arderem. Teve medo de parecer infantil com suas bochechas rosadas e com os olhos cheios de promessas e aspirações.

Ele a fez encarar de novo, pegou em seu queixo gentilmente a trazendo mais para si.

Rin sentiu o pulso acelerar e uma vontade louca de baixar os olhos, mas ele não iria permitir.

E como num sonho, ele a puxou para si. Seus rostos estavam próximos, tão próximos que dava para sentir a respiração acariciando as bochechas rosadas da menina-mulher. As lágrimas haviam cessado, mas a respiração ofegante continuava. Mas daquela vez era uma respiração que remetia a expectativa e não a medo como anteriormente.

E num deleite, ele colou seus lábios com os dela. Primeiro de forma afável, com cuidado. Não queria assustá-la, embora isso fosse impossível de não acontecer.

Uma explosão de sensações invadiu o corpo de ambos.

Pra ela, um sonho que se realizava, o que sempre quis.

Pra ele, um desejo ardente que queimava, que o estava consumindo.

Ela entregou-se ao beijo inesperado. Entregou-se com ardor ainda sentindo o corpo tremer e o rosto arder. Quis saber o que fazer, mas logo percebeu que não era necessário saber de nada. Ele a conduziria como numa dança, como na vida, como sempre fizera.

Sesshoumaru de uma certa forma sempre a conduziu. Tudo que fez na vida foi por ele ou pensando nele. E graças a isso, ela estava lá. Onde queria estar. Onde sempre quis estar.

Ele a deitou no chão ainda com os lábios colados. Era a vez dele estar com o coração acelerado e brigando consigo mesmo. Dizendo para si que aquilo era errado. Tão errado... Mas tão inevitável e saboroso. E mesmo que se arrependesse depois, mesmo que arranhasse e definhasse por dentro, ele sabia que não conseguiria parar se não fosse da vontade dela. E como ela também o queria, como também o desejava, não tinha porque acabar.

Percorrer seus contornos oblíquos e bem desenhados era algo espetacular. A pele macia e lisa era convidativa ao toque e aos beijos ardentes e açucarados que a fazia se retesar, a deixar a respiração escapar pela boca e tremeluzir o corpo.

Ela não conseguia evitar. Não iria brigar consigo mesmo. Queria e pronto. Aquilo bastava. Se não fosse com ele não seria com mais ninguém. Já tinha dito isso a Jin. Seu coração já tinha sido aprisionado, logo seu corpo também. Só o senhor feudal de frio semblante tinha a chave...

E lá estavam os dois em silêncio, deitados num _Futon_ bagunçado fitando o teto de madeira. Um lençol fino os cobria.

O evento anterior ainda lhes era inacreditável. Principalmente para Rin que não sabia que reação ter, o que dizer ou o que fazer.

Aquele silêncio a matou. Estava em pânico, com o coração acelerado.

E assim que ele virou-se para ela, assim que se deparou com aqueles olhos âmbar, não conseguiu segurar as palavras.

-Eu amo o senhor. Amo de verdade.

-Rin...

-Não precisa me dizer nada. –ela o interceptou com um sorriso. –Eu só queria que soubesse. Eu sempre quis que soubesse.

-O amor é uma prisão imensa.

Rin riu ao ouvir Sesshoumaru dizer aquilo, mas logo assentiu. Era mesmo verdade. Foi por amor que se permitiu isolar-se naquele enorme castelo cheio de olhos cruéis que não a queriam ali.

-Até quando irá aguentar, Rin?

E foi então que deu de ombros.

-O que o senhor acha? Sabe, minha vida toda, eu quis estar aqui, ao lado do senhor. Não importa, senhor Sesshoumaru. Não me importam os pesadelos, os olhares, as maldições... Eu não me importo com isso. Se o senhor estiver ao meu lado em todos esses momentos, eu não irei sair daqui. Eu quero estar aqui... E enquanto o senhor quiser, eu estarei ao seu lado. Mesmo que dormir faça parte do meu passado, mesmo que tenha que enfrentar todos os dias esses _yokais_...

Sesshoumaru sorriu de leve, como se fosse de seu feitio.

Não disse mais nada depois. Só a fitou e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos.

Para ela aquilo tinha sido o suficiente.

Rin deitou sua cabeça no peito do senhor feudal e pôs-se a cerrar os olhos sem medo.

Ali ela tinha a certeza absoluta de que dormiria tranquila.

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:**

E ai meninas?

Gostaram do capítulo?

Espero que sim!

Demorou, mas saiu!

O próximo vai estar ainda mais emocionante, garanto!

Um grande beijo pra vocês!

Até o capítulo 6 !


	6. Concubina

**Capítulo 6 -Concubina.**

Rin abriu os olhos lentamente. Ainda se encontrava desnorteada, não sabia ao certo onde estava. Fitou o _Futon_ em que estava deitada e por um momento manteve-se confusa.

Não havia ninguém ao seu lado.

Foi então que num solavanco, ao perceber a sua localização, sentou-se imediatamente com os olhos arregalados e abarrotados de surpresa. Estava realmente no quarto de Sesshoumaru. Tinha passado a noite inteira, ou pelo menos boa parte dela, com o senhor feudal. E o mais inacreditável de tudo não era simplesmente isso... Era o fato do que tinha acontecido entre aqueles dois.

Rin não sabia se sorria ou se mantinha o rosto incrédulo. Aquele acontecimento ainda lhe era surreal, surpreendente de mais para crer. Tinha sido uma noite maravilhosa, fantástica como ela sempre imaginou que seria. Teve vontade de sair correndo gritando pra todo mundo ouvir o quanto se sentia feliz. O quanto estava realizada.

Mas não faria nada disso...

Ela olhou para si e viu-se vestida com a roupa de dormir. Não lembrou de tê-la colocado à noite.

Levantou-se do _Futon_ bagunçado com um sorriso radiante. Queria encontrá-lo, falar com ele. Contudo tinha receio do que aconteceria assim que seus olhos se chocassem. Sentiu o rosto arder quando lembrou de todos os detalhes, na forma como tudo aconteceu, de como foi conduzida por ele... Era uma sensação sublime, algo que não daria para explicar com palavras.

Rin tinha a certeza absoluta de que nunca conseguiria descrever aquele momento que passou com Sesshoumaru com perfeição. As palavras nunca iriam conseguir transmitir a mesma intensidade do momento.

Pensou em sair do quarto, mas não sabia se deveria. Não queria encontrar alguém nos corredores com o _kimono_ de dormir. Pretendia se vestir e lavar-se adequadamente. Devia estar com o rosto amarrotado e com os cabelos embaraçados. Teve medo de fitar-se no espelho e presenciar o caos que ela achava que era pela manhã.

E só foi virar-se para o lado para notar a presença um de seus _kimono_ simples estendido no chão. Ficou confusa ao vê-lo ali, mas respirou aliviada. Queria mesmo sair daquele quarto e ir atrás de Sesshoumaru. Precisa vê-lo urgentemente.

Vestiu-se rapidamente. O _kimono_ lilás sem estampa com um _obi_ branco lhe caiu perfeitamente.

Havia uma chaleira de barro e um refratário encima da estante de madeira. Rin encaminhou-se até os dois objetos, despejou a água pura que tinha dentro da chaleira no refratário e logo após lavou o rosto duas vezes. Assim que terminou enxugou o rosto com uma toalha pequena e macia que havia sido posta ao lado.

Rin pegou o _kimono_ de dormir do chão e saiu em disparada daquele cômodo. Seu sorriso ainda não tinha se apagado e provavelmente não sumiria tão cedo.

Ela ainda não tinha percebido, mas o tempo não estava bonito como nos outros dias. O céu era de um nublado preguiçoso, as nuvens encobriam o céu com um manto leitoso acinzentado. O sol dificilmente apareceria.

A menina corria pelos corredores completamente impaciente. Tudo o que encontrava era espaços vazios ou olhares assustados que ela tratava de ignorar. Quanto mais passos dava mais sentia a garganta fechar e o coração bater descompassado. E foi só se encaminhar na direção do seu quarto para encontrar com o primeiro rosto amigável.

Akane virou-se para trás e levou um tremendo susto ao ver Rin. Arregalou os olhos completamente surpresa, não esperava que fosse a menina que viesse em passos rápidos atrás de si. Não conseguiu disfarçar seu espanto nem por um momento, nem mesmo quando Rin se aproximou dela e lhe deu um sorriso amigável como de costume.

-O quê foi, Akane? Por que está com essa cara? –Rin começou.

-Por que está com o mesmo cheiro dele? –seus olhos ainda estavam arregalados de pura perplexidade.

-O quê? –Rin se retesou.

-Não me diga que... –ela deixou um espasmo escapar da boca. –Vocês... Vocês...

-Sim! –ela riu sem jeito, mas com uma alegria enorme que transbordava pelo seu ser.

-Vem comigo! Precisa me contar isso! –Akane riu ainda incrédula.

Akane a puxou pelo braço antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa e foi a guiando para o quarto de Rin. As duas entraram como dois furacões enlouquecidos. Fecharam a porta atrás de si e sentaram-se no chão uma de frente para a outra.

-Como isso aconteceu? –Akane insistiu com os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

-Nem eu sei direito, Akane... Só sei que aconteceu. –ela sorriu animada. –Eu nem sei o que estou sentindo ainda, o que eu sei é que sinto algo esquisito dentro de mim. Algo quente, tão quente como o sol. Eu preciso falar com ele, Akane.

-Quando escutei passos atrás de mim achei que fosse o próprio Sesshoumaru, por isso me assustei quando te vi. Rin, você está com o cheiro dele. Todos vão saber o que aconteceu.

-Eu não tinha pensado nisso. –seu sorriso sumiu instantaneamente. –E agora, Akane?

-Eu não sei, Rin. –ela deu de ombros. –Mas não precisa ficar preocupada com isso. Afinal o quê eles poderão fazer contra você ou a Sesshoumaru? Não vão poder fazer nada. Só irão se remoer de raiva...

-Não quero prejudica-lo. Nunca quis isso.

-Eu sei, Rin. Eu sei o quanto gosta dele, sempre soube. Não fique pensando no que pode acontecer, agora já foi. Não se martirize por isso, está tudo bem. Tudo vai ficar bem. –ela sorriu passando a mão pelos cabelos de Rin.

-Sabe onde o senhor Sesshoumaru está?

-Não. –balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Eu não sei. Eu o vi saindo bem cedo, mas não sei pra onde ele foi.

-Será que ele se arrependeu? –ela a fitou preocupada.

-Por que ele se arrependeria? –Akane sorriu sincera. –Rin, não fique pensando nessas coisas. Quando ele voltar fale com ele.

-Acha mesmo que o senhor Sesshoumaru não está arrependido?

-Claro que não. Ele só deve estar confuso assim como você. Calma, tudo vai se resolver.

-Eu o amo de verdade. –ela falou num sussurro. –Não quero perdê-lo, Akane. O senhor Sesshoumaru sempre foi à razão da minha vida, foi por ele, só por ele que eu larguei uma vida normal, que abandonei Jin, que aguento todos os dias aqui dentro... Por ele eu abdiquei de tudo. E faria mais se ele quisesse...

-Eu sei. –ela assentiu séria. –Ele também gosta muito de você, Rin.

-E é só isso que eu quero em troca. Só isso.

...

A chuva começou a cair do lado de fora. Primeiro de forma tímida, mas depois bem forte, tempestuosa.

Rin estava na varanda sentada assistindo aquela chuva que parecia que não iria parar tão cedo. Suspirou um pouco aborrecida com os olhos melancólicos e preocupados, ainda não tinha encontrado com Sesshoumaru. Já era de tarde e ele ainda não havia voltado da onde quer que tenha ido.

Todos os _yokais_ já tinham descoberto o que acontecera entre ela e o senhor do castelo. O cheiro de Sesshoumaru emanava dela e atraía olhares curiosos da mesma forma que as flores faziam com as abelhas.

Como num estalo, Rin tomou uma decisão insana. Levantou-se do chão e com um sorriso enorme na face correu para debaixo da chuva que caía forte. Em segundos ficou encharcada. A água estava fria, mas isso não a incomodou.

Era tudo o que queria. Tomar um bom banho, lavar a alma. Teve a sensação de que aquela água fria e forte da chuva levaria junto, para debaixo da terra, todos os maus agouros e os olhares maldosos de cima de si.

Ela deixou a água escorrer livremente, percorrer a pele macia. Aquela chuva não poderia ter vindo em hora melhor. Sentiu-se revigorada, pronta para o que viesse. Não tinha mais medo, nem receio. Só uma vontade imensa de lutar, de ir atrás da felicidade.

Das janelas, de trás das portas, de todos os lugares, olhos a acompanhavam. Olhos mordazes e frios. Todos tinham parado de fazer o que quer que fosse para olhar, ver com os próprios olhos o que nunca imaginaram presenciar dentro daquele castelo cujo dono era um senhor feudal de duro semblante e dono de palavras grosseiras.

Pararam para ver, simplesmente ver, uma singela humana de beleza pura e sã, tomando banho de chuva e dando risada como se fosse uma criança.

Ela encarava o céu de braços abertos aliviada. Ria e se divertia como se fosse livre, coisa que deveras não era. Nem fisicamente e tampouco sentimentalmente. Estava aprisionada no castelo e refém de seu próprio coração. Mas nada daquilo importava... Ela tinha sido dele e essa era a coisa mais importante do momento.

...

Satsu fitava Rin da janela do segundo andar. Estava com os olhos fervilhando de raiva e mágoa. Seus olhos azuis boiavam nas lágrimas cristalinas que ela deixava escorrer pela face salpicada de sardas. Satsu chorava em silêncio, sem fazer qualquer ruído. As lágrimas desciam sem fazer qualquer força, desciam por si só, sem ao menos piscar.

-Por que está chorando, Satsu? –uma voz masculina soou atrás dela.

-Não é da sua conta. –ela respondeu ríspida limpando as lágrimas rapidamente.

-Está chorando por causa da humana? –ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Já falei pra não se meter! Vá embora! Me deixa em paz!

Kenji se aproximou dela, sorriu incrédulo com aquela situação. Nunca pensara que veria Satsu chorando e ainda mais por causa de uma humana. Era no mínimo esquisito.

-Pensei que fosse mais forte do que isso. Mulheres, sempre mulheres. –ele riu balançando a cabeça negativamente. –Está fazendo jogos com ela desde que ela chegou, por quê faz isso, Satsu? Ela é só mais uma concubina. Você nunca se importou com nenhuma delas, por quê com essa é diferente?

-Porque eu a odeio, Kenji! –ela virou-se para ele irritada, com os olhos abarrotados de dor. –Eu odeio essa mulher! Odeio com todas as minhas forças! Ela quer roubá-lo de mim! Eu não vou deixar, Kenji! Ela não vai tirá-lo de mim!

-Acha que ele iria ficar com uma humana? Que ideia é essa, Satsu? –ele indagou incrédulo. –Essa ideia é absurda!

-Absurdo? Acha absurdo, Kenji? Eu também achava que uma humana entrar aqui nesse castelo, dominar ele e deitar-se com ele também era uma ideia absurda! Mas aconteceu, não aconteceu?

-Satsu, são coisas diferentes. –ele girou os olhos. –Ela é uma mulher muito bonita, atrai olhares por onde passa, natural que ele tenha tido desejos. Qualquer um aqui os teve.

-Não, Kenji. Não é só isso.

-Eu desisto de tentar te convencer... Fique com suas conclusões precipitadas se assim deseja.

-Ela tem que sair daqui, eu vou tirar ela daqui. –ela o fitou cheia de ira.

-E o quê pretende?

-Você vai ver... E eu tenho certeza de que alguém vai me ajudar.

-Quem? –indagou curioso, não fazia ideia de quem ela estava falando.

-Alguém mais próximo do que imagina. Alguém que compartilha um desejo semelhante ao meu.

...

Watanuki olhava para Rin da varanda. Ele sentia-se deslumbrado, completamente hipnotizado por aquela menina que ainda não o tinha visto.

Ele a olhava com o mesmo desejo ardente. Mesmo que seu cheiro agridoce tivesse sido substituído pelo o de Sesshoumaru ele parecia não se importar. Claro que ficou aborrecido por seu senhor ter feito primeiro o que ele pretendia, mas ainda não era motivo suficiente para desistir, para apagar sua vontade insaciável.

Ele a observava todos os dias.

Traçava seus caminhos.

A olhava dormir...

Estava obcecado por ela. A queria de qualquer jeito. E já que o senhor do castelo podia, por que ele não? Essa ideia o arranhava por dentro. Estava esperando essa oportunidade a mais tempo do que desejava.

-Watanuki, entre.

Yashamaru estava do lado de dentro, atrás da porta que dava acesso a varanda. Fazia tempo que ele desconfiava de Watanuki, das suas intenções.

-O quê você quer comigo, Yashamaru? Saia daqui.

-Você está perdendo o juízo.

-Por que ela é interditada a mim, Yashamaru?

-O quê? Veja bem o que está dizendo, Watanuki. Preste bem atenção nas suas palavras!

-Eu sei que ela vai querer... Você vai ver só, Comandante.

-Você é quem sabe. Mas não se esqueça de que eu o avisei.

...

Rin resolveu sair da chuva. Foi caminhando de cabeça baixa de volta a varanda. Assim que chegou acabou levando um susto e dando um passo para trás involuntariamente.

Aqueles olhos verdes estavam por cima de seu corpo encharcado que tremia um pouco por causa do vento que passava.

Ela cruzou os braços embaixo do peito, o cabelo molhado parecia estar colado no pescoço, no seu colo e no resto do _kimono_.

Rin não se sentia a vontade perto de Watanuki, principalmente quando este a olhava, o que era quase sempre.

Ele sorriu para ela de forma esquisita, um sorriso que ela não fez questão de retribuir. Teria que passar por ele para entrar e aquilo era algo que ela não queria fazer. Evitava ao máximo encontros furtivos como aquele, mas daquela vez ela não tinha saída.

Rin caminhou em passos lentos com os olhos bem presos em Watanuki. Ele a seguia com os olhos, prestava atenção em qualquer movimento que ela fazia. E Rin sabia bem disso. Sabia que ele estava atento a todas as ondulações possíveis.

Quando chegou a poucos passos dele, Watanuki chamou a sua atenção para que ela parasse.

-Se divertiu o suficiente?

Rin somente se retesou hesitante. Não queria conversar com ele.

-Não tenha medo de mim. –ele sorriu insistente. –Não farei nada... Sabe, você é uma mulher muito bonita.

-Obrigado. –ela assentiu querendo ir embora.

-Mas será que isso é uma benção ou uma maldição? Talvez atrair tantos olhares não seja algo bom...

-Talvez... –ela respondeu com dificuldade. Seus dentes se chocavam pelo frio.

-Está com frio? –indagou malicioso. –É melhor tirar essa roupa molhada... Colocar uma roupa seca.

-Sim. –assentiu. –Eu vou entrar...

Ele aproximou-se mais dela, pegou uma mecha de seu cabelo molhado e o cheirou com os olhos cerrados. Parecia sentir uma prazer imenso quando praticava tal movimento. Rin deu mais um passo para trás tentando se afastar daquele toque repentino.

-Ah, Rin... Já sinto saudade do seu perfume. Ele é bem melhor do que esse aroma que está entranhado em seu corpo. Estou ansioso para senti-lo de novo.

-Por favor, me deixe passar. –ela falou assustada.

-Já disse para não ter medo de mim. –ele a fitou de novo e pegou em seu queixo com delicadeza. –Jamais machucaria seu rosto e seu corpo. Você é como uma flor desse jardim. Tão linda e delicada, mas também tão frágil e imóvel.

-Eu preciso ir. –ela se afastou e voltou a andar.

-Espera, mas não vá tão rápido. –ele a segurou pelos braços com um sorriso largo nos lábios e com o olhar que ela odiava ver.

-Hei, me solta. –ela contestou aborrecida o encarando incrédula.

-Por que? Por que tem tanto medo de mim? Eu já disse que a última coisa que quero é machucá-la.

-Eu já falei pra me soltar! –ela o encarou furiosa tentando controlar o tremeluzir de seus lábios e o medo que sentia.

-Por que não facilita as coisas, Rin? É sempre mais fácil quando não há alguém resistindo.

-O quê está acontecendo aqui, Watanuki?

A voz cortante de Akane saiu de forma ríspida e intimidadora. Ela tirou a atenção dos dois seres que viraram-se para trás imediatamente. Akane estava com os braços cruzados e com uma expressão nada satisfeita na face. Jaken também estava ao seu lado com o cenho franzido. Nenhum deles gostava de ver Watanuki tão perto de Rin. Ele definitivamente não era confiável.

Watanuki sorriu enquanto deixava Rin em paz. Ele encarou Akane e Jaken com uma arrogância típica.

-O quê foi, Akane? –ele sorriu maldoso. –Agora não posso mais chegar perto de Rin?

-Não. Não confio em você. –ela respondeu rápido.

-Problema seu. Eu também não confio em você, _meio-yokai_. –falou a última palavra como se estivesse com nojo. –Sua presença é repugnante.

-Que coincidência, não? Sinto o mesmo. –ela respondeu com um sorriso irônico.

-Watanuki, sabe muito bem que o senhor Sesshoumaru não quer que chegue perto dela. –Jaken se interveio.

-Eu esqueci que nosso senhor guarda as melhores só para ele. –ele riu com aquela frase maldosa. –Mas eu já estava de saída de qualquer forma... –voltou para Rin. –Nos vemos depois, está bem?

E dito isso, Watanuki virou-se e esbarrou de propósito em Akane que só não revidou a provocação porque Rin a segurou imediatamente com os olhos assustados. O _yokai_ adentrou o castelo e Rin respirou completamente aliviada.

-O quê estava fazendo aqui fora com Watanuki e ainda por cima molhada desse jeito? –Akane indagou sem entender.

-Perdeu o juízo? –Jaken indagou também incrédulo. –Se não trocar essa roupa vai acabar pegando uma doença. Entra, Rin.

Rin assentiu e entrou com os dois. Encaminhou-se para o seu quarto e tratou de trocar de roupa. Foi para trás da divisória de madeira e seda e começou a despir-se. Sua mente estava abarrotada de pensamentos. Queria saber do paradeiro de Sesshoumaru e livrar-se de uma vez por todas dos olhos maliciosos de Watanuki.

Depois de vestir um _kimono_ rosa claro sem estampas preso por um _obi_ simples vermelho, ela saiu de trás da divisória e encarou os dois _yokais_ que a fitavam ainda sem entender o que tinha acontecido.

-Rin, o quê foi que houve? –Jaken indagou primeiro.

-Eu estava tomando banho de chuva, só isso... –deu de ombros receosa. –Watanuki que veio atrás de mim.

-Rin, não pode deixar que Watanuki se aproxime de você. Eu sei o que ele anda planejando... Vejo nos olhos dele. –Akane a alertou.

-Já falei pra você não andar sozinha por aí... E ainda mais agora. –Jaken disse ainda atordoado com aquele fato.

-O senhor também ficou sabendo? –ela indagou com as bochechas ardendo.

-Quem não está sabendo, Rin? –o _yokai_ sapo girou os olhos. –O castelo todo só fala na nova concubina humana do senhor Sesshoumaru.

-Eu devia imaginar... –ela suspirou e fitou Jaken firmemente. –Senhor Jaken, onde está o senhor Sesshoumaru?

-Eu não sei, Rin. –ele deu de ombros. –Não faço a mínima ideia.

-Onde será que ele foi?

...

No final da tarde, Rin estava dentro do seu quarto sozinha. Olhava a fina chuva cair lentamente.

Não tinha nada para fazer, e aquele tédio junto com ansiedade a matava aos poucos. Imaginava se Sesshoumaru estava do lado de fora pegando aquela chuva. _Yokais_ ficavam doentes? Ela não sabia. Achava que não. Preocupações típicas humanas não deveriam servir para aquele Lord.

E quando ela menos esperava, sua porta deslizou.

Rin virou-se para o lado e pode ver Akane novamente, mas dessa vez ela estava com uma expressão séria, nada típica.

-Ele chegou, Rin.

Rin quase pulou do chão quando ouviu aquelas palavras. Levantou-se num solavanco e saiu correndo em disparada para ver aquele que esperou o dia inteiro.

Correu como de manhã, mas dessa vez tinha um destino certo.

...

Sesshoumaru ficou sentado na varanda com os olhos distantes. Ninguém ainda tinha se atrevido a chegar perto do Lord que pelo visto não queria ser incomodado.

Era um dia atípico no castelo que todos trataram de respeitar da sua maneira.

Enquanto fitava o nada a sua frete foi surpreendido por mãos macias e delicadas que lhe cobriram os olhos como numa brincadeira antiga de criança de adivinhação. Ele já sabia quem era desde o segundo em que sua pele entrou em contato com a dela. Aquela era fácil de descobrir. Mas com certeza não de decifrar.

Só Rin ousaria a fazer tal artimanha. E só com ela que ele não seria rude.

Era tão simples.

Sesshoumaru colocou as mãos por cima das dela. As tirou gentilmente de seus olhos e logo virou-se para trás com aquele semblante gelado como de costume.

Ela, por sua vez, sorria enquanto ajeitava-se ao seu lado.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, fitando alguma coisa dentro de seus olhos.

Um silêncio que acabou mais rápido do que imaginaram.

-Eu procurei o senhor o dia inteiro hoje... –ela começou, já não o fitava mais. Buscou refúgio, resolveu olhar para as mãos repousadas nas pernas.

-Eu estava fora. –respondeu calmamente.

-Não notei quando o senhor saiu...

-Estava dormindo... Teve algum pesadelo depois?

-Não. –balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Eu não sonhei com nada.

-Acho que ninguém se atreveria a entrar na sua mente comigo do lado. Eu saberia qual era o _yokai_ se fizesse comigo perto. Sentiria sua energia sinistra facilmente.

-Eu compreendo.

-Alguém lhe importunou hoje? –ele indagou com receio. Não queria tocar naquele assunto.

-Não... Quer dizer... –ela hesitou.

-Quem? –ele voltou-se para ela curioso e aborrecido.

-Foi Watanuki...

-O quê ele lhe fez?

-Não fez nada. Mas ele me incomoda bastante, eu só queria que ficasse longe de mim... Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso. Pelo menos não agora. –ela finalmente tomou coragem para o fitar. –Quero falar sobre outra coisa...

-Quer falar sobre ontem. –ele sorriu já esperando por aquilo.

-Quero. –assentiu inquieta. –Eu não sei o que o senhor pensa a respeito do que aconteceu... Fiquei o dia inteiro tentando imaginar qual seriam as palavras do senhor, as reações... Eu quero muito saber o que o senhor pensa ou acha de tudo.

Sesshoumaru suspirou por um momento. Fitou o céu abarrotado de nuvens leitosas, definitivamente não queria falar sobre aquilo.

-Rin, eu queria poder te falar as palavras certas. Fiquei o dia inteiro pensando em quais palavras usar. Mas eu não consegui encontrá-las. E eu simplesmente não sei o que dizer a você. –ele riu baixo, como se dissesse pra si mesmo o quão inacreditável era aquela situação. –Eu não sei como consegue fazer isso, quero dizer, não sei como consegue me tirar às palavras da boca. Acho que nem você mesma sabe, não é?

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, eu...

-Olhar pra você é como olhar para o vazio. É como ficar perdido, completamente sem rumo no meio da noite sem lua. Você me causa uma confusão que eu não estou acostumado a lhe dar. Você move-me a reações inesperadas. Seus olhos me sugam. –ele a fitou mais uma vez. –Para mim, você sempre foi um grande mistério. Alguma parte barulhenta da minha existência. Uma parte que não era pra existir, mas existe e me remete sempre a voltar pra você como numa força incontrolável, uma força que não deixa com que eu me afaste. Eu lhe falei ontem o quanto a sua existência é violenta. O quanto me atordoa...

Rin pareceu pasma diante daquelas palavras jogadas ao vento de uma vez só. Em nenhum momento parecia que ele falava com ela, se referia a ela, mesmo que no final a tivesse encarado. A sensação que ela tinha era como se ele estivesse ainda brigando consigo mesmo a respeito de uma louca situação em que viveu. Era como se ele buscasse razão nas suas próprias palavras e tentasse por fim se compreender.

Ela por fim sorriu. Fitou a chuva que caía bem fina e monótona a sua frente e ficou em silêncio, o que não lhe era nada característico. Ficou pensando em tudo que ele lhe dissera. Não imaginava que causasse tanto atordoamento naquele senhor feudal.

-Sabe, hoje já fui chamada de Concubina diversas vezes e posso afirmar que não é algo que pretendia ser. –ela riu baixo, como numa lamúria. –Mas eu seria o que o senhor quisesse. Mesmo que seja só por puro e simples desejo, eu não me incomodo. Não queria pensar assim, não era minha intenção agir como sua Concubina, como eles dizem, mas não posso evitar. Se for isso que quer de mim, pelo menos eu o terei da minha maneira... Pelo menos um pouco do senhor sempre estará comigo.

-Sabe que não posso lhe dar o que quer. –ele pareceu lamentar.

-O senhor já está me oferecendo o que eu quero. Quer dizer, uma parte do que eu quero. Estar ao lado do senhor, acordar todo dia e saber que posso encontrá-lo, é o que eu sempre quis. –ela estreitou os olhos com a voz mais baixa. –Me dói o coração sempre quando penso nos anos de agonia que passei longe do senhor. Nada que passo aqui se compara com o sofrimento que vivi lá no vilarejo. Aquela dúvida e espera que pareciam eternas...

-Eu lamento por tudo isso. Eu quis evitar que isso acontecesse.

-Eu amo o senhor. –ela foi direto ao ponto, voltando a fitá-lo com os olhos decididos, mas umedecidos por algumas lágrimas. –Eu sempre o amei, desde a primeira vez. O quê significam anos de espera, receio, dúvida? O quê são pesadelos, olhares e palavras maldosas a todo segundo dentro desse castelo? Não significam nada perto do amor que sinto. Eu disse que aguentaria o que fosse para estar ao lado do senhor, e quando eu disse isso não estava mentindo.

Rin deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos. Depois que dissera tudo que pretendia percebeu o quão assustador era ter falado tudo aquilo para Sesshoumaru. Odiava ter que chorar feito uma criança, entretanto as lágrimas não obedeciam ao seu comando.

Sesshoumaru limpava as lágrimas que desciam com o rosto sério e típico de sempre. E assim que limpou a última lágrima com o polegar, a fitou profundamente enquanto alisava os cabelos da menina gentilmente.

-Nunca quis vê-la sofrer. Eu faço de tudo para lhe ver bem.

-Eu sei. –ela assentiu.

-Rin, por que não dorme essa noite no meu quarto? Garanto que lá não terá pesadelos.

-Dormir... Com o senhor? –suas palavras engasgaram com a incredulidade.

-Todos já estão sabendo mesmo do que aconteceu. Então deixe que falem mais.

-Seria ótimo!

Rin riu contente e acabou o abraçando como sempre fazia. Ele por sua vez não correspondeu aquele abraço. Só deixou um sorriso escapar dos lábios e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Rin o soltou rápido do abraço e assim que o fez puderam ouvir uma voz feminina cortante.

-Meu senhor. –Satsu começou com os olhos em chamas focalizados em Rin que não se abalou com aquilo.

-O quê é, Satsu? –Sesshoumaru indagou enfurecido. Não gostava que olhassem para Rin daquela maneira.

-Descobrimos algo importante. –ela voltou-se para ele tentando disfarçar a raiva e o incômodo que sentia. –Descobrimos o nosso traidor.

-Quem é?

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:**

Consegui terminar de escrever enfim!

Bom acho que não demorei tanto assim pra postar.

Mas e então, gostaram do capítulo?

Espero que sim!

O que eu quis demonstrar com esse capítulo é a mudança gradativa de Sesshoumaru. Seus pensamentos, suas reações. Ele ainda está se descobrindo, tentando entender Rin e o que ela realmente significa pra ele.

Achei que ficaria estranho fazer uma cena romântica após a noite que eles passaram juntos. Não acho característico dele isso.

Eu tinha até forjado uma cena no início, mas tratei de apagar. Não achei que ficaria natural.

Espero que compreendam o meu pensamento.

A minha intenção nos próximos capítulos é demonstrar a maturidade de sentimentos, o despertar das emoções ao longo do tempo. Sesshoumaru é um yokai muito orgulhoso, não é nada fácil assumir seus sentimentos e ainda mais pra Rin.

Bom, a cena romântica _"pós-noite"_ não aconteceu, mas espero que tenham compreendido a minha posição quanto a isso.

**Juliana Torok** – com certeza continuarei a escrever, pode ficar tranquila quanto a isso.

**Anny Taishou –** É, o Sesshoumaru e a Rin realmente fizeram e agora vão ter mais obstáculos do que imaginam =x opa! E quanto a Watanuki, ele ainda não fez nada... Ele ainda está muito parado, mas no próximo capítulo...

**Nathi Duarte –**Sim, sim aconteceu! E nem me fale do sol, eu tenho torrado junto a esse computador, às vezes sinto meu cérebro ferver quando estou escrevendo as fics hahaha sério mesmo.

**Shampoo-chan** – Eu juro pra você que me esforço muito para manter os capítulos o mais organizado possível. Eu dou gigantescos espaços no Word, mas na hora de passar pro site acontece esse problema, não sei mais o que fazer. Eu bolei essa tática nova de colocar os três pontinhos e dar mais de um milhão de enter, bom, vamos ver se vai dar certo!

**Acdy-chan** – Flor, que bom que você voltou a comentar! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! É pelo jeito você já descobriu quem anda atormentando a Rin, né? Tinha que ser a Satsu mesmo! Hahaha. Mas eu não consigo não gostar dela, acho uma personagem interessante e que ainda vai causar muito tumulto!

Um grande beijo meninas!

Espero vocês de novo aqui!

Qualquer coisa é só comentar!

Até o capítulo 7!


	7. Traição

**Capítulo 7 –Traição.**

Satsu hesitou por um momento. Não sentia-se à vontade para debater certos assuntos com Rin ali perto a encarando. Emudeceu por alguns segundos fazendo com que Rin percebesse o seu desconforto.

Rin sorriu, levantou-se do chão lentamente e fitou Sesshoumaru que não entendeu o motivo dela estar se retirando.

-Eu vou para o meu quarto... Depois eu volto a falar com o senhor.

Rin voltou a fitar Satsu com os olhos duros e saiu sem pedir licença. Satsu não olhou para trás, continuou encastelada observando a menina pelo canto do olho. Sesshoumaru levantou-se impaciente, não estava gostando daquela história. Daquela hesitação.

-E então, Satsu? Quem é?

-Venha comigo, por favor, meu senhor. –ela voltou a si. –Não podemos falar aqui... As paredes têm ouvidos.

...

Rin ia caminhando um pouco irritada de volta para o quarto. Definitivamente não gostava de Satsu e da aproximação dela com Sesshoumaru. Ela sabia bem dos sentimentos da General pelo Senhor daquele castelo. E isso sem dúvidas era algo que lhe incomodava.

Estava completamente distraída, presa em seus pensamentos. Mal tinha notado o ser que vinha na sua direção contrária, só notou sua presença quando ocasionalmente esbarrou nele.

Rin levantou seus olhos e deu de cara com aquele _yokai_. Teve vontade de gritar de raiva. Já estava cansada daquela perseguição. Já era a segunda vez no dia que o encontrava sem ninguém por perto. Ela tinha certeza de que ele esperava a melhor oportunidade para aparecer.

-Você de novo. –ela acabou soltando sem querer a frase.

-É tão terrível assim encontrar comigo? –Watanuki riu de leve. –Não sabia que minha presença era tão desagradável.

Rin iria passar por ele sem falar mais nada, mas o _yokai_ dos olhos verdes acabou a impedindo. Segurou em seu braço firmemente a fazendo dar meia volta, a obrigando encarar-lhe novamente.

-Você acredita que pode fugir de mim pra sempre?

-Me solta agora! –ela o fuzilou e puxou seu braço com violência. –Se não me soltar...

-Se não o quê? –ele a puxou mais para perto de si. –Vai fazer o quê?

-Watanuki! –uma voz grave soou nas suas costas.

Watanuki virou-se para trás ainda segurando o braço de Rin. Era Kenji que vinha atrás com um sorriso incrédulo nos lábios. Ela aproveitou a distração de Watanuki para puxar seu braço e livrar-se de vez dos domínios daquele ser que tanto a atormentava.

Watanuki voltou-se para Rin quando percebeu que ela escapara de suas mãos. Viu que os olhos dela estavam em chamas, cheios de raiva. Não tentou mais a segurar. A aparição de Kenji o impedira de continuar o seu jogo.

-Fique longe de mim! –Rin o fulminou com a voz irritada.

Watanuki lhe deu um sorriso cínico em retribuição e ela prosseguiu com o seu caminho.

O _yokai_ a observou até que finalmente sumisse de sua vista, e logo em seguida voltou seus olhos para Kenji que balançava a cabeça negativamente, fazia esse gesto como se estivesse se divertindo com aquela situação.

-Primeiro foi Yashamaru, agora até você, Kenji? –ele indagou um pouco irritado. –Por que não me deixam em paz?

-Você perdeu mesmo o juízo. –ele riu irônico. –O quê uma mulher não faz, não é? Eu sempre tive dúvidas quando você me dizia que não temia a morte, mas agora eu definitivamente tenho certeza de que você falava a verdade. Você é um louco. Se Sesshoumaru souber disso...

-Ele não vai saber de nada. –o interrompeu de forma grosseira.

-Vai mesmo seguir o plano?

-Por que não? –ele deu de ombros. –Por que eu não faria, Kenji?

-Isso é traição, Watanuki... Você e Satsu sabem bem disso.

-Não. –ele riu baixo. –É só uma brincadeira.

-Brincadeira perigosa a de vocês. –cruzou os braços incrédulo. –Não acredito que vá se meter nisso, você não passa de um idiota e Satsu de uma mulher descontrolada com o orgulho ferido. Vocês se merecem.

-Agradeço as suas palavras.

-Acha mesmo que Sesshoumaru não vai descobrir?

-Só se você der com a língua nos dentes! –ele rosnou. –E se fizer isso, terá de se entender conosco.

-Eu? Falar? –ele deu uma risada descontraída. –Não vou falar nada, não é assunto meu. Pra início de conversa eu nem queria ter sabido dessa história maluca. Isso é entre vocês.

-Continue pensando assim, Kenji. Será melhor pra todo mundo.

...

Sesshoumaru ficou incrédulo com aquela revelação. Seus olhos arregalaram-se, estavam abarrotados de incredulidade. Era inacreditável, sem sombra de dúvidas. O suposto traidor era um dos _yokais_ que mais confiava. Ficou sem reação. A sala acabou ficando apertada de mais, o sufocou.

-Tem certeza do quê está me falando, Satsu? –ele insistiu achando aquilo um tremendo absurdo.

-Não temos ainda certeza, mas há indícios. O senhor nos falou que se houvessem suspeitos era para comunicar-lhe e até mesmo trazer o suspeito até o senhor... Mas acho que o senhor compreende porque não o trouxe.

-Satsu, sua acusação é muito grave, sabe disso, não sabe?

-Com certeza. –assentiu. –Mas eu tenho quase certeza, meu senhor.

-Não consigo acreditar... Se me dissesse qualquer outro... Mas Yashamaru. Não, não pode ser verdade.

-Eu entendo, meu senhor, também fiquei surpresa, mas ele me deu algumas razões para pensar isso.

-O quê você pretende fazer?

-Eu criei um plano. Espero que o senhor aprove.

-Estou ouvindo.

-Alguns _yokais_ da tropa de Yashamaru vieram me contar que estavam achando que ele estava tendo um comportamento esquisito. Falaram que todo o início de lua ele desaparecia. Acredito que seja nesse período que ele se encontre com os outros para passar informações.

-Mas isso vai acontecer essa noite. –Sesshoumaru falou espantado.

-Exatamente... –assentiu. –A minha hipótese é de que ele irá se encontrar com os inimigos essa noite. Ele já saiu do castelo, já não sinto sua energia por aqui.

-O quê sugere?

-Acredito que Yashamaru esteja se encontrando com eles aqui perto do castelo, no vilarejo humano.

-Compreendo. –ele assentiu seriamente. –Seria um lugar onde poderiam conversar sossegados somente com a presença de humanos.

-Exato. Lá não teriam de se preocupar com ouvidos.

-E o seu plano é aparecer no vilarejo de surpresa e pegar Yashamaru com os outros.

-Sim, meu senhor. Exatamente isso que pretendo. Chamarei Kenji para vir comigo.

-Não. –Sesshoumaru a interceptou. –Kenji não deve sair daqui de dentro. Ele é mais útil ficando aqui do que indo com você. O mais correto seria chamar Watanuki.

-Watanuki... –ela demonstrou insatisfação. –Não posso contar com ele, o senhor sabe disso mais do que ninguém. Watanuki é um problema. Acabaria não me obedecendo e colocando todo o plano a perder.

-Está certo. –concordou. –Eu também irei, preciso ver se essa história é mesmo verdade. Comigo presente Watanuki não irá desobedecer.

-Perdoe-me, meu senhor, mas pensei em levar outros comigo. Outros tão bons como Watanuki ou Kenji. Eu sinceramente não quero dividir o mesmo espaço com ele. Estamos tendo muitos problemas, o senhor mesmo viu.

-Satsu, você é ou não é a General? –ele a fitou seriamente com impaciência.

-Sim, meu senhor. –ela assentiu de maneira urgente.

-Então não há o que discutir. Watanuki é um dos nossos melhores. Não sabemos com quantos _yokais_ estaremos lidando, podem ser dois como vinte, e também não conhecemos absolutamente nada sobre eles. Seria importante que todos os melhores fossem.

-De acordo, meu senhor, mas achei que seria mais apropriado Watanuki ficar. Se houver qualquer ataque surpresa, já que o senhor estará fora para averiguar essa situação, estaremos preparados. Ele será mais útil aqui do que lá fora conosco.

-Não gosto da ideia de Watanuki aqui, sem a minha vigilância e a de outros.

-Por favor, meu senhor, reconsidere meu pedido. Estou tentando fazer o melhor. –ela insistiu.

-Satsu, eu não confio em Watanuki aqui. –ele parecia irredutível.

-Isso é por causa dela? –ela quase engoliu as palavras, mas não conseguiu segurar. A frustração a inundou violentamente.

-É. –assentiu firmemente, sem hesitar. –É por causa de Rin.

-Ele não fará nada tolo, isso eu garanto. Jaken estará aqui e Kenji também. Eu darei ordens para Kenji ficar de olhos bem abertos.

Sesshoumaru pensou um pouco naquela proposta. Não tinha ainda segurança o suficiente. Não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Pensou em reconsiderar, em ficar, mas realmente queria ver se Yashamaru estava envolvido naquela tramóia. Não conseguia acreditar que seu Comandante favorito estivesse no meio de uma traição. Precisava ver para crer. Por isso a enorme vontade de estar presente.

Por outro lado, ele indo significava uma vulnerabilidade. Não sabia se Rin estava pronta para ficar sem seus cuidados no castelo. Tinha medo do que poderiam lhe fazer. Não sentia confiança em deixá-la somente sobre os cuidados de Jaken e Kenji. Mas foi então que ele lembrou-se de uma certa _meio-yokai_ sorridente e extremamente forte que adorava a sua nova amiga humana. Sesshoumaru então relaxou totalmente. Tinha esquecido que Satsu fazia de conta que Akane não existia e por isso nunca a citava.

-Está certo. –Sesshoumaru assentiu. –Eu havia me esquecido, há também Akane aqui. Ela irá controlar a situação enquanto eu estiver fora. Duvido que Watanuki irá tentar alguma coisa com ela por perto.

-Sim, meu senhor... A _meio-yokai_ pode ser útil.

-Então chame quem quiser. Eu irei com todos.

-Eu tomei a liberdade de deixar sobre aviso àqueles que gostariam que me acompanhassem. Vou avisá-los e podemos partir quando o senhor quiser.

-Vamos reunir todos agora, partiremos assim que organizarmos os _yokais_.

-Sim, senhor.

...

Já havia escurecido. Tinha sido um dia sem sol, a chuva ainda caía do lado de fora. Uma chuva violenta e barulhenta chicoteava o telhado do castelo. O céu estava tomado pelas nuvens pesadas e por raios imensos que clareavam tudo por segundos. Os barulhos dos trovões eram ameaçadores.

Rin estava dentro do quarto, as janelas já se encontravam devidamente fechadas. O vento frio trazia a chuva para dentro do seu cômodo. Ficou sozinha, presa em seus pensamentos. Satsu como sempre tinha estragado uma de suas conversas com Sesshoumaru. Ela era mestra em fazer aquilo. Não deixava os dois sozinhos nem por um minuto. Fazia de tudo para impedi-los.

Jaken entrou no quarto de Rin rapidamente. Fechou a porta atrás de si e encarou a menina que logo lhe deu um sorriso sincero.

-Rin, até que enfim a encontrei! –ele começou.

-O quê foi? –indagou curiosa.

-O senhor Sesshoumaru teve que sair. Parece que descobrimos quem era o traidor afinal.

-O senhor Sesshoumaru saiu? –franziu o cenho confusa. –Não sabia que o senhor Sesshoumaru iria sair.

-Tudo foi decidido as pressas. Satsu contou ao senhor Sesshoumaru quem era o traidor, vão pegá-lo em flagrante no vilarejo aqui perto.

-Quem é o traidor?

-Yashamaru! –falou ainda incrédulo. –Acredita nisso?

-Bom, eu não o conheço direito, mas Yashamaru não é um dos Comandantes?

-Sim! –assentiu. –Ele era um dos Comandantes que o senhor Sesshoumaru mais confiava. Eu também acreditei nesse desgraçado! Ele enganou a todos nós, Rin. Como conseguiu ser tão ardiloso?

-Eu não sei, senhor Jaken. –ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Mas o senhor tem mesmo certeza de que foi ele?

-Certeza ainda não, mas tudo indica que sim! Satsu saiu com o senhor Sesshoumaru e mais alguns _yokais_ para pegarem ele. O senhor Sesshoumaru quis averiguar essa situação pessoalmente.

-Imagino, já que o senhor falou que Yashamaru era um dos Comandantes que o senhor Sesshoumaru mais confiava é natural que quisesse averiguar por si mesmo.

-Sim. –concordou sentando-se no chão. –Onde está Akane?

-Akane? Eu não sei... Eu não a vi desde a hora que ela veio me avisar que o senhor Sesshoumaru tinha chegado.

-Eu não a vi também pelo castelo. Será que saiu?

-Não sei. –deu de ombros.

-O senhor Sesshoumaru quer que eu e ela tomemos conta de você.

-Watanuki está aqui? –indagou preocupada, encolhendo os ombros.

-Está. Mas ele não irá fazer nada, Rin. Eu e Akane iremos cuidar de você.

-Não gosto dele, senhor Jaken... Watanuki me olha de um jeito esquisito.

-Você não é a única a não gostar dele. Watanuki é muito insolente... Eu cheguei a pensar que era ele o traidor, mas não quis falar nada, o senhor Sesshoumaru acharia que era implicância minha. E talvez fosse mesmo... Eu não gosto da petulância dele, ele acha que é o melhor de todos e não é. O senhor Sesshoumaru só o mantêm porque Watanuki já fez muitas coisas boas para o castelo. Ele é um bom Comandante apesar de tudo.

-Não me sinto segura com ele por perto... –suspirou ainda tensa.

-Não fique preocupada. Nada irá lhe acontecer.

-Por que não vamos até o quarto de Akane? Ela deve estar lá.

-Tudo bem, vamos verificar. Talvez encontremos com ela pelo caminho.

...

No quarto de Akane, havia uma mocinha bem diferente. Uma humana de longos cabelos pretos como a noite e olhos castanhos bem claros habitava o local. Ela usava um _kimono_ curto azul marinho, sem mangas. Segurava uma espada embainhada firmemente, e seus olhos estavam bem atentos na porta na espreita de qualquer evento que ela julgasse ameaçador.

A menina era baixa e possuidora de grande beleza. Seus lábios carnudos não se encaixavam muito bem naquela expressão séria.

Ela estava sentada de forma despojada. As costas recostadas na parede e as pernas soltas no chão que se cruzavam somente no final.

Assim que ouviu o barulho de passos martelando a madeira levantou-se rapidamente num solavanco. Fez pose de luta e já se preparou para desembainhar a espada.

Mas só foi a porta deslizar para relaxar completamente.

Os rostos que se seguiram eram confiáveis. Tratou de tomar a postura inicial e sorrir aliviada.

-Não sabia que viriam aqui. –ela começou com um sorriso radiante.

Rin deu um passo para trás não compreendendo aquela presença. Fitou a jovem com incredulidade, tentou pensar em todos os rostos que já vira naquele castelo e nenhum se encaixava com aquele. Ficou estática assim que se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. A voz dela continuava a mesma.

-Akane? É você? –Rin balbuciou as palavras.

-É... –ela riu um pouco sem jeito. –Essa sou eu... Minha outra forma.

-Nossa... –ela levou a mão à boca ainda surpresa. –Não acredito... Como isso é possível?

-Akane, você é humana hoje! –Jaken arregalou os olhos. –Logo hoje! Não pode ser! Por que não me contou?

-O quê tem de tão especial nisso? –Akane indagou sem entender, franziu a testa confusa. –Do quê está falando, Jaken? Sempre soube que uma vez ao mês isso acontece.

-Mas eu não sabia que esse dia era hoje! –ele rebateu assustado.

-Essa não... –Rin engoliu a seco, sua face ficou pálida.

-Rin, o quê está acontecendo? –Akane indagou preocupada. –O quê houve?

-Akane, o senhor Sesshoumaru teve que sair. Ele foi junto com Satsu e com outros _yokais_ atrás de Yashamaru, há suspeitas de que ele seja o traidor.

-Yashamaru? –ela congelou e rebateu nervosa. –Isso é mentira! Yashamaru não faria isso.

-Foi o que pensamos... Mas isso não importa agora! –Jaken a interrompeu ainda nervoso. –O senhor Sesshoumaru nos deixou aqui para cuidarmos de Rin porque...

-Porque eu estou aqui. –uma voz masculina cortou o cômodo.

Rin sentiu todo o pavor percorrer a sua espinha. Seus olhos estavam grotescamente arregalados e sua pele mórbida, sem cor como a de um cadáver. Sentiu vontade de sair correndo com o susto que levara, mas suas pernas tinham sido congeladas e não obedeceriam a seus comandos.

A voz de Watanuki rasgou aquele ambiente com agressividade e de forma lasciva. A malícia em seu tom foi facilmente percebida pelos três que se retesaram.

Rin virou-se para trás com os olhos abarrotados de terror. Sabia que Akane naquelas condições nunca conseguiria a defender e Jaken não seria páreo para o terceiro Comandante. A situação estava totalmente favorável aquele _yokai_ que sorria satisfeito.

-Minha flor, até que enfim poderemos falar sem intromissão. –ele começou.

-Sai daqui! –Akane o fuzilou com os olhos. –Sai de perto dela, vai embora, Watanuki!

-O quê pensa em fazer, _meio-yokai_? –ele a encarou como se estivesse enojado. –Você é só uma humana inútil agora. Acha que pode me impedir de fazer alguma coisa? Não seja idiota, Akane!

-O quê você quer fazer com a Rin? –Jaken deu um passo ficando na frente de Rin. –Não seja estúpido! Se fizer alguma coisa com ela o senhor Sesshoumaru...

-O senhor Sesshoumaru não está aqui agora, está? –ele o interceptou com um sorriso odioso. –Fique fora disso, seu _yokai_ imprestável! Sabe bem que não pode contra mim! Eu acabaria com você com um único golpe.

-Experimente! –Jaken apontou seu bastão de duas cabeças na direção de Watanuki. –Mas saiba se me tocar irá ter que se entender com o senhor Sesshoumaru depois!

-Por que vocês complicam tanto as coisas? –ele girou os olhos impaciente.

-Por favor, vá embora. –Rin tentou o convencer. –Nos deixe em paz.

-Mas, minha flor, eu não vou machucá-la. –ele falou docemente. –Venha comigo.

Watanuki estendeu a mão para ela e Rin só conseguiu recuar dois passos, aquela ação o divertiu. Akane desembainhou a espada com a face enfurecida. Sabia que não teria chances, mas esperava conseguir atrasá-lo tempo suficiente para fazer Rin escapar.

Watanuki riu ao ver Akane apontando uma espada para ele. O _yokai_ balançou a cabeça negativamente, pegou seu bastão e ficou o girando na mão direita.

-Vocês querem mesmo do jeito mais difícil, não é? Então tudo bem. Mas não esqueçam que eu os avisei para saírem do meu caminho.

-Cala essa boca! –Akane rosnou irritada.

-Rin, saia daqui. –Jaken a encarou.

-Mas eu...

-Anda, logo! –ele a empurrou. –Nós vamos ficar bem.

-Ah, mas não vão mesmo!

Watanuki fez o bastão se transformar numa espada de gelo com várias lâminas em sua extensão. Jaken foi para cima dele com o seu bastão de duas cabeças, lançou fogo, mas nada aconteceu. Watanuki repeliu o ataque facilmente e lhe deu um golpe forte fazendo com que o _yokai_ sapo voasse e batesse com violência contra a parede rígida.

-SENHOR JAKEN! –Rin gritou em pânico e saiu correndo em disparada na direção do _yokai_ que já se encontrava inconsciente.

-E então, Akane? Será estúpida o suficiente para me atacar? –ele sorriu apontando a espada para ela.

-O quê você acha, seu desgraçado? –ela rebateu furiosa.

-Akane, não faça isso! –Rin a interceptou com a voz desesperada.

-Deixa de ser idiota! –Akane gritou com ela. –Saia daqui agora! Não vê que ele não está de brincadeira?

-E acha que eu vou deixar que ele te mate por minha causa? –ela estreitou os olhos como se tentasse buscar razão nas palavras da amiga.

-Isso mesmo, Rin, Venha pra mim! Você só está adiando as coisas. –ele riu irônico. –Não quer que sua amiguinha se machuque, quer? Serei bem malvado com ela se resistir...

-Cala essa boca!

Akane correu na direção de Watanuki empunhando a espada ao mesmo tempo em que Rin se levantou para tentar impedi-la.

O _yokai_ se desviou com facilidade do seu golpe, e sem pestanejar enfiou-lhe a ponta da espada em seu flanco direito. Akane arregalou os olhos ao sentir a espada perfurando-lhe a carne. Watanuki não parou, arrancou a ponta da espada de dentro dela e deu-lhe um chute forte no estômago a fazendo cair ao chão com violência.

Akane sentiu uma terrível dor. O sangue quente escorria de seu flanco com avidez. A _meio-yokai_ tentou impedir o vazamento pressionando fortemente com a sua mão esquerda no buraco que foi aberto severamente.

Rin ficou completamente desnorteada, seu coração batia tão forte que chegava a doer. Aquela cena era terrível. O gosto amargo inundou a boca, por um momento esqueceu como respirar. E antes que pudesse fraquejar, correu na direção da amiga que estava mortalmente ferida. Akane não conseguia conter os gemidos de dor e o sangue que escorria pela sua mão.

-Akane! Akane! –Rin se jogou ao seu lado pressionando com ela a ferida aberta. –Eu vou te ajudar, por favor, não morre!

-Sua idiota... –ela tossiu e um pouco de sangue escorreu pela sua boca. –Eu não mandei você fugir?

-Akane... –seus olhos se inundaram. –Eu nunca iria te abandonar! A culpa é toda minha!

-Não é verdade. –ela sorriu. –Pare de chorar. Eu vou ficar bem... Me desculpe por não ter consigo te ajudar...

-Como pode me pedir desculpas? –ela deixou as lágrimas fluírem junto com os soluços desesperados.

Rin iria tentar enfaixar aquele ferimento, tentar apartar aquela hemorragia que não parecia ter fim, mas seu tornozelo direito acabou sendo puxado bruscamente. Ela levou um susto que lhe abriu a boca, um espasmo de medo acabou escapando dos lábios trêmulos. Watanuki a arrastava pelo chão, a arrastava pelo tornozelo direito, como se ela fosse um brinquedo.

-Já que você não vem por bem... –ele sorriu enquanto a puxava. –Eu avisei, minha flor. Eu avisei tantas vezes.

-ME SOLTA! –ela gritou em pânico tentando se livrar daquela mão gelada que a segurava firmemente.

-Por que você continua lutando? Será que não cansam nunca?

Watanuki fechou o sorriso e lhe apertou forte o tornozelo a fazendo urrar. Rin sentiu uma dor forte, a mesma que sentira quando caiu do buraco e machucou o mesmo local. Sabia que ele tinha ferido gravemente seu tornozelo com aquele apertão. A dor era terrível, mas ainda não se comparava com a que estava sentindo por dentro. Ver Jaken e Akane machucados era o que mais lhe afligia.

Watanuki soltou o tornozelo de Rin, a levantou pelo _obi_ e a jogou por cima de seu ombro direito. Rin continuava a gritar, tentava se soltar a qualquer maneira, mas sabia que era em vão. Fazia isso por puro desespero, ela mais do que ninguém tinha a certeza absoluta de que seria dominada facilmente. O corpo dele era frio e duro como o gelo.

O _yokai_ parou na porta de um quarto, deslizou a porta lentamente e após isso jogou a menina de qualquer jeito no chão. Rin sentiu várias pontadas fortes no tornozelo. Soltou um espasmo de dor. Era lancinante, terrível.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si. A encarava com os olhos obsessivos e maravilhados. Passou a língua pelos lábios e lhe deu um sorriso a aterrorizando de vez. Rin tentou recuar ainda no chão, foi chegando para trás com a ajuda de seus cotovelos. Mantinha os olhos bem presos nele. Prestava atenção em todos os seus movimentos.

Watanuki parecia estar adorando aquele jogo. Deixou com que ela se movimentasse até que encostasse as costas na parede. Ele queria que ela percebesse como era doloroso não ter para onde fugir. Queria que ela aceitasse o fato de que seria dele aquela noite. E que ele faria de tudo, absolutamente tudo com ela.

Rin viu tudo aquilo, enxergou todas as intenções animalescas daquele _yokai_ a sua frente. Sentiu todo o terror daquela situação. Teve vontade de vomitar. Seu enjôo só aumentava, até mesmo o hálito dele era horrendo. Era como sentir o sopro da morte. Pensou em Sesshoumaru, em onde ele poderia estar naquele momento. Por mais que gritasse e resistisse, no final ela sabia que seria em vão. Ele faria tudo o que quisesse e aquela vulnerabilidade a fazia tremer.

-Agora podemos brincar, não é? –ele riu baixo se aproximando mais dela.

-Eu tenho nojo de você! –ela respondeu ríspida ainda tremendo e com as lágrimas descendo dos olhos de maneira enlouquecida.

-Só irá tornar as coisas mais difíceis pra você e mais excitante pra mim se continuar com esse comportamento.

Watanuki avançou com velocidade para cima dela. Pegou Rin pelo kimono, a aproximando mais do seu rosto. Não havia luzes no cômodo, as velas estavam apagadas. Os trovões e a chuva forte continuavam a chicotear o telhado. Mas mesmo naquele breu ela conseguia enxergar o par de olhos verdes a consumindo.

Ele lambeu sua bochecha com ardor. Mais uma vez um nojo imenso subiu pela garganta de Rin. Watanuki a pegou forte pelo cabelo e a puxou para mais perto. Ele estava com o rosto um pouco acima do dela, a encarava com um fogo nos olhos.

-Não irá ser rápido, você sabe... Fugiu tanto de mim. Eu mal podia esperar pra ter você.

-Eu odeio você como nunca odiei ninguém nessa vida. Tomara que você tenha uma morte bem lenta algum dia. –ela o fitou com um ódio que ardia em seu peito.

-Isso, Rin! Continue! Isso está melhor do que eu pensei! –ele riu e puxou mais o seu cabelo a fazendo grunhir. –Agora fique quieta, só quero ouvir o seu coração batendo forte e o som da sua respiração descontrolada. Quero sentir o seu corpo tremer e vibrar. Então não perca o nosso tempo lutando, você é esperta. Sabe que não tem saída.

-Me deixe ir. –ela tentou pela última vez. –Me deixe ir embora... O senhor Jaken e Akane precisam de mim.

-Não. –ele riu baixo. –É claro que não. Esqueça esses dois inúteis. Há coisas melhores para se pensar... Para se fazer.

...

Kenji estava próximo ao cômodo em que Watanuki e Rin se encontravam. Dali dava para escutar os gritos e os xingamentos de Rin. Aquilo estava o incomodando profundamente. Sentiu nojo daquele evento, mas não queria se intrometer naquele assunto.

Kenji continuou a fitar a chuva pesada que caía do lado de fora. Estava sentado no chão, próximo a uma vela acesa. Suspirou nauseado e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Watanuki, tomara que sua alma queime no inferno junto com a de Satsu.

...

Sesshoumaru estava dentro de uma floresta densa junto com Satsu e mais dez _yokais_ poderosos que tinham sua energia sinistra ocultada por um dos presentes. Do ponto onde estavam dava para se ver o que acontecia no vilarejo. Não havia ninguém do lado de fora. As casas frágeis eram castigadas pela chuva forte. Os raios caiam insistentemente.

Relampejava e trovejava forte. Sesshoumaru não estava gostando nada daquela situação. Estava embaixo de chuva forte e nem sinal de Yashamaru e inimigos. Ficou pensando que talvez pudesse estar no lugar errado. Talvez Satsu tivesse se enganado quanto ao lugar.

Mas de repente viram algo acontecer. Três yokais suspeitos com forma humana apareceram andando pelo vilarejo. O quarto _yokai_ que surgiu na direção contrária possuía cabelos cumpridos e usava uma armadura pesada oferecida pelo castelo do senhor feudal. Sesshoumaru focalizou naquele ser. Ele estava de costas, não dava para saber se era realmente Yashamaru.

E assim que este virou para trás, ele pode ter certeza. Sesshoumaru fechou o cenho e voltou-se para Satsu que soltou um espasmo.

-Não é Yashamaru. –ele falou de forma seca. –Acabem com eles agora e tragam-me a cabeça desse traidor. Eu vou voltar para o castelo.

-Mas senhor Sesshoumaru...

-Você me fez perder tempo à toa, Satsu! –ele a repreendeu duramente. –Não me faça perder mais tempo.

Sesshoumaru virou-se de costas e rapidamente seguiu o seu caminho. Satsu ficou completamente irritada, sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha.

-Tomara que aquele idiota tenha terminado.

-O quê? –um yokai ao seu lado indagou sem entender.

-Não é nada! –ela o fuzilou. –Andem, acabem com eles!

...

Akane continuava sangrando no chão. Sua visão começava a ficar turva, sabia que perderia a consciência rapidamente. Faltavam horas para o amanhecer, tinha dúvidas se iria aguentar até o nascimento do sol. Olhou para o lado e viu Jaken estatelado ao chão, ele só deveria estar desmaiado, ficaria bem assim que acordasse.

Akane se mexeu um pouco. Sentiu uma terrível dor. Queria se arrastar até suas coisas para tentar fazer um curativo, mas estava cansada demais. Os gritos de Rin a aterrorizavam. Watanuki deveria estar a maltratando da pior forma possível.

Quando iria desistir, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Não conseguiu ver o rosto. A imagem estava embaçada demais, só conseguiu identificar uma silhueta masculina em meio a sombras.

-Akane? –a voz soou familiar.

-Ajude a Rin... Por favor.

-Eu já volto, fique acordada.

-Vai logo!

...

Watanuki tentava tirar o kimono de Rin de qualquer jeito. Rasgava-lhe a roupa com voracidade. Estava ficando cada vez mais animado com os gritos dela, com aquela resistência insistente. Achava que ela se daria por vencida mais rápido, entretanto ela superou suas expectativas.

Rin lhe dava empurrões, arranhões e até mesmo o mordeu nos lábios quando ele veio lhe beijar a boca. Watanuki ficou cansado daquele jogo, não estava se aguentando de tanto desejo. Acabou dando lhe deu um tapa forte no rosto que a fez virar para o lado e se aquietar um pouco. Um líquido rubro escorreu do nariz da menina. A bofetada lhe queimou o rosto.

Ele a segurou pelos ombros de forma grosseira e a pressionou mais forte contra o chão. Rasgou o seu _kimono_ com violência e logo após segurou no cabelo dela com tanta força que alguns fios se desprenderam. Rin cerrou os olhos com força. Seu corpo todo doía. O simples fato de existir estava sendo doloroso.

-Agora você vai ser só minha... O meu cheiro ficará melhor em você.

E antes que ele pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, uma lâmina bem grossa atravessou o corpo do _yokai_ que arregalou os olhos ao receber aquele ataque surpresa. O sangue jorrou em Rin que se retesou completamente enojada.

Watanuki nem precisou virar pra trás para saber quem lhe atacara. Ele já sabia. Deixou um sorriso escapar da boca ensanguentada. Só ele poderia ter ousado se intrometer. Ele era justo demais para deixar aquela situação continuar.

-Yashamaru...

-Eu lhe avisei, Watanuki. –falou de forma branda.

-Eu vou te encontrar no inferno... –ele riu com dificuldade. –Eu vou te encontrar lá...

-Mas você vai primeiro, meu amigo.

E dito isso a lâmina que atravessou Watanuki pegou fogo e incendiou o corpo do _yokai_ que soltou um grunhido aterrorizante e virou cinzas no mesmo momento.

Rin continuava apavorada, sua voz tinha sumido, a abandonado como na infância. O sangue e agora um pouco das cinzas de Watanuki estavam grudadas em seu corpo feminino. Ficou em estado de choque, completamente estática.

Os olhos violetas a encararam com seriedade. Ele pouco a pouco foi surgindo em sua visão, seus olhos acostumados com o breu já conseguiam o distinguir das trevas. Rin soltou um espasmo e logo após deixou as lágrimas enlouquecidas voltarem a escorrer no rosto. Queria ter tido força para agradecê-lo, mas não conseguia nem mesmo abrir a boca.

Estava tão ferida e tão assustada.

Watanuki havia virado cinzas e aquilo era tudo... Mas ainda precisava vê-lo. Ainda estava desesperada para encontrar os olhos âmbar. Havia algo de errado naquela história. Temia que Sesshoumaru estivesse se metido em uma armadilha como a dela.

-Fique onde está. –Yashamaru falou calmamente. –Tenho que ajudar os outros agora. Consegue aguentar um pouco?

Rin assentiu levemente, ainda tremendo. Os dentes batendo contra o outro.

Um clarão iluminou por alguns segundos aquele cômodo ao mesmo tempo em que aquele _yokai_ desapareceu deixando uma mulher completamente atônita e assustada para trás.

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:**

Pois é... Capítulo macabro esse né?

Me achei meio mórbida ao reler a fic!

Mas espero que tenham gostado dessa minha aura sombria.

Hahaha prometo que isso não acontecerá de novo.

Bom, no próximo capítulo mais revelações!

Espero vocês aqui como sempre!

**Nathi** – Amiga adorei seu comentário! Eu sempre me divirto os lendo na verdade. Hahaha! Pelo jeito o Watanuki deu um trabalhozinho, né? Pelo menos foi eliminado! Mas ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer! Ainda bem que você compreendeu o meu lado sobre o Sesshoumaru, não seria nada natural que ele caísse de amores de uma hora pra outra. Grande beijo, te espero novamente.

**Acdy-chan** –Que bom que você veio de novo! Eu também aceitaria ser concubina dele numa boa! Imagina só? Ai ai ui ui! Hahaha! Enquanto ao baby... Quem sabe, não é? Beijos!

**Anny** – Pelo jeito o Watanuki acabou fazendo o que você não queria, mas agora ele teve o que merece! Agora só falta a Satsu... Será que ela vai conseguir escapar do castigo? Hmmm vamos ver hahaha! Beijoss!

**Marilia** – Obrigada, flor pelo comentário no capítulo anterior! Adorei o que você escreveu. É, a Satsu e o Watanuki não valem nada mesmo! Pelo visto não haverá briga entre o Sesshoumaru e o Watanuki neh? Yashamaru foi mais rápido haha! Ah, tadinha da Akane! Logo ela ser a traidora? Tenho planos melhores para ela, pode deixar. Ah que bom que você também gostou do Jin! Também amei escrever ele, talvez ele surja na fic de novo sim, mas vamos ao próximo capítulo por enquanto. Beijos, apareça sempre.

**Até o capítulo 8!**


	8. Medo

**Capítulo 8 –Medo.**

Akane continuava fazendo esforço para se manter acordada. Os olhos picavam com força, não querendo permanecer abertos. Mas ela continuava a lutar bravamente contra a inconsciência.

O sangue empapou a sua roupa, uma poça sanguinolenta tinha se formado a sua volta. Mesmo que pressionasse a ferida profunda, não conseguia impedir o líquido rubro de jorrar por entre os dedos. Não sabia se iria conseguir aguentar até receber ajuda, mas não queria se render. Morrer pelas mãos de Watanuki era algo que definitivamente não admitia.

O corpo já tremeluzia em agonia, o suor frio escorria pela testa. Os dentes chocavam-se involuntariamente. Um frio terrível eriçava os pelos do seu corpo. O vento já soprava diferente, um hálito fúnebre a fez se retesar. _O bafo da morte._

Akane não tentou nenhum movimento. Tentou ficar o mais imóvel possível enquanto pressionava o ferimento com ardor. A respiração era fraca assim como as batidas do coração.

Jaken finalmente acordou. O yokai sapo sentia a cabeça latejar com a pancada que havia recebido de Watanuki. Ficou um pouco confuso, não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido. Deu dois passos cambaleantes até se deparar com Akane. E foi então que ele arregalou os olhos, balançou a cabeça forte para voltar a si e correu em direção a menina que já estava pálida e moribunda.

-Akane! Akane!

-Jaken... Você está bem? –sua voz saiu fraca, como num sussurro.

-Estou! –assentiu nervosamente. –Eu vou buscar ajuda, Akane. Aguente firme!

-Esqueça... –ela se retesou, a dor lhe era violenta. –Vai atrás da Rin.

-Não se preocupe, Akane. –a voz masculina ecoou no cômodo. –Eu já cuide de tudo. Ela está a salvo. Só precisa cuidar dos ferimentos.

-YASHAMARU! –Jaken soltou um espasmo ao ver aquele yokai, seus olhos esbugalhados ficaram ainda maiores assim como a sua boca. –Mas o quê? O quê você...?

-Não temos tempo pra isso. –ele o interceptou. –Vai atrás da humana.

-Mas você não é o traidor?

Yashamaru rosnou irritado ao ouvir aquela acusação, mas naquele momento resolveu ignorar. Sabia que começar uma discussão ali seria perda de tempo. Definitivamente aquele não era o momento certo.

-Jaken, –Akane o chamou com dificuldade. –faz o que ele falou... Ajude a Rin.

-Tudo bem!

Jaken saiu correndo em disparada ainda olhando aquela cena de maneira esquisita pelo canto dos olhos. As coisas ainda estavam confusas, embaralhadas demais. Não gostou daquilo. Só esperava que o senhor do castelo chegasse logo.

O _yokai_ dos longos cabelos lisos e olhos violetas brilhosos foi caminhando devagar na direção de Akane. Agachou-se ao seu lado e a puxou cuidadosamente pelos ombros. O segundo Comandante aninhou a _meio-yokai_ em seus braços que cerrou os olhos com força e soltou vários espasmos de dor. Se aquele evento acontecesse em qualquer outro momento, possivelmente ela se veria com as bochechas coradas, ardendo de vergonha.

Yashamaru puxou um recipiente cilíndrico de dentro da manga do _Kimono_ negro. Destampou-o com cuidado e encostou nos lábios de Akane que fazia de tudo para continuar respirando e de olhos abertos.

-Beba isso. –ele lhe falou

Akane somente assentiu, abriu a boca de leve enquanto ele virava o objeto que continha um líquido espesso. Assim que terminou, ele tampou de novo o objeto e guardou em sua manga.

-Vai ficar bem agora. É uma poção muito forte.

-Yashamaru...

-O quê?

-Obrigado.

...

Sesshoumaru adentrou o castelo as pressas. Havia inúmeros cheiros perturbadores que ele sentiu desde que chegara na frente dos portões. O pior deles com certeza era o cheiro do sangue. Aquele aroma queimava as suas narinas supersensíveis.

O grande Lord avançou pelos corredores com uma velocidade incrível. Vasculhou os cômodos com urgência em busca de respostas... Em busca dela. Quando deparou-se com marcas de sangue no chão de madeira, paralisou completamente.

Seguiu os rastros o mais rápido que podia. Adentrou um dos quartos vazio e viu no chão pedaços de _kimono_ rasgado, cinzas e mais sangue.

O cômodo fedia a morte. Fedia a toda aquela mistura fúnebre.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru! –a voz de Jaken soou as suas costas.

-Onde está ela? –ele virou-se com os olhos queimando de ódio.

-Eu não sei, senhor Sesshoumaru, eu juro que não sei! –ele se encolheu amedrontado.

Sesshoumaru partiu, passou por Jaken em disparada.

Distinguir tantos cheiros era algo complicado, principalmente porque o cheiro de Rin estava muito fraco em decorrência da noite que passaram juntos.

Um raio costurou o céu com voracidade iluminando todo o castelo por segundos juntamente com um trovão barulhento. Os clarões sucessivos distraíram Sesshoumaru que por um minuto olhou para o lado de fora.

E lá estava ela.

Debaixo da chuva forte.

Sentada no chão lamacento de costas para o castelo.

Sesshoumaru não hesitou em nenhum momento. Correu até ela com urgência.

...

Rin balbuciava algumas palavras ininteligíveis até mesmo para os ouvidos mais aguçados. Estava completamente inerte olhando para o vazio escuro a sua frente. O vento forte acompanhado da chuva fria e pesada ricocheteava na sua pele com avidez. Mas ela não parecia se incomodar com aquilo.

Era como se estivesse em outro mundo, só com seu corpo presente. A mente, o espírito, vagavam para bem longe, para fora daquele ninho de cobras venenosas que lhe mordiam a todo minuto, injetando um veneno mortal em suas veias. Um veneno corrosivo que inflamava seu coração de desespero, de angústia, apreensão...

Ficou cansada por um momento. Cansada de ser alvo de tanta maldade amarga. De tantos olhares abusivos e gestos malévolos. Aguentar aquilo tudo, não era tarefa singela... Era um carma. Um carma que ela sabia que deveria engolir até o resto dos dias. Não era algo que se veria livre se ali quisesse permanecer.

Um vulto branco se pôs ao seu lado.

Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar os olhos para fitá-lo, sabia bem quem era. Só pelo aroma, pela disposição de passos que nem sequer faziam barulho ao encostar na terra úmida.

Não precisaria mover nenhum músculo para saber que era ele que vinha como o vento nas tardes quentes.

-Rin! –ele a chamou com sua voz grave e séria.

E pela primeira vez, ela não respondeu. Começou a esfregar o corpo com as mãos como se estivesse envolvida por alguma substância pegajosa, ensebada. Como se algo ainda a envolvesse.

-Não consigo tirar... –sua voz saiu baixa como se estivesse falando consigo mesma. –Não consigo tirar o cheiro de Watanuki de mim...

Sesshoumaru por um momento deixou a surpresa dominar a sua tez. Não sabia o que pensar, não fazia ideia do que havia acontecido na sua pequena ausência. Mas de uma coisa estava certo, o culpado era Watanuki e este havia sido morto.

Não quis pensar mais naquilo. Só queria cuidar de Rin. Aliviou-se por vê-la viva, mesmo que naquele estado. Sua roupa estava rasgada e manchada de sangue. Ele notou que seu tornozelo estava mole, parecendo deslocado. O Lord a pegou no colo a aninhando em seus braços e em passos lentos a foi retornando para dentro. Longe da chuva pesada que caía fria como o gelo.

Rin cerrou os olhos com força. Ele estava quente como sempre, uma temperatura agradável que a fez parar de chacoalhar os dentes e tremeluzir o corpo. Ela afundou o rosto no peito de Sesshoumaru e apertou-lhe o _kimono_ como se as lembranças lhe fossem ainda dolorosas conter as lágrimas, parar de chorar de uma vez por todas, mas não conseguia reprimir os seus sentimentos.

E ali dentro do castelo, mesmo na luz bruxuleante, ele pode ver as marcas roxas espalhadas pelo corpo dela, os arranhões grossos e avermelhados, o tornozelo disforme. Ver todas aquelas marcas de agonia o fizeram ficar com ódio. Um ódio cego, incompreensível. Sentir aquele sentimento incendiar o seu peito fazia com que ele perdesse a razão, a capacidade de raciocinar.

Não soube por onde começar.

E antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, ela lhe disse ainda com a cabeça afundada em seu peito, num murmúrio amedrontado.

-Por favor, senhor Sesshoumaru... Não me deixe sozinha.

-Eu vou cuidar de você, Rin. Não se preocupe. A dor já vai passar...

-Ele se foi, senhor Sesshoumaru. –sua voz saiu abafada envolta a soluços. –Se foi pra sempre... Mas ainda o sinto em mim.

-Quem o matou, Rin? Foi Akane? –ele indagou curioso.

-Não... Foi Yashamaru...

...

Satsu ainda estava no vilarejo humano. A cabeça do traidor havia sido cortada conforme o combinado. Uma cabeça pútrida de um _yokai_ com aparência humana jazia em suas mãos. Ela o segurava pelos cabelos com força.

Os outros yokais do clã inimigo haviam sido liquidados facilmente. Destruídos até os ossos. Nem mesmo o pó ficara para contar história.

Satsu ergueu a bandeira do castelo e a fincou no corpo do traidor sem cabeça. Bradava na chuva uma bandeira branca com um símbolo dourado de um enorme cão. O corpo putrefato e fedorento serviu como um suporte para segurar o símbolo do feudo de Sesshoumaru.

Um dos yokais correu na direção de Satsu. Ele era enorme, os músculos emergiam para fora do _kimono_ que parecia pequeno diante de tanta massa muscular. Pareciam que iriam saltar a qualquer minuto.

-General, nós terminamos. –ele curvou-se solenemente com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

-Excelente. –ela lhe deu uma resposta seca enquanto ele voltava a fitá-la.

-Quem era esse traidor?

-Seu nome era Shoujo. O soldado mais famoso das tropas de Watanuki.

-Temos de voltar, General. Nosso senhor ficará satisfeito com nosso resultado.

-De acordo. Reúna os outros, vamos agora.

Por mais que não quisesse, Satsu sentiu um frio percorrer toda a sua espinha. Teve medo do que a aguardava quando retornasse ao castelo.

...

Sesshoumaru levou Rin para o quarto da mesma. Não quis lhe perguntar mais nada, mesmo que a raiva inflamasse o peito e lhe corroesse a alma. Sabia que não era o momento certo para rodeá-la de perguntas.

Ele a repousou no chão com cuidado. As marcas de agressões ficaram cada vez mais visíveis sob a luz do cômodo. Sesshoumaru pegou seu queixo com a mão direita e pode ver claramente uma marca vermelha na face delicada da menina. Um tapa, sem dúvidas, que não deveria estar mais ardendo.

Por fim, ele a fitou. E levou um baque enorme quando vez isso.

Os olhos de Rin estavam vazios, cheios de pavor, de horror. Havia tantas coisas que ela precisava falar, queria contar tudo imediatamente, mas a língua estava presa. Um nó na garganta a impedia de começar qualquer diálogo. Por mais que quisesse expor todo o acontecimento, algo a impedia.

O _medo_.

Ele ainda estava presente em suas entranhas. E sentir aquele sentimento com tanta voracidade e violência lhe deixou atordoada.

Teve medo do que Sesshoumaru iria pensar dela.

Medo de Jaken e Akane estarem mortos.

Medo de não conseguir mais ser a mesma.

Medo de não conseguir mais falar.

Teve medo de ter medo.

O mais profundo e violento.

Sesshoumaru tentou acalmá-la passando a mão pelos cabelos e acariciando-lhe o rosto avermelhado como se aqueles gestos fossem de seu feitio.

Não quis encurralá-la na parede e lhe sufocar de indagações que só a fariam sofrer e chorar.

-Rin, eu vou ajudá-la, se me deixar fazê-lo. Fique calma, está tudo bem agora.

-Não... –seus olhos se inundaram novamente. –Por favor, senhor Sesshoumaru... Por favor, vá ver o senhor Jaken e a Akane.

-RIN!

A voz do _yokai_ sapo ecoou na mesma hora a tirando do pavor imenso que sentia ao pensar nele morto.

Jaken foi se aproximando com os olhos esbugalhados e com o coração batendo a mil.

-Senhor Jaken!

Ela sentou-se num solavanco o que a fez grunhir de dor. O tornozelo e o seu tronco doíam como nunca, latejaram de forma abrupta a fazendo se retesar novamente. Sesshoumaru a impediu de levantar e olhou torto para Jaken. Naturalmente ele era o culpado por fazê-la ter aquela ação involuntária, é claro. Se não há ninguém para culpar, por que não culpar o Jaken?

O yokai sapo engoliu a seco a olhadela de Sesshoumaru. Mas não conseguiu dizer nada porque Rin acabou os interrompendo.

-Onde está Akane? Como ela está?

-Não se preocupe, Rin. Akane vai ficar bem... Yashamaru está cuidado dela. Deu-lhe uma poção poderosa.

-Akane... –ela suspirou mais calma.

-Jaken, saia. –Sesshoumaru o encarou seriamente. –Eu vou cuidar dos ferimentos de Rin agora.

-Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru! –balbuciou as palavras assustado.

Jaken saiu as pressas do quarto, tropeçando nos próprios pés. Saiu rápido antes que outro espasmo de dor que Rin desse a culpa fosse sua.

...

Akane abriu os olhos lentamente. Não havia percebido que adormecera. Tentou se mexer, se levantar, mas acabou sendo impedida por uma mão que a puxou de volta.

E foi então que percebeu que ainda estava recostada no peito de Yashamaru. Ele ainda a embalava com seus braços.

Akane corou bruscamente. Sentiu o rosto pegar fogo ao notar o quão próximo estava daquele _yokai_.

-Fique quieta. –ele lhe dissera com os olhos cerrados.

-Mas eu...

-Se ficar se mexendo a ferida vai abrir de novo. Não está recuperada totalmente. Estou fazendo o possível para que continue viva até que o sol nasça. Irá recuperar seus poderes de _yokai_ amanhã, não é?

-É... –ela assentiu corada. –Mas por que tem que ficar tão próximo a mim?

-Minha energia está acelerando o efeito da poção... Não está sentindo?

Akane se concentrou e sentiu um leve formigamento pelo corpo. Yashamaru estava certo. Só daquele jeito a manteria viva.

-Estou... –ela assentiu. –Sinto sua energia.

-Ótimo, agora fique quieta. –ele abriu os olhos e fitou os cabelos de Akane embaixo de seu queixo.

-Estou preocupada com a Rin...

-Ela vai ficar bem. –ele a tranquilizou. –Vai conseguir se recuperar.

-Você o matou? Matou Watanuki?

-Matei. –assentiu sem demonstrar remorso. –Eu o avisei, mas ele não me ouviu. Não tive escolha. Não se pode perdoar o que ele fez. Foi traição da parte dele ter desrespeitado as ordens do nosso senhor.

-Deveriam o ouvir falando agora... Pensaram que você era o grande traidor.

-Mas que maldita história é essa? –ele rosnou irritado. –Jaken me chamou de traidor também, o quê está acontecendo, Akane? Me conte essa história.

...

Rin estava completamente seca, somente os cabelos ainda se encontravam molhados. Os curativos espalhavam-se pelo seu corpo. O tornozelo ainda lhe doía, mesmo enfaixado firmemente. Por sorte ela tinha em seu quarto um medicamento que ela mesma fizera com as plantas do jardim por aqueles dias caso sentisse dores musculares.

Sesshoumaru cuidara de tudo. Isso a deixou um pouco envergonhada, mas só nos primeiros minutos. Ela realmente precisava de alguém para lhe acudir, e não havia outra pessoa mais indicada para o cargo.

A roupa de Sesshoumaru ainda estava encharcada pela chuva que pegara. Mas ele parecia não se incomodar consigo mesmo. Estava com os olhos ocupados demais nela, querendo saber como ela se sentia, do que precisava. Nem mesmo lembrou-se de que a roupa lhe caía mais pesada do que o normal.

-Rin, se sente melhor?

-Sim. –ela assentiu agora um pouco mais calma. –Obrigado, senhor Sesshoumaru.

-Eu não sei o que houve com você, mas eu quero que me conte. Eu prometi pra mim mesmo que não perguntaria nada a você antes que se recuperasse, mas eu realmente preciso saber, Rin.

Ela mordeu os lábios. Definitivamente falar sobre o ocorrido não estava na lista das dez coisas que mais gostava de conversar. Mas definitivamente não tinha escolha. Acabou buscando fôlego e toda a calma possível para lhe contar.

Ela lhe contou absolutamente tudo. Desde o momento em que ele saíra do castelo. Sesshoumaru cerrou a mão fortemente, os nós da mão denunciavam a enorme força com que ele a apertava. Um rosnado emanava de seu peito...

Ele havia caído numa armadilha.

Uma armadilha que lhe teria sido fatal.

-Foi uma armadilha. –ele lhe disse ainda com os olhos cheios de raiva.

-O quê? –ela indagou sem entender. –Armadilha?

-Só preciso descobrir agora se minhas suspeitas estão certas... Ela vai chegar em breve e vou resolver isso.

-Quem? Quem vai chegar?

-Satsu. –ele a fitou com os olhos ainda em chamas.

-Satsu... O senhor acha que...

-Eu não sei. Mas tudo faz um enorme sentido quando o nome dela me vem a cabeça.

-Acha que ela e Watanuki estavam juntos?

-Eu acredito que sim.

-Ela queria que eu morresse... –falou sem pestanejar. –Eu sei que queria. Mas será que Watanuki me mataria depois de... Depois de...

Ela não conseguiu mais falar. Por um milagre perdera o dom da fala.

Sesshoumaru a fitou cheio de remorso. Não conseguia acreditar que tinha colocado a vida de Rin em perigo. E ainda por cima havia sido traído por sua General e seu Comandante.

Aquilo era demais. Totalmente inaceitável. Em quem poderia confiar? Aquela pergunta martelou em sua mente. Será que nunca conseguiria mantê-la segura? Não teria sido um erro terrível a ter levado para lá?

Aquelas dúvidas lhe fizeram voltar-se para ela. Afundar seus olhos nos da menina com força.

-Rin... Eu vou lhe refazer a mesma pergunta. –falou seriamente, com os olhos duros como rochas. –Ainda quer ficar aqui?

Rin hesitou por um momento. Mas as palavras que se seguiram depois da pergunta lhe pareceram mais naturais do que ela mesma acreditava.

-Nem quando Watanuki estava naquele quarto comigo, nem por um segundo, eu pensei em desistir, em ir embora... Eu queria ser forte o suficiente para abandonar esse lugar, virar as costas sem remorso e sem pena. Mas eu não consigo. –balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a fitá-lo com determinação. –Simplesmente não consigo me libertar do senhor, da representação que o senhor é para mim. Sabe, se Jin estivesse aqui comigo e eu lhe dissesse todas essas palavras, ele teria ficado incrédulo. Ele teria me olhado bem fundo dos olhos, como se buscasse razão nas minhas palavras, e diria com toda seriedade, que não lhe é típica, que estava decepcionado comigo. E essas palavras me fariam sentir dor, me fariam sofrer mais do que qualquer tapa na cara. Mas ainda assim, eu não iria embora. –ela estreitou os olhos tentando não chorar. –Consegue compreender a força disso? Se nem mesmo Jin, a pessoa que eu mais amei, que tive como um irmão, que fez exatamente isso comigo no passado e, de repente, voltasse a fazer a mesma coisa agora, não me faria desistir, ninguém no mundo seria capaz. Ninguém.

Sesshoumaru engoliu a seco aquelas palavras. Ela sabia bem que ele não responderia. Sabia que ele não iria demonstrar com palavras o que sentia e que nem iria sair correndo para abraçá-la.

Não. Ele não faria nada disso.

Não combinava com o grande Lord tomar uma iniciativa tão romântica como aquela.

Mas isso não a frustrava. Ao contrário, ela preferia que fosse assim.

Ele demonstraria de uma outra forma.

Sesshoumaru agachou-se na sua frente e a fitou bem de perto. Um silêncio melancólico bailava por entre os dois. Um silêncio atordoante e cheio de perguntas que ele não as faria. Perguntas secretas, retóricas. Ele preferia não obter nenhuma resposta. Seria mais simples e delicioso daquele jeito.

Era o mistério, a magia do desconhecido que o encantava. Se soubesse de tudo, ela já não lhe seria mais tão interessante, seria banal e trivial como qualquer outro ser. Desvendá-la era impossível, disso ele não tinha dúvidas. Sempre haveria o que se perguntar, o que a perguntar. Questões não lhe faltariam. Ela era cheia de surpresas, mas também tão previsível...

Ah, outra confusão maravilhosa!

Ele teve de sorrir levemente e beijar-lhe os cabelos.

-Não seria nada mal se o mundo parasse nesse minuto... –ela lhe disse antes de cerrar os olhos.

...

Satsu entrou no castelo ainda com a cabeça do traidor nas mãos. Ela sentiu todo o pavor ao dar os primeiros passos na madeira. Estava perdida...

Se o próximo plano não desse certo, não haveria mais nada a fazer.

A morte estava mais perto do que ela queria.

Era forte, muito forte, mas ainda assim não teria chances se fosse condenada.

O vento passou por ela de forma estranha. Sentiu o cheiro pútrido da morte. A morte estava nas suas mãos, e isso lhe soou irônico. Talvez o seu destino não fosse tão diferente assim do de Shoujo.

Mas ainda havia uma remota esperança... Se tivesse ocorrido tudo da maneira que planejara o final não seria ruim. Ficaria ilesa.

Ainda lhe restava uma cartada final.

-Com medo, Satsu? Isso não lhe é característico. –a voz de Kenji soou as suas costas a fazendo virar-se para ele rapidamente.

-Watanuki e a humana... Eles estão mortos?

-Não. –sua voz saiu ríspida, séria.

-Watanuki está vivo? –indagou assustada.

-Não. A humana é que está viva.

-Não acredito –ela pareceu atordoada com seus olhos arregalados, mas logo recobrou a calma respirando fundo –Ótimo.

-Ótimo? –ele indagou sem entender, franzindo a testa. –Como assim ótimo? Ficou louca? Acha que irá conseguir enganar alguém depois do que aconteceu aqui?

-Cala essa boca! –ela rosnou irritada. –Já falei para não se meter nessa história! Suma daqui antes que você morra também!

-Você é quem sabe. –ele virou-se de costas e saiu andando. –Espero que você encontre com Watanuki no inferno o mais rápido possível.

-Isso é o que nós vamos ver.

...

O cheiro de Satsu fez Sesshoumaru elevar-se com rapidez. Finalmente ela chegara, tinha contas a acertar com a General. Não perderia tempo.

-Ela chegou. Eu vou até lá, fique aqui.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru! –Rin o interceptou antes que ele pudesse prosseguir. –Eu... Eu vou com o senhor. Eu também preciso saber.

-Está bem. –ele assentiu.

-Se ela estiver envolvida nisso, senhor Sesshoumaru... Se Satsu realmente armou essa armadilha... Eu nunca vou a perdoar por isso... Eu quero que ela morra.

...

Yashamaru sentiu um cheiro diferente no ambiente. Elevou a cabeça franzindo o cenho em direção a porta. Alguém se aproximava, disso não tinha dúvidas.

Akane notou a movimentação do _yokai_. Não conseguiu compreender, mas sabia que algo estava muito errado. O senso de perigo de Yashamaru nunca falhava.

-O quê é? –ela indagou preocupada.

-Satsu... –ele respondeu com calma. –Ela está aqui.

-Precisa ir atrás dela, Yashamaru. Precisa ir... –falou de forma urgente.

-Não posso deixar você aqui, Akane. Não sabemos quantos estão envolvidos nessa armadilha. Talvez Kenji também esteja no plano.

-Dane-se o Kenji! –ela rosnou. –Você precisa ir sim. Eu já me sinto bem. –ela virou-se para ele e o fitou. –Vai esperar com que ela envenene Sesshoumaru?

-Não há explicação que ela dê, Akane, que fará com que ele pense que ela e Watanuki não são culpados. –ela girou os olhos.

-Você conhece Satsu, não conhece? –insistiu. –Tem que ir!

-Mas Akane...

-Argh! –ela grunhiu irritada. –Como você é insuportável! Então me leva nas costas!

...

Satsu ficou parada na sala de reunião. A luz bruxuleava pelos seus cabelos vermelho fogo. Pela primeira vez sentiu aquela sala pequena de mais, completamente sufocante. Não tinha certeza de que fosse dar certo, mas era sua única chance desesperada.

O som dos passos martelaram na madeira com urgência. Satsu se retesou. Era ele quem vinha. E não estava só para sua surpresa.

Assim que a porta deslizou, ela prendeu a respiração.

Sesshoumaru apareceu com Rin ao seu lado. E os dois não pareciam nenhum pouco amigáveis...

E foi então que Satsu engoliu a seco e se preparou.

...

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:**

Capítulo terminado!

E então meninas?

O quê acharam?

Ai ai essa Satsu é cheia de armadilhas o que será que ela está aprontando hein?

Coisa boa garanto a vocês que não é!

Ai gente! Achei a coisa mais fofa o Sesshoumaru com a Rin nesse capítulo! Adorei escrever a cena dos dois... Ele cuidando dela coisa e tal...

Akane com Yashamaru também adorei.

Yashamaru é meu xodó vocês vão entender o porque... Mas acho que já deu pra perceber que a Akane tem uma quedinha por ele, né? Hehehe

Referente aos comentários anteriores...

**Anny** –Quanta revolta contra o Watanuki e a Satsu! Uahsuha bem eles merecem o seu ódio com certeza! Mas pelo menos um já morreu né só falta a outra! É, eu também fiquei com peninha da Rin no capitulo anterior, mas ela teve a sua recompensa sendo cuidada pelo Sesshy neh! Nossa você acha mesmo que eu posto rápido? Acho que eu demoro tanto! Bjos flor!

**Nathi** –Nossa Flor, realmente a Satsu merece toda a sua raiva! Imagino que você deva estar torcendo pro Sesshoumaru liquidar ela, né? Vamos ver o que ela vai aprontar no próximo capítulo... É o Watanuki partiu dessa para...melhor? hahaha problema dele né! Também não gostava do personagem. Embora adore escrever um personagem sádico muhahaha! Ai ai Yashamaru é mesmo um fofinho né? To adorando escrever ele! Ele e Akane são muito fofos! É o Sesshy deu azar mesmo na escolha de seus seguidores, mas nada que não se possa resolver, não é verdade? Obrigada pelo grande carinho e pelos elogios, fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário, você é uma fofa =)! E eu adoro suas reviews gigantes, nem esquenta com isso! Me divirto muito com os seus comentários! Concorrer a melhor fic romance? E tem isso? Ainda bem que você está se recuperando, tava dodói né? =/ ! Mas enfim... 1,55 hahaha lalala eu sou mais alta que você! Brincadeira hahaha! Tenho só 1,63 também u_u! Beijosssss!

**SakuraLindah **–Olá! Seja bem-vinda! Obrigada pelo comentário, gostei muito viu? Bem com certeza Yashamaru terá mais espaço na fic! Eu adorei tê-lo criado e fico feliz por ele estar agradando mesmo com pequenas aparições. E Akane também, adoro muito ela. Acho que ela trás um UP pra fic sabe? Beijos! Espero recebe-la aqui de novo.

**Acdy-chan** –Pois é! A Rin passou um sufoco daqueles né? Mas ela já foi cuidada pelo Sesshy, quer coisa melhor? Hahaha Espero que esse capítulo a tenha agradado, embora Satsu não tenha sofrido o que merece... AINDA! Beijos!

**Marilia S** –Ainda bem que o capítulo anterior foi bom, fico contente de receber tantos elogios. Pois é, aquele ar macabro até que ficou legal né? Tinha que ter uma maldade pra ficar emocionante haha! Odeio coisas paradas... Esperava por um ritmo acelerado e uma emoção na fic. É, Akane ficou humana, tadinha dela né? Yashamaru humano? Hahaha seria interessante... Espero não ter demorado a postar e que você continue por aqui. Beijão!

**Bruna-san** –Olá! Seja bem-vinda também! =)! Poxa, ainda bem que a fic está te agradando! Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Estarei esperando mais!

Espero vê-las em breve por aqui!

Grande beijo a todas!

Muito obrigada pela atenção!

**ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 9! **


	9. Maldição

**Capítulo 9 –Maldição.**

Sesshoumaru fitou Satsu bem nos olhos com uma antipatia enorme. Rin ficou atrás dele, mas ainda assim seu olhar acusativo e rígido havia sido disparado para a _yokai_ que se sentiu acuada por um momento.

Ela sabia que não tinha muitas chances de mudar o seu destino. Fez o rosto mais confiante que possuía e levantou a cabeça de Shoujo que ainda encontrava-se com os cabelos emaranhados em seus dedos.

-Shoujo, soldado de Watanuki, traidor do feudo.

Sesshoumaru sorriu de uma forma esquisita deixando Satsu completamente confusa. E antes que ela pudesse retrucar qualquer coisa, ele correu até ela numa velocidade incrível. Sesshoumaru se deslocava como o vento, sem nem ao menos tocar ao chão. Sem fazer qualquer ruído. Ele era como um vulto branco e mortal.

O senhor feudal pegou sua General pelo pescoço com muita força e a levantou do chão acima da sua própria cabeça. Os olhos do Lord estavam vermelhos, ardendo em chamas. Os caninos para fora cintilando ameaçadoramente. Um grunhido emanava de seu peito. Ele estava pronto para quebrar-lhe o pescoço.

Satsu agitou-se tentando escapar. Soltou a cabeça de Shoujo que saiu rolando e parou próximo aos pés de Rin que se retesou enojada. Rin deu dois passos para trás e voltou a fitar aquela cena. Ela sabia que Sesshoumaru iria acabar com Satsu ali mesmo, sem dó.

Satsu segurou com as duas mãos os punhos de Sesshoumaru com força. Ele estava a sufocando e a deixara no ar. Seu ponto mais fraco... Longe do chão não conseguia fazer muita coisa. Sua força vital estava toda no solo.

-Desgraçada! –ele rosnou com raiva. –Como pode me trair? Você e Watanuki conspirando nas minhas costas! Malditos sejam!

-Se... Senhor... –ela tentava falar, mas ele apertava seu pescoço com força. –Por favor, me deixe... Me deixe explicar.

-Você acha que eu sou algum idiota? –ele a balançou no ar como se ela fosse um boneco. –Eu vou acabar com você.

Sesshoumaru a jogou contra a parede tão forte que ela rompeu a madeira parando no outro lado. O grande Lord caminhou até ela com a _Toukijin_ em punho. Satsu ainda estava desnorteada, mas assim que a lâmina seguiu o curso em direção ao seu corpo, ela conseguiu desviar-se a tempo.

Satsu era incrivelmente rápida, tão quanto Sesshoumaru.

A _yokai_ parou atrás dele com os olhos arregalados e ainda sem empunhar a sua arma.

-Por favor, meu senhor, me escute! –ela implorou. –Eu não quero ter que lutar contra o senhor.

-Ótimo. Assim não terei trabalho para matá-la. –ele rosnou irritado e voltou a atacá-la.

Sesshoumaru balançava a espada distribuindo inúmeros golpes que ela rebatia com dificuldade e tentava ao máximo desviar. O suor escorria pela sua testa, estava morrendo de medo. Definitivamente não queria travar a batalha com o senhor feudal.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, eu não entendo porque o senhor está me atacando! Eu não tenho nada a ver com a traição do soldado de Watanuki, eu juro.

-Não se faça de idiota! –ele apontou a espada para ela. –Não estou falando de Shoujo, estou falando de você e Watanuki! Planejando nas minhas costas para atacar Rin!

-Atacar Rin? –ela indagou com o cenho franzido, como se estivesse surpresa e confusa demais.

-Ah, por favor! –Rin que até então estava quieta rosnou irritada. –Nós já sabemos que você armou algum plano com Watanuki para que ele pudesse me ter!

-Do quê está falando? –Satsu recuou parecendo redondamente ofendida. –Isso é um absurdo! Chamem Watanuki, ele irá dizer a verdade.

-Watanuki está morto, Satsu! Você sabe bem disso. –Sesshoumaru a fuzilou. –Eu já sei de tudo, não precisa ficar fazendo essa encenação ridícula. Poupe-me de suas desculpas, de suas armações! Eu já estou cheio delas!

-Eu juro que não tenho nada a ver com essa história! –ela se retesou amedrontada. –Dou minha palavra de General!

-Palavra de General? –Sesshoumaru sorriu irônico. –Você não é mais General, você não é mais nada! Não pode dar a palavra de algo que não é mais.

-Não é verdade! –ela arregalou os olhos estarrecida. –O senhor tem que acreditar em mim.

-Não acredite nela! –uma voz feminina rompeu o cômodo no mesmo minuto.

Todos voltaram-se para trás imediatamente e com isso presenciaram um _yokai_ de longos cabelos negros carregando uma humana ferida completamente raivosa em suas costas e um outro _yokai_ sapo com os braços cruzados. Yashamaru e Akane vinham ao lado de Jaken caminhando em passos lentos.

-Akane! –Rin a fitou ainda preocupada e encaminhou-se até os outros. –Como você está?

-Eu estou bem. –Akane sorriu. –Yashamaru... Bem... Ele está me ajudando.

-Fiquei tão preocupada com você...

-Satsu! Então quer dizer que eu sou o traidor, não é verdade? –Yashamaru fitou Satsu com ódio. –Como ousou espalhar um boato desses?

Satsu rosnou e cerrou os punhos com força. Não havia mais saída.

-Tudo bem, eu vou falar! –ela deu de ombros. –É verdade. Eu planejei tudo isso sozinha. Watanuki era só um mero instrumento do meu plano. Na verdade não saiu do jeito que eu tinha planejado.

-Ninguém percebeu... –Jaken debochou girando os olhos.

-Conte-me o seu plano. –Rin se interveio com o semblante sério.

-O plano era bem simples, tudo estava correndo bem na verdade. –ela sorriu debochada. –Eu precisava tirar Sesshoumaru do castelo para que tudo desse certo. A única maneira que pensei era dizendo a ele que Yashamaru era o traidor e que sabíamos aonde ele iria se encontrar com os yokais do feudo vizinho. Bem, eu já tinha descoberto que Shoujo era o traidor muito antes, mas resolvi guardar esse segredinho, sabia que me seria útil. Aproveitei então o momento certo. Chamei Sesshoumaru e o convenci que Yashamaru poderia ser o culpado. Dessa forma consegui o tirar daqui. Yashamaru é o Comandante preferido dele, era óbvio que ele iria querer ver com os próprios olhos se aquilo era verdade.

-Desgraçada! Usou o meu nome para os seus truques! –Yashamaru rosnou irritado.

-E não é só. Eu sabia que essa _meio-yokai_ nojenta iria virar humana essa noite, então não haveria ninguém para protegê-la de Watanuki. Esse pequeno detalhe lhe escapou, não é mesmo, senhor Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru enrijeceu mais a face e cerrou mais os punhos em sua espada.

-Maldita seja! –Akane gritou com raiva.

-Com a meio-yokai fora do caminho seria tudo mais fácil. Nós dois sabemos bem, Sesshoumaru que Kenji não iria proteger essa humana. Ele jamais se evolveria nessa batalha. E esse _yokai_ sapo patético jamais seria páreo para Watanuki.

-Como é? –Jaken rosnou inconformado e quando estava preste a interferir, Rin o puxou de volta.

-E comigo fora do caminho também, não é? –Yashamaru a fitou. –Por isso me mandou ir para o Leste.

-Exatamente. –ela riu. –Com você longe do castelo iria confirmar as minhas acusações e também não iria atrapalhar Watanuki. Mas pelo visto você voltou e estragou tudo! Acabou matando Watanuki e arruinando os meus planos!

-Ainda não compreendi como você faria para livrar a sua cara. –Sesshoumaru a encarou secamente. –Qual diferença faria para você Watanuki estar vivo?

-Bem, muita! Eu fiz um trato com ele. Disse que daria a ele a oportunidade de ter uma noite com essa humana, que tinha tudo planejado. Contei a ele todo o meu plano para esta noite e claro que o idiota concordou. Mas eu havia lhe dado uma condição. Ele teria que matar essa mulher após ter o que quisesse. Eu iria atrasar Sesshoumaru o quanto pudesse. Ele assentiu no final das contas. Grande idiota.

-Eu entendi o que quer dizer. –Rin suspirou pálida. –Watanuki me mataria, logo você voltaria com o senhor Sesshoumaru e o único culpado seria ele. Você faria a cabeça do senhor Sesshoumaru para que ele acreditasse que Watanuki havia armado tudo e não você! Ele seria morto em seu lugar.

-Oh, sim! Você é esperta pra uma humana. E eu ainda teria um álibe para comprovar que ele era o culpado de tudo.

-Quem?

-Shoujo é claro! –ela riu assentindo. –O maior traidor do feudo era das tropas de Watanuki. Seria fácil convencer Sesshoumaru de que talvez Watanuki estivesse sendo conivente com aquilo. Ele não iria pensar duas vezes antes de matá-lo. Watanuki estaria com o cheiro de sangue da humana e ainda com uma outra acusação nas costas. Acho que não teria explicação que o tirasse dessa. Com Watanuki morto por Sesshoumaru morreria a ideia de eu estar envolvida. Eu me livraria do idiota do Watanuki e dessa humana insuportável, era o plano perfeito.

-Watanuki era só uma marionete em suas mãos. –Yashamaru estremeceu. –como conseguiu convencê-lo?

-Ele estava cego, Yashamaru! Cego como todos vocês! –ela grunhiu irritada. –Quem merece morrer de verdade é ela!

-Você armou tudo isso pra me matar? –Rin arregalou os olhos incrédula. –Tudo isso para acabar comigo.

-É claro! Você só trouxe desgraça pra esse castelo! Sua presença me enoja! Só o seu cheiro repulsivo me causa nojo! Eu odeio você! ODEIO VOCÊ! –ela a fitou com os olhos vermelhos abarrotados de lágrimas –Você tirou a coisa mais importante pra mim nesse mundo! Você tirou Sesshoumaru de mim! Devia pagar por isso! Watanuki fez pouco com você! Eu que devia tê-la matado quando tive chance!

-Quem me dá nojo é você! Quem trouxe a desgraça pra esse castelo foi você! O seu cheiro, a sua voz, é que me enoja! –Sesshoumaru a fitou irritado. –E sou eu quem a odeia. Não sei como deixei com que você chegasse tão longe. General, que grande piada! Não passa de uma _yokai_ louca! Você vai ter o que merece agora!

-Sesshoumaru, não percebe que fiz tudo isso por amor e...

-CALA ESSA BOCA!

Ele a interceptou com um grito grave que a fez se retesar e levar a mão direita à boca como se estivesse muito surpresa.

-Eu já escutei demais! –ele continuou. –Agora já chega.

Sesshoumaru avançou para ela novamente. Uma batalha agora travava entre os dois seres. Satsu desvencilhava com muita atenção de todos os golpes mortais de Sesshoumaru. Os dois eram absurdamente rápidos. Rin mal conseguia acompanhá-los.

Satsu tentou escapar, bloqueou um golpe da _Toukijin_ com dificuldade e criou uma enorme parede mágica de terra e madeira que vinha do chão e só parava no teto, dividindo os dois. Ela sabia que aquilo não iria parar o grande senhor feudal e com isso partiu em disparada. A _yokai_ quebrou a parede de madeira com o auxílio de uma rajada de terra que a própria invocou, e assim que deu um salto para cair no jardim, uma espada larga atravessou seu flanco.

Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa ao receber aquele ataque. Estava tão ocupada prestando atenção em fugir de Sesshoumaru, em olhar para trás que foi descuidada. E sua distração foi fatal.

Satsu voltou os olhos azuis, tão azuis como o céu livre de nuvens para o lado. E assim que o fitou sorriu incrédula. Um sorriso sanguinolento e cruel apareceu em seu rosto liso e belo.

-Kenji...

-Minha querida, acredite, eu não queria ter feito isso com você. –ele lhe deu um sorriso cínico. –Mas eu preciso livrar a minha cara também. Preciso fazer algo digno, você entende, não é?

-Desgraçado...

Ela murmurou enquanto Kenji enfiava mais a espada em sua carne e lhe dava choques de alta tensão, raios fortes que percorriam toda a extensão da espada e faiscavam.

-Você sempre se achou muito esperta, não é Satsu? Agora você sabe que não é tão esperta assim.

-Vai pro inferno!

Satsu grunhiu com a dor e lhe deu um chute tão forte que Kenji voou longe. Ela obrigou as terras a se erguerem e a envolverem o corpo do yokai que lutava contra aquela força brutal. O sangue escorria do enorme buraco aberto em seu corpo, estava vendo tudo turvo. A espada de Kenji deveria estar envenenada, ela não teve dúvidas ao sentir a enorme dormência.

Ela deu dois passos para frente, o sangue já havia empapado completamente sua roupa. Satsu colocou a mão no ferimento e assim que correria, sua parede mágica havia sido quebrada e Sesshoumaru já havia voado em sua direção.

Foi um golpe certeiro. Ele a atingiu bem no centro do peito.

Satsu soltou um grito agudo e gutural. Seus cabelos ruivos de repente ficaram pretos assim como os olhos, todo ele ficaram negros, como se não houve diferenciação entre íris e globo ocular. A pele parecia uma casca de árvore completamente rachada, cheia de cicatrizes profundas, como se ela fosse de fato um tronco de árvore, de uma árvore muito antiga.

Ela encarou bem, com seus olhos grotescos completamente negros, Sesshoumaru.

-Eu sempre soube... –sua voz parecia estar dobrada, como se outra pessoa falasse junto com ela. –Sempre soube que eu só morreria pelas suas mãos.

-Você traçou seu próprio destino. A culpa é sua.

-Ela vai morrer, Sesshoumaru. Vai morrer mais rápido do que você imagina. E essa é a minha grande vingança.

Ela riu alto, pegou a espada que ainda estava fincada em seu peito e a empurrou para mais fundo, só para chegar mais perto do senhor feudal.

-E quando ela morrer, você vai se lembrar desse dia. Vai se lembrar... De mim.

Sesshoumaru manteve-se sério, completamente seco. Seu semblante não demonstrava nenhum sentimento. Mas ela sabia bem que aquelas palavras surtiram efeito no grande _yokai_.

Rin correu até o lado de fora para ver aquela cena que lhe abriu a boca.

Havia um ser horrendo no lugar da bela _yokai_ ruiva. Uma espada atravessava seu peito e um ferimento no flanco direito era enorme. Seus olhos horripilantes, negros como a ônix, viraram-se para ela.

-Eu amaldiçoou você.

Rin soltou um espasmo enquanto Satsu somente sorriu cruelmente.

E assim que aquelas palavras foram proferidas, Sesshoumaru puxou sua espada de dentro daquele corpo e um grito estridente aterrorizante cortou o castelo. E tudo o que restou de Satsu se resumia a um bolo de terra seca e infértil.

E depois só restou o silêncio.

Tudo ficou calmo, quieto e escuro.

A chuva continuava a chicotear o telhado do castelo como numa noite comum, chuvosa.

Mas não havia sido nem de perto uma noite convencional...

Sesshoumaru voltou-se para trás. Os olhos de Rin estavam perturbados, abotoados de receio, medo. Mas assim que encontrou os olhos âmbar dele, relaxou um pouco.

-Acabou. –ele lhe disse calmamente.

-Será que acabou mesmo? –ela indagou com um enorme suspiro.

Sesshoumaru não conseguiu responder a aquela pergunta que possuía tantas outras embutidas. Tratou de embainhar a espada e voltar para ela.

...

Yashamaru seguia com Akane em suas costas pelos corredores. Estavam em silêncio, num silêncio agradável que não incomodava. Mas é claro que Akane não conseguiria permanecer naquele estado por muito tempo. Ela sempre tinha alguma coisa para falar.

-Que bom que tudo acabou bem.

-Acabou bem para a Rin, não é? –Yashamaru riu brevemente. –Perdemos um Comandante e um General. Acho que os resultados não foram muito positivos.

-Ah, que se danem eles! –praguejou. –Sesshoumaru lhes deu títulos que eles não mereciam ter recebido. O único que merece...

Akane hesitou, seu rosto ficou corado, da cor de um morango e Yashamaru somente riu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Agradeço seu elogio embora não tenha o concluído.

-Eu não... Quer dizer... –ela tentou consertar, mas acabou suspirando derrotada. –Está bem...

-Como está se sentindo? –ele indagou mudando o assunto.

-Melhor. –assentiu levemente embora ele não pudesse ver. –Mas ainda sinto muita dor.

-O ferimento ainda está se fechando, foi um corte muito profundo. Não sei como sobreviveu.

-Nem eu. Mas agradeço por isso!

-Dentro de algumas horas estará recuperada. Se não estivesse nessa forma humana se recuperaria muito mais rápido.

-Sinto informar que só amanhã à noite terei meus poderes de _yokai_ de novo. –ela girou os olhos entediada. –Como odeio isso.

-Seja paciente.

-Pra você falar é fácil... Queria ver se fosse com você.

Yashamaru parou na porta do seu quarto e Akane acabou franzindo o cenho ao perceber que ele estava adentrando o cômodo.

-Hei! –ela o chamou.

-O quê foi? –ele hesitou por um momento.

-Por que estamos entrando no seu quarto?

-Eu já lhe falei, não posso deixar você. Se me afastar do seu corpo você não irá se recuperar. Pelo menos por agora. E como o seu quarto está imundo de sangue achei que não iria querer ir para lá.

-Está dizendo que... Que... Que vamos... Vamos... –ela gaguejava com a face mais corada do que nunca.

-Olha, é tão embaraçoso pra você quanto é pra mim. –ele suspirou cansado. –Mas é o único jeito.

-Tudo bem. –ela assentiu sentindo as maçãs do rosto ardendo.

...

Sesshoumaru havia trocado a roupa molhada. Ele usava um _kimono_ branco leve que lhe caía bem no corpo. Seus cabelos, porém, ainda se encontravam úmidos. Mas isso não parecia lhe incomodar. Era com certeza o menor de seus problemas.

O Lord sentou-se encima do Futon e ficou a fitar a chama da vela acesa. Ele podia sentir todo o horror das palavras finais de Satsu. Ela tinha razão. Rin não viveria para sempre, sua vulnerabilidade era algo na qual ele não poderia lutar contra. Ela podia morrer a qualquer instante e isso o assombrava. Rin era como a chama daquela vela. Qualquer coisa poderia apagá-la sem muita dificuldade. Um único sopro, uma brisa suave... E não haveria mais chama.

Os passos que se seguiram no corredor fizeram Sesshoumaru encarar a porta. Ele sabia bem que era Rin que vinha. Ele havia pedido para ela ir ao seu encontro assim que se arrumasse para dormir. O convite de passarem a noite juntos ainda não tinha sido cancelado, mesmo com o incidente mais cedo. Eles ainda não faziam ideia de que Satsu era a responsável pelos pesadelos de Rin. Mas, talvez, mesmo se soubessem poderiam guardar esse segredo...

Rin entrou no quarto mancando. Estava usando um _kimono_ parecido com o que Sesshoumaru usava. Mas o dela era um pouco mais decotado. Ela foi caminhando até Sesshoumaru lentamente. Seus passos ainda lhe eram dolorosos.

Rin sentou-se na frente dele sem cerimônia para ficar mais perto do calor que ele emanava. Dos olhos secos e brilhosos que a fitavam sempre de uma forma amena.

Lá estavam os dois de novo. Frente a frente. Tez a tez. Aquela cena a deixou atordoada. Ela podia ver dentro dos olhos âmbar que a confusão também o consumia. Embora ele não deixasse as palavras escorrerem dos lábios, dava para se ver o quão abstrato era aquele encontro, aquele silêncio que não era silêncio. Um silêncio que dizia, que falava só no baque dos seus olhos.

Ele desviou os olhos por um momento, mas não para fugir e sim para analisar mais uma vez as marcas feias e brutas que Watanuki havia feito na pele frágil de porcelana.

Sesshoumaru tocou em uma marca arroxeada no pescoço de Rin, ela se retesou por um momento, entretanto entendeu o que ele vinha pensando.

Suavemente ela pegou a mão dele e levou para baixo, para longe do hematoma grosseiro.

-Está tudo bem. –ela sorriu delicadamente. –Não precisa se preocupar, senhor Sesshoumaru.

-Eu lamento pelo o que aconteceu. –ele voltou-se para ela. –Não sei como pude ser tão ingênuo. Cair numa armadilha dessas...

-O senhor não podia saber. –ela rebateu serenamente. –Ela enganou todo mundo.

-Satsu enlouqueceu. Ela a invejava.

-Eu sei... –Rin estremeceu ao lembrar-se da última visão que teve da _yokai_.

-Está preocupada com o que ela disse, não é? –ele indagou sério como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos.

-Eu queria muito dizer que não, mas estou... Aquelas palavras... Eu não sei o que pensar.

-Não pense mais nisso. –suspirou cansado. –Os mortos não fazem nada.

-Ela me amaldiçoou antes de morrer. Me olhou bem nos olhos e me amaldiçoou... Isso não é terrível?

-Esqueça Satsu e sua maldição. Ela se foi junto com o seu ódio e sua inveja. Não há nada mais que ela possa fazer para lhe atingir.

-Eu sei, mas...

Rin se retesou novamente. Sentiu um vento frio passar por ela. Os pelos de sua nuca se eriçaram como se algo a avisasse de que ainda teria de enfrentar muitas outras coisas. Talvez piores do que a inveja e o ódio de Satsu, e o desejo e a loucura de Watanuki. E pensar naquilo não era algo que a deixasse tranquila.

-Sabe, é estranho falar isso... Mas eu ainda sinto Watanuki ao meu lado. Ainda sinto os olhos dele sobre mim, ainda escuto a voz dele, ainda sinto o cheiro dele. E o cheiro é o pior... Eu sei que ainda está entranhado em meu corpo. –ela suspirou aborrecida. –Quando estava vindo para cá eu jurei tê-lo visto, até mesmo senti a sua presença.

-Você só está assustada. Isso vai passar. –ele a fitou profundamente. –E agora eu estou aqui. Nada vai lhe acontecer.

-Eu sei. –ela assentiu. –Não sabe como me alivia o fato do senhor estar comigo agora.

Sesshoumaru passou a mão pelos cabelos de Rin docemente e ela logo voltou-se para ele com uma expressão que ele não gostou nenhum pouco de ver.

-O senhor tem certeza de que deseja que eu passe a noite aqui?

-Por que diz isso? –ele indagou confuso.

-Bem... –ela tentou hesitar, virou o rosto para o lado. –Eu... Quer dizer... O meu cheiro...

-Rin. –ele a interrompeu sabendo onde ela queria chegar.

-Sim? –ela voltou a fitá-lo um pouco desconfortável.

-O cheiro desse _yokai_ não é um problema. É tão fácil acabar com ele.

-Como?

E antes que ela pudesse agir ou falar qualquer coisa, ele a embalou em seus braços. A abraçou forte contra o corpo.

Rin arregalou os olhos surpresa. Sentiu o corpo queimar, as bochechas arder. Sabia que estava corada, embora não fosse a primeira vez que tivessem uma aproximação carinhosa. Ela não soube o que fazer durante aqueles segundos que ele a aconchegara em seus braços. Mas depois compreendeu o que ele estava querendo dizer.

E só de pensar sentiu o coração bater tão forte contra o peito que parecia que iria explodir. Era uma expectativa deliciosa, que fez tremeluzir seus lábios e embolorar seus pensamentos. Aquela taquicardia envolvente, o cheiro doce e o calor do corpo dele. Era tudo tão convidativo. Poderia passar a eternidade emaranhada em seus braços. Poderia ficar ali até o fim dos seus curtos e frágeis dias.

Até mesmo a ideia de morrer não parecia tão ruim se ele estivesse a segurando. Tudo era perfeito ao lado dele. Tudo.

Ela se desvencilhou um pouco dele, afastou-o com delicadeza e com cautela segurou no rosto de Sesshoumaru que pairava bem acima de sua cabeça.

E como se fosse combinado os dois se aproximaram.

Um beijo nos lábios era o que ela mais queria naquele momento. E a vontade era de fato recíproca.

Ele deixou com que ela fizesse. Deixou com que seus lábios quentes se encontrassem e se movimentassem harmonicamente. Era tão estranho para ele permitir tais ações. Tão contraditório ao _yokai_ poderoso que era.

Sesshoumaru se perdia com ela. Se perdia de verdade.

Com Rin, ele era outro. Um _yokai_ totalmente diferente.

Ele costumava a ser um _yokai_ de olhos profundos, de semblante frio, seco. Mas isso tudo simplesmente desaparecia quando ela estava por perto. Seus olhos ficavam mais leves, sua expressão mais amena, suave. Como se uma metamorfose bizarra apodera-se do seu ser. Do _yokai_ que ele costuma ser.

...

Rin abriu os olhos pela manhã. Não havia ninguém ao seu lado.

Ela sentou-se num solavanco e acabou grunhindo de dor. Havia esquecido completamente do seu tornozelo mais uma vez ferido. Dessa vez suas costas e seu tronco também latejavam. E os hematomas espalhados pelo corpo lhe eram doloridos.

-Que droga! –girou os olhos irritada e praguejou. –Maldito seja...

Ela levantou-se com cuidado. Caminhou mancando até a janela e assim que fitou o lado de fora, presenciou um dia cinzento, com uma chuva fina e monótona que caía insistentemente.

E foi então que, de repente, ela ouviu uma voz feminina atrás de si, a tirando da janela. Rin virou-se para trás rapidamente e misteriosamente não viu ninguém.

Aquela voz feminina lhe era familiar.

Não tinha dúvidas de que era Satsu quem falava.

A voz de Satsu tinha zumbindo em seu ouvido como se o vento trouxesse alguma mensagem fantasmagórica do mundo dos mortos para ela.

E pensar nessa possibilidade um frio percorreu sua espinha e sem perder mais tempo ela saiu do quarto o mais rápido que pode.

...

Sesshoumaru estava de frente para Kenji na sala que havia sido destruída na batalha da noite anterior. A sala onde eles sempre se encontravam para debaterem todos os acontecimentos importantes estava coberta de madeira puída e terra úmida. Um verdadeiro caos. Sesshoumaru olhou completamente descontente o estado daquele lugar, contudo seus olhos voltaram a pairar sobre Kenji que parecia tranquilo.

-Então foi isso que aconteceu... –o Comandante se pronunciou. –Eu aproveitei a distração dela e a atingi. Francamente não sei como consegui, acho que ela estava mesmo desesperada.

-Ela não queria lutar. –Sesshoumaru assentiu. –Ela não tentou me atingir nenhuma vez. Se fossemos mesmo lutar, travar uma batalha, com certeza haveria mais de um cômodo destruído.

-Satsu o idolatrava mais do que tudo nesse mundo, meu senhor. Ela jamais o feriria.

-Pior pra ela. –ele deu de ombros incomodado.

-É, tem razão. –sorriu concordando.

-Por que não fez como Yashamaru, Kenji? Por que não interveio nisso tudo? –ele o fitou profundamente com resquício de mágoa. –Poderia ter impedido Watanuki, impedido Satsu... Mas você preferiu se manter imparcial.

-Meu senhor, eu peço minhas desculpas, mas com todo o respeito quero dizer-lhe algumas coisas. –ele retomou seriedade.

-Estou ouvindo. –Sesshoumaru fez um gesto para que ele prosseguisse.

-O senhor nos pediu para nos afastarmos da humana, pediu para que não a tocássemos. Pois bem, eu cumpri essa parte, não é mesmo? O senhor não pediu para que eu a ajudasse, para que a salvasse. Entenda, meu senhor, estava fora do meu alcance. Eu não iria arrumar briga com Satsu ou Watanuki para salvá-la. Salvar alguém como ela está fora de minha alçada. E sem contar que se assim eu fizesse provavelmente acabaria morto.

Sesshoumaru engoliu a seco, franziu o cenho um pouco irritado com aquela explicação. Mas Kenji não se intimidou.

-Eu não iria por minha vida em risco para salvá-la. Mas quando o ataque contra Satsu veio do senhor, quando era o senhor que precisava de auxilio para impedir Satsu de fugir, eu estava aqui para ajudá-lo. Estava aqui para detê-la. Eu lhe dei minha palavra e cumpri. Eu sou um Comandante que sirvo para proteger o seu feudo, proteger o senhor. Nada mais. Não estou aqui para me meter em brigas superficiais.

-Brigas superficiais... –Sesshoumaru sorriu irônico.

-Meu senhor, perdoe minha imparcialidade. Mas para mim tudo foi um grande jogo. Não posso dizer que não foi uma traição de Satsu e de Watanuki, entretanto eu não poderia tomar qualquer atitude sem a aprovação do senhor. Assim que o senhor decidiu eliminá-los, Yashamaru já havia liquidado Watanuki e eu, bem, o ajudei com Satsu, não é?

Sesshoumaru queria poder ter palavras para rebater aquelas que Kenji lhe lançara, contudo elas lhe fugiram dos lábios. Kenji estava certo no final das contas. Ele havia desempenhado o seu papel e isso era tudo. Como ele próprio, o senhor, o grande Lord das terras do Oeste, poderia falar para seu Comandante ser mais flexível ou mais caridoso com uma simples humana? Era algo a qual não poderia contestar e esse era o grande trunfo de Kenji.

...

Akane abriu os olhos pesados lentamente.

Olhou o cômodo a sua frente com curiosidade e assim que pensou em levantar-se, lembrou de uma coisa realmente importante que lhe tirou momentaneamente o ar dos pulmões. Virou-se para trás vagarosamente e suas suspeitas estavam corretas. Ela havia dormido encostada ao peito masculino do _yokai_ de penetrantes olhos violetas. Por um momento ela tinha esquecido totalmente do evento, tinha esquecido que apoiara o corpo no peito de Yashamaru, que tinha dormido em seu quarto e que ele a abraçou a noite inteira para que ela se recuperasse.

-Ah! –ela soltou um espasmo, seu rosto tomou um tom rosado.

-Por que não consegue ficar quieta? –ele suspirou cansado. –Nossa você se mexe muito, mesmo quando tem um ferimento grave em seu corpo.

-Me... Me desculpe. –ela balbuciou as palavras.

-Acho que já deve estar melhor. Só estava esperando você acordar.

-Estou. Estou bem sim. –ela assentiu separando-se de Yashamaru.

Akane levantou-se num solavanco. Sentiu uma pontada no lugar do ferimento, mas tratou de ignorar. Havia uma faixa bem firme e grossa apertando o local para impedir sangramentos futuros ou qualquer contato da ferida com o exterior.

-Obrigado de novo, Yashamaru. –ela o fitou com um sorriso radiante.

-Não precisa agradecer. Sabe que lhe devo muito. Tenho muito respeito por você.

-Esqueça aquilo. –ela revirou os olhos. –Já disse que não me deve nada. E mesmo se devesse, bem, acho que sua dívida estaria paga.

-É... –ele riu brevemente. –Acho que sim.

-Bem, eu vou indo... Vou tomar um banho, trocar essas ataduras, ver como Rin está, torcer para que meus poderes de yokai voltem... Essas coisas.

-Tudo bem.

-Até mais.

...

Sesshoumaru estava pronto para abandonar o cômodo destruído e deixar Kenji para trás. Aquela conversa anterior não havia o agradado nenhum pouco. Mas assim que sairia pela porta que dava acesso a varanda, Jaken entrou sem pedir licença.

Os olhos do _yokai_ sapo estavam arregalados, como se estivesse surpreso de mais. Os dois _yokais_ o fitaram sem entender. Jaken mal conseguia pronunciar as palavras de tamanha afobação.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru! Senhor Sesshoumaru! Aconteceu... Eles estão... Eles vieram!

-O quê está dizendo, Jaken? –indagou Sesshoumaru impaciente. –Quem está aqui?

-O clã de Souichiro! Eles querem falar com o senhor.

-O quê? –Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho incrédulo.

-Como assim? Está dizendo que nosso inimigo está aqui? –Kenji ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Eles estão nos portões querendo entrar! –a voz de Jaken saía urgente. –O que o senhor vai fazer, senhor Sesshoumaru?

-Eu vou até lá. –Kenji deu um passo a frente. –Falarei com Yashamaru também. Vamos nos certificar do que está acontecendo.

-Eu também irei. –Sesshoumaru assentiu.

-Mas, mas senhor Sesshoumaru! –Jaken o interceptou apreensivo.

-Cale-se, Jaken! –ele o fuzilou indócil. –Eu acho que já sei qual o motivo de estarem aqui.

-E qual é, senhor Sesshoumaru? –Jaken se encolheu com medo.

-Eles querem fazer um acordo. –voltou seus olhos para Kenji.

-Acordo? –Kenji franziu a testa. –Mas... Que tipo de acordo?

-É isso que iremos descobrir. Chame Yashamaru imediatamente. Vamos ter uma conversa com nosso inimigo.

...

**CONTINUA...**

Olá pessoas!

Bom está aí mais um Capítulo fresquinho saindo do forno!

Finalmente Satsu morreu! Aewww!

Atendendo aos pedidos de todas, ela teve o fim que mereceu.

Mas ainda há muitas outras coisas pela frente, vocês vão ver só.

Assim como Sesshoumaru e Rin estão super fofosos juntos, Akane e Yashamaru, na minha concepção acho que também não ficam para trás. A ideia de criar esse casal surgiu de repente e parece que está agradando. Fico feliz pelo sucesso dos dois!

Bem, junto com o Clã de Souichiro vão surgir inúmeras surpresas.

Não percam o próximo capítulo! =D!

Referente aos comentários anteriores...

**Anny **–Finalmente seu pedido foi atendido! Satsu finalmente morreu eeee *soltando fogos junto com a Anny! Hahaha! Ah, mas eu não posso falar muita coisa porque gostava dessa cachorra _uahsuahsa_, ela era um yokai legal (ta bem forcei com o legal). Mas gostava da aura dela de vilã. Ela fazia tipo daquelas psicopatas desequilibradas XD. Concordo plenamente com você quando diz que o Sesshy é um fofo preocupado com a Rin. E Yashamaru e Akane estão caminhando... Foi tudo ele cuidando dela, né?

Ah, que bom que eu posto rápido! Achava que eu demorava XD! Também né, tantas fics pra atualizar, to igual uma psicopata! Minha avó falou que vou perder os dedos um dia x-x! Beijos!

...

**Bruna-san** –Ah, mas é claro que o Sesshy iria matar a Satsu na hora, eu só deixei isso pro próximo capítulo haha! Ele não iria perder a oportunidade de esmagar essa safada!

Concordo com você quando diz que o Sesshoumaru exige muito de si mesmo, não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso e com certeza esse é um dos motivos para ele ser tão fechado.

Fico contente em saber que Akane e Yashamaru estão agradando, eles estão realmente foférrimos.

E obrigada pelos elogios referentes a fic =). Escrevo de coração cada palavra, gosto muito do carinho de todas vocês. Obrigada por estar sempre aqui. Beijos!

...

**Nathi** –Puts não acredito que você teve que escrever o comentário todo de novo hahaha! Só você mesmo pra ter paciência de comentar duas vezes, Nathi XD! Pois é, também estou amando esses dois (Akane e Yashamaru) olha, eu sinceramente vejo uma química absurda entre os dois personagens e daqui pra frente só vai aumentar. Tenho certeza que você vai adorar os dois. Akane é muito tímida apesar da enorme força e das palavras brincalhonas e Yashamaru não é nenhum pouco, digamos, rápido e persuasivo quando se trata de sentimentos. Acho que essa combinação vai dar no que falar haha.

Nossa Nathi como você é hentai! AHsuhA Vou te levar numa seção de descarrego para exorcizar os seus demônios ou numa boate cheia de gogo boys AUShuSAHU! Brincadeira.

Eu morri de rir quando li que você e a Marilia ficaram discutindo a minha fic. Bem, pelo menos vocês duas acertaram quanto a morte de Satsu e sobre a importância do Yashamaru na fic.

Obrigada pelo carinho especial, FLOR XD! Por estar sempre vindo aqui me escrever. Beijão!

...

**Shampoo-Chan** –Flor você tinha sumido, mas que bom que ressuscitou haha! Bom, agora que Satsu está morta e enterrada, se é que pode enterra terra (Trocadilho infame u_u!) há muita coisa pela frente. Pode ter certeza de que Satsu vai parecer fichinha perto do que virá. Poxa, que bom que o capítulo ficou bem escrito e bem estruturado dessas últimas vezes. Eu tive que adaptar esses três pontos para dar um espaçamento duplo entre os parágrafos. O site não tem muita estrutura, não é? Tive de improvisar para organizar melhor. Beijos!

...

**SakuraLindah** –Pois é, o Sesshy tá ficando cada vez mais fofoso né? Eu estou tentando mantê-lo mais fiel possível ao personagem, e acredite é algo bem difícil de se fazer com um personagem tão enigmático como o Sesshoumaru. Tento fazer ele carinhoso, preocupado e tudo mais da maneira dele. Quero que pareça natural, espontâneo. Acho que romantismo e declarações de amor não combinam em nada com ele. Fico contente de estar alcançando esse objetivo, obrigada pelo elogio.

E você tem razão, Akane e Yashamaru são tudo de bom nessa fic. Um novo casal que estou amando cada vez mais. É, tadinho do Jaken, ele não para de ser culpado nunca, né? Hahaha faz parte...

E sobre Kenji, bem, ele ainda vai ter o seu papel de verdade na fic...

Bom, agora com o fim de Satsu, um novo desafio vem ai pela frente.

E vamos que vamos! Beijos!

...

Meninas, como de praxe quero agradecer o carinho de vocês.

Estou muito feliz com os resultados positivos dessa fic e espero todas vocês em breve no próximo capítulo.

Vocês me inspiram de verdade =)!

Obrigada por sempre estarem aqui me incentivando.

Um grande beijo a todas!

**ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 10!**


	10. Proposta

**Capítulo 10 –Proposta.**

As dobradiças gemiam enquanto as roldanas eram acionadas e faziam o enorme portão do castelo se abrir monotonamente.

Sesshoumaru estava com Yashamaru do seu lado direito e Kenji do lado esquerdo. Ambos fortemente armados e protegidos por inúmeros _yokais_ que já se encontravam a postos caso fosse alguma armadilha.

Do alto, arqueiros miravam para três outros _yokais_ que pouco a pouco iam surgindo na visão de Sesshoumaru e seus dois comandantes.

E assim que os portões foram abertos, eles puderam ver nitidamente aqueles três seres perfeitamente.

O _yokai_ do lado esquerdo era o mais alto e o mais peculiar. Ele usava uma túnica completamente roxa que escondia todo o seu corpo. Seu rosto também estava oculto, só os olhos bem negros apareciam por debaixo de panos grossos que cobriam a sua face. Nenhuma arma visível estava à mostra.

O _yokai_ do lado direito possuía forma humana. Seus cabelos negros azulados cumpridos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo baixo. Ele era herdeiro de olhos azul cobalto belíssimo que pareciam duas pedras preciosas recém extraídas. Sua barba bem tratada, semicerrada. Vestia um kimono sem mangas com as duas partes de um verde musgo. Mantinha os pés descalços e nenhuma arma a vista.

O do meio era o que se destacava dentre todos. Primeiro porque estava a um passo a frente e segundo pelas roupas de Lord que ele usava. Seu _kimono_ era de um vinho escuro, utilizava um peitoril e ombreiras igualmente pratas. Era alto e bem chamativo.

Seus cabelos curtos desgrenhados, completamente bagunçados, eram lisos e de um negro profundo. Os olhos verde oliva intensos estavam acompanhados de um sorriso irônico no canto dos lábios.

Era um _yokai_ bonito, de porte elegante e olhos penetrantes. Qualquer humana cairia aos seus pés facilmente.

-Sesshoumaru, –o do meio começou. –sabia que viria me receber.

-O quê quer aqui, Souichiro? –a voz cortante de Sesshoumaru saiu seca e áspera. –No quê está pensando?

-Vim em paz. –ele ergueu as mãos como que para demonstrar que não estava armado. –Como você mesmo pode ver.

-Ou você é muito burro para vir até aqui em meus domínios desarmado ou tem uma proposta irrecusável para me oferecer. –Sesshoumaru lhe lançou um sorriso irônico enquanto cruzava os braços e dava dois passos para frente.

-Sabe muito bem que é a segunda opção. –ele assentiu calmamente, parecendo bastante tranquilo. –Vim em paz com meu General Seiji e meu Comandante Tetsuo. Quero apenas ter o privilégio de conversar com o Grande senhor das terras do Oeste. Acho que me dará essa honra.

-E por que eu deveria, Souichiro? –franziu a testa fechando o sorriso. –Você não é bem-vindo aqui. Acho que não é nenhuma surpresa pra você quanto a isso.

-Não seja tão grosseiro. –ele riu brevemente. –Não vai se arrepender de me deixar falar o que pretendo. Sabe que não tenho poder algum aqui, não há truques e nem armadilhas. Deixe-me entrar, Sesshoumaru. Você não tem nada a perder.

Sesshoumaru não gostou nenhum pouco daquela conversa. Alguma coisa definitivamente não soava bem. Souichiro não era do tipo de _yokai_ que fazia propostas ou que se rendia. Sua fama não lhe dava menções de um pacificador. Ele era da guerra, da conquista através da força. Nunca fora de certo um diplomata e parecia se orgulhar muito dessa notoriedade. Dessa violência gratuita, de sua ambição exacerbada que parecia não ter fim. Ele era um _yokai_ perigoso, o pior inimigo de Sesshoumaru.

Recebê-lo em seu castelo não estava em seus planos. Nunca pensara que o próprio teria coragem de aparecer e pedir para adentrar suas terras de maneira tão sutil. A ideia de deixá-lo entrar, mesmo que estivesse tudo nos conformes, tudo sobre o controle e favorável, ainda não lhe agradava. E aquela relutância lhe corroia a alma.

-E então, Sesshoumaru? –Souichiro insistiu impaciente. –Vai me deixar aqui do lado de fora?

-Entre, Souichiro. –ele falou finalmente. –Mas cuidado com seus planos e com seus modos. Lembre-se de que não está no seu feudo.

-Não é preciso esse aviso. –ele balançou a mão no ar de forma descontraída. –Sei bem disso, desde os primeiros passos que dei em suas terras.

-Então pode vir. –ele assentiu enquanto fincava os olhos duros e secos no _yokai_ a sua frente. –Mas esteja ciente de que não assegurarei nada. Está adentrando em terras inimigas por conta própria.

-Você será esperto, Sesshoumaru. –ele deu de ombros. –Não me causará nenhum dano, estou confiando em você.

-Não deveria. –Sesshoumaru virou-se de costas e seguiu para o lado de dentro junto com seus dois comandantes.

Souichiro sorriu com aquela provocação. Deu uma olhada por sobre os ombros para os dois _yokais_ que estavam logo atrás num silêncio fúnebre e profundo. Fez um sinal com a mão direita para que eles pudessem o acompanhar. Logo os três seguiram adiante, penetrando pelos gigantescos portões, a enorme fortaleza daquele senhor feudal.

...

Rin esbarrou com Akane no corredor com violência.

As duas quase caíram ao chão, mas a _meio-yokai_ conseguiu apartar a situação segurando a si mesma e a amiga que parecia completamente transtornada. Aquele movimento rápido a fez retesar e cerrar os olhos brevemente.

Akane sentiu uma leve pontada no ferimento recém tratado com aquele baque, levou a mão até o local afetado, que estava coberto por inúmeras talas e pelo seu _kimono_ sem mangas e curto da cor marrom.

Rin estava pálida, completamente sem cor o que deixou Akane absorta. Ela não compreendeu aquele estado de espírito da bela menina que parecia tremeluzir, como se estivesse acabado de ver alguma coisa realmente assustadora.

-Desculpe, Akane. –Rin lamuriou-se ao ver que a mulher a sua frente pressionava forte seu flanco. –Eu não a vi.

-Tudo bem, não foi culpa sua, também estava distraída... –ela tentou sorrir tirando a mão de cima de seu corpo. –Mas o quê aconteceu com você? Por que estava correndo? Parece mórbida como um defunto! Não deveria estar tão agitada, ainda está muito machucada.

-Ah, Akane! Você não vai acreditar. –ela encolheu-se a fitando amedrontada.

-Fala, Rin! O que houve? Alguém lhe fez alguma coisa? –ela indagou nervosa segurando o braço de Rin.

-Não, não foi isso. –balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Vem, vamos para o meu quarto. Não quero que nos ouçam...

-Tudo bem. –ela assentiu. –Vamos.

As duas encaminharam-se em passos largos e rápidos para o quarto de Rin. Embora a menina estivesse mancando, sentindo o tornozelo e algumas partes do corpo latejar, não conseguia ignorar sua urgência em tratar daquele assunto. Seu corpo podia estar pesando toneladas, completamente debilitado, que ela não se importaria com aquilo em primeiro lugar.

Rin foi a primeira a entrar e sentar-se encima do seu Futon com os olhos vidrados, cheios de receio e preocupação.

Akane fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se na frente da menina que definitivamente não parecia nada bem.

-Vai, agora me conta.

-Akane, você vai me achar louca quando eu contar, mas eu juro, juro por tudo, que é verdade!

-O quê houve? –franziu a testa. –Está me deixando assustada.

-Eu ouvi Satsu... Eu a ouvi, Akane! Ela falou comigo.

-O quê? –Akane ergueu as sobrancelhas incrédula e jogou o corpo levemente para trás pelo susto daquela revelação. –Satsu?

-É! –Rin assentiu urgentemente pegando nas mãos de Akane e apertando os olhos completamente confusa. –Acha possível que...

-Não, Rin. –ela a interrompeu docemente. –Satsu está morta. Isso é irrevogável.

-Mas eu a ouvi! Eu juro que a ouvi sussurrando em meu ouvido! –ela apertou as mãos de Akane e ergueu-se logo em seguida. –Será que ela vai me atormentar pra sempre, Akane? Será que ela nunca vai me deixar?

-Rin... –Akane respirou fundo sentindo um pouco de pena da amiga. –Olha, acho que você só está impressionada. Você passou por coisas muito difíceis nos últimos dias.

-Não acho que seja só alucinação. Meu coração está dizendo que Satsu ainda está presente.

-Satsu não existe mais. Se ainda estivesse viva, todos conseguiriam sentir sua presença.

-Mas e se ela...

-Rin, não pense mais nisso, está bem? –ela interrompeu Rin, levantou-se com um sorriso tranquilo e passou a mão pelos cabelos da menina a sua frente. –Está tudo bem agora. Acalme-se.

-Eu espero que sim. –ela suspirou entristecida. –O que eu mais quero é paz, certeza de que ainda vou viver muitas coisas terríveis. Satsu e Watanuki foram apenas uma pequena parte, uma pequena amostra do que pode vir pela frente. Me aborrece pensar nisso. Pensar nessas coisas.

-Então não pense. –ela afagou seus cabelos com um sorriso solidário. –Rin, eu estou aqui para ajudá-la no que precisar, sabe que pode contar comigo sempre. Pode contar comigo, com o Jaken, com... –ela lhe deu um sorrisinho irônico e brincalhão. –Com o Sesshoumaru! Veja, você têm todos nós. Isso não é o suficiente?

Rin relaxou os ombros por um momento. Fitou Akane, a recente morena de olhos castanhos claros, com um fraco sorriso de arrependimento. Ela estava certa, e Rin sabia bem disso.

-Você tem razão, Akane. Me desculpe... Eu só fiquei assustada. Sei que posso contar com todos. Eu só lamento por ser um estorvo.

-Não é nenhum estorvo. –Akane rebateu aborrecida. –Os outros é que são um empecilho! Mas, não pense mais nisso. Esqueça essas coisas ruins. Está tão arrasada, nem parece a Rin de sempre.

-Obrigada por estar sempre comigo. –ela lhe deu um abraço apertado que não demorou muito tempo.

-Deixe de bobagem! –Akane riu brevemente e puxou Rin pelo braço. –Agora venha, vamos arrumar você! Está um verdadeiro caos! É assim que quer aparecer para o seu senhor?

...

Dentro de um dos cômodos vazios do castelo, aqueles seis _yokais_ se encontravam em silêncio.

Sesshoumaru e Souichiro estavam sentados um de frente para o outro, enquanto os outros quatro _yokais_ ficaram de pé ao lado de seus respectivos senhores.

O outro Lord sorriu em escárnio enquanto respirava profundamente, como se estivesse sentindo o aroma mais delicioso do mundo. De fato era uma ironia amarga e sem propósito.

-Eu achei que era uma brincadeira quando me disseram que havia presença humana em seu castelo. Mas parece que é verdade. –ele fitou por fim Sesshoumaru que não parecia nenhum pouco satisfeito com aquele comentário. –Eu quase não consegui sentir o cheiro dela, afinal você a teve, não é mesmo? Já não bastava uma _meio-yokai_ aqui, Sesshoumaru, para desonrar seu feudo? Tinha que ter também uma humana? Uma humana para saciar a sua vontade?

-Eu o avisei uma vez, Souichiro. Eu o avisei no portão, antes mesmo de entrarmos, para tomar cuidado com os seus modos, com sua maneira de falar. Eu não vou avisar de novo. –a voz de Sesshoumaru saiu seca, quase metálica.

-Desculpe, eu não pude evitar. –ele sorriu brevemente balançando a cabeça negativamente. –Fiquei curioso... Só isso. Disseram-me que era a humana mais bonita do mundo. Eu queria ver para crer, mas acho que ela é sua propriedade, não é mesmo? Vamos deixar isso pra lá. Não quero o ofender. Brinque com seu brinquedo à vontade, não estou interessado.

-Diga logo o que quer porque já estou me arrependendo de ter permitido a sua entrada.

Souichiro lhe falou com muitos rodeios o que de fato queria e isso só causou a Sesshoumaru uma antipatia enorme. Assim como os Comandantes ele se manteve intacto, completamente impassível diante de tantas palavras sem cor.

-É isso que quer que eu aceite? –Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços de forma apática. –Uma trégua?

-Pense bem, Sesshoumaru. A oferta não é algo desagradável. –Souichiro insistiu enquanto ajeitava-se desconfortável ao chão.

-Claro que a ideia não é ruim. Mas definitivamente não acredito em você. Em sua trégua forjada.

-Estou dando minha palavra! –rebateu impaciente.

-E do que vale a sua palavra pra mim, Souichiro? –Sesshoumaru inclinou-se um pouco para frente como se estivesse o desafiando. –Suas palavras não valem nada.

-Está sendo intransigente!

-Não. Eu estou racional.

Souichiro passou a mão pelos cabelos de maneira incômoda. Aquela reação evasiva de Sesshoumaru não lhe era surpreendente. Ele sabia bem que o Lord iria recuar diante de suas palavras sutis. Sua fama de guerreiro sedento pela primeira vez havia lhe traído.

-Tudo bem, Sesshoumaru. –ele respirou fundo. –Eu lhe dou uma prova de minha palavra, já que elas não lhe valem de nada.

-Qual é a prova?

-Dou minha irmã a você. –ele falou como se as palavras pesassem toneladas. –Ofereço-a como prova de minhas palavras.

-O quê? –Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. –Acha que irei dormir com o inimigo? Isso é ridículo. O que o fez pensar que iria aceitar uma proposta como essa?

-Dormir com Mitsue não será nenhum pouco fatal. –ele riu brevemente sem vontade. –Minha irmã não herdou meu espírito de guerra e nem meu poder mortal. A não ser, é claro, que ela lhe mate com uma flor, o que eu duvido muito. Mitsue é inofensiva, sabe bem disso.

-Eu sei? –ele indagou irônico. –Pelo que eu saiba, Souichiro, quem recebe informações aqui não sou eu, e sim você. Meu pequeno traidor lhe deixou bem a par da situação, não é verdade?

-Esqueça essa bobagem! –rebateu aborrecido gesticulando inúmeras vezes. –Foi um erro hediondo. Essa ideia nem foi minha. Não tivemos grandes perdas no fim das contas, não é verdade?

-Mas poderíamos ter tido perdas significativas se minhas tropas não tivessem sido colocadas a postos de antemão. –Yashamaru interveio educadamente.

-E como quer que nosso senhor acolha a sua irmã, se una com o vosso feudo, se foi capaz de instalar um traidor em nossos domínios? Como confiar em alguém que lhe foi tão traiçoeiro? –Kenji sorriu incrédulo. –Acho um grande devaneio da parte do senhor vir até aqui e oferecer algo tão inacreditável.

-Concordo plenamente. –Sesshoumaru assentiu. –E de traição, Souichiro, eu já estou farto.

-Por favor! Estão pronunciando sandices! –Souichiro girou os olhos e logo fitou Kenji secamente com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. –Comandante, acha inacreditável que em tempos como esses eu ofereça paz ao invés de guerra?

-Não é a ideia de paz que me parece inacreditável, sem lógica, senhor. –ele prosseguiu sem pestanejar. –E sim, a ideia do senhor estar propondo isso. Essa que é a questão.

-Kenji está correto. –Yashamaru concordou fitando Souichiro. –Pelo que saibamos, aliás, pelo que o senhor faz questão que todos nós saibamos, é que nunca evita uma guerra. Que sempre prefere sangue a conciliação.

-E desde quando é inteligente partir para uma luta a qual ambos os lados sairão perdendo? –o _yokai_ dos olhos azul cobalto, General Seiji, por fim se pronunciou. –Não compreendem que esse acordo é só para evitar mais lutas inúteis entre as fronteiras? Não estamos pretendendo ser amigos de vocês. Longe de nós tomar tal partido. Só queremos que fiquem longe, que deixem o feudo do nosso senhor em paz. Que permitam que ele conquiste o que bem entender do lado dele, sem intervenções.

-Estava esperando por essas palavras. –Sesshoumaru sorriu satisfeito e lhes fez uma provocação. –Agora sim está tocando realmente no assunto. Seu General tem o dom da palavra, diferente de você, Souichiro. Estava esperando menos rodeios.

Souichiro se retesou por um momento. Estava completamente desconfortável com aquela situação.

-Entenda, Sesshoumaru. Eu não quero guerra com você. Eu já compreendi que perderei muito se assim o fizer, e o mesmo ocorre para seu feudo. Eu estou aqui para fazer um acordo diplomático. Por mais que pareça estranho, é a verdade. O seu casamento com Mitsue é como um tratado de paz entre nós dois. Como uma garantia de que nada sairá conforme o acordo.

-Não estou compreendendo onde quer chegar. –Yashamaru o encarou sem entender.

-Se Mitsue se casar com Sesshoumaru, ele a terá aqui no castelo. Minha irmã será como sua... Bem, como sua eterna refém. Se eu invadir seu feudo, tentar qualquer coisa, ele poderá matá-la. Mas se Sesshoumaru a matar ou lhe causar algum mal, eu que tomarei partido da guerra.

-Então meu casamento com sua irmã serviria para oficializar o nosso acordo. –Sesshoumaru respirou fundo sem grande emoção.

-Exatamente. –Souichiro assentiu. –Casando-se com ela assinaremos um termo de que nem eu e nem você atacaremos um ao outro, mas também não seremos necessariamente aliados. Seremos... Como dizer... –ele pensou por um momento enquanto bagunçava mais ainda os cabelos desgrenhados. –Apáticos! Sim, apáticos, um com o outro! Faremos de conta que não existimos. Eu não me envolvo em brigas suas e nem você se envolve nas minhas.

-Agora entendo o que o senhor quis dizer com sua irmã sendo uma garantia –Kenji sorriu incrédulo. –A vida dela é a garantia. Ao que parece, o senhor não liga muito para a sua irmã.

-Mitsue terá o seu papel. –ele o fitou enraivecido, rebatendo a fala de Kenji. –A vida de minha irmã é importante. Por isso estou oferecendo-a como prova de minha palavra. Sesshoumaru terá a garantia de que não irei invadir seu feudo, ele terá a vida de minha irmã. Mitsue ficará aqui e deve ser mantida viva a menos que eu descumpra o acordo, o que certamente não irá acontecer, não desejo a morte dela. O mesmo serve para ele, se caso Sesshoumaru a matar sem motivo algum estará dizendo, diretamente, que nosso acordo está terminado, e que teremos guerra.

-Eu entendi perfeitamente essa sandice. –Sesshoumaru o olhou impaciente. –Mas quem lhe disse, Souichiro, que estou querendo fazer algum acordo com você?

Souichiro engoliu a seco aquela frase que saiu tão ameaçadora e brutal dos lábios do senhor feudal a sua frente. Seiji e Tetsuo se postavam mais ao seu lado de maneira impaciente, aquelas palavras também não lhes agradaram.

-Está recusando minha proposta? –Souichiro parecia surpreso de mais.

-Por que iria aceitar? Do que me vale sua irmã perambulando pelo meu castelo? Para lhe dar mais informações? Você acha que eu sou algum idiota?

-Logo se vê que não conhece Mitsue. –ele deu de ombros aborrecido. –A trarei aqui da próxima vez e então poderá tirar suas próprias conclusões. Foi um erro ter vindo sem ela.

-Não haverá próxima vez. Quero que saia daqui imediatamente antes que fique aqui para sempre. –o tom de Sesshoumaru soou intimidador assim como seus olhos âmbar que cintilavam cruelmente.

-Acho que não estão pensando devidamente. –o Comandante Tetsuo, que estava completamente encapuzado, se pronunciou finalmente. Sua voz rouca, quase gutural cortou o cômodo. –Do que vale uma outra espiã? Já sabemos de tudo, como o senhor Sesshoumaru bem disse. Seu soldado, Shoujo, nos manteve muito bem informados. Não precisamos de mais outro informante. Meu senhor fala a verdade. A Lady Mitsue, não será mais do que um mero instrumento no acordo entre os senhores.

Sesshoumaru e seus Comandantes por um momento emudeceram com aquelas palavras daquele ser macabro coberto por panos tão grossos que mal dava para saber a cor de sua pele, se é que este possuía. Os olhos negros eram terríveis, como órbitas vazias, pareciam consumir quem o olhasse.

-Tetsuo tem razão. –Seiji prosseguiu. –Não é possível que não consigam enxergar isso mesmo com tamanha desconfiança.

-Sesshoumaru, –Souichiro ergueu-se do chão lentamente e por fim o fitou. –eu não peço que sua resposta seja imediata. Eu irei voltar aqui com Mitsue para a resposta final dentro de dez dias. Espero que faça a escolha mais sábia.

-Acho que está perdendo o seu tempo. –Sesshoumaru lhe disse asperamente.

-Isso é o que veremos, Sesshoumaru. –assentiu seriamente. –Iremos partir agora.

-Essa sim é uma boa ideia. –Sesshoumaru lhe disse provocativo enquanto Souichiro cerrava o cenho aborrecido.

...

Rin finalmente estava pronta. Devidamente arrumada com um kimono belíssimo azul marinho com estampas de cisnes em branco. Um obi preto com um laçarote da mesma cor nas costas lhe moldava mais a silhueta fina e bonita.

Seus cabelos pendiam soltos, somente uma mexa fina do lado esquerdo estava preso por uma fita branca. Aquilo a fez lembrar-se da infância.

Usava uma maquiagem leve e algumas jóias dignas de uma princesa. Brincos de ouro pendiam pelas suas orelhas.

Somente os recentes hematomas arroxeados espalhados pelo seu corpo lhe davam um ar triste. Tentavam amenizar a sua beleza estonteante.

As duas se encontravam na enorme varanda que rodeava todo o castelo. Uma chuva fina caía monotonamente. O vento zumbia de maneira agradável balançando os cabelos negros das duas que estavam sentadas olhando para o lado de fora, para o imenso jardim com cheiro de terra molhada.

Arurun estava distante, descansando embaixo da enorme cerejeira. Não parecia muito disposto a acordar.

Rin voltou-se para a amiga ao seu lado, e ao fazer tal movimento acabou levando um susto brando e involuntário. Mas logo depois relaxou. Havia esquecido novamente que Akane não possuía mais os cabelos loiros como sol, nem os olhos vermelhos como rubis e tampouco os caninos levemente afiados. Agora ela tinha os cabelos negros, tão escuros e brilhosos como seus, e os olhos claros, de um castanho límpido. Akane continuava com uma aparência distinta, como se não fosse a mesma de sempre. E aquilo sem dúvidas assombrava Rin.

-Você está tão diferente, ainda não consegui me acostumar. –Rin lhe disse serenamente.

-Nem me fale... –respirou fundo aborrecida. –Estou péssima...

-Claro que não! –Rin rebateu incrédula. –Você está linda, Akane!

-Obrigada. –ela sorriu sem jeito. –Mas acho você muito mais bonita do que eu.

-Claro que não. –ela riu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Claro que sim! –Akane girou os olhos. –Você é muito bonita, Rin, tem uma beleza tão natural e espontânea. Não precisa de muito para ficar deslumbrante. Você chama a atenção de todos quando passa, é a mulher mais bonita que eu conheço. Mesmo toda machucada como está, ainda consegue ser mais bonita do que eu, do que qualquer outra.

-Obrigada. –ela se retesou por um momento com o rosto corado.

-Sabe, Rin, eu não aguento mais isso... –Akane mudou um pouco o rumo da conversa. –Não aguento mais essas transformações...

-Até quando vai ficar assim?

-Até hoje a noite. –ela bufou irritada. –Até lá sou uma simples e frágil humana, que posso morrer a qualquer instante, completamente vulnerável de ataques de _yokais_ maldosos e cruéis.

-Bem-vinda ao meu mundo. –Rin riu dando de ombros. –Mas pelo menos você tem um prazo. Eu sou assim todos os dias.

-Não sei como aguenta. –Akane se retesou agoniada ao pensar naquilo.

-Akane... –Rin tentou mudar o assunto, abaixou os olhos para não encarar mais a amiga a sua frente, tentou buscar coragem dentro de si mesma fitando as mãos postas em suas pernas. –Estava pensando por esses dias...

-No quê? –Akane chegou um pouco mais para frente.

-Aquela mulher que você me contou... Que disse que foi sua amiga por cinquenta anos... Ela... –Rin hesitou por um momento, mas não demorou a fitar Akane nos olhos. –Bem, ela era a sua mãe, não era?

Por um momento Akane emudeceu diante daquela pergunta. Ficou completamente atônita. Não esperava aquela indagação vinda de repente dos lábios daquela morena. Fazia tempo, séculos, quem sabe, que não tocava naquele assunto. Naquele assunto que tanto corroia sua alma de maneira brutal como ácido ou veneno.

-Como sabe disso? –ela arregalou os olhos completamente absorta.

-Eu imaginei que fosse. –ela sorriu de maneira afável. –Só não compreendo porque não me contou. Por que não disse naquele dia que era uma _meio-yokai_ e que viveu com sua mãe?

-Porque não gosto de falar sobre isso... –ela suspirou passando a mão pelos cabelos, colocando alguns fios atrás das orelhas. –Me desculpe... É que é difícil falar dela.

-Não precisa contar se não quiser. Está tudo bem.

-É só que...

E antes que Akane pudesse falar qualquer coisa, elas ouviram barulho de passos martelando na madeira de maneira urgente, alguém se aproximava.

As duas voltaram-se para trás no mesmo instante e puderam ver o _yokai_ sapo, Jaken, que diminuía o ritmo com uma expressão confusa e assombrosa na face.

Assombrosa até de mais para o gosto das duas meninas que o fitaram sem compreender o que se passava.

-Senhor Jaken. –Rin o chamou. –O quê houve?

-Não fazem ideia de quem está aí. –ele lhes falou ainda incrédulo.

-Quem? –Akane indagou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Souichiro.

-Como? –a _meio-yokai_ deu um salto levantando-se na mesma hora. –O quê? Isso é verdade?

-É, sim! –Jaken assentiu nervosamente. –Ele está junto com dois _yokais_ conversando numa das salas do castelo com o senhor Sesshoumaru, Yashamaru e Kenji.

-Isso não é possível... –ela murmurou agitada.

-Quem é esse? –Rin indagou confusa, aquelas palavras não lhe faziam sentido.

-Souichiro é um inimigo do senhor Sesshoumaru. Foi ele quem instalou um espião aqui dentro. –Jaken lhe explicou pacientemente.

-Mas o que ele veio fazer aqui? –Akane insistiu tensa.

-Eu não sei. –Jaken deu de ombros. –Mas até onde eu sei, eles queriam fazer alguma proposta.

-Proposta? –Akane cruzou os braços desconfiada.

-Sim, uma proposta. –ele assentiu.

-Como de paz? –Rin arriscou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Eu não sei, Rin. Mas não é do feitio de Souichiro propor paz. Não sei o que eles tanto conversam.

-Isso já faz muito tempo? –Rin indagou apreensiva. –Faz muito tempo que o senhor Sesshoumaru está com eles?

-Um pouco.

-Maldita hora que assumi essa forma lamentável! –Akane praguejou. –Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo.

-Eu também quero saber. –Rin concordou levantando-se do chão.

-Nem pensem nisso! –Jaken lhes advertiu. –Não há nada que possam fazer, vão acabar atrapalhando!

-Tudo bem, o senhor tem razão. –Rin suspirou um pouco contrariada.

...

Sesshoumaru fitava o vazio da sala.

Só restavam ali dentro consigo, Yashamaru e Kenji que também mantinham um silêncio fúnebre.

Sesshoumaru tentava abandonar aquela ideia insana de Souichiro da mente, mas por algum motivo não conseguia desvencilhar-se dela completamente. A proposta não era algo ruim e tampouco fora do comum. Muitos outros clãs faziam isso, era de praxe.

Mas aquela ideia, a palavra união, não lhe agradava nenhum pouco. Pelo menos não daquele jeito.

Ficou pensando em como seria ter uma esposa, em como aquela novidade parecia ser algo ridículo e nada convencional. Definitivamente não queria aquilo. Não queria ter herdeiros com alguém do feudo de Souichiro. Aquilo o repugnava mais do que tudo. Era uma ideia tola.

Por outro lado era algo bastante conveniente para ambos. Não ter interferências de Souichiro seria perfeito. Poderia expandir mais seus horizontes, afinal não ficaria mais tão preocupado em defender o castelo do principal inimigo que, no caso, era o mais poderoso e o mais capaz dentre todos.

E mesmo percebendo todas aquelas vantagens não conseguia dizer sim. Nem pensar na possibilidade de aceitar Mitsue como sua esposa. E aquela relutância lhe soava inoportuna e incômoda. Por mais que não quisesse aceitar aquele fato e brigasse consigo mesmo, sabia bem que era por causa de Rin.

Era por causa dela, unicamente dela, que não conseguiria dizer sim.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru. –Yashamaru o chamou quebrando o breve silêncio.

-O quê foi? –Sesshoumaru elevou os olhos saindo de seus pensamentos.

-O quê o senhor pretende fazer?

-Eu não sei. –o grande Lord admitiu. –Eu não sei no que pensar... Tudo que vem de Souichiro parece uma grande conspiração.

-O senhor tem razão. –Kenji assentiu. –Mas o jeito que eles passaram a proposta pareceu bem convincente e bem tentadora também. Sem a intromissão deles conseguiríamos muito mais do que temos hoje.

-Estou ciente disso... Mas não sei se será assim tão fácil, Kenji. As intenções de Souichiro me deixam na dúvida. Por que ele não fez essa proposta antes? Por que só agora?

-Vai ver que ele percebeu que não poderia tomar seu feudo. –ele deu de ombros. –Ou que seria pior se assim o fizesse. Acabaria perdendo muitos aliados em batalhas.

-Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim. –Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Mas, de qualquer forma, tenho que analisar tudo minuciosamente.

...

Os três _yokais_ já estavam de saída. As roldanas haviam se manifestado de novo para a abertura dos portões pesados e imensos que pareciam ter sido forjados com chumbo.

Enquanto o gigante de metal ia se abrindo teatralmente, Seiji virou-se para o lado de relance e pode ver com seus olhos azul cobalto os três seres que os fitavam curiosos.

Rin, Akane e Jaken.

Por um segundo ele parou totalmente. Abriu levemente a boca quando as fitou. As duas beldades lhe eram frágeis e belas demais. Eram como uma visão, um sonho bom em um momento tão impróprio. Um sonho borrado num lugar nada convencional. Teve medo de piscar e vê-las esvair como fumaça cinzenta.

-Seiji? –Souichiro o chamou confuso. –O quê está olhando?

-Nada, meu senhor. –ele voltou-se para seu senhor saindo de seu transe.

Souichiro não se contentou com aquela resposta, seguiu o olhar do General e se deparou com o que tanto ele olhava.

Com um sorriso maldoso e irônico na face ele pode notar as duas presenças femininas que se retesaram um pouco ao perceberem tantos olhares de cores distintas as fitando sem cerimônia alguma.

Mas o sorriso de Souichiro, a sua malícia, não demorou muito a murchar e desaparecer completamente. Sesshoumaru apareceu segundos depois na varanda com seu olhar intimidador e raivoso. E é claro que Souichiro entendeu bem o recado.

-Vamos. –ele disse aos seus servos. –Não há nada mais para se fazer aqui.

E num lampejo eles se foram. Correndo numa velocidade incrível para além dos muros do castelo.

...

Sesshoumaru e Rin ficaram sozinhos na varanda.

Akane puxou Jaken pelo braço e o forçou a ir juntamente com ela, mesmo sob muitos protestos ele se foi, desaparecendo da vista daqueles dois.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao lado de Rin com calma. Seu semblante estava sereno, mas seus olhos apareciam como janelas expondo toda a sua preocupação e confusão. Enlameados de tanta dúvida amarga e receio oculto.

Rin percebeu o atordoamento dele. O seu silêncio incômodo, sua maneira agitada embora estivesse quase paralisado. Não soube de imediato o que fazer, nem o que dizer. Mal soube por onde começar, e aquela impotência a deixava maluca, completamente fora de si.

-O quê aconteceu? –ela tentou iniciar uma conversa mesmo que estivesse receosa quanto a isso. –O quê eles vieram fazer aqui?

-Me atormentar. –Sesshoumaru fitou o céu leitoso, recheado com nuvens espessas de onde jorravam chuva de maneira intermitente. –Vieram para encher minha mente com asneiras.

-O senhor Jaken disse que eles queriam fazer uma proposta ao senhor...

-É. Querem sim. –Sesshoumaru assentiu e finalmente posou seus olhos sobre Rin.

Um silêncio arrebatador os envolveu de novo. Sesshoumaru se viu perdido diante daqueles olhos amendoados. Os olhos de Rin, por um momento, embora semicerrados e completamente confusos, pareceram intimidador. Como se ansiassem por palavras, por respostas. E ele definitivamente não queria dar-lhe nada disso.

Rin queria ter perguntando mais. Ter falado mais... Contudo entrou no jogo de seu Lord. Guardou bem a língua entre os dentes e encerrou aquele assunto. Não iria ficar perguntando mais nada. Se ele quisesse iria dizer. Deixaria as coisas correrem como um rio, de maneira natural.

E por fim, quando desistiu de tentar saber o que tanto incomodava Sesshoumaru, virou-se para o outro lado e a voz grave dele pode finalmente ecoar dentro de sua alma.

-Souichiro veio me oferecer a irmã. Veio me propor casamento como prova de trégua.

-O quê?

A palavra _congelar_ não era o suficiente para demonstrar sua total incredulidade ou a sua total falta de ação estarrecedora.

Seus olhos voaram para cima de Sesshoumaru com urgência. Por um momento ela esqueceu de como respirar. Não conseguia nem lembrar de si mesma, de seu próprio nome.

Seu coração batia forte e aflito de maneira violenta. Receber aquela notícia era como ser atingida com inúmeras facadas enlouquecidas e envenenadas. Aquelas palavras a golpearam bem no meio de seu peito com voracidade. Uma dor terrível a consumiu por aqueles instantes, uma dor lancinante que parecia não ter fim.

Teve medo de falar. De perguntar se tinha escutado direito. Mas ela não duvidou de sua sanidade nem por um segundo e aquilo era o que mais doía. Doía, e como doía, ter a constatação de que não era engano, e sim, puramente um fato irrevogável.

Sentiu-se infeliz por querer saber mais. Por querer saber qual resposta ele deu, o que pensava a respeito daquela situação. Mas ao mesmo tempo o horror daquela circunstância a engoliu integralmente.

Ouviu outra vez a voz de Satsu zumbindo em seu ouvido. A voz fantasmagórica e cruel sibilando como da última vez que a viu.

_Eu amaldiçôo você._

Os pelos de seu corpo se eriçaram inquietos.

Seria real?

Tudo indicava que sim.

E num devaneio atordoante, ela o abraçou fortemente ainda com os olhos arregalados e com a boca seca. Sua cor tinha abandonado a tez outra vez naquele dia turbulento. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não o fez. Prendeu as lágrimas com determinação, a única coisa a qual não desejava era cair no choro feito uma criança. O ser infantil do passado já havia sido apagado há tempos de suas expressões maduras de mulher, ela não tinha intenções nenhuma de revive-lo.

Sesshoumaru cerrou os olhos enquanto sentia o perfume dos cabelos dela invadir seu olfato apurado. Aquele cheiro doce impregnava seu ser e lhe tirava o controle. O calor do corpo, a pele macia, o toque suave, a voz que escorria dos lábios como num dedilhado, o rosto sem marcas, liso como uma pétala de rosa que havia acabado de desabrochar, o corpo sinuoso, abarrotado de curvas perfeitas e bem desenhadas... Tudo nela parecia tão convidativo e perigoso. Rin era a combinação mais cruel e mais intensa que ele já presenciara numa mulher. E aquele conjunto certamente lhe deixava aturdido.

-Não diga mais nada. –sua voz saiu num murmúrio. –Não quero ouvir.

-Rin...

-Se pelo menos conseguisse atingir o seu coração, se pelo menos isso fosse meu, eu não me importaria se o senhor se cassasse com qualquer outra.

-Não diga tolices. –ele lhe falou serenamente. –Nada foi resolvido.

Ela desvencilhou-se dele por um momento. Os olhos úmidos, como a terra do lado de fora, encararam-lhe novamente, mas agora um pouco mais sossegados. Ela sabia muito bem, mais do que ninguém, que Sesshoumaru só lhe contou aquilo porque iria aceitar o trato. Iria aceitar casar-se com aquela _yokai_ misteriosa que mal havia chegado e já causava-lhe tanta dor e angústia. E mesmo que ele negasse o fato, mesmo que negasse para ela e para si mesmo, no fundo, tinha certeza de que era a coisa certa a se fazer.

-Faça o que tiver que ser feito. –suas palavras tremeluziram.

-Rin, mesmo que eu viesse a me casar com essa _yokai_. –ele falou aborrecido, respirou fundo para prosseguir. –Mesmo que isso de fato acontecesse, ela seria só um mero contrato, um instrumento. –Sesshoumaru a fitou profundamente colocando a mão em seus cabelos macios. –A ideia de me casar não deveria aterrorizar você. A ideia de ter outro _yokai_ aqui e ainda por cima vindo de um feudo inimigo é o que deveria de fato lhe aterrorizar. Mesmo que eu queira, não posso estar com você o tempo todo. Não posso ter meus olhos encima de você o dia inteiro. Conto com ajuda de outros para protegê-la, mas não sei até que ponto são capazes de fazer o que eu faria para lhe ver viva. Não consegue perceber minha maior preocupação?

-Não pode me proteger de tudo sempre. –ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e suspirou consternada.

-Eu achava que podia.

-Mas não pode.

Sesshoumaru franziu as sobrancelhas. Queria ter rebatido aquelas palavras vindas de Rin, dizer-lhe que estava errada, que era capaz de mantê-la viva sim! De protegê-la de maus agouros e mal olhado infame. Entretanto o Lord não conseguiu falar mais nada. Os hematomas arroxeados dela falaram por si só. Rin estava certa afinal. Ele não estava lá quando Watanuki a machucou, não estava lá quando ela precisava de sua ajuda. Não a protegeu quando deveria fazê-lo.

Por fim ele relaxou os ombros ainda perturbado e pôs a fitá-la de novo intensamente. Com suavidade, tocou nos lábios da menina com seu polegar direito. Os lábios polpudos e rosados que agora possuíam um pequeno corte e um leve hematoma no canto. Ferimentos feitos por Watanuki em seu acesso de insanidade.

Rin adorava sentir os toques aveludados de Sesshoumaru em sua tez. Cerrava os olhos sempre que ele encostava em seu corpo. Um choque percorria sua espinha eriçando os pelos da nuca de maneira incontrolável.

-Eu não posso aceitar isso. –por fim ele falou tirando o polegar dos lábios da menina que voltou a si imediatamente.

-Isso é por mim? Só por minha causa?

Sesshoumaru emudeceu novamente e ela pôs a sorrir com aquela atitude tão típica dele.

-Está tudo bem... O que eu queria agora tenho certeza de que tenho. –ela riu e se pôs de pé na frente de Sesshoumaru que somente elevou os olhos. –Eu não me importo se essa _yokai_ virá, mas é melhor que ela seja mais esperta do que Satsu se vier me aborrecer. –Rin fez um sinal com a mão direita para Sesshoumaru. –Venha, senhor Sesshoumaru. Leve-me daqui. Leve-me desse mundo por um momento. Faça com que eu me esqueça da realidade atordoante que vivo. Me faça respirar ar puro.

-Para onde quer que eu a leve? –ele indagou confuso.

-Não acredito que não sabe. –ela cerrou o cenho de forma brincalhona. –Quero que me leve para o nosso lugar incomum, onde os olhos dos outros não se atreveriam a penetrar. Para seus aposentos, meu senhor.

Sesshoumaru acabou deixando escapar um sorriso brando de seus lábios. Como se estivesse escutado o maior absurdo do mundo. Uma incoerência deliciosa e envolvente.

Ele poderia ter hesitado, ter balançado a cabeça negativamente e ter dito a ela que era uma maluquice insana ser tão submissa. No entanto, ele acabou cedendo.

Não demorou muito para erguer-se do chão e ir à frente de Rin a caminho de seu quarto.

...

**CONTINUA...**

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Olá pessoas!

Finalmente, fim do décimo capítulo! Dá pra acreditar que já estamos no décimo capítulo? Ainda não caiu a ficha que tantas coisas já aconteceram.

Pois bem, está terminado mais um longo capítulo. Espero não ter sido muito cansativo e monótono. Bem, eu estou adorando cada vez mais essa fic. É a que eu mais gosto de escrever sem sombra de dúvidas.

Espero que tenham _odiado_ essa ideia de casamento hahaha! Essa Rin não tem sossego nunca, coitada XD!

Mas enfim... As coisas vão começar a ficar feias, sem sombra de dúvidas. Há muita coisa doida vindo ai pela frente. Aguardem =X!

Obs: como eu queria ser a Rin na hora que ela chamou o Sesshoumaru para ir com ela para seus aposentos. *_*!

_**Em relação aos comentários anteriores...**_

Anny – Pois é Anny, sem sombra de dúvidas a Rin é a que mais sofre na fic! Mas ela também tem o seu consolo no ombro do Sesshy né? Ao mesmo tempo em que ela tem muito azar, também tem muita sorte. Não é qualquer uma que ganha a atenção do Sesshy dessa forma.

Acho que você deve ter detestado essa história de acordo! Logo você que estava tão curiosa para saber, deve ter ficado indignada com a minha maldade Uahsuah. Eu não consigo deixar as coisas românticas e paradas de mais. Eu adoro um alvoroço, assim como Akane.

Bem, eu espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, embora a notícia não tenha sido lá uma das melhores. Agradeço pelo seu carinho, pela sua paciência em me acompanhar =)! Beijooooooos!

...

Bruna-san – Mal a Rin saiu de um momento tão difícil, mal a Satsu morreu, para outra bomba aparecer na vida dela! Uma bomba que promete, com certeza! Mas como você mesmo disse na review passada, ela vai conseguir superar tudo isso com seu amor louco e cego por Sesshoumaru.

E é verdade sobre o que falou sobre Kenji, sobre a _coisificação_ que ele fez a respeito do que Rin passou. Como se ela fosse um mero detalhe no castelo. Mas Kenji terá um papel relativamente importante na fic ao longo do tempo.

Também estava pensando em como fazer a Rin não ser uma simples humana, mas devo confessar que tenho muitas ideias a esse respeito. Não sei bem como lidar com a mortalidade dela. Há ainda muitas coisas a serem resolvidas e bem pensadas. Acho que esse assunto entrará mais para frente.

Infelizmente nesse capítulo, Akane e Yashamaru mal se viram, senti falta dos dois, ia até colocar uma cena deles, mas achei que o capítulo ia ficar muito extenso. Resolvi deixar para o próximo =X!

E sobre Rin ficar grávida seria azar de mais nessas circunstâncias. Mas tudo ao seu tempo =)!

E quem sabe o Sesshy não fica na próxima vez para vê-la despertar... =p!

Fico feliz em saber que essa fic está no seu coração, sendo uma das suas favoritas, me esforço ao máximo para deixá-la maravilhosa e é realmente gratificante saber o quanto ela está sendo importante. Beijos!

Ah! Antes que eu esqueça... Eu também sou autora de _A Roda da Fortuna_, acho que você não percebeu quando comentou por lá. Hahaha! Me entreguei =p!

...

Nathi – Flor =D! Olha você não é a única que adorou a morte de Satsu, esteja ciente disso. Até eu mesma achei um máximo ela ter morrido daquela forma. Tipo, foi uma morte super style! Adorei essa coisa de voz sibilante junto com maldição e olhos negros de ódio. Adoro uma conspiração haha não ligue pra mim, eu sou dodói u_u! E você está certíssima! Ainda tem muita água pra rolar, muitas coisas para Rin e Sesshoumaru enfrentar. Satsu e Watanuki foram apenas o aperitivo, pode ter certeza. E sobre Kenji, não fique aborrecida com a falta de ação dele, como falei para a Bruna-san, ele vai ter seu papel na fic.

A única frustração que tive nesse capítulo com certeza foi a falta do casal Akane e Yashamaru, não consegui encaixá-los aqui, mas tudo bem. Não faltarão oportunidades.

E sobre a gravidez, bem... Prometo que irei pensar nisso com carinho.

A história de minha fic virando novela foi um máximo!

E eu estava só brincando quando falei em exorcismo e gogo boys... Quer dizer... huASHus brincadeira =)! =***!

Beijos Flor!

...

Dentoumushi – Olá ex-SakuraLindah! Quase não reconheci você pelo nick haha! Achei que fosse outra leitora, mas logo me toquei que era você. Ainda bem né? Se não ia ser o maior mico!

UAhsUHAS morri de rir com sua imitação de sexto sentido. Com certeza não ia prestar um negócio desses. Hahahaha!

E sinto informar que sim, que as coisas vão ficar cada vez mais difíceis para o nosso casal favorito. Mas assim que é bom, né? Se tudo fosse fácil, não teria tanta graça. E como você bem disse, ela tem nada mais, nada menos, que o Sesshy para amparar suas dores... Ai ai! Sorte a dela.

UHSAuhAS É verdade, pra Akane e Yashamaru só falta mesmo a física e a biologia. Mas tratarei de resolver logo esse problema! Muhahaha! Você verá =D!

Agora que você já está sabendo do acordo basta esperar pela resposta final do nosso Sesshy. Ai ai, as coisas enfim vão começar.

Obrigada pelo carinho! Beijos!

...

Mais uma vez obrigada a todas por virem sempre aqui lerem minhas escritas tortas e muitas vezes loucas.

Estou adorando a companhia de vocês.

Grande beijo a todas, espero revê-las em breve!

**ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 11!**


	11. Mitsue

**Capítulo 11 -Mitsue.**

-Inacreditável! –uma voz feminina, cortante como o fel, foi escutada ao longe, por entre os muros do castelo. –Você é inacreditável!

A _yokai_, cópia perfeita do irmão, andava de um lado para o outro completamente irritada e indócil. Parecia que nada a faria reconsiderar ou pensar que a proposta que o irmão fizera seria algo bom para todos.

O feudo de Souichiro estremecia à medida que Mitsue, uma das _yokais_ mais belas, praguejava e cerrava os punhos.

A beldade se movia para lá e para cá fazendo com que o seu General a acompanhasse com a boca semi-aberta todos os seus movimentos. Ela era realmente linda, uma verdadeira princesa. Seus olhos verde oliva eram a primeira porta de entrada para seu espírito arrebatador e complicado. Os cabelos negros lisos pendiam pelos ombros, estavam presos pela metade num coque mal feito. Duas mexas pequenas desenhavam o contorno de cada lado do seu rosto liso e oval, sem nenhuma marca.

A boca simétrica e o nariz pequeno lhe davam um ar gracioso, mas nenhum pouco infantil. A cortina de cílios longos e bem escuros davam-lhe uma sensualidade sem precedentes.

Ela usava um _kimono_ vinho escuro de pura seda que não possuía estampas. Um _obi_ preto marcava bem a sua cintura fina. Um laço enorme pendia pelas costas como numa cascata envolta a tantos outros laços e fitas.

-Mitsue, é melhor você escutar... –Souichiro tentava controlar os ânimos da irmã gêmea temperamental que o fuzilava constantemente.

-Escutar o quê? O quê tem pra me dizer, _meu Lord_? –Mitsue falou as últimas palavras com uma ironia amarga que fez o irmão rir brandamente e sentar-se no chão de maneira despreocupada.

-Está vendo as coisas de maneira muito pessimista, _minha Lady_. –foi a vez dele ironizar e elevar uma sobrancelha. –Está tão nervosa que não consegue compreender.

-Compreender o que Souichiro? –ela rosnou enquanto procurava algo para atirar no irmão. –Você me vendeu para aquele feudo repugnante! Faz ideia do que isso significa pra mim? Aliás, tem ideia do que isso significaria para o nosso pai? Como ousou a cometer tal atrocidade? Nunca fomos de nos render!

-Como você fala! –ele girou os olhos impaciente e cruzou os braços na altura do peito. –Deixe de ser tão escandalosa e dramática, Mitsue. Não há sentido em travar uma guerra contra Sesshoumaru agora. Somos inimigos, isso é um fato, mas sem a intromissão dele conseguirei muitos outros aliados e terras. Seu casamento será temporário, até eu conseguir força suficiente para acabar com Sesshoumaru.

-E enquanto isso eu tenho que ser submissa e ter herdeiros com ele? Até lá eu durmo com medo de ser morta a qualquer instante? Já imaginou o que eu irei passar naquele lugar? Pro inferno você e seu plano idiota!

-Já chega! –ele a fitou irritado levantando-se do chão com urgência e autoridade. –Você vai e isso é tudo! Não sei porque está tão aborrecida! Esse sempre foi o seu papel! Você nasceu para isso, para fazer alianças! Cumpra seu papel, seja digna! Deixa de ser mimada por um minuto, pare de pensar só em você e pense no seu feudo, no que nosso pai construiu!

Por um momento Mitsue engoliu a seco, emudeceu totalmente com a voz alterada e grosseira do irmão que quase nunca falava daquela maneira autoritária com ela. E mesmo vendo razão, mesmo entendendo o lado do senhor feudal a sua frente, não conseguiu deixar de lhe encarar com os olhos duros e magoados.

-Da próxima vez que quiser salvar o seu feudo, que quiser propor acordos, ponha a sua cabeça, a sua vida em risco, e não a minha.

Mitsue saiu da sala em passos pesados deixando somente seu perfume natural de flores recém colhidas no recinto.

Souichiro respirou profundamente passando a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados de forma ritmada.

Enquanto a Seiji continuava a fitar a porta por onde Mitsue havia desaparecido.

-Achei que seria mais fácil. –Souichiro resmungou. –Ela é impossível...

-Meu Senhor? –Seiji voltou-se para Souichiro tentando sair de seu transe.

-Nada. –ele girou os olhos aborrecido. –Vocês sempre ficam atordoados, iguais uns idiotas na presença dela. Não sei como não sentem vontade de matá-la algumas horas. Mesmo que ela tenha esse poder de encantar todo mundo, eu conseguiria quebrar essa barreira quando ela começasse a gritar e a espernear como agora.

-Dê tempo a ela. –Seiji deu de ombros. –Ela está se sentindo pressionada, indefesa, é natural que...

-Seiji cala a boca. –Souichiro praguejou irritado. –Não dá pra conversar sobre Mitsue com vocês! Sempre acabam a defendendo! Que inferno! Ela os tem na palma das mãos. Meus próprios servos!

...

Rin abriu os olhos de maneira monótona. Por um minuto esquecera de onde estava.

Assim que iria levantar-se do _Futon_ macio e cheiroso, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro a empurrando de volta.

Levou um susto momentâneo que a fez virar-se para o lado.

E assim que concluiu esse movimento pode respirar aliviada e deixar um sorriso escapar dos lábios.

Sesshoumaru a encarava em silêncio. Ele sempre fazia isso pela manhã, mas antes da própria acordar. Contudo, daquela vez, ele aguardou. Queria ver como ela despertava, como se movia antes de finalmente abrir os olhos e voltar para aquele lugar recheado de agouros e inveja sem fim.

-Estava sonhando? –ele lhe perguntou brandamente.

-Não lembro... –ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Achei que esse fosse o sonho... Quero que não me acorde se não for real.

-Por acaso acha que o que passamos a algumas horas era um sonho? –ele suspirou incomodado. –Era uma violência, Rin. Por que não consigo controlar meus instintos?

-Por que quer tanto controlar seus instintos? –franziu o cenho confusa. –Eu não me importo de estar aqui. Já disse que era o que eu mais queria nesse mundo. Não tenho mais sete anos, senhor Sesshoumaru.

-Pare com isso. –ele girou os olhos irritado. –Pare de ficar me chamando de senhor! Odeio essa sua formalidade depois de tudo o que passamos. Soa tão sarcástico. Isso me lembra o quanto somos diferentes, o quanto é um absurdo eu estar tão encantado e incontrolável. Não quero ouvi-la mais me chamando assim. Não suporto mais. Sempre quando a ouço me chamando de senhor faz com que eu me lembre da criança que você foi e da criança que é.

-Não sou mais criança. –franziu o cenho, aquilo sempre a irritava.

-A Rin do passado ainda vive em você. Uma vive dentro da outra. Não imagina o quão terrível é tentar enxergar isso e não ver nada. É horrendo não poder controlar meus desejos. Você me impulsiona a fazer coisas erradas... –sorriu para si mesmo de forma irônica. –E mesmo percebendo tudo isso, não consigo parar de sentir seu corpo no meu. Não consigo deixar de sentir prazer em seu rosto corado, em seus suspiros descompassados, em sua pele macia e quente, nos seus gemidos baixos e provocantes. Você me tira do sério, Rin. E eu odeio essa vulnerabilidade. Essa excitação involuntária que você me faz sentir.

-Me magoa ouvir tudo isso. –ela balbuciou as palavras de forma triste. –Nunca quis lhe causar confusão e arrependimento. Me parte o coração ouvir tais palavras.

-Não é isso... –ele tentou corrigir ao ver o quanto ela havia esmorecido. –Eu só queria ter mais controle sobre meu corpo, sobre meus desejos vorazes. Eu não quero machucá-la, não gosto de feri-la. Não faz ideia do quanto é frágil, do quanto eu tenho que me controlar para não lhe causar ferimentos... Não que eu nunca tenha experimentado uma outra humana, mas é que com você...

-Comigo o quê? –indagou curiosa.

-Com você é diferente. Você me deixa louco, descontrolado... Você me ensandece.

Rin queria ter sorrido, mas não conseguiu. Queria ter rebatido, falado mais. Ter dito a ele que aquele anseio, aquele desejo desenfreado que ele sentia não era algo ruim. Mas ela acabou se calando. Preferiu assim. Ficar em silêncio mórbido sentindo o corpo quente dele encostando-se ao seu.

Por fim respirou fundo e aconchegou-se mais naqueles braços que a acolheram sem hesitação.

-Ainda é tão cedo... –ela murmurou. –Quero voltar a sonhar.

-Feche os olhos. –ele lhe disse brandamente.

-Só se prometer não me deixar quando eu abrir os olhos novamente.

-Eu nunca a deixei de verdade.

Ela sorriu enquanto cerrava os olhos levemente.

...

Akane arrumava os cabelos na frente do espelho de seu quarto. Os cabelos loiros naturais estavam presos num rabo de cavalo posto do lado direito. Algumas mechas emolduravam seu rosto oval, dando-lhe um ar descontraído.

Ela estava usando somente a parte de baixo de um _kimono_ masculino de cor preta. Seu busto era protegido por faixas grossas não deixando seu peito totalmente desnudo.

Assim que ela deu-se por satisfeita e estava pronta para colocar o restante de sua roupa, aquela presença a fez congelar. Só pelo cheiro, pelo sibilar de seus passos, ela sabia bem quem era. Virou-se para trás com urgência ignorando suas vestimentas.

-Yashamaru?

O _yokai_ dos olhos violetas e dos cabelos negros cumpridos acabou dando um passo para frente involuntariamente. Ficou um pouco desconsertado com aquela cena, com Akane vestida daquela maneira. Acabou virando-se de costas antes que pudesse se perder nas curvas bem desenhadas e na silhueta fina que ela possuía.

-Desculpe, não deveria ter entrado dessa maneira... –ele ensaiou um pouco constrangido cruzando os braços.

-Tudo bem... –ela disse dando de ombros. –Mas o quê veio fazer aqui?

-Vim saber como estava, se o seu ferimento está curado.

-Está sim. Estou bem melhor. –ela assentiu sorrindo.

-Hum... Eu só queria saber isso.

-Agora que tenho meus poderes de _yokai_ não há problema algum.

-Fico aliviado em saber que está bem.

Ela por um minuto corou e ficou sem ter o que falar.

Akane odiava ficar sem saber o que responder. Era difícil compreender o porque daquele _yokai_ sempre a deixar daquela forma tão vulnerável. Algo que ela definitivamente não era.

-Obrigado, Yashamaru. –ela conseguiu dizer mesmo que balbuciando. –Por tudo.

-Não precisa me agradecer... Eu já disse que tenho uma dívida eterna com você.

-E eu já falei para esquecer isso. –ela girou os olhos irritada. –Estamos igualados. Você salvou minha vida.

-Era o mínimo que eu poderia ter feito por você. –ele deu de ombros.

-Não faz ideia do quanto essa sua dívida me irrita! –ela rosnou nervosa. –Odeio pensar na ideia de que você só é bom pra mim porque acha que me deve algo!

-Não é bem assim. –ele respirou profundamente fitando o teto. –Você sabe...

-Sei? –indagou incrédula. –Não eu não sei! A única coisa que eu sei é que você me faz bem, mas ao mesmo tempo me mata aos poucos! Eu o amo Yashamaru e ao mesmo tempo o odeio! Eu o amo por me tratar tão bem, por me ajudar, por não me repudiar pelo o que eu sou, mas também o odeio por pensar que só faz isso por gratidão! Porque um dia eu o salvei.

-Akane não é bem assim...

-É claro que é! E eu sou uma idiota por pensar que... Por pensar que você... Argh!

Ela engoliu a seco a sua raiva, contudo acabou deixando de lado a sua inércia e correu até ele rapidamente. Akane o puxou pelo braço e o fez virar para ela. O fez virar para que seus olhos pudessem se encontrar duramente.

Yashamaru entendeu bem o que ela queria e acabou respondendo com um olhar rígido e sério o que não a intimidou em nenhum momento.

-Diz agora. –ela continuava irredutível. –Diz olhando nos meus olhos que não é gratidão.

-Como pode falar uma coisa dessas depois de tudo? –foi a vez dele indagar com incredulidade na voz. –Eu tenho tanta admiração por você, Akane, pelo ser que você é. Tenho tanto respeito. Não é por gratidão somente. E por muitas outras coisas.

-Então para de falar nessa maldita dívida!

-Se isso vai fazer você parar de ter ataques histéricos...

-Yashamaru, eu estou falando sério. –ela respirou profundamente buscando calma. –Não quero que faça nada porque acha que me deve alguma coisa. Eu não quero sua gratidão, fique com ela ou dê a alguém se quiser.

-Você ouviu o que eu falei? –ele girou os olhos incomodado. –Olha, esqueça...

-Quero esquecer é só você não ficar lembrando.

-Tudo bem. –ele assentiu.

-Promete que irá parar de falar nisso?

-Prometo. –assentiu.

-Você dá a sua palavra de que não faz nada pra mim por gratidão?

-Já disse que prometo! –ele balançou a cabeça negativamente odiando aquela situação. –Akane, você quer um contrato? Como pode ser tão desconfiada?

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... –ela assentiu satisfeita. –Então esse assunto está encerrado e quero que fique esquecido.

-Nem tudo será esquecido. –ele riu debochado.

-Do quê está falando?

-Não vou esquecer do que você falou. Não sabia que me amava.

E foi com essa frase que ela corou de vez. Acabou o soltando e virando-se de costas para evitar mais um momento constrangedor entre os dois. Aquilo estava virando rotina e ela não podia mais suportar a ideia de ficar falando de sentimentos na presença dele. Não tinha coragem para tal coisa e talvez nunca conseguisse expressar de fato o que sentia.

Aquelas palavras haviam saído de forma tão natural e óbvia que ela mesma não havia se dado conta do que havia proferido.

-Não seja idiota... –ela tentou recuar.

...

Rin abriu os olhos novamente.

Sesshoumaru não estava mais deitado ao seu lado.

A menina dos olhos amendoados respirou profundamente lamuriando-se por não ter percebido o momento em que ele levantara. Resolveu então sair do cômodo. Sentou-se no _Futon_ monotonamente e acabou levando um susto com o que vira.

Sesshoumaru estava bem ali na sua frente olhando para além da janela e talvez até mais além do jardim que naquele momento era banhado por uma chuva fina quase imperceptível.

Rin por fim decidiu erguer-se de vez. Foi caminhando em passos lentos como se aquilo a fizesse passar despercebida pelo o grande senhor do castelo.

Ela ajoelhou-se a suas costas e o abraçou fortemente afundando o rosto no corpo daquele _yokai_ que parecia imóvel e tão belo como uma estátua forjada por um mármore raro que dificilmente se partiria.

-Estava dormindo tão profundamente... Como consegue se desligar tanto da realidade? –ele lhe perguntou finalmente.

-É tão fácil sonhar ao seu lado, sabe bem disso. –ela respondeu sem delongas.

Ele não respondeu, ensaiou alguma coisa, mas acabou ficando quieto.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru...

-Rin, já pedi para não falar assim. –ele respirou profundamente. –Isso me cansa, não faz me faz bem.

-Perdoe-me... –ela engoliu a seco. –Mas não consigo falar de outra maneira. Sempre o tratei com tanto respeito.

-Tente então falar de outra maneira. Não posso suportar suas palavras quando se refere a mim. Me faz lembrar do passado.

-Tudo bem. –ela assentiu soltando-se de leve dele.

-Mas o que queria me falar?

-Ah, sim... –ela respirou fundo tentando não parecer melancólica demais. –O que pretende fazer?

-Está perguntando em relação ao acordo, não é?

-Sim.

Sesshoumaru virou-se para ela se libertando momentaneamente dos braços finos que envolviam suas costas. Ele estava com os olhos pesados, como se não quisesse tocar de novo naquele assunto. Falar para ela o que pretendia o arranhava por dentro, sabia que ela se esmoreceria e murcharia como as flores no outono. E ele definitivamente não gostava de ver aquela decadência que o definhava. Não queria ver sua frágil menina desfalecendo de agonia.

-Eu não sei ainda, Rin...

-É claro que sabe... –ela suspirou ao encarar aqueles olhos. –Sabe o que tem que fazer.

-Você não consegue compreender a complexidade.

-Claro que consigo. –ela rebateu seriamente. –Sei que fará o melhor para seu feudo. E sabe, sabe mais do que ninguém que deve se casar com essa _yokai_.

-Olha o que você me fala. Perceba bem suas palavras. –ele a segurou pelo braço levemente, mas acabou a puxando para um pouco mais perto. –Seus olhos lhe traem Rin.

-O quê quer dizer? –ela falou quase num murmúrio. –Não entendo...

-Como quer que eu coloque outra no lugar que deveria ser seu? Como consegue aceitar isso? Seu ser é tão vazio de orgulho. Não consigo entender...

-Por que preencher minha alma de orgulho? –ela sorriu com os olhos semicerrados levando as mãos ao contorno do rosto do _yokai_. –O orgulho só me afastaria do que eu mais quero...

Sesshoumaru emudeceu de vez, acabou soltando o braço de Rin e dando-lhe um sorriso quase irônico.

-Você é surpreendente.

-É tão surpreendente assim saber que não conseguiria dar-lhe as costas?

-Rin, eu não posso aceitar.

-Claro que pode. –ela assentiu seriamente. –Não só pode como deve.

Sesshoumaru acabou se cansando daquele assunto. Desviou os olhos dos dela e voltou-se para o lado de fora. Não chovia mais. O céu era pálido e cinza. A claridade por entre as nuvens espessas e leitosas não parecia o incomodar.

-Meu Lord? –ela o chamou com um sorriso.

-O que foi? –indagou sem voltar os olhos para ela.

-Eu o amo.

...

Os dias passaram como horas.

Um mês passou tão rápido e cruel que nem mesmo Rin pode acreditar.

Mesmo que os aposentos de seu senhor lhe trouxessem conforto e de vez em quando a fazia esquecer do mundo do lado de fora, não foi capaz de tornar aquele momento inevitável.

Ela estava estranhamente calma, por mais que o histerismo ora ou outra embarcasse no seu ser a fazendo chorar compulsivamente e entre inúmeros soluços de baixo das suas cobertas. Mas é claro que ela fazia tal coisa bem longe de seu Lord que sabia mais do que ninguém de sua lamúria e cólera.

Foi no início da tarde que eles chegaram.

Foi na tarde em que Rin tomava chá de maneira serena com os olhos inchados e sem a companhia de ninguém.

Assim que o pesado portão se moveu quatro rostos foram pouco a pouco aparecendo para aqueles que os fitavam de maneira curiosa do lado de dentro do castelo.

Um senhor feudal, de cabelos desgrenhados e olhos mais vivos do que tudo, com seu General e seu Comandante, parecia radiantemente confiante. Como se seu trunfo, uma princesa linda e estonteante fosse suficiente para calar qualquer argumento vindo do lado oposto.

Mas quem roubou a cena de fato não foram os três yokais, mas sim Mitsue, é claro. E mais claro ainda que todos ali se ajoelhariam facilmente aos seus pés implorando para serem seus servos. Para lavarem seus pés desnudos ou tocarem em sua pele por frações de segundos quem sabe.

Ela era a única que se entediava com aquilo. Os olhares de assédio lhe eram tão comuns e monótonos. Já estava acostumada a recebê-los e podia dizer, mais do que ninguém, que estava cansada de seu dom.

Do outro lado do portão Kenji e Yashamaru os esperavam boquiabertos.

Mas aquela incredulidade e admiração não demoraram muito, pelo menos não para Yashamaru que balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, como se tentasse voltar a si.

O _yokai_ dos longos cabelos negros caminhou com seriedade até aqueles seres.

-Por favor, meu senhor os aguarda.

-Por que seu Lord não veio até aqui nos receber? –Souichiro arqueou as sobrancelhas incomodado com aquela situação.

-Por favor, nos acompanhem. –Yashamaru voltou a fitar Souichiro que balançou a cabeça negativamente um pouco irritado pelo descaso.

...

Rin tentava espiar o que acontecia do lado de fora. Estava escondida atrás de uma porta tentando ver aqueles seres que chegavam. Havia tumulto e burburinho o que a deixava mais curiosa ainda.

Admitindo ou não queria ver, olhar bem nos olhos da _yokai_ que provavelmente sentaria no trono ao lado do seu senhor. Mitsue, por mais que ela não a conhecesse, não lhe era agradável. Sentia raiva dela, raiva de saber que seu senhor iria levá-la para seus aposentos todas as noites e passar o que ela um dia passou ao lado daquele magnífico ser.

Ficou irritada por pensar daquela forma, por sentir tanto ciúme que chegava a queimar e a inflamar de ódio todo seu frágil corpo.

Por fim respirou fundo prendendo as lágrimas que talvez viessem a descer. Engoliu a seco e acabou deslizando o corpo para o chão. Ficou sentada nas próprias pernas deixando um único feixe de luz iluminar uma parte de seu rosto. Um enorme breu nas suas costas parecia não a incomodar.

-Rin, o quê está fazendo? –Em outro momento talvez ela teria levado um susto com aquela voz feminina em suas costas, mas naqueles minutos de tristeza a voz de Akane pareceu a única coisa boa que pudesse acontecer.

-Estou... Só olhando... –ela respondeu de forma monótona. –Tentando ver quem vem...

-Rin... –ela suspirou cansada sentando-se ao lado da amiga. –Olha, não fica assim... Não gosto de vê-la tão atordoada, não combina nem um pouco com você.

-Ela é bonita? –a pergunta não surpreendeu Akane.

-Bonita... Bem... Ela é sim... De fato ela é linda. –Akane assentiu sem gostar muito daquele assunto. –Mas que importância isso tem?

-Nenhuma. Eu só fiquei pensando...

-Rin, Sesshoumaru não irá lhe esquecer. –ela a interceptou antes mesmo que a menina pudesse prosseguir. –Sabe disso.

-Tenho medo, Akane... Medo que ele possa se apaixonar por ela. Não faz ideia como isso soa terrível para mim. Perdê-lo seria como perder a mim mesma. Minha vida só teve sentido e só tem sentido por causa dele.

-Isso não vai acontecer! –ela rebateu sem maiores problemas. –Pare de pensar nisso sim? Ele está detestando essa história tanto como você.

-Eu sei... –suspirou pesadamente voltando-se para Akane. –No final das contas fui eu quem o aconselhou a seguir em frente. Eu não deveria estar assim tão aborrecida.

-Tudo vai dar certo, Rin.

-Como posso pensar em tudo dando certo se perderei, pelo menos um pouco, do meu senhor? –ela teve que rir brandamente e fitar novamente o lado de fora. –Eu não sei Akane o que irá acontecer... O que sei é que eles irão se casar e com certeza morrerei primeiro que ela.

...

Pelos corredores do castelo, aqueles _yokais_ iam seguindo até o grande salão.

Kenji estava tentando disfarçar, mas seus olhos não conseguiam desviar dos da linda Lady que caminhava como se estivesse flutuando.

Seus imensos cílios bem escuros e sua pele branca de porcelana pareciam com as de uma boneca.

A beldade se movia pouco, quase não olhava para os lados o que para ele era ótimo, pois sua indiscrição já havia passado dos limites. E antes que pudesse abaixar os olhos, Mitsue voltou-se para ele, o olhou de soslaio e sorriu. Um sorriso límpido que fez o sangue do Comandante subir.

Yashamaru deu uma cotovelada de leve em Kenji o fazendo voltar a si e continuar a andar. Mitsue soltou um riso abafado divertindo-se com aquela situação.

-Até que enfim percebeu que seu mau humor não nos seria útil nesse momento. –Souichiro falou a irmã.

-Quem disse que estou sorrindo por causa desse momento patético? –ela girou os olhos voltando-se para ele. –Não sabe de nada, irmão.

-Veja seus modos. –falou entre dentes. –Pense antes de fazer alguma asneira.

-Não encha meus ouvidos de tolice, Souichiro. Já estou farta de ouvir tanta asneira saindo de seus lábios. Deixe-me divertir ao menos, não há nada de errado nisso.

-Mitsue, eu juro que...

E antes que o senhor feudal pudesse concluir duas silhuetas surgiram no centro do grande salão luxuoso enfeitado por diversas flores.

Sesshoumaru estava impaciente olhando na direção de Souichiro e seus acompanhantes enquanto que Jaken também não parecia nenhum pouco entusiasmado com toda aquela encenação que parecia ridícula.

-Finalmente nos encontramos! –Souichiro acabou dizendo com um sorriso enorme. –Poderia ter nos recebido no portão.

-Não seja tão presunçoso. –Sesshoumaru sorriu irônico. –Acaso pensou que eu iria recebê-lo com festa em meu castelo? Não sejamos tão cínicos um com o outro. Isso seria ridículo demais.

-De acordo. –ele deu de ombros passando a mão pelos cabelos desarrumados, mas logo puxou Mitsue pelo braço a trazendo para o seu lado. –Como falei na última vez, estou trazendo minha irmã para que possa conhecê-la melhor.

Mitsue deu dois passos a frente e o fitou seriamente. Os olhos verde oliva não pareciam assim tão inofensivos como Souichiro havia contado a Sesshoumaru na última visita que ele o fizera. No entanto o mais incrível foi que o grande lorde das terras do Oeste não se sentiu incomodado, ao contrário, em algum canto dos olhos ferozes maquiados de serenidade, ele compreendeu o que Souichiro queria dizer. Mitsue não representaria, sem sombra de dúvidas, nenhum perigo. Pelo menos nenhum perigo mortal. Não lhe causaria transtornos inquietantes e sim somente os casuais.

-O quê o senhor acha, senhor Sesshoumaru? –Jaken voltou seus olhos para Sesshoumaru que não o olhou.

-Ainda não gosto dessa ideia. Não me conforta e nem me agrada...

-Mas... –Souichiro tentou interceptar Sesshoumaru que logo ergueu a mão para o yokai se calar e retomou a palavra.

-No entanto, eu já tomei a minha decisão... –e olhando bem fundo nos olhos de Mitsue ele prosseguiu. –Sua irmã, a princesa do Sul, Mitsue, será a senhora feudal desse castelo.

Mitsue respirou pesadamente enquanto Souichiro, seu General e seu Comandante deixavam um sorriso de satisfação dominar a face.

**CONTINUA... **

**Nota da autora:**

Oi gente!

Eu não morri!

Ainda existo hahaha!

Bom gente espero que todas vocês me desculpem pela minha demora, mas eu realmente estou surtando com a minha faculdade! E isso não é força de expressão infelizmente.

Pois bem, estou trazendo mais esse capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado, que a demora tenha sido compensada!

Grande beijo a todas.

_**Referente aos comentários anteriores...**_

Dentoumushi – Hahaha eu sabia que eu era má, mas não imaginava que era tanto assim!

Ah, eu espero sinceramente que a visão que todo mundo tá tendo da Mitsue seja mudada. Não coloquei essa personagem pra infernizar a vida da Rin não, eu pensei melhor e achei um papel bem mais interessante pra ela nessa história. Não queria deixar a fic repetitiva, nem nada, você entende né?

Pois é, a Rin é bem flexível mesmo, eu não sei se eu conseguiria aceitar essas condições, mas acho tão lindo esse relacionamento dos dois. To adorando mesmo.

Hahaha e minha imaginação com os personagens masculinos realmente tá de mais! Já que não tem homem bonito assim por ai dando sopa é melhor inventar mesmo hahaha que tristrezaaaa o que eu escrevi agora!

Também acho que nenhum supera o Yashamaru que tá um foférrimo com a Akane.

Beijos e compreendo perfeitamente a sua situação de não poder ficar vindo aqui sempre.

...

Bruna-san –Pois é, Roda da Fortuna é bem mais atual também né? Mas embora seja mais dinâmica e com uma Rin mais espontânea e decidida, ainda prefiro escrever essa fic. Adoro essa atmosfera medieval. Nessa fic eu sinto como se fosse uma continuação mesmo pra história desses dois personagens maravilhosos.

Assim, eu não acho difícil fazer Rin's tão diferentes, até porque como só tivemos contato com ela criança no Anime, não tem como saber que tipo de pessoa ela seria quando crescesse. E acho que essa é a verdadeira mágica da personagem. Criar com ela é muito fácil, dá muitos panos pra manga (como diria minha avó XD). Mas se eu fosse falar qual é a minha Rin favorita, certamente diria que é a de Dedilhado.

Mas voltando a essa Rin, estava pensando em várias coisas para alterar a maldita história de sua mortalidade. Eu já pensei em uma coisa bem interessante, é só aguardar =)!

Bem, acho que o Kenji ainda vai conseguir se redimir com você nos capítulos seguintes. Tenho algumas cenas bem legais em mente com esse personagem.

Espero que Akane e Yashamaru, mesmo com uma aparição tão pequena, tenham tirado o vazio do capítulo anterior, também amo muito os dois.

Hahaha Kohaku? Esqueça... Deixe-o nas outras duas fics... Nessa aqui com certeza ele não vai ter vez.

E sobre um provável baby, bem... Vou deixar essa história em off por enquanto!

Beijos!

...

lappstift –Interessante como Akane e Yashamaru, um casal totalmente secundário, pode chamar tanta atenção!

Eu também os amo e nunca imaginei que eles fossem causar tanta identificação por vocês. Fico feliz por eles, por essa aceitação maravilhosa.

Espero que a cena que eu coloquei dos dois nessa fic tenha deixado você e as meninas felizes, porque eu simplesmente adorei.

Hahaha engraçada a sua indignação com a Mitsue, mas acho que você deve ter mudado um pouquinho o seu conceito com ela.

Como eu falei com a Dentoumushi essa personagem não veio para aborrecer a Rin, tenho propostas bem melhores, muito mais interessantes que essa. É claro que as duas não vão morrer de amores uma pela a outra, mas não haverá grandes problemas. De mulher frustrada já bastava a Satsu, não é mesmo?

Beijos!

...

Anny Taishou –Hahaha acho que sua esperança do Sesshoumaru não aceitar essa proposta foi por água a baixo né?

Olha Anny, mas não fique chateada tenho certeza que você vai gostar do que virá pela frente. A Mitsue não é um demônio como a Satsu foi. Acho que todas ficaram traumatizadas com a imagem que a Satsu representou para a fic! Todo mundo fica pensando que qualquer outra yokai feminina vai ser igual a ela e não vai ser bem assim, posso garantir.

Bem, eu tenho muitos planos para ela. Vou dar uma agitada na fic, outros personagens com certeza estão por aparecer e muita coisa pra rolar.

Espero revê-la por aqui de novo xuxu.

Beijos!

...

Nathi Duarte –Por mais que você se esforce flor, seus comentários nunca serão pequenos e eu continuarei amando-os XD! Não precisa pedir desculpas, eu gosto de saber sim o que minhas leitoras estão sentindo, por que se não gostasse qual o sentido de escrever então?

Pois bem, adorei saber que pelo menos uma leitora gostou da ideia de Mitsue ser "anexada" ao castelo.

Também achei maravilhosa a reação da Rin! Uma reação digna de uma princesa diplomata eu diria. Acho que você falou tudo quando disse que essa foi uma enorme prova de amor. Sem sombra de dúvidas penso da mesma maneira.

Amor nada mais do que é se não isso: Liberdade. Deixar a pessoa seguir, não ser egoísta. E essa relação dos dois, pelo menos da parte dela, não há esse egoísmo, essa represaria que os casais convencionais possuem.

Acho que é por isso que gosto tanto dessa fic. Desse amor que parece impossível, mas que não é. Dessa atmosfera medieval.

E sobre a questão da gravidez, pode deixar que eu já pensava nisso desde quando comecei a escrever a fic. Tenho planos, muitos planos para isso, pode ficar tranquila.

Akane e Yashamaru estão um arraso mesmo, estão querendo a todo custo roubar a cena hahaha! Isso muito me diverte, ainda mais se tratando de dois personagens totalmente inventados por mim.

Kenji sendo amigo de Rin... Bem, acho que você está roubando algumas informações secretas da minha mente hahaha!

E pode deixar que colocarei mais emoção na fic, eu prometo!

E relaxa a respeito do comentário, como disse gosto muito de recebê-los. Eu sempre dei abertura para vocês escreverem o que quiserem, não vou ficar brava e nem nada. Sinta-se a vontade, a opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim.

E espero que esse seu momento "dark" tenha passado, não é legal ficar assim!

Beijos!

...

Um grande beijo a todas vocês!

**ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 12!** (Que se Deus e meus professores quiserem sairá mais rápido! u_u).


	12. Vertigem

**Capítulo 12 –Vertigem.**

Souichiro faltou pular de alegria com as últimas palavras de Sesshoumaru. Para ele era tão inacreditável quanto para qualquer um daquela sala que o senhor feudal, dono das terras do Oeste, aceitasse assim a sua proposta de tão bom grado.

Souichiro bagunçou mais os cabelos desgrenhados, ele era uma mistura de excentricidade e esquisitice junta. Era como um louco, pelo menos sorria como tal, o que de vez em quando apagava a sua beleza pura e ingênua dando lugar a uma mais mordaz e perigosa.

-Excelente! –ele disse enquanto deixou uma risada escapar dos lábios. –Era tudo o que precisávamos.

-Não fique tão alegre assim. –Sesshoumaru o interceptou com seus olhos frios. –Eu não terminei de falar.

-O quê? –por um momento toda a alegria de Souichiro sumiu como fumaça, deixando aquele _yokai_ com uma expressão curiosa na face. –O que quer dizer?

-Eu aceito sua irmã como senhora feudal desse castelo com algumas condições.

-Condições? –torceu a boca um pouco desapontado. Aquela história não parecia nada boa –Quais seriam essas condições?

-Você sabe muito bem que há uma humana nesse castelo, não sabe?

-Claro, quem não sabe? –ele sorriu de desdém o que fez Sesshoumaru endurecer mais ainda o cenho. –E o que tem ela?

-Quero que coloque no nosso acordo que se sua irmã tentar qualquer coisa com Rin nosso trato também estará acabado.

-Ele não pode estar falando sério... –Mitsue girou os olhos achando aquilo tudo patético demais. Mas ela logo foi forçada a se calar pela olhadela sinistra e irritada que Souichiro lhe dera. Mitsue acabou dando de ombros e cruzando os braços, sabia que seu irmão quando estava mal humorado era insuportável.

-De acordo. –o senhor feudal dos olhos verde oliva concordou sem pestanejar. –Mitsue não fará nada com a humana.

-Outra condição é que não irei permitir que ela saia daqui de dentro. Ficará no castelo o tempo inteiro.

-Ótimo. –ela sorriu irônica. –Agora virei uma prisioneira...

-Também está de acordo. –Souichiro voltou a assentir.

-Souichiro! –ela o olhou incrédula enquanto o irmão tratava de ignorá-la e continuava a fitar Sesshoumaru profundamente, com os olhos atentos.

-A última condição é referente as suas visitas a sua irmã. Só irei permitir que traga com você seu General, não quero nenhum outro _yokai_ de seu feudo perambulando aqui pelas minhas terras. Fui claro?

-Mais claro do que a água dos meus rios. –assentiu um pouco incomodado. Seus olhos pararam por um minuto encima de Tetsuo que balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se não se importasse com que seu senhor o deixasse fora das visitas. –Está certo somente Seiji virá comigo. Colocaremos isso tudo no contrato.

-Perfeito. Então está feito.

-Ótimo... –assentiu seriamente cruzando os braços. –Quando iremos tratar tudo oficialmente?

-O mais rápido possível. –encarou-o secamente. –Assim que tudo estiver pronto.

-Irei correr, ajeitar todos os preparativos. Acredito que dentro de dois dias tudo esteja acertado.

-Excelente.

-Trarei alguns criados para fazer a mudança de Mitsue.

-Claro que não. –Sesshoumaru sorriu de escárnio. –Pedirei aos meus criados para fazerem isso. Sabe muito bem Souichiro que não confio em nenhuma palavra que venha de seus lábios.

-Faça como quiser. –o _yokai_ deu de ombros e acabou fitando o outro senhor feudal seriamente. –Mas a partir de agora, Sesshoumaru, gostando ou não de mim, vai ter que aprender a confiar nas minhas palavras.

Sesshoumaru engoliu a seco, sabia que Souichiro tinha razão. Era quase impossível ver honestidade no ser a sua frente, mas tinha de admitir que ele estava certo afinal. Iria encontrar com Souichiro pelo menos uma vez por mês. Contente ou não teria de engolir aquela situação, pelo menos por algum tempo.

Mitsue era a mais aborrecida dentre todos. Odiou aquela ideia em todos os momentos. Queria gritar para aqueles dois, principalmente para o seu irmão o quanto o detestava por fazê-la passar por aquela situação. Estava farta antes mesmo de começar.

Fitou o teto por um minuto enquanto aqueles dois seres discutiam a sua vida em papéis, contratos e alianças.

E entre seus devaneios sentiu mais uma vez os olhos a perseguindo. Olhos estes que provavelmente fariam parte da sua rotina. Mais um par de olhos que a desejaria intensamente. E mais um par de olhos que choraria com sua indiferença apática.

Olhou de relance para o lado e o viu novamente.

Castanhos-avermelhados, eles eram assim.

Ela definitivamente não estava interessada, pelo menos não tanto quanto ele.

Ela não o desejava, disso tinha absoluta certeza. Não desejava nenhum daqueles que a fitavam ora ou outra de maneira discreta, mas que não passavam despercebidos pelos seus sentidos analíticos.

Nem mesmo Sesshoumaru, o grande Lord, o centro das atenções, a fazia morrer de amores. Todos pareciam sempre os mesmos.

Mas aquele rapaz, dos olhos castanhos-avermelhados, por mais que não tivesse o mínimo interesse por ele, viu algo familiar, algo que chamou a sua atenção. E isso fora forte o suficiente para fazê-la virar-se para ele e o encarar profundamente.

Kenji sentiu uma vertigem percorrer todo o seu corpo. Não esperava receber o olhar daquela _yokai_ de volta. Sentiu-se acuado por um momento, sem saber o que fazer. Havia sido pego pela segunda vez e aquilo era no mínimo embaraçoso e perigoso. Poderia ser morto por tal ousadia. Tratou então de baixar os olhos, de tentar desviar a sua atenção. Quis sair correndo daquela sala, não podia mais suportar aquela presença devastadora.

-Yashamaru... –ele disse em murmúrio para o Comandante ao seu lado. –Preciso sair...

-Não pode sair, sabe disso. Controle-se. –ele lhe avisou também num sussurro. –Pelo seu próprio bem... Controle-se.

-Não consigo... Acho que ela está...

-Brincando com você? –ele sorriu discretamente. –Está sim. E você, seu idiota, está caindo direitinho.

-Eu vou ser morto? –indagou desesperado.

-Senão calar essa boca com certeza. E vai acabar me levando junto.

...

Rin não podia estar mais curiosa para saber o que andava acontecendo. Embora soubesse da decisão de Sesshoumaru queria escutar tudo o que eles falavam. Principalmente o que Mitsue falava, o que ela demonstrava. Ela mal conhecia a suposta senhora feudal das terras do Sul e já a odiava mais do que tudo naquele mudo. E sentir uma aversão tão grande por alguém que ela mal conhecia era-lhe no mínimo estranho e peculiar. Não tão estranho na verdade... Pensar em Sesshoumaru com qualquer outra lhe causava uma dor terrível que a fazia ruir.

Akane voltou para o cômodo escuro onde Rin continuava ajoelhada olhando para o lado de fora. Na verdade, a _meio-yokai_ não sabia bem para onde a amiga olhava. Rin parecia, na realidade, olhar para canto algum, seus olhos estavam confusos, abarrotados de terror, o que dava a impressão de que a menina sonhava, que estava dormindo com os olhos bem abertos.

Akane suspirou entristecida. Aquela cena a deixava colérica. Odiava ver Rin tão melancólica e infeliz. E ela sabia, mais do que ninguém, que não haveria quaisquer palavras para fazer com que a alegria e a espontaneidade de Rin voltasse.

-Rin... –ela a chamou quando finalmente tomou coragem. Rin voltou-se silenciosamente, como se despertasse de algum sonho. –Terminou.

-Você ouviu tudo? –indagou com as mãos trêmulas.

-Ouvi. –assentiu com um longo suspiro. –Sesshoumaru a aceitou.

-Disso eu já sabia... –respirou pesadamente ainda transtornada. Mas logo tratou de endurecer o semblante e voltar-se para Akane. –E ela?

-O que tem?

-O que ela disse?

-Ela não falou muito. –deu de ombros. –Até porque Souichiro a impedia sempre que ela iria abrir a boca. Não sei não, Rin, mas me pareceu que ela está odiando essa história...

-Odiando? –surpreendeu-se por um minuto. –Mesmo?

-É. –assentiu. –Quer dizer, eu não sei ao certo, estou só falando o que eu percebi. O que eu achei...

-Akane... –ela quase engasgou com o que iria perguntar. –Sesshoumaru olhava para ela?

-Rin... –suspirou incomodada com aquela situação. –Olha, todo mundo estava olhando para ela. É impossível não olhar para ela...

-Já entendi. –respirou pesadamente cerrando os olhos e voltando-se para o lado de fora. –Eles já vão embora?

-Já! Kenji e Yashamaru estão os acompanhando até o portão.

-Então eles já devem estar...

E antes mesmo que ela pudesse completar a frase, finalmente os viu ao longe.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se de maneira grotesca e num solavanco, sem conseguir controlar suas próprias pernas, correu em disparada para a varanda.

-RIN! –Akane tentou a impedir, mas já era tarde demais.

Rin só parou quando chegou na ponta da varanda. Agarrou-se a uma pilastra de madeira e ficou a fitar aqueles seres que andavam calmamente de forma quase monótona em direção aos portões.

Akane tratou de correr atrás dela e não demorou segundos para alcançar a amiga que já tinha os olhos grudados em todos aqueles _yokais_ que pareciam não notar a sua presença ali. A loira agarrou no braço direito de Rin e a puxou levemente para trás.

-Rin, o que está fazendo? Vamos sair daqui!

-Não, Akane! Eu quero ver essa _yokai_! –ela lutou para se livrar dos domínios da _meio-yokai_, mas seu braço nem se moveu com a força que ela fez contra Akane.

-Pra que? –a fitou seriamente com seus olhos vermelhos rubis. –O que isso vai mudar?

-Não vai mudar em nada, não adianta ficar tentando me proteger, Akane! Uma hora outra eu terei de olhar pra ela, não é? Então não adianta ficar me segurando, não vai conseguir me impedir o tempo todo de encarar a realidade!

E foi então que Akane desistiu. Soltou Rin no mesmo momento e esmoreceu depois de ouvir aquelas palavras. Ela estava certa afinal, não havia mais nada para se fazer.

Rin voltou seus olhos para eles que aquela altura estavam bem próximos. Dava para se distinguir as várias silhuetas que calmamente iam cruzando o jardim bem cuidado de Sesshoumaru.

Ela não se atentou a nenhum dos _yokais_ masculinos que em silêncio fúnebre iam caminhando. Tratou de fixar seus olhos em Mitsue e de lá não saiu mais. Ficou surpresa com o que viu, mais até do que gostaria.

Akane estava sendo gentil quando dissera que Mitsue era bonita. Ela era mais do que bonita, mais do que linda. Era como uma visão. E num suspiro doloroso acabou escorregando na pilastra de madeira que segurava até chegar ao chão e se encolher com tamanha revelação.

E querendo ou não admitir para si mesma sentia uma terrível inveja daquela que possuía uma beleza jovial e vida eterna. De frágil só havia ela naquela imensidão, no enorme feudo onde tudo parecia feito de chumbo. Contentou-se em ranger os dentes e sufocar um grito. Estava desfalecendo. Teve medo de desmaiar e morrer ali mesmo de tanta dor lancinante.

Aquela reação não era nenhum pouco típica da menina de sorriso fácil e pensamentos bondosos, e pensar daquele jeito, sentir tanta mágoa e inveja de alguém, causou-lhe uma vertigem avassaladora.

-Vem, Rin... Vamos entrar... –Akane tentou pela última vez.

Rin não respondeu, ela sequer se moveu. E antes mesmo que pudesse deixar qualquer palavra escorrer dos lábios, um olhar verde oliva penetrante desviou do caminho que seguia e partiu diretamente para ela.

Um choque e tanto no início.

Verde Oliva e Marrom terra num baque que parecia ter durado toda a eternidade.

Mitsue havia olhado diretamente para ela. Havia até mesmo parado de andar só para poder fitar aquela que a observava em silêncio e decadência há algum tempo. Não havia sorriso, nem malicia, não havia nada. Só dois pares de olhos se analisando, e de alguma forma falando um para o outro o quanto estavam odiando aquela situação idiota.

-Então essa é a humana... –Mitsue deixou escapar fazendo com que todos parassem e se dessem conta de que ela não seguia mais.

-Mitsue, vamos embora. –Souichiro girou os olhos incomodado com aquela atitude da irmã. Coçou atrás da orelha um pouco preocupado e nervoso, desmanchando mais ainda seu cabelo. –Para de olhar pra essa humana, vai nos causar problemas.

-Sesshoumaru tem um bom gosto. –ela sorriu para Seiji e Tetsuo. –Não concordam?

-Sim, minha Lady. –Seiji respondeu enquanto Tetsuo somente assentiu calado envolta a sua túnica.

-É a mortal mais bonita que já vi. Agora entendo tanto zelo, tanta preocupação por parte do seu senhor para com essa mocinha. –ela sorriu de forma irônica para Kenji que faltou desmaiar. Yashamaru somente balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Mitsue, chega dos seus jogos. Vamos agora! –Souichiro a interceptou a puxando pelo braço a fazendo grunhir irritada.

-Nunca, em toda a minha vida Souichiro, o vi tão insuportável!

E antes mesmo de dar as costas completamente para Rin, que ainda a olhava da varanda, Mitsue lhe deu a última fitada de curiosidade e acabou desaparecendo com aqueles.

...

Akane deixou Rin sozinha após aquele acontecimento. Preferiu deixar com que a menina organizasse melhor seus pensamentos. Rin estava calada e mórbida como um morto e vê-la tão inerte e sem palavras era demais para o coração de Akane que havia se afeiçoado desde a primeira vez com a jovem humana.

A _meio-yokai_ andava pelos corredores, fitando o chão de madeira nova e bem tratada embaixo dos seus pés calçados com chinelos simples que faziam um leve barulho a medida que ela pisava.

E assim que sentiu aquela presença e cheiro familiar, ergueu a cabeça no mesmo instante para poder presenciar aquele conjunto perfeito que lhe tirava o fôlego.

Os cabelos negros soltos, jogados para trás de qualquer maneira, os olhos violeta, a barba semicerrada, o símbolo de um minúsculo tridente no centro da testa, o corpo perfeito emoldurado no kimono preto.

-Yashamaru... –ela suspirou involuntariamente.

-Eles já foram...

-Não estou gostando nada dessa história. –confessou quase num sussurro.

-E quem está? –deu de ombros entediado.

-Pelo que eu sei e pelo o que eu vi todos os _yokais_ aqui estão adorando a nossa nova moradora... –cruzou os braços e prosseguiu como se fosse indiferente. –Tenho de admitir, ela é uma visão. Ela é perturbadora na verdade. É praticamente impossível não olhar pra ela, não a notar, não é verdade, Yashamaru?

-É... Quer dizer...

-Ah, não se faça de idiota... –bufou um pouco irritada. –Não precisa me explicar nada...

-Está com ciúmes? –ele lhe disse em tom de deboche enquanto ria levemente da expressão de Akane. –Não seja estúpida.

-Ciúmes? Por favor... –Akane girou os olhos fingindo apatia. –Não seja ridículo! De quem eu estaria com ciúmes?

-Como de quem? –Yashamaru a provocou dando um passo para frente e apontando para si mesmo. –De mim é claro.

-De você? –ironizou com as bochechas coradas. –Não mesmo! Sem chances...

-Não foi isso que pareceu. –ele riu sarcástico enquanto passava por ela. –Mas tudo bem, você é quem sabe...

E antes que ele pudesse desaparecer da sua vista, Akane lembrou-se de algo muito importante que há muito tempo queria falar.

-Yashamaru! –ela o chamou fazendo com que ele parasse de andar e voltasse para ela.

-O que é?

-Escuta... –a loira tentou enrolar, olhou para todos os lados verificando se havia alguém, e quando finalmente percebeu que estavam momentaneamente sozinhos voltou a encarar Yashamaru que estava mais confuso do que nunca. –Eu queria falar sobre o que conversamos aquele dia...

-O que? Que dia? –indagou franzindo o cenho não entendendo absolutamente nada.

-Argh! Você me dá raiva! Eu não vou repetir... –irritou-se pressionando a ponte do nariz.

-Ah! –Yashamaru compreendeu do que ela falava ao perceber a irritação da _meio-yokai_. –Sobre você me amar.

-CALA ESSA BOCA! –Akane faltou puxar a sua espada e travar uma luta com ele no meio do corredor.

-O quê tem isso?

-Bem é que... –Akane ficou receosa no início, tocar naquele assunto não lhe agradava nenhum pouco, entretanto tratou de forjar uma indiferença, parecer com que tudo o que dissera a ele não passava de mera banalidade. –Não que eu me importe, até porque eu não ligo para o que esses idiotas vão pensar, mas é que...

-Akane, para de falar. –ele riu brevemente balançando a cabeça negativamente. –Não precisa me explicar nada.

-Eu sei que não, mas é que...

-Eu não contei nada pra ninguém, –ele a interceptou gentilmente. –se é só isso que quer saber.

-E o que mais eu teria pra saber? Nada mais importa. –deu de ombros franzindo as sobrancelhas não entendendo onde Yashamaru queria chegar.

-Está falando sério? –arqueou a sobrancelha direita não acreditando nas palavras da loira a sua frente.

-Estou, oras! –assentiu sem problemas.

-Tsc! Você é mesmo uma idiota... –resmungou incrédulo dando-lhe novamente as costas e seguindo seu caminho.

-DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU?

Yashamaru nem se deu o trabalho de responder. Continuou caminhando e acenou para ela ainda de costas antes de virar no corredor e sumir da vista da _meio-yokai_ emburrada.

...

Rin ergueu-se do chão da varanda num estalo, numa volta repentina a consciência. Seus olhos úmidos e abarrotados de lágrimas denunciavam o choro recente. Fungou uma última vez antes de esfregar os olhos amendoados e respirar o mais fundo que conseguia. Estava farta de chorar e lamuriar-se. _Chega_. Disse para si mesma mentalmente enquanto pisava descalça na grama úmida.

Caminhou pela terra macia como costumava fazer quando ainda morava no vilarejo. Aquela vida que levava antes era tão simples, tão mais leve. Sentiu saudades do marasmo, do vento frio à noite, das tardes quentes onde via o sol desmaiar pela colina, do cheiro forte das ervas medicinais que colhia religiosamente na primavera. E mais ainda, sentiu falta de Jin, do amigo de todas as horas, do irmão perfeito. Uma nostalgia violenta a atingiu de tal forma que o coração chegou a doer.

Fazia tanto tempo que havia abandonado tudo aquilo. Era como se tudo o que tivesse vivido fizesse parte de uma outra vida. De uma vida que viveu e morreu.

A cerejeira a sua frente balançava teatralmente com o vento frio que fazia. O céu ainda era de um cinzento até mais escuro do que antes. As nuvens melancólicas não a faziam se sentir melhor. Sentiu uma gota d'água pingar em sua testa. Iria chover de novo.

E ao invés de correr para dentro do castelo, ignorou aquele primeiro aviso do céu. Sentou-se embaixo da árvore e recostou as costas no tronco da Cerejeira.

Cerrou os olhos avermelhados levemente. Queria dormir. Sonhar. Ou quem sabe acordar daquele pesadelo.

Mas antes mesmo que pudesse cair dentro de si mesma, sentiu um leve empurrão no braço. Abriu os olhos e olhou para o lado imediatamente. Acabou sorrindo ao ver quem a chamava e não se conteve em passar a mão nas cabeças daquele _yokai_ dragão.

-Arurun... –sorriu enquanto o _yokai_ recostava-se de leve nela. –Está preocupado comigo, não é?

Ele somente grunhiu e a fitou novamente.

-Eu estou bem, juro. –riu levemente balançando a cabeça de maneira positiva. –Só estava pensando, lembrando de algumas coisas.

O _yokai_ dragão inclinou suas duas cabeças como se perguntasse para si mesmo o que ela falava.

-Estava pensando no que já vivi. Lembra quando eu era só uma garotinha e você me carregava? Aquela época era especial, complicada, na verdade, mas certamente especial. Era só eu, você, o senhor Sesshoumaru e Jaken. –sorriu nostálgica. –Era tão mais fácil quando só éramos nós...

Rin recostou mais as costas na árvore. Os galhos encima da sua cabeça se entrelaçavam de maneira desordenada, porém perfeita. Arurun acabou deixando a moça em paz deitando-se ao seu lado. O som de passos que viam silenciosamente não o fez se mover, o _yokai_ dragão sabia muito bem quem vinha.

-Rin. –a voz masculina tão familiar fez com que ela desviasse sua atenção da cerejeira diretamente para ele.

-Oi... –respondeu sem muita animação.

-Estava procurando você. –Sesshoumaru prosseguiu um pouco incomodado, cruzou os braços seriamente e deixou seus olhos âmbar penetrarem nos dela que ainda estavam avermelhados e um pouco inchados pelo choro intenso. –Pensei que estivesse com Akane.

-Não. –balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Estava sozinha até a Arurun chegar.

-Sabe que não gosto que fique muito tempo sozinha.

-Está tudo bem. –deu de ombros. Ela tinha prometido para si mesma que não iria tocar naquele assunto, mas aquilo estava corroendo suas veias, a matando aos poucos. –Eu a vi. Sua... _Noiva_... –falou a última palavra de uma forma estranha, quase silenciosa.

-Esqueça essa yokai. –respirou pesadamente.

-Acho que isso será praticamente impossível de acontecer, ainda mais agora que terei de conviver com ela.

-Sabe que ela não significa nada para mim.

-Eu sei. –ela sorriu nervosamente erguendo-se do chão. –Eu sei disso! Mas não consigo evitar! Não consigo deixar de pensar nela. Meu senhor não entende?

-Não, eu não entendo.

Rin deixou um grande suspiro escapar enquanto olhava para Sesshoumaru.

-Eu não sei nem mesmo quanto tempo eu vou durar. Talvez eu morra daqui a cinquenta anos, mas pode ser que amanhã mesmo isso possa acontecer. E não sabe como essa ideia me apavora! Não porque tenho medo da morte, mas porque me dói em pensar que o deixarei aqui... –ela sentiu novamente as lágrimas se aglutinarem em seus olhos, entretanto conseguiu as prender antes que escorressem. –Deixarei meu senhor para ela.

Sesshoumaru por um momento se manteve surpreso, enrugou a testa com aquela declaração completamente incrédulo. Embora soubesse do amor incondicional que Rin nutria por ele nunca conseguiu compreender. E, num deleite, acabou sorrindo de leve, se aproximando mais daquela que limpava as lágrimas antes que estas cortassem sua face.

Sesshoumaru acabou por puxá-la, a envolveu num abraço que era tão surreal e espontâneo tanto para ele como para ela que achou por um minuto que tivesse enlouquecido.

-Nunca a vi dizer tanta tolice...

-Não são tolices... –ela respondeu um pouco tremula sentindo os braços dele a envolverem cada vez mais.

-Eu não quero essa _yokai_, eu nunca vou querer. –ele suspirou afogando seu rosto no pescoço quente dela. –O que eu quero está nos meus braços agora.

Rin sentiu o sangue do seu corpo inteiro subir. Ouvir aquelas palavras saindo dos lábios de Sesshoumaru era algo inacreditável, quase impossível. Ficou pensando se não era de fato um sonho, se não tinha adormecido embaixo da cerejeira. E se isso tivesse acontecido que perdurasse como se fosse durar toda uma eternidade.

E naquele minuto que seu coração batia de maneira descontrolada contra o peito, sentiu-se um pouco zonza, nauseada. A visão ficou um pouco turva e só não caiu porque Sesshoumaru já a estava segurando.

-Rin? O que houve? –indagou urgente preocupado.

-Não sei... –respondeu arfando nauseada. –Não me sinto bem.

-Vou levá-la para o seu quarto.

Sesshoumaru a pegou no colo num único movimento. E assim que a fitou aconchegada em seus braços levou um susto. Rin estava pálida, quase gelada.

Arurun ergueu-se da grama assim que percebeu uma movimentação estranha, mas Sesshoumaru logo o fitou tentando o tranquilizar.

O Lord então, em passos normais, a foi levando novamente para dentro do castelo.

A chuva voltou a cair do lado de fora.

...

-Eu vou ficar bem. –ela insistia enquanto sentava-se no seu Futon. –Só foi um mal estar...

-Por acaso tem se sentido assim ultimamente e não tem me contado? –Sesshoumaru arriscou a fitando de maneira acusativa.

-Não! Eu juro que não...

-Eu vou pedir para Akane cuidar de você. Ela tem mais jeito do que eu. Saberá melhor o que fazer. –admitiu sem maiores problemas.

Sesshoumaru não teve nem tempo de pensar em levantar-se do chão.

Rin o agarrou pela manga do Kimono de maneira urgente.

O Lord voltou seus olhos para ela sem compreender o porque daquele seu movimento, mas antes que pudesse tomar qualquer atitude ela o agarrou novamente. Colou seus lábios com os dele como se aquela fosse a última vez que faria tal coisa.

Sesshoumaru não a impediu. Ao contrário, deixou-a em paz para fazer o que queria. Correspondeu ao seu beijo repentino e logo em seguida soltou-se dela de maneira suave.

Os olhos de Rin estavam tão abarrotados, tão desesperados. Aquilo o deixava péssimo por dentro.

-Fique aqui. –ele começou passando a mão pelos cabelos dela. –Deite um pouco. Vou chamar Akane.

-Não, por favor... –os olhos dela o sugaram. Rin apertou mais a manga do kimono de Sesshoumaru chegando mais perto da face séria do _yokai _a sua frente. –Fique aqui comigo. Nossos momentos, eles serão cada vez mais raros daqui pra frente. Eu não quero ficar sem você...

-Rin. –ele paralisou ao ver tanto horror nos olhos dela, mas num segundo recobrou sua consciência e sorriu irônico. –Me chamou de você.

-Eu... –corou brevemente assustada. –Desculpe. Eu não queria ter dito assim, eu...

-Até que enfim nossa formalidade se dissipou. –ele a interrompeu antes de puxar-lhe pela nuca e colar novamente seus lábios com os dela.

...

Já era fim de tarde quando Akane adentrou o quarto de Rin com uma expressão nada satisfeita na face.

Jaken e Rin estavam sentados no chão um de frente para o outro conversando, mas só foi a loira chegar emburrada para ambos olharem para ela sem compreenderem.

-O que foi que aconteceu, Akane? –Rin indagou franzindo o cenho.

-Nada. –respondeu resmungando sentando-se ao lado de Rin.

-Como nada? –Jaken arqueou uma sobrancelha. –Aposto que é alguma coisa ligada a Yasha...

-ARGH! Não fala o nome dele! –Akane faltou pular encima de Jaken. Seus caninos pontiagudos estavam aparecendo ameaçadoramente.

-Que isso! –Rin levou um susto com a agressividade da amiga. –O que aconteceu, Akane?

-Esqueça isso, Rin. –ela girou os olhos irritada. –Yashamaru é um idiota é só o que precisa saber!

-Mas...

-E eu não vim aqui pra falar dele. –ela a interrompeu, não queria de forma alguma tocar naquele assunto, até porque teria que falar tudo. E isso, sem sombra de dúvidas, era algo que não queria. –Vim ver como estava.

-Eu me sinto bem. –assentiu sorrindo. –Só foi um mal estar...

-Nosso senhor pediu para que eu viesse vê-la. Acho que está preocupado.

-Não há motivos. –ela deu de ombros. –Estava conversando até isso mesmo com Jaken. Acho que foram todas as coisas que aconteceram hoje, só isso.

-Não pode ficar tão nervosa assim. –Jaken a fitou seriamente. –As coisas não serão tão ruins assim como pensa. O senhor Sesshoumaru tem tudo sob o controle.

-Eu sei... –respirou pesadamente. –Eu só estava pensando em algumas coisas que me aborrecem... Não sei, Jaken. Sinto que muita coisa vai acontecer e temo por não ser coisas boas.

-Não diga isso. –Akane a sacolejou de leve. –Jaken está certo.

-Claro que estou! –assentiu confiante. –O senhor Sesshoumaru sempre sabe o que fazer!

-É só que... Essa _yokai_... Ela me... Me incomoda. –admitiu mesmo não se sentindo confortável. –Na verdade não é que me incomode, a palavra certa não é essa, ela...

Mais uma vez uma tontura que quase a fez desmaiar.

Rin levou a mão no rosto e respirou bem fundo para controlar a náusea que novamente a atingiu.

-Rin! –Akane e Jaken a circundaram preocupados.

-Está tudo bem... –ela os fitou enjoada. –Só fiquei tonta... Sinto um gosto tão ruim, não sei o que pode ser.

-Será que está doente? –Jaken franziu o cenho.

-Deixa-me ver se está com febre. –Akane tomou a frente colocando a palma da mão na testa da menina. –Não... Não parece com febre. Não está muito quente.

-Já vai passar... É só nervosismo. –ela sorriu não tendo muita certeza.

-Eu vou lhe fazer um chá. –Akane ergueu-se num solavanco. –Já volto.

...

Kenji estava sentado no galho de uma das cerejeiras do jardim do castelo. Fitava o céu que estava sendo costurado por nuvens escuras. Alguns feixes o faziam ver as estrelas que brilhavam intensamente naquela noite silenciosa.

-Que dia esse... –a voz de Yashamaru que vinha debaixo o despertou de seus pensamentos. –Por um minuto achei que iria morrer.

-Eu também. –assentiu fitando o outro Comandante. –Eu não sei o que irei fazer, Yashamaru. Essa _yokai..._ Ela perturba meus pensamentos.

-Pare de pensar nisso. –cruzou os braços enquanto se aproximava mais da cerejeira. –Ela só estava brincando com você.

-Eu nunca tinha visto nenhuma parecida... Em todos esses anos.

-Kenji, eu vou falar a mesma coisa que falei para Watanuki quando ele viu Rin: _**esqueça**_! Senão vai acabar como ele, enlouquecendo e morrendo logo depois.

-Eu sei. –assentiu seriamente. –Sei que tem razão.

-Então procure não fazer nenhuma idiotice.

-Eu não vou fazer nada. –ele riu irônico logo em seguida. –Bem, nada que ela não queira.

-Kenji... –Yashamaru deixou uma gargalhada escapar dos lábios e balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Vocês não têm jeito. Não quero ter que matá-lo.

-Há! –Kenji pulou da árvore e caiu perfeitamente ao chão. –Nem que você quisesse iria conseguir, _Comandante_.

...

Akane voltou o mais rápido que pode segurando um copo cheio pela metade com um líquido verde fumegante.

-Trouxe pra você! Seu favorito.

O sorriso de Akane não demorou a se apagar. O cheiro do chá impregnou o quarto e Rin teve que se segurar para não vomitar ali mesmo.

A morena tapou o nariz e a boca com a mão direita e saiu correndo num solavanco, arrastando a porta do seu quarto que dava acesso à varanda.

O ar puro do lado de fora aliviou um pouco à vontade de colocar tudo o que tinha comido para fora. Respirou fundo inúmeras vezes para tentar acalmar aquela vontade repentina.

Sentou-se no chão sentindo-se mais enjoada do que nunca. O vento frio gelava suas mãos.

-Rin, você não está nada bem! –Jaken correu para o lado da menina.

-Acho que não... –admitiu afinal enquanto segurava mais uma vez a vontade de vomitar.

-O que está sentindo? –o _yokai_ sapo insistiu.

-Estou muito tonta, enjoada. Tem um gosto horrível na minha boca.

-Será que está ficando doente?

-Eu não sei... –ela o fitou confusa. –Eu espero que não.

-Rin...

Akane a chamou com a voz trêmula. Seus olhos rubis estavam arregalados grotescamente, mal conseguia formar uma frase assim que pensou em uma possibilidade. Uma possibilidade bastante perigosa, quase letal.

-Rin... –ela engoliu a seco antes de prosseguir. –Acho que sei o que é...

-O quê? –Rin indagou a fitando junto com Jaken.

-Fala Akane! –Jaken interveio irritado com tanto mistério.

-Eu vou falar! –rebateu irritada, odiava ser pressionada. –Mas antes de falar eu não quero que se desespere...

-Akane você já está me desesperando! –Rin tremeluziu amedrontada.

-Rin... –Akane respirou pesadamente e se aproximou o máximo que podia de Rin para dizer-lhe quase num murmúrio. –Acho que está... Acho que você está grávida.

...

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá meninas!

Estou aqui de volta atualizando mais uma fic que estava parada!

Geeeente acho que esse capítulo foi um escândalo!

Embora ele tenha sido meio parado, acho que essa revelação do final foi pra compensar a fic toda kkk!

Ahhh outra coisa que sempre amo e que sempre irei comentar é Akane e Yashamaru!

Eu sou apaixonada por eles, não tem como negar aushua! Acho os dois foférrimos e cada capítulo os amo mais!

E Sesshoumaru abraçando Rin foi tudoooo!

_**Referente aos comentários anteriores...**_

Anny - Olá, flor!

Ah, mas não fique sem esperanças quanto ao Sesshoumaru ficar com a Rin não! Digamos que tudo não passa de uma mera formalidade entre ele e Mitsue. Hehe! Não é nada pessoal são apenas negócios!

Mas acho que você percebeu que o Sesshy não está com muita vontade de largar a Rin não...

Bom eu não sei se o Sesshy e a Rin terão essa quantidade de filhos que você escreveu não, mas certamente um está vindo a caminho... kkk

E não fique muito rancorosa com a Mitsue não, acho que no desenrolar da fic ela vai acabar conquistando você e as outras meninas.

Amore vou fazer o possível pra sempre estar aqui atualizando, eu prometo!

Beijos!

...

Bruna-san - Olá, minha leal leitora XD!

Gostei do comentário que você fez na fic passada, sobre as minhas três Rin's, você quase acertou hehe!

Cada uma representa sim uma parte de mim, sem sombra de dúvidas, mas não em épocas diferentes. Acho que sou todas elas de uma só vez, só depende da situação que eu me encontro.

A Rin de Dedilhado com certeza é a mais parecida comigo no dia-a-dia, tirando toda a fortuna, a vida perfeita, a beleza, o amor de Sesshoumaru e etc hahaha!

Acredite essa história de mortalidade da Rin também é uma coisa que me deixa pensativa. Eu já tive várias ideias, mas não sei qual usar... Enfim, vou resolver isso XD!

Haha relaxa não vou fazer Mitsue ficar má... O que eu menos quero é outra vilã chata e mesquinha igual a Satsu. Eu a coloquei na história porque tenho outros planos pra ela.

Sobre Kenji acredito que ele vai surpreender todo mundo... Acredite no que eu estou falando XD!

Yashamaru e Akane? Eu sou suspeitíssima pra falar deles! Hehe! Até porque são personagens que eu criei... Eu os amo incondicionalmente e concordo com você. Eles fazem aquele típico casal shoujo.

Rin cupido? Não tinha pensado nisso! Uma ótima ideia!

Obrigada Bruna por sempre ta aqui e por não ter desistido de mim =p!

Até nossas próximas conversas!

Beijooos!

...

Lappstift - Olá!

É parece que esses "sonhos" da Rin deram resultado haha!

Ah, não fica irritada com a pobre da Rin não! Mas você tem razão quanto a total falta de orgulho dela. Essa Rin não tem orgulho nenhum quando o assunto é seu Sesshoumaru.

Sabe, de uma certa forma isso não me soa tão negativo. Esse amor incondicional, cego, surdo e mudo. Eu gosto disso. Acho que isso é o que tem de mais especial nesse romance, pelo menos nessa fic.

Sesshoumaru sempre foi tudo pra ela, desde quando era criança e acho que é por isso que a fiz tão submissa e sem orgulho aqui.

Ah, mas não fique com tantos preconceitos com Mitsue XD! Todo mundo ta odiando a mulher sem nem a conhecer. Eu gosto dela e acho que com o desenrolar da fic você vai gostar também.

Kenji já está louco por ela, mas não sei não... Acho que essa história ainda vai dar no que falar!

Aquela sua ideia em relação a Yashamaru fazer ciúmes na Akane eu adorei! Pensei rapidinho numa cena quando li o seu comentário! Haha espero que você tenha gostado e pescado assim que leu!

Desculpa pela demora, prometo postar mais rápido a partir de agora!

Beijoss!

...

Bulma Briefs C - Floooooor do campo!

Na Review anterior você tava se desculpando pela demora em colocar um comentário pra mim e agora eu que peço desculpas pelo meu praticamente abandono das fics haha!

Olha como são as coisas!

Tem nada não, minha flor, é assim mesmo! Às vezes a gente fica enrolada e acaba tendo que fazer milhões de coisas!

Agora se Mitsue vai ser indefesa, bem, isso eu posso afirmar que não! Mas acredite que não será nada voltado pro lado negativo!

Sobre Rin sofrer, pelo menos nessa fic parece que isso é algo inevitável! Ela ta sempre metida em confusão, né?

Rin ser esquecida? Jamais! Nunca permitirei que o Sesshoumaru a abandone! Acredite, eu tenho esse poder haha!

Flor, brigada por ta sempre me acompanhando!

Te espero again =D!

Beijos!

...

_**Grande beijo a todas!**_

**ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 13!**


	13. Algemas

**Capítulo 13 –Algemas.**

A chuva do lado de fora voltou a cair. Era uma chuva fina que vinha junto com uma brisa gelada e monótona.

Uma chuva que parecia não ter fim assim como a agonia da menina dos olhos castanhos que estava à beira de um surto a qualquer instante. A revelação de Akane fez com que Rin entrasse num desespero profundo, porém silencioso. Ela não tinha estrutura nem mesmo para se mover. De seus lábios inertes nenhuma palavra ousou a sair. O medo a invadiu bruscamente... Não sabia nem no que pensar.

Emudeceu e empalideceu mais uma vez naquele dia. Estava quase desfalecendo ali mesmo. A boca amarga jazia seca. E por pouco não caiu no choro de novo.

-O que quer dizer com Rin grávida? –Jaken gaguejou todas as palavras. –Isso não é possível!

-Isso é mais do que possível. Explicaria todo esse mal estar. –Akane assentiu.

-Não pode ser... –Rin sussurrou para si mesma colocando a mão na testa.

-Rin. –Akane a chamou novamente ao perceber o desespero da amiga.

-O que eu vou fazer, Akane? –seus olhos envoltos ao pânico terrível engoliram a amiga a sua frente.

-Primeiro eu quero que você se acalme. –ela respirou fundo e a pegou pelo braço suavemente.

-Como quer que eu fique calma? Tem ideia da gravidade? –o ar ao redor parecia cada vez mais difícil de puxar. O coração acelerado batia de maneira descompassada.

-O Senhor Sesshoumaru precisa saber disso. –Jaken deu um salto e agarrou-se mais ao seu bastão de duas cabeças.

-Não! –Rin o interceptou no mesmo instante. –Não pode contar isso a ele!

-E até quando pretende esconder isso? –Akane a fitou perplexa com os olhos arregalados de tamanha incredulidade. –Daqui um tempo ele vai perceber. Quer dizer, todos irão perceber.

-Eu sei, eu sei... –ela suspirou em completa decadência. –Mas eu preciso pensar no que fazer... Eu nem sei mesmo se estou grávida!

-Rin, eu ainda acho que você deveria contar a ele... –Akane a interceptou e a fitou serenamente embora em seu interior estivesse tão agitada quanto à amiga. –Eu tenho certeza absoluta de que você está grávida... O cheiro de Sesshoumaru está entranhado em você de uma maneira que não é normal. Seu cheiro praticamente desapareceu. Não sinto nada.

-Isso é verdade! Mas eu não fazia ideia de que poderia existir essa possibilidade! –Jaken concordou

-Isso não pode estar acontecendo... –ela lamuriou-se. –O que vai ser de mim? O que vai ser dessa criança?

-Rin, precisa ficar calma. Está branca como um morto! Não entre em pânico, por favor. –Akane a segurou pelos braços e a encarou profundamente. –Escute, precisa se controlar agora. Ficar nervosa não vai adiantar nada. Eu sei que falar é fácil, mas quero que se acalme.

-Está bem, está bem. –ela respirou o mais fundo que podia. –Você está certa.

-Temos que pensar numa solução! –Jaken as fitou nervosamente. –Precisamos contar ao senhor Sesshoumaru, Rin.

-Mas...

Aquela ideia a estremecia. Contar a Sesshoumaru sobre _aquilo_ de fato não a confortava. Sabia que não poderia esconder do Lord das terras do Oeste sobre o acontecido, contudo alguma coisa em seu interior a impulsionava a esconder aquele ocorrido pelo menos durante um tempo. Embora não gostasse de ter segredos com o seu senhor não conseguia se imaginar tendo que contar a Sesshoumaru o fatídico ocorrido.

-Quero esperar mais um pouco. –Rin insistiu mais do que certa do que estava fazendo. –Não quero abarrotar meu senhor... Pelo menos não nesse momento. Já estão acontecendo coisas de mais... Acho que não é a hora certa para tocar nesse... _Assunto_.

-Acho que é o momento mais do que certo! Sesshoumaru vai ficar uma fera se souber que estava escondendo dele. –Akane a interceptou.

-Akane tem razão! –Jaken assentiu.

-Eu entendo a preocupação de vocês, mas precisam respeitar a minha decisão. –Rin os fitou mais séria do que nunca. Uma penumbra passeou pelos seus olhos calando de vez aqueles dois seres que espantados não disseram mais nada. –Eu irei contar, mas não quero que ele saiba agora. Preciso de um tempo para pensar em alguma coisa.

-O que pensa em fazer? Não está pensando em fazer alguma besteira, está? –Akane indagou desconfiada e receosa.

-Não. –balançou a cabeça negativamente. –No momento nada me passa pela mente. Estou mais confusa do que nunca. Está sendo um dia difícil...

-Está certo. Saiba que estou aqui para o que você precisar. –Akane a fitou calorosamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos sedosos da menina que parecia atordoada demais. –Agora, tente dormir um pouco. Amanhã será melhor...

-Dormir... –respirou profundamente. –Não sei se irei conseguir dormir depois disso...

-Eu vou ficar aqui com você essa noite, esta bem?

-Claro. –Rin assentiu um pouco mais calma.

-Trate de dormir vocês duas! Temos que pensar em uma solução o mais rápido possível! –Jaken as fitou seriamente antes de virar-se de costas e caminhar lentamente até sair do quarto completamente transtornado.

Akane deitou Rin lentamente no Futon, a cobriu até o peito e tratou de rapidamente assoprar as velas acesas. O quarto, que agora era silencioso, afundava num breu imenso que Rin teve medo por um instante. Não pela escuridão sombria, mas sim por aquela situação tenebrosa que lhe arrepiava os pelos do corpo.

E quase que imediatamente, Akane deitou-se ao seu lado e pôs-se a afagar os cabelos longos que haviam desaparecido naquele recinto de negrume intenso.

-Akane... –Rin a chamou quase em murmúrio.

-O que foi?

-O que acha que irá acontecer? Acha que meu senhor irá compreender?

A _meio-yokai_ não soube o que dizer por um segundo. Assim como Rin também temia o que o Grande Senhor das terras do Oeste faria quando descobrisse aquele ocorrido. Resolveu não dizer nada. Engoliu a seco e deu um beijo longo na cabeça da menina que fechou os olhos imediatamente.

-Durma, Rin... Só por hoje não pense mais em nada.

...

A mudança começou bem cedo. Assim que os primeiros raios de sol riscaram o céu quase negro, _yokais_ iam e vinham carregando inúmeros pertences da bela e mais nova moradora daquele castelo.

Sesshoumaru já estava de pé, fitando o horizonte imenso acompanhando toda aquela movimentação com cautela. Seus dois Comandantes já estavam a postos e devidamente acompanhados por soldados em alguns pontos estratégicos. É claro que o Lord de longos cabelos brancos não iria deixar de se precaver, mesmo acreditando que nenhum ataque seria possível naquele marasmo matinal.

Os _yokais_ foram como o vento. Traziam consigo mobílias, tapetes bem ornamentados, plantas, malas pesadas e enormes, e entre tantas outras coisas que Mitsue fazia questão de não abrir mão. Era como se a beldade quisesse se sentir em casa, embora estivesse há muito distante.

E assim que os últimos _yokais_ depositaram o resto das coisas que faltaram, Sesshoumaru pode ver ao longe três rostos familiares. Respirou profundamente como se tentasse buscar a paciência, que obviamente ele não tinha. Por fim, virou-se de costas e pôs-se a adentrar o seu castelo que tinha sido invadido por seres que definitivamente não eram bem-vindos.

...

O barulho da mudança despertou Akane que monotonamente abriu os olhos. A _meio-yokai_ franziu o cenho confusa ao perceber que não havia ninguém ao seu lado. Rin já estava de pé há muito tempo.

A menina dos cabelos negros jazia na varanda, olhando atentamente para o lado de fora. Seus olhos estavam vazios e muito longe daquele lugar. Os _yokais_ que iam e vinham mal perceberam sua presença inerte e tão atípica. E num devaneio, ela suspirou e deixou seu corpo pesado repousar no chão frio. Sentou-se encima das próprias pernas.

-Rin. –a voz sonolenta de Akane a fez virar-se levemente. –Já está acordada... Ainda é tão cedo.

-Já... –ela assentiu sem vontade. As olheiras rochas ao redor de seus olhos fizeram Akane esmorecer.

-Você nem dormiu, não é?

-Eu não consegui... –admitiu entristecida. –Estava pensando em algumas coisas...

-Não se torture mais... –Akane franziu o cenho sentindo-se tão colérica quanto à amiga. –Me parte o coração vê-la desse jeito.

-Não sabia que já iriam fazer a mudança. –Rin mudou de assunto voltando seus olhos para o lado de fora.

-Eu também não. Acho que Souichiro está mesmo desesperado...

-Então ela já está a caminho...

-Está. –Akane assentiu lentamente. –Sinto a presença deles se aproximando.

-Sabe Akane, eu nem sei o que sentir... São tantas coisas emboladas. Eu juro para você, que em toda a minha vida, eu nunca me senti tão perdida em minhas emoções. Mas embora tenha meus pressentimentos, meus anseios, minhas angústias, minhas dúvidas, não consigo ainda estar assustada o suficiente. –ela finalmente voltou-se para a amiga que estava atenta a observando em silêncio. –É estranho, sinto que alguma coisa vai acontecer. Mas essa coisa não me apavora.

-Você é muito forte, é por isso que não sente medo.

-Sou? –ela respirou profundamente com um sorriso cansado no canto dos lábios. –Acho que é justamente o contrário... Não saber o que sentir pode ser a maior das minhas covardias ou a mais profunda das ingenuidades. Eu não sou forte, Akane. Eu sou a pessoa mais vulnerável que já existiu. E é por essa vulnerabilidade, por essa dependência, que ainda estou aqui. Se eu fosse mesmo forte, eu já teria partido...

-Não fale isso. –Akane sentou-se ao seu lado e pôs-se a acariciar seus cabelos. –Você já passou por tantas coisas, Rin. Não pode pensar desse jeito. Está aqui porque o ama. Esse é o real motivo.

-O motivo mais cruel e mais perverso e ao mesmo tempo o mais doce e o mais puro. Uma confusão deliciosa, mas ainda sim uma confusão.

...

Os três _yokais_do feudo vizinho foram se aproximando lentamente.

Souichiro vinha logo à frente com o seu Comandante e seu General a um passo atrás, ambos em cada lado. O General ao lado direito enquanto que o Comandante imediatamente ao esquerdo. Andavam como se estivessem sem pressa, embora a ansiedade os invadissem bruscamente, não queriam demonstrar para Sesshoumaru o seu tamanho desespero de acabar com tudo aquilo o mais rápido possível.

A alguns passos atrás, quatro _yokais_ iam acompanhando aqueles três seres à frente. Os _yokais_ tinham forma humana, eram musculosos e grandes, usavam o uniforme do feudo de Souichiro. Os quatro dispostos em um quadrado perfeito, carregavam em um único ombro uma parte da _liteira_.

A _liteira_ era de uma madeira bem cuidada e escura. Havia alguns desenhos em suas bordas e um símbolo imenso do feudo de Souichiro em sua porta. Lá dentro jazia a beleza pura, frágil e avassaladora da princesa Mitsue que não se atrevia a colocar o rosto para fora da janela. Havia uma cortina leitosa que a protegia do caos do lado de fora. Mas ela sabia mais do que ninguém que aquele abrigo lhe era temporário e que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de sair dali para encarar seu novo destino.

Os portões já estavam abertos. Eles não hesitaram em entrar finalmente.

Sesshoumaru não estava lá para recebê-los. Souichiro já esperava por aquilo e por mais que esperasse tal atitude daquele nobre senhor feudal, não conseguia deixar de exibir sua insatisfação com aquele descaso.

Souichiro não conseguia compreender a ira de Sesshoumaru. Afinal de contas ele não estava punindo-o, ao contrário. Aos olhos do senhor feudal das terras do Sul, aquilo era quase que um favor. Ele estava dando a honra de Sesshoumaru casar-se com a princesa mais cobiçada dentre todas, e ainda mais uma trégua. Não conseguia entender o motivo de tanto desprezo e indiferença.

Preferiu não se manter mais preso a seus devaneios e aborrecimentos. Fez sinal para que os outros o acompanham-se até a entrada do castelo. Cortaram o jardim sem olhar para os lados, sem ao menos perceberem que uma singela humana de longos cabelos negros e olhos profundos como a terra os observava de uma das varandas em silêncio quase fúnebre.

Assim que chegaram, Souichiro parou subitamente. A _liteira_ real foi repousada ao chão levemente, mas Mitsue não ousou a mover-se. Continuou ali dentro a aguardar todo o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. No fundo ainda tinha esperanças de que aquela loucura não desse certo.

As portas abriram-se lentamente. Dois _yokais_ empurravam cada um de um lado, as portas pesadas para dar passagem àqueles outros que ainda incrédulos esperavam Sesshoumaru.

-Isso é praticamente um insulto. –Souichiro murmurou emburrado, enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos desgrenhados. –Não consigo compreender tamanha...

-Pare de reclamar... –a voz de Sesshoumaru soou as suas costas os fazendo voltarem para trás imediatamente. –Não cansa de praguejar ao meu respeito?

Sesshoumaru estava de braços cruzados com uma expressão nada amigável. Aquela típica expressão que faria qualquer um tremer aos seus pés. Souichiro odiava aquele semblante, aquela impunidade. Teve vontade de voltar atrás com o tratado, mas sabia que não podia. Respirou fundo e tentou concentrar-se no plano inicial.

Jaken também estava ao lado do seu senhor, contudo sua expressão era vaga, não estava definitivamente presente naquele local. A história de Rin ainda o deixava aturdido.

-Sesshoumaru... –Souichiro arregalou levemente os olhos verde oliva como se estivesse surpreso de mais, mas logo deixou um sorriso debochado surgir no canto dos lábios. –Pensei que não iria nos receber.

-Você me cansa com suas formalidades e com sua hipocrisia. –Sesshoumaru respondeu ao deboche balançando a cabeça negativamente. –Vamos terminar com isso logo.

-De acordo. –Souichiro assentiu mais ríspido com o comentário. –É o que eu mais quero.

-Vamos entrar.

-Certo. –Souichiro concordou e logo voltou-se para a _liteira_ que continuava intacta. –Vamos, Mitsue. Saia agora.

Por um momento nada se moveu.

Souichiro começou a ficar impaciente, odiava quando a irmã teimava em fazer o que sabia fazer de melhor: ser turrona. Aquele gênio o deixava maluco. Ela não costumava o contrariar, por isso davam-se tão bem, mas quando situações como aquela aconteciam, Mitsue conseguia o tirar do sério e fazer com que aquele senhor feudal esquecesse o motivo do porque amá-la. Os irmãos quase nunca se contrariavam, por isso sempre viveram em paz. Contudo era só discordarem de alguma coisa para o inferno começar. Os dois eram da guerra, dois gênios fortes que não se abalavam facilmente. Admitir a derrota era quase que impossível, embora não houvesse mais solução.

-Mitsue! –Souichiro a chamou novamente agora mais inquieto.

-Meu senhor, se me permite. –o general se aproximou percebendo que os dois poderiam acabar brigando.

-Que seja! –Souichiro resmungou irritado passando novamente a mão pelos cabelos.

O general aproximou-se da porta. Ela estava parada do lado de dentro, completamente inerte, fingindo que nada estava acontecendo. Ele respirou fundo e bateu na porta levemente fazendo com que os olhos verde oliva pairasse sobre ele.

Um momento de baque é claro. Um momento de transtorno. Ela sempre conseguia calar quem fosse... Menos é claro o irmão.

Mitsue encarou seu servo impaciente. Seus olhos o engoliram de tal maneira que por um instante o fez recuar dois passos. Mas logo, o comandante balançou a cabeça levemente, a encarou fixamente tentando sair daquele encanto hipnótico.

Agora era azul cobalto contra verde oliva. Uma briga interessante que estontearia qualquer humano.

-Minha Lady... –ele finalmente conseguiu dizer. –Está na hora.

Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Só continuou o encarando como se tentasse dizer, mesmo que sem palavras o quanto estava odiando aquilo tudo. Girou os olhos tentando não enlouquecer e logo resolveu sair da liteira.

Souichiro não conseguiu acreditar. Mas por um breve minuto sentiu-se completamente aliviado por ter conseguido fazer com que a irmã cedesse, pelo menos por aqueles minutos.

Assim que colocou os pés do lado de fora, não havia sequer um que não tivesse parado para olhá-la. Nem mesmo Sesshoumaru conseguia esconder a sua surpresa ao ver aquela _yokai_ que parecia ter sido esculpida por alguma deusa. Ou ser propriamente uma.

Mitsue estava com um _kimono_ vermelho e com um _obi_ bem preso marcando a cintura fina e bem desenhada com severidade. O _kimono_ de seda era estampado com contornos de flores de lótus e pássaros também em branco. Seu cabelo estava preso numa trança embutida trabalhada com fitas, flores e prendedores artesanais. Alguns fios estavam soltos propositalmente para emoldurarem seu rosto oval.

Ela usava seis brincos, três em cada orelha que iam diminuindo gradativamente o tamanho. O primeiro era o maior e ficava na ponta da orelha, era formado e interlaçado por diversas argolas prateadas, onde no final possuía uma pedra vermelha, um rubi. O do meio era um rubi mediano e o último era um cristal bem pequeno quase imperceptível.

Ela encarou todos que estavam a sua frente. E é claro que Souichiro foi o último e o mais demorado naquele jogo visual que ela se propôs a fazer. Era como se em olhar eles pudessem conversar. Seus olhos estavam duros como em muito tempo não ficavam quando olhava para ele. Eram olhos repletos de mágoa e ira.

-Minha irmã... –Souichiro suspirou cansado.

-Não diga nada. –ela o interrompeu com a voz embargada. –Eu já sei o que tenho que fazer.

-Vamos entrar.

E sem dizer mais nada, ela voltou seus olhos para Seiji que assentiu levemente para ela.

Mitsue então, sem mais delongas, olhou para seu futuro marido que agora apático virou-se de costas juntamente com Jaken. Não demorou muito para que então todos se movessem.

...

Akane ajudou Rin a se vestir com um _kimono_ azul marinho liso, sem qualquer estampa. Amarrou um _obi_ negro em sua cintura e fez um laço bem bonito nas suas costas. A _meio-yokai_ queria ter maquiado e penteado Rin com mais calma, mas a menina se negou a atender aqueles caprichosos que para ela, naquele dia, eram totalmente dispensáveis.

A humana tinha pressa, queria sair o mais rápido possível do quarto para poder saber o que iria acontecer daquele dia em diante. Calçou o chinelo de qualquer jeito e quando finalmente iria sair correndo, Akane a segurou levemente pelo braço fazendo com que a menina parasse imediatamente e fitasse seus olhos rubis.

-Fique calma, por favor! Está preste a ter uma crise nervosa.

-Meu coração parece que vai explodir. –ela falou arfando colocando a mão no peito. –Vamos logo, por favor, já não consigo mais aguentar.

-Está certo. –ela assentiu mesmo sem vontade. –Vamos.

...

-Sinto o cheiro dela inflando minhas narinas. –Kenji falou enquanto juntava-se a Yashamaru.

-Está falando... _Dela?_ –Yashamaru girou os olhos incrédulo enquanto tentava se concentrar nos _yokais_ aliados que estavam muito mais à frente ainda em posição.

-De quem mais eu estaria falando? –resmungou impaciente.

-Esqueça isso, já avisei! Não vai querer brigar com nosso senhor, ou vai?

-Não irei arrumar briga alguma! –trincou os dentes irritado e cruzou os braços. –Ele não gosta daquela humana? Não a tem sempre que deseja? Então por que se preocupar e querer... E querer _ela_ também? A humana também é bonita...

-Isso não é assunto seu! –Yashamaru rebateu indignado. –Somos servos, lembra?

-Servos! –Kenji quase cuspiu ao ouvir aquela palavra. –Eu odeio quando você fala dessa forma. Somos mais do que servos!

-Kenji!

-Escute, só está falando desse jeito porque não é com você! –rebateu impaciente. –Queria ver se algum _yokai_ ou qualquer outro cismasse em tirar aquela _meio-yokai_de perto de você! O que você iria fazer quanto a isso Yashamaru?

-Não coloque Akane no meio dessa história! –foi a hora do rapaz dos olhos violetas se revoltar e encarar Kenji duramente.

-Viu como as coisas mudam quando é conosco, _Comandante_? –Kenji sorriu de forma debochada e irônica o que fez Yashamaru engolir a seco. Mas o _yokai_ logo voltou a seriedade de costume. –Escute, eu não quero arranjar problema com o nosso senhor. Você me conhece, sabe muito bem que não sou insano e maldoso como Watanuki. Mas não posso mentir, até porque nunca irei conseguir disfarçar o desejo que senti e sinto por ela.

-Só espero que você faça a coisa certa e não tenha que acabar como Satsu e Watanuki.

-Eu não farei nada tão macabro quanto aqueles dois. –ele riu suavemente. –Satsu e Watanuki no final das contas mereciam o final que tiveram. Satsu sempre achou que era melhor do que nós, sempre achou que era a mais esperta. E Watanuki, sempre foi um idiota movido pelos seus desejos e obsessões. Eu sou muito diferente, então pare de me comparar com esses imbecis.

-Está certo. –Yashamaru assentiu. –Só não quero ter que lutar contra você no final de tudo.

-Não terá. –Kenji deu de ombros. –Confie em mim.

-Essa é uma coisa difícil de se fazer nos dias de hoje... Confiar em alguém.

...

Numa das salas do castelo, aqueles seres se colocaram um de frente para o outro.

Sesshoumaru e Jaken estavam sentados de frente para Souichiro, Mitsue, Seiji e Tetsuo. Alguns _yokais_ de Sesshoumaru também estavam na sala, esses rodeavam o seu senhor com lanças e espadas bem afiadas e preparados para qualquer ataque surpresa que pudesse vir daqueles seres.

-Eu preparei um contrato. –Souichiro começou enquanto pegava na manga de seu _kimono_ um pergaminho enrolado. –Coloquei tudo o que conversamos anteriormente.

-Acho que tenho que ler para assinar. –Sesshoumaru o provocou.

-Está certo. –Souichiro assentiu e atirou o pergaminho para Sesshoumaru que o pegou facilmente no ar.

Um minuto de silêncio entre aqueles dois Senhores problemáticos. A sala estava abafada demais. Nenhum ruído parecia ser possível de escutar. Talvez só alguns passos apressados que tentavam passar despercebidos, mas que não conseguiram para os ouvidos daqueles _yokais_.

É claro que só pelo som, pela maneira de se mover e até mesmo de respirar, Sesshoumaru já sabia quem se aproximava. Cerrou os olhos e não disse mais nada. Ele sabia bem que ela queria ouvir o que iria acontecer. E não faria nada para impedi-la de assistir aquele momento e de alguma forma estar ao seu lado.

-Quem está aqui? –Seiji ergueu-se lentamente.

Tanto Seiji como Tetsu se colocaram em alerta. Mas logo Mitsue girou os olhos e os fitou sem paciência logo seguida.

-É só a humana e a _meio-yokai_...

-O que estão fazendo vindo para cá? –Souichiro fitou Sesshoumaru sem entender.

-Deixe-as em paz. Não irá fazer diferença estarem ou não aqui. –Sesshoumaru o fitou seriamente e logo voltou a sua atenção para as palavras no pergaminho.

A porta foi arrastada no mesmo instante, revelando dois rostos femininos. O primeiro rosto foi o da loira baixinha que possuía os olhos rubis mais vibrantes que a própria pedra. E o outro rosto da humana dos olhos marrom terra mais férteis e expressivos do mundo.

Sesshoumaru não se moveu. Não disse sequer uma única palavra. Só parou tudo o que estava fazendo para poder encará-la por segundos. Segundos que para Rin significou toda uma eternidade. Seu coração estava disparado, a boca não podia ficar mais seca.

Seu contato visual não demorou muito. Daquela vez, ela não queria o olhar. Ela queria olhar para a _outra_. Se é que assim ela poderia chamar.

Mitsue não desvencilhou os olhos dela em nenhum momento. Deixou ser invadida pelo marrom terra. Não sentia incomodo, malicia ou maldade daquela que era tão frágil como uma libélula. A yokai não fazia idéia do que aquela menina pensava, mas estava louca para descobrir. Por um estranho motivo simpatizou terrivelmente com aquele ser tão sutil.

-Você é uma humana muito bonita. –Mitsue deixou escapar dos lábios rosados tirando a atenção de todos aqueles que pareciam terem paralisado. –Pena que sua beleza passe depressa... Vai ver que é por isso que você é tão especial para esses que a fitam sem conseguirem dizer sequer uma única palavra.

Não era somente um elogio, pelo menos não para Rin. Havia algum tipo de aviso na sua voz. Como se Mitsue dissesse em entrelinhas que a beleza dela era puramente jovial e que o tempo faria o seu papel em levá-la consigo. Rin não gostou daquelas palavras. Na verdade, ela as odiou, e não fez questão de esconder a sua expressão de desdém para aquela que proferiu tais palavras que ela já estava farta de ouvir.

-Rin! –Jaken a chamou ainda confuso e tenso por toda aquela situação.

-Não há mais tempo a perder. –Sesshoumaru os alertou. –Eu estou de acordo com o contrato, mas há alguma coisa que quero acrescentar agora.

-O que seria? –Souichiro tratou logo de voltar-se para o yokai a sua frente.

Sesshoumaru fez um sinal para Jaken que logo entendeu o recado. O _yokai_ sapo tratou de pegar um baú pequeno e levar até o seu senhor que o pegou imediatamente e apontou na direção de Souichiro.

-Pegue.

-O que é...

-Você irá ver quando abrir.

Souichiro pegou o baú com desconfiança. Coçou atrás da orelha antes de pegar, mas logo o fez. O baú de madeira com bordas douradas era leve, tão leve como se não tivesse nada ali dentro.

Ele estranhou, fitou Sesshoumaru antes de abri-lo.

-Abra. –O Lord dos longos cabelos brancos assentiu.

E ainda receoso, o _yokai_ dos olhos verde oliva não mais hesitou. Abriu o baú rapidamente e não entendeu assim que olhou o conteúdo.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-O que você entendeu. –Sesshoumaru o fitou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. –Achou mesmo que eu iria deixa-la livremente? Eu já falei Souichiro, eu não sou idiota.

-Mas...

-O que é, Souichiro? O que está acontecendo? O que tem dentro desse baú? –Mitsue indagou sem entender.

Souichiro não disse nada. Somente retirou o conteúdo de dentro do baú o que fez com que todos da sala soltassem um espasmo. Principalmente, é claro, Mitsue.

Eram _algemas_.

-Isso só pode ser brincadeira! –ela levantou-se no mesmo instante completamente indignada. –Isso é uma humilhação! Souichiro, você vai continuar de mãos atadas? Vai continuar com tudo isso?

-Sesshoumaru, isso é humilhante de mais! –Souichiro o fitou também indignado. –Não pode deixar minha irmã presa a um cômodo...

-Essas algemas são mágicas. –Sesshoumaru os interceptou elevando a mão direita pedindo silêncio. –Ela não ficará presa a nenhum cômodo específico. Ficará ligada ao castelo, como se fizesse parte dele. Irá transitar livremente, mas não poderá sair. Nem mesmo sentirá o peso das algemas, elas estarão invisíveis.

-E pra isso é preciso algemas?

-Só irei assinar, se concordar.

E foi nesse instante que Rin fitou todos daquela sala. Todos ficaram em silêncio novamente e a menina humana, que nunca imaginou na vida presenciar tal cena manteve-se imóvel.

Ela olhou para Mitsue que desesperada já estava pálida de tanta insatisfação. E naquele minuto ela entendeu o quão terrível aquilo tudo era para aquela de beleza tão sobrenatural. Uma beleza enclausurada. _Algemada_.

-Não pode fazer isso comigo... –Mitsue apertou os olhos para o irmão.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Não há o que repensar, Souichiro. Eu já tomei a minha decisão.

-Está certo. –Souichiro respirou profundamente, passou a mão pelos cabelos e por fim fitou o Lord a sua frente. –Eu aceito.

E foi nesse instante que Mitsue deixou o peso do corpo a levar, só não caiu ao chão porque Seiji a segurou urgentemente.

-Minha Lady!

-Não... –ela murmurou. –Não sou mais nenhuma Lady... Agora sou uma serva.

...

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá para todos!

Bom eu vou ser bem breve hoje.

Estou com uma amidalite dos infernos! Tive muita febre e uma dor insuportável!

Mas finalmente estou de férias e isso significa que as fics serão atualizadas mais rapidamente e agora com mais compromisso e pontualidade!

Desculpem a todas por fazerem esperarem tanto tempo, mas a minha vida está uma bagunça! Tanto emocionalmente como fisicamente e profissionalmente! Está sendo um caos! Não vejo a hora de 2011 acabar de uma vez!

E essa depressão que não vai embora também ta me dando nos nervos!

u.u enfim...

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, prometo que o próximo não será tão parado como esse. Mas é que eu precisava colocar algumas cenas e escrever algumas coisas. Desabafos pessoais eu acho.

Obrigada por tudo meninas, por estarem sempre aqui!

Se vocês ainda acharem que minhas fics são dignas de serem acompanhadas saibam que farão dessa pessoa bucólica e dramática um pouco mais feliz =)!

Espero que ainda lembrem e comentem por aqui hauahauahu!

Beijos especiais a: **Bruna-san****,****josimar,****lappstift****,****Brbara****Rettore,****Ana****Rita,****Dentoumushi****,****lidiaborges****e****Priisinha****que****foram****as****últimas****a****me****incentivaram****a****estar****mais****uma****vez****aqui!**

**ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 14!**


	14. Caos

**Capítulo 14 –Caos.**

Não houve festa de casamento, ao invés disso somente papéis frios assinados. Um pacto de sangue havia sido selado pelos grandes Senhores Feudais.

Não teve risos, nem alegria e tampouco satisfação.

Os feudos do Oeste e do Sul jaziam em silêncio mórbido e profundo.

...

A nova Senhora Feudal das terras do Oeste era mais silenciosa e menos temperamental do que todos imaginavam. Ela havia se trancado no quarto que lhe fora designado e de lá não mais saiu por pelo menos sete dias.

Ninguém ouvia sequer a sua voz. Era como se ela não existisse, embora sua presença fosse forte demais. Até mesmo seu cheiro e sua energia atraiam os outros _yokais_. Ela definitivamente era uma enorme distração, e Sesshoumaru não gostou nenhum pouco disso.

Odiou ver seus soldados tão extasiados e distraídos.

-Isso é ridículo. –o Lord falava enquanto cruzava os braços fortemente com os olhos cheios de insatisfação. –Acho que cometi uma terrível falha, Yashamaru.

-Não diga isso, meu senhor. –o Comandante tentou o consolar. –O senhor fez a melhor escolha, acredite nisso.

-Essa _yokai_ só serviu para me causar desventuras. –ele balançou a cabeça negativamente não se convencendo. –Veja como todos estão! De inofensiva, Yashamaru, essa _yokai_ não tem nada!

-Isso é só uma fase, meu senhor. Os soldados só estão distraídos... Mas isso também aconteceu quando Rin chegou aqui no castelo.

-Rin...

E como se Sesshoumaru despertasse de algum devaneio, a imagem da mulher dos olhos castanhos como a terra mais fértil e pura, invadiu sua mente no mesmo instante que Yashamaru pronunciou seu nome.

Estava tão aturdido e preocupado com os últimos acontecimentos que nem mesmo se lembrava de quando tinha sido a última vez que seus olhos haviam se encontrado. Estavam morando debaixo do mesmo teto, mas o ritmo dos dois não permitiu com que se encontrasse nos últimos tempos.

Aquilo o fez ficar infeliz.

Sesshoumaru às vezes esquecia que o tempo que a menina tinha no mundo era completamente diferente do dele. Andavam em passos bem diferentes na linha da vida. E todas as vezes que lembrava-se daquilo ficava completamente deprimido.

Não queria ser mais ausente na vida dela, mas nos últimos dias aquela sua ausência pareceu inevitável.

-Meu senhor. –Yashamaru o chamou ao perceber que ele havia se isolado em seu mundo particular.

-Diga, Yashamaru.

-Não deve se preocupar. O senhor fez a escolha certa. Irá ver que essa situação irá mudar em breve... Dê um tempo, e quando todos se acostumarem com ela verá que foi a saída mais sábia.

-Eu espero que sim, Yashamaru.

-Quando meu senhor tiver herdeiros não pensará mais em guerra...

-Herdeiros? –Sesshoumaru sorriu irônico. –Acha mesmo que terei algo com ela? Ela só me causa náuseas. Olhar para ela me faz pensar em Souichiro e no seu cheiro podre. Meu casamento com ela só foi para me garantir mais tempo. Souichiro também pensa assim. Essa brincadeira estúpida acabará em breve.

-Mas o meu senhor um dia teria que casar, não é mesmo? Se me permite dizer, acho que meu senhor não deveria encarar esse casamento como uma prisão. Talvez até goste da companhia dela. Ela não parece muito hostil.

-Está dizendo tolices.

-Meu senhor, eu só não quero sua depressão quando ela partir. É difícil dizer, mas um dia, ela irá morrer, e isso pode ser mais breve do que imaginamos.

-Por que acha que Mitsue irá morrer brevemente? –Sesshoumaru indagou incrédulo e curioso.

-Não é ela que me refiro. –ele o fitou seriamente. –Estou me referindo a Rin.

E mais uma vez ela apareceu na conversa.

E mais uma vez ele remeteu-se a ela.

Morte.

Aquela palavra lhe causou um arrepio involuntário.

-Desculpe se falei demais. –Yashamaru pareceu arrependido. –Mas preocupo-me com o meu senhor e com o destino do feudo.

-Não peça desculpas. Você tem razão. –Sesshoumaru o fitou com o mesmo sorriso irônico de antes. –Acho que você precisa treinar os soldados, eles têm ficado preguiçosos com a calmaria.

-Está certo, meu senhor tem razão.

...

-Por que será que ela não sai do quarto? –Akane indagou a Rin enquanto penteava os seus cabelos suavemente.

-Eu não sei... –Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto fitava no enorme espelho a sua figura e a de Akane.

-Desde o dia em que chegou não sai mais do quarto! Ninguém mais a viu depois...

-Sesshoumaru a vê todas as noites. –ela lhe disse desanimada fitando os olhos rubis pelo espelho.

-Ele só vai até lá para conferir se ela continua no mesmo lugar.

-Tolice! –ela rebateu no mesmo momento. –Ela está acorrentada ao castelo, não está? Ele só vai lá para vê-la, assim como os outros.

-Não diga isso, Rin. –Akane parou no mesmo momento de arrumar o cabelo da menina e a fez virar-se para ela. –Sesshoumaru não queria que ela estivesse aqui. Ele não sente absolutamente nada por ela.

-Então por que não veio mais me ver, Akane? –ela indagou com a voz já engasgada, mas prendeu as lágrimas que queriam descer dos olhos. –Pode até ser que não esteja apaixonado, mas não pode negar o fato de que ela o encanta! Isso tudo é uma questão de tempo, Akane... Eu irei morrer logo mesmo...

-Não fale uma coisa dessas! –Akane a repreendeu completamente brava. –Não quero que fique falando em morte! Esqueça isso, Rin. Tire essas ideias da sua cabeça... Está imaginando coisas.

-Não! Estou dizendo a verdade! –ela lhe falou de forma aflita. –Não me diga que estou sofrendo por algo que é mentira, porque não é! E você sabe disso! Não é porque a verdade não pareça ser bonita que ela é falsa! A verdade é que eu vou morrer, e não irá demorar muito, e ela ainda estará aqui!

-Rin... –Akane suspirou entristecida. –Não faz bem ficar pensando nessas coisas, ainda mais nas suas condições.

-... Eu tinha me esquecido. –ela suspirou ao lembrar-se e logo tratou de levar a mão direita à barriga. –Ainda não sei o que fazer.

-Por ora não faça nada. Deixe como está. Só não fique se enchendo de pensamentos negativos e fúnebres, está bem?

-Me desculpe... –ela esmoreceu relaxando totalmente os ombros. –Eu não tenho sido uma boa companhia ultimamente, não é?

-Não seja boba! –ela riu serenamente. –Não está sendo nenhum estorvo. Gosto de você, mesmo quando você fala um monte de idiotice como agora!

-Obrigada. –ela riu brevemente depois de tanto tempo.

-Tenha paciência, Rin. –Akane a fitou calorosamente. –Tenho certeza de que tudo irá dar certo.

-Eu espero que sim. –ela respirou profundamente.

...

Rin resolveu sair finalmente do quarto, depois de tantos dias enclausurada. Saiu sozinha pelos corredores do castelo. Depois que Mitsue havia chegado os outros _yokais_ não a perturbavam mais com olhares furtivos e maldosos, o que de fato era um alivio para aquela pequena mulher.

Caminhou lentamente até o jardim. O cheiro das flores e da grama a fez se sentir melhor. O sol brilhava no céu azul, quase sem nuvens. Uma leve brisa balançava seus cabelos ora ou outra. Sentiu vontade de repousar debaixo da cerejeira, talvez Arurun estive ali para lhe fazer companhia. Fazia tempo que não via o _yokai_ dragão.

E foi só caminhar para a cerejeira, que ela pode a ver um pouco distante do ponto de onde estava.

Mitsue estava do lado de fora do castelo, na pequena ponte acima do lago. Ela pareceu não notar a presença da humana que não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela figura quase sobrenatural.

Rin engoliu a seco ao vê-la. Sentia tanta coisa embaralhada quando encontrava-se com aquela _yokai_ que nem sabia explicar o que de fato sentia.

E por um momento, Mitsue ergueu os olhos e eles foram parar diretamente em Rin que involuntariamente soltou um espasmo, como se levasse um susto ao perceber que os olhos verde oliva a fitavam com seriedade.

E como se aquela atitude fosse de seu feitio, Rin cerrou o cenho de maneira dura e deu as costas para aquela que somente sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente com aquele ato malcriado e rebelde.

Rin pôs-se a sentar embaixo da cerejeira, depois de muitos resmungos e protestos. Ficou de costas para a _yokai_. Definitivamente não queria vê-la.

Aquilo lhe causou um mal estar. Não gostava dela. Não gostava nenhum pouco. E por mais que soubesse que a _yokai_ não tinha culpa de suas desventuras, não conseguia evitar esse sentimento que inflamava suas veias.

Cerrou os olhos completamente aborrecida. Cruzou os braços e tentou repousar, esquecer daquela que estava há metros de distância. Não queria mais pensar nela e em toda aquela situação. O motivo de ter saído de dentro do castelo era justamente aquele. Relaxar. E definitivamente ela não estava fazendo aquilo certo.

-É tão terrível assim olhar para mim? –uma voz feminina tão afável como o algodão soou pelo ar.

Rin virou-se imediatamente para o lado com o coração batendo violentamente contra o peito. Não podia acreditar que aquela yokai estivesse tão próxima de si, com um sorriso tão sincero e espontâneo. Não compreendeu as intenções daquela, e como já estava acostumada a fazer quando _yokais_ estranhos se aproximava, recuou um pouco, afastando-se daquela figura tão atordoante.

-Eu não vou machucá-la... –Mitsue falou serenamente com a testa franzida.

-O que você quer? –ela disparou as primeiras palavras ainda confusa por aquela presença.

-Nada demais. –ela deu de ombros. –Eu só vim conversar com você...

-Não quero conversar com você. –Rin disparou sem pensar duas vezes, com os olhos duros quase acusativos.

-Não sabia que causava tanto infortúnio a você. –ela suspirou decepcionada.

-Eu só quero ficar sozinha. –ela finalmente virou-se de costas com os ombros encolhidos. O cenho cerrado rigidamente demonstrava o quanto estava furiosa e aborrecida com aquela situação. Ela não a queria perto, e isto estava mais do que claro.

-Eu sei que o ama. –a _yokai_ finalmente falou quebrando o silêncio e o clima pesado havia surgido entre elas e a cerejeira inerte. –E sei que ele a ama também... Então o que tem de tão terrível assim em mim?

E por um instante Rin ficou sem fala. E aquelas palavras de Mitsue acabaram por ecoar dentro de sua alma. Ela tinha razão afinal. E apesar de saber e admitir aquela informação não conseguia simpatizar com aquela dos olhos verde oliva tão límpidos e brilhosos. Simplesmente não conseguia...

E ela sabia bem o porque... E era justamente aquele motivo que a matava aos poucos, dia após dia, semana após semana.

Por fim, Rin acabou relaxando os ombros e o cenho que estavam duros e rígidos. Respirou profundamente e virou-se para trás, onde a pode ver sentada serenamente debaixo da cerejeira. As pétalas caíam em seus cabelos de maneira tranquila...

Ela parecia uma estátua com sua beleza inerte e eterna.

-É uma pena que me odeie como os outros. Eu gosto de você.

-... Você não sabe o que diz. Por que gostaria de mim?

-Por que não gostaria? –ela deu de ombros a fitando finalmente. –Eu compreendo a sua situação. Pode ter certeza que também não fazia parte do meu plano estar aqui. Não foi escolha minha estar entre você e Sesshoumaru. Fique com ele se quiser, eu não me importo nenhum pouco. Não gosto disso aqui, na verdade repudio todo esse lugar fedorento e asqueroso.

-Eu sei disso... –ela assentiu respirando profundamente.

-Eu andei a observando nos últimos dias. Você é uma humana tão doce, tão bonita. Simpatizei com você desde o primeiro momento em que pus meus olhos encima dos seus. Não sei o motivo, mas algo me diz que temos alguma ligação. Isso nunca aconteceu antes. Eu sinto algo diferente toda vez que a vejo. Algo forte que não consigo explicar... Você é tão inacreditável, tão sensível... –ela sorriu levemente enquanto recostava mais as costas no tronco da árvore e rapidamente mudou a direção dos seus olhos para o castelo enorme disposto a sua frente. –Não entendo porque está num lugar como esse. Com esses _yokais_ terríveis... Sei que o ama, mas deveria ter mais amor por você mesma. Você não merece isso. _Não há nada aqui para você_.

Fazia tempo que Rin não ouvia aquela frase. E bem, escutá-la de novo não era algo do qual queria. Aquelas palavras lhe traziam péssimas recordações, vibrações terríveis. Lembrou-se novamente de Satsu, da _yokai_ problemática e maldosa berrando em seus ouvidos. Depois de Kenji com seu sorriso irônico e convencido. E por fim, do seu antigo amigo, de um ser distante que parecia ter feito parte de uma vida passada. Lembrou-se de Jin.

Aquilo a fez mal novamente. Escutar aquilo era como levar uma martelada. Não conseguia entender porque os outros não a compreendiam. Era tão simples e tão óbvio. Seus movimentos, gestos, tudo sempre fora pensando nele. O que havia de tão terrível naquilo? Por que insistiam em lhe falar tal coisa? Era tão estúpida e vulgar aquela frase. Não conseguia mais suportar.

-É claro que tem algo aqui para mim. –ela respondeu finalmente enquanto saía de seu transe. –Algo do qual esperei quase que uma vida para ter novamente ao meu lado.

-Seu amor por ele é algo que tento compreender... São tão diferentes.

-Eu não preciso entender e também não preciso que alguém entenda. Eu só preciso sentir. Amor não se explica, ele simplesmente existe.

-Você tem razão. –ela sorriu assentindo levemente. –Mas é uma pena que esse seu amor não a salve de você mesma. Ele só a aprisiona mais e mais.

-Você não entende! –Rin rebateu aborrecida.

-Eu entendo perfeitamente, quem não compreende é você. –ela sorriu suavemente e ergueu-se finalmente ficando há poucos passos de Rin que por um breve instante se retesou. –Quanto mais afunda no caos, em você mesma, menos compreende e menos enxerga o óbvio.

-O que você...

-Bem acho que vou voltar para o meu quarto. –ela a interrompeu gentilmente. –Não quero demorar aqui fora. Foi um prazer conversar com você.

E sem mais delongas, Mitsue virou-se de costas e pôs-se a caminhar serenamente de volta para o castelo deixando Rin completamente absorta.

...

Havia uma fileira de _yokais_ com forma humana dispostos lado a lado. Os melhores soldados sobre o comando de Yashamaru estavam ali parados esperando ordens de seu Comandante que se encontrava imediatamente de frente a eles. Yashamaru os olhava cautelosamente, de forma séria, como costumava a fazer.

-Chamei-os para mais um treinamento. –Yashamaru prosseguiu com sua postura firme e seus olhos rígidos. –Os que estão aqui sabem bem que são os melhores. E por isso que eu os reuni. Em tempos como esse, onde a incerteza ronda nosso senhor, precisamos mais do que nunca estar preparados. Por isso mesmo estou propondo um novo treinamento... Quero que lutem um contra o outro, como num torneio! A regra principal é sem mortos! Serei o juiz. O último que ficar de pé vence.

-E qual será o prêmio, Comandante? –uma voz feminina que foi dita de forma dura bailou por entre aqueles que não hesitaram em olhar para aquela que chegava levemente.

Yashamaru deu um meio sorriso e acabou cruzando os braços ao ver quem era. Só pela voz ele já havia identificado, mas não fazia ideia do que a loira dos olhos rubis planejava.

Akane foi chegando perto.

Aproximou-se com seu sorriso debochado que iluminava o coração de Yashamaru e causava aborrecimento em resmungo nos outros.

-O prêmio? –ele sorriu levemente. –Eu não havia pensado nisso.

-Por que lutar sem prêmio então?

-Por que não ganha primeiro e depois falamos de premiação?

-Hum... Está bem Comandante, mas você sabe muito bem que quem vai ganhar sou eu.

Yashamaru somente soltou uma gargalhada enquanto via os outros _yokais_ rosnando de raiva com a prepotência da _meio-yokai_.

...

Rin voltou para dentro do castelo logo após Mitsue ter sumido da sua vista. Respirou fundo um pouco decepcionada. A sua saída não havia sido como pensara, definitivamente não foi como planejado. Resolveu então que era melhor retornar ao seu cômodo favorito: seu quarto.

Voltou em passos lentos, pensando na conversa que teve com a mulher misteriosa que mais parecia uma estátua de mármore do que um ser vivo. Ficou pensando em suas palavras e em todas as sensações que aquela lhe propiciava.

De repente balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não queria mais pensar nela e nos seus olhos verde oliva. Não queria mais pensar em nada.

E foi quando deslizou a porta do seu quarto que pode levar um susto. Soltou um espasmo involuntariamente, não esperava o encontrar depois de tantos dias de silêncio.

Sesshoumaru estava lá, de pé. Com sua postura inabalável e seu semblante duro. Os braços cruzados, os olhos penetrantes. Aquele conjunto a deixou sem ar por um minuto. Ainda mais na situação em que se encontrava. A sensação de encantamento logo deu lugar para a de medo. Medo do Lorde das terras do Oeste descobrisse seu recente segredo. Seus olhos aturdidos o perturbaram, o deixou confuso por um momento. Ele não conseguiu entender aquela confusão, aquela perturbação completamente visível e transparente nos olhos marrom terra.

-O que houve? –ele a perguntou sem mais delongas.

-O que? –ela trepidou mais uma vez encolhendo os ombros.

-Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

-Eu... –ela ficou sem fala por um minuto tentando buscar respostas para aquela pergunta tão fatídica. –É que... Faz tempo que não nos vemos.

-... Eu lamento por isso. –ele cerrou os olhos levemente, mas logo voltou a encará-la. –Não tenho passado por bons momentos nos últimos dias.

-Eu compreendo. –ela assentiu enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si. O ar envolta parecia mais pesado do que nunca.

-Eu não devia ter a deixado tanto tempo só...

-Não fiquei totalmente só... –ela deu de ombros voltando-se para ele. –Akane e Jaken sempre me fazem companhia.

-E onde estão eles?

-Eu não sei... Acho que foram cuidar um pouco das suas vidas... Minha companhia não tem sido uma das melhores ultimamente.

-Estava sozinha pelo castelo? –ele fincou mais os olhos nela não gostando daquela conversa.

-Fui até o jardim. –ela assentiu sem problemas.

-Não gosto que fique por aí sozinha, Rin. Você sabe disso.

-Eu a encontrei lá. –ela ignorou a crítica do Lord. Seus olhos de repente ficaram tristes e toda a penumbra do mundo parecia pairar pelos seus olhos marrons. –Mitsue.

-... Você falou com ela? –ele perguntou um pouco aturdido, como se aquela fala lhe fosse completamente inacreditável.

-Na verdade foi ela que falou comigo.

-O que ela queria com você?

-Nada demais... –ela suspirou cansada. –Só conversar...

-Não dê atenção a ela.

-Ela não é má... Mas não quero falar sobre isso.

Rin coçou a nuca, colocou alguns fios de seu cabelo atrás da orelha e pôs-se a fitar um ponto qualquer do quarto. Não conseguia disfarçar seu medo, sua insatisfação. Depois da morte de Satsu ela achara que ambos poderiam viver em paz, ficar juntos finalmente. Mas a maldição da yokai maligna parecia ter dado certo. Estaria ela condenada? Ela acreditava que sim. E aquele gosto amargo parecia que duraria toda uma eternidade, ou toda uma vida.

E quando pensou em voltar seus olhos para ele, sentiu seu corpo ser abraçado. Um abraço forte, porém afável. É claro que instintivamente arregalou seus olhos não conseguindo acreditar naquele movimento tão inesperado daquele yokai poderoso dos olhos âmbar.

-Eu sei que as coisas não saíram de acordo com o planejado. Mas queria que tivesse um pouco mais de paciência.

-Eu estou tentando... Mas está sendo a coisa mais difícil do mundo pra mim.

-Eu compreendo.

-Eu entendo que agora está casado, mas queria que me desse um pouco mais de atenção. Não sabe como faz falta, meu senhor.

-Me perdoe.

E foi então que ele se afastou alguns centímetros para finalmente colar seus lábios com os dela.

Fazia tempo que Rin não sentia aquilo. Fazia tempo que não bailava por entre as nuvens brancas e macias num céu azul cerúleo. Tinha esquecido como era aquela sensação maravilhosa que lhe causava um torpor tão intenso e íntimo que chegava a dar medo. Medo de perder aquilo pra sempre. De perder aqueles toques suaves, aquele desejo ardente e a respiração descompassada.

Agarrou-o pela nuca o puxando cada vez mais forte. Seu corpo sempre respondia por si mesmo. Ele sempre a tirava de sua sanidade. E saber disso, aceitar esse fato, era no mínimo aterrorizante. Não ter controle sobre si mesma. Não ter como segurar-se, contentar-se. Lembrou-se das palavras de Mitsue no jardim.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

Mas não parou. Não hesitou em nenhum minuto.

E como sempre, permitiu que ele a levasse naquela dança que ela não cansava nunca. Ele sabia a conduzir tão bem. Seus passos pareciam ensaiados, embora nunca tivessem tracejado nada parecido.

Sentiu a mão masculina de Sesshoumaru penetrar em seu kimono. O toque na sua pele macia a fez se arrepiar e arfar. Ele estava ali agora. A fitando com anseio com os olhos cheios de expectativa e desejo.

E foi então que ele encostou sua testa na de Rin, seus olhos entraram definitivamente nos dela.

-Eu não consigo mais deixá-la.

-Então não me deixe.

-Eu a amo, Rin.

E como num sonho louco e totalmente sem qualquer sentido, a morena que sempre tinha a resposta na ponta da língua se calou totalmente.

Era a primeira vez que ele havia lhe dito aquilo de modo tão espontâneo e direto. Por um momento duvidou de sua sanidade mental, de seus ouvidos.

Ouvir aquilo era uma sensação indescritível. Como se toda a sua vida tivesse valido a pena só por aquele momento. Como se toda a dor, sofrimento, mágoa, receio, tivessem desaparecido e perdido completamente o sentido com aquelas palavras dedilhadas tão suavemente naquele quarto. Num cômodo qualquer de um feudo bem resguardado e aprisionado por um senhor feudal de semblante gélido.

E foi então que duas lágrimas cortaram a sua face. Duas lágrimas acompanhadas de um sorriso enorme. Um semblante de alegria finalmente surgiu depois de tantos dias de morbidez. E ele, por sua vez, acompanhou-a naquele sorriso límpido.

-Eu também te amo, meu senhor, meu Sesshoumaru.

...

-Yashamaru, achei que seus soldados fossem mais fortes! –Akane sorriu em escárnio para o Comandante que assistia as lutas de braços cruzados encima de uma árvore.

-Não seja tão prepotente! –ele retribuiu com uma risada irônica.

-Ainda não tive um adversário a altura. –ela deu de ombros e forjou um bocejo de modo debochado. –Estou entediada!

-Cala essa boca, sua _meio-yokai_ desgraçada! –a voz de um _yokai_ cortou a brincadeira mal criada de Akane.

Tanto Akane quanto Yashamaru voltaram-se para o _yokai_ enorme e musculoso que havia gritado de forma grosseira aquelas palavras.

O _Yokai_ deveria ser quatro vezes maior do que a loira dos olhos rubis. Ele não usava a parte de cima do _kimono_, deixando seu peito completamente nu. Era corpulento e possuía várias cicatrizes profundas pelo corpo.

Seus olhos e cabelos eram completamente negros.

-Então o grandão quer brincar? –Akane riu enquanto desembainhava a sua espada comum.

-Sensui é o melhor dos meus soldados! Ele sempre ganha esse torneio. –Yashamaru a falou seriamente, um pouco receoso pela menina.

-Ah, é? –ela riu de forma debochada apoiando a espada no ombro direito. –Vamos ver do que ele é capaz!

-Cala essa boca, sua maldita! –Sensui gritou irritado com aquela provocação.

O _yokai_ corpulento avançou na direção de Akane com uma agilidade incrível que a própria se espantou. Por pouco ele não a acertara, a menina desviou-se a tempo movendo-se rapidamente para o lado direito. Tomou um pouco de espaço e quando pensou em atacar Sensui, ele simplesmente desapareceu de sua vista.

-Mas o que... –ela franziu o cenho completamente confusa, mas ainda assim concentrada.

Um silêncio fúnebre envolveu toda a região. Akane não conseguia imaginar da onde viria o próximo ataque, e isso sem sombra de dúvidas a deixou preocupada. Yashamaru, ainda da árvore, se inclinou mais um pouco para frente, a luta ficara interessante e tensa.

-Ora, onde está você? –ela rosnou irritada. –Mas que droga de luta é essa? Eu...

E antes que pudesse terminar Sensui surgiu nas suas costas, saiu por debaixo da terra fofa e a agarrou fortemente num abraço mortal e fatídico. Ele tirou Akane do chão e imobilizou seus braços a impedindo de se mover de alguma forma.

-E agora sua _meio-yokai_ idiota! O que vai fazer? Eu vou esmagar todos os seus ossos!

O peito desnudo de Sensui ficou completamente rígido e foi então que a loira percebeu que os braços que a prendiam fortemente tinham se transformado em rochas bem duras, que pareciam impenetráveis. O abraço ficava cada vez mais forte a fazendo ranger os dentes.

-Já chega, Sensui! –Yashamaru gritou da árvore. –Você a imobilizou, a luta...

-AINDA NÃO ACABOU! –Akane gritou irritada mesmo com dificuldade.

-Akane...

Akane não conseguia mais respirar, sua vista era turva e seus ossos estalavam constantemente, estavam muito próximo de se partirem. Era uma dor terrível. Uma dor tão forte que a impedia de raciocinar. E foi então que o seu instinto de sobrevivência a envolveu bruscamente.

-Você acha que é forte, não é? –ela falou com dificuldade trincando os dentes com o tamanho da força que fazia para tentar se soltar. –Você vai ver só, seu grandalhão!

E gradativamente os braços de Sensui foram afrouxando pela força que a pequena começou a exercer sobre o corpo gigante daquele _yokai_. Ele surpreendeu-se com a força daquela, não conseguia mais a prender por mais que tentasse. E foi então que um grito escapou dos lábios de Akane e ela finalmente conseguiu se soltar.

E sem pensar duas vezes, a loira lhe deu um golpe forte no peito rochoso com a parte de trás da espada. A força fora tanto que faíscas de energia bailaram pelo ar, o derrubando ao chão teatralmente.

Sensui estava nocauteado. A luta havia terminado.

Akane respirou pesadamente, sentiu uma fisgada em suas costelas. Colocou a mão no lugar afetado ao mesmo tempo em que percebeu que um pouco de sangue escorria de sua boca. Tinha certeza absoluta que Sensui havia quebrado algumas de suas costelas. Voltou seus olhos para a árvore onde pode ver Yashamaru completamente surpreso, com os olhos quase arregalados.

E foi então que ela sorriu mesmo com os dentes sujos de sangue.

Uma cena verdadeiramente bizarra para aquele Comandante. Uma _meio-yokai_ pequena, de olhos vermelhos, cabelos loiros soltos até a cintura conseguira vencer o melhor e mais forte soldado de seu batalhão. Aquilo era no mínimo assustador. Os outros lutadores que sobraram somente recuaram, dando um passo para trás.

-E então, Comandante? –ela disse em deboche ficando com o corpo finalmente ereto. –Qual será o próximo?

E foi então que Yashamaru sorriu e pulou da árvore. Parou a alguns passos dela e cruzou os braços.

-Você venceu.

-Isso eu já sei. –ela assentiu calmamente. –Está me devendo um prêmio.

-Estou. –ele concordou balançando a cabeça positivamente. –E o que você quer?

-Eu...

-YASHAMARU! –a voz de Kenji soou pelo local tirando a atenção daqueles dois para o ele que vinha correndo.

Kenji olhou o arredor. Havia vários _yokais_ feridos, nauseabundos. Outros com os olhos receosos e finalmente Sensui ao chão ainda inconsciente. Kenji não compreendeu nada daquela cena, franziu o cenho completamente absorto e voltou-se para Yashamaru.

-O que aconteceu aqui?

-Estava num treinamento.

-Treinamento? –ele riu incrédulo. –Vai acabar matando seus soldados desse jeito!

-Não seja exagerado! –ele girou os olhos incomodado com a opinião do outro Comandante. –Você deveria fazer o mesmo.

-E quem ganhou essa chacina?

-Está olhando para ela. –Yashamaru apontou para Akane que virou o rosto irritada esperando uma ofensa.

-Ora, ora! –ele sorriu em deboche. –Acho então que precisa melhorar o desempenho dos seus soldados.

-Não seja cretino! –Yashamaru rebateu irritado. –Ela...

-Deixe com que fale, Yashamaru! –ela interrompeu irritada e fitou Kenji ironicamente. –Sabe bem que os soldados de Yashamaru são os melhores, os seus não fariam nem metade dos machucados que recebi nessa pequena brincadeira, Comandante Kenji.

-Ora, sua...

-Pode falar o que quiser, Kenji! Eu não tenho medo de você! Se quiser podemos resolver nossas diferenças agora mesmo!

-Seria um prazer!

-Hei, vocês dois! –Yashamaru se pôs na frente dos dois impedindo que uma luta começasse. –O que há de errado com vocês?

-Comigo não há nada errado! Já com essa _meio-yokai_...

-KENJI! –Yashamaru o repreendeu o fuzilando com os olhos.

-Vá pro inferno, Kenji! –Akane gritou e só não avançou porque sentiu uma forte dor nas costelas.

-Pelo jeito é você que vai primeiro. –ele riu zombeteiro.

-Akane, entre. –Yashamaru virou-se para ela antes que a discussão ficasse mais séria. –Depois conversamos.

-Está bem. –ela concordou ainda aborrecida.

-Vocês também! –Yashamaru olhou para os outros _yokais_ que estavam em silêncio acudindo Sensui que pouco a pouco voltava a consciência. –Estão dispensados!

E num movimento rápido todos desapareceram da vista daqueles dois Comandantes que finalmente ficaram a sós.

Yashamaru voltou-se para Kenji completamente irritado e aborrecido pela grosseria anterior com Akane. E é claro que o outro Comandante pôs-se a rir e a dar um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

-Não me olhe desse jeito! Sabe que não tenho nada contra essa _meio-yokai_.

-Por que faz isso com ela?

-Porque é divertido irritá-la! –ele sorriu dando de ombros. –Eu sei que ela é forte, quem aqui não sabe?

-Mas você... Ora, esqueça! O que é que você quer afinal?

-Ela saiu do quarto. –ele o fitou seriamente. –Eu a vi hoje, no jardim.

-Foi só pra isso que você veio atrás de mim? Por isso que me interrompeu? –Yashamaru girou os olhos e virou-se de costas. –Francamente...

-Hei! Yashamaru! Não acredito que vai me dar as costas!

-Vá treinar seus soldados, Kenji!

**CONTINUA...**

...

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Olá, meninas!

Demorou mais saiu né?

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo...

Achei que ele foi bem simples, mas gostei.

Estamos nos aproximando do final! =)

Bem...

_**Referente aos comentários anteriores...**_

...

Bruna-San - Olá minha flor!

Você sempre lendo todas as minhas fics né? Fico feliz de ter visto que não desistiu haha!

Bem pra falar a verdade estou achando a fic muito parada, não sei se consegui dar uma agitadinha nesse capítulo, espero que sim!

Estou tão concentrada na fic Dedilhado que as outras não me enchem mais os olhos! Curioso não?

Mas estou tentando me esforçar! Prometi que terminaria todas as fics e vou terminar =P!

Bem, acho que a ficha ainda não caiu na Rin! Acho que ela ainda não conseguiu assimilar que vai ser mãe e ainda por cima do filho do senhor feudal mais cobiçado por todas nós =D!

Mas achei que soaria mais natural ela agir assim, essa Rin é bem meiga e ingênua. É natural que esteja mais preocupada com os assuntos do coração, com Sesshoumaru, do que com ela mesma!

E sim, Mitsue é boazinha sim! Acho que todo mundo vai acabar gostando dela no desenrolar dos acontecimentos =)!

Beijos, minha flor!

...

Juliana Oli - Uia! Leitora nova! =D

Fiquei feliz por você estar gostando da fic, espero que apareça mais vezes por aqui! Estou fazendo o possível para atualizar, está bem?

Seja bem-vinda e fique a vontade para comentar sempre que quiser!

Obrigada pelo elogio!

Beijos!

...

**ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 15!**


	15. Akane

**Capítulo 15 –Akane.**

-Como eu odeio esse _yokai_! –Akane chutou com força a parede de seu quarto, e por consequência acabou trincando a mesma.

Com o seu golpe desferido grosseiramente a menina retesou-se voltando a sentir uma dor aguda em suas costelas. Colocou a mão no lugar ferido e pode constatar o óbvio: pelo menos três de suas costelas haviam sido danificadas. Mais sangue escorreu da sua boca o que a deixou mais e mais irritada.

-Que inferno!

A _meio-yokai_ iria mais uma vez atingir a parede de seu quarto com um murro, mas acabou sendo interceptada por uma mão masculina que segurou fortemente o seu punho a impedindo de cometer tal ato.

Ela de imediato assustou-se, arregalou os olhos e encarou aquele que jazia preocupado ao seu lado, com os olhos amenos e silenciosos.

-Yashamaru... –ela deixou o nome escorrer de seus lábios.

-Por que não consegue ficar quieta um minuto sequer? –ele balançou a cabeça negativamente reprovando sua atitude agressiva. –Está machucada, precisa se recompor.

-Estou cheia, Yashamaru! –ela explodiu novamente franzindo o cenho, e sua voz que antes fora quase silenciosa para proferir o nome daquele, agora era violenta e muito alta. –Estou cansada desses _yokais_, desses idiotas! Cansada de ser tratada feito lixo por quem nem ao menos aguenta cinco minutos de luta comigo! Estou cansada dos olhares, dos comentários! Estou cansada de me sentir uma aberração nesse lugar imundo! Eu quero que todos morram, Yashamaru! Que virem cinzas para que eu...

Ela nem mesmo conseguiu completar a frase, a dor forte voltou a possuir o seu ser. Akane levou a mão ao lugar ferido e só não desabou de qualquer jeito porque Yashamaru a segurou delicadamente a impedindo de se chocar com o chão amadeirado. O sangue voltou a escorrer de seus lábios, mas ela tratou de limpá-lo antes que pudesse se sujar mais.

-Precisa se acalmar. –Yashamaru pegou em seu queixo a obrigando olhar para si. –Não tem que se importar com que falam.

-Estou cansada de me sentir uma aberração... –ela finalmente falou com a voz mais controlada e com os olhos abarrotados de lágrimas cristalinas. –Cansada de ser diferente...

-E isso te incomoda tanto assim? –ele sorriu calmamente. –Mas isso é o que eu mais gosto em você.

-Yashamaru...

Akane sentiu o coração bater violentamente contra o peito. Ela não podia ver o seu rosto, mas tinha a certeza de que as maçãs estavam coradas.

Yashamaru estava tão perto de seu corpo. Podia sentir com clareza seu cheiro, seu aroma natural que ela tanto amava.

-E você venceu, não é mesmo? –ele sorriu irônico. –Eu lhe devo um prêmio.

-Eu não me esqueci... –ela devolveu o sorriso irônico e audacioso. –Quando estiver melhor cobrarei de você.

-Pensei que não fosse conseguir... Para uma magricela baixinha até que você tem força! –ele riu puxando a orelha direita da menina. –Mas precisa treinar mais! Olha o seu estado!

-Isso não é nada! –ela deu de ombros de forma prepotente e logo afastou-se do _yokai_ ao seu lado. –Não vai demorar para eu estar novinha em folha! E aí então, comandante, é melhor que me apresente o seu melhor soldado de verdade!

-Sensui era o meu melhor soldado. –ele cruzou os braços e cerrou os olhos querendo por fim a aquele assunto.

-Não me faça rir! –ela o fitou desafiadora apontando a espada para Yashamaru. –Sei que aquele _yokai_ não passava de um idiota, ele poderia ser bom, mas definitivamente não era um dos melhores. Eu conheço seus melhores soldados, Yashamaru! E sei muito bem que não iria coloca-los naquele treinamento ridículo!

-Você é esperta... –ele suspirou cansado.

-Não precisa pensar muito... Por que quis me enganar?

-Para fazê-la parar! –ele deu de ombros aborrecido. –Por que quer tanto lutar com todo mundo, Akane? O que quer provar?

-Isso não é óbvio? Quero provar que sou melhor do que todos eles!

-Às vezes você me cansa com suas infantilidades... –ele girou os olhos cansado. –Vou chamar Rin para ajuda-la e deixar com que descanse, acho que bateu com a cabeça forte demais na luta...

-Como é que é? –ela rosnou irritada. –Yashamaru! Não me dê as costas!

E antes que mais uma briga pudesse acontecer, Yashamaru se retirou em silêncio desaparecendo da vista daquela.

...

Rin estava sentada na varanda de seu quarto, exatamente onde a porta de correr se fixava.

Olhava o jardim a sua frente. Havia tanto silencioso.

Já era fim de tarde. O sol se escondia por entre as colinas altas e verdes. O vento agradável da primavera soprava seus longos cabelos lisos em várias direções.

Era um fim de tarde afável. Tão sereno e delicioso.

Ficou pensando nas palavras de Sesshoumaru. Nos últimos momentos em que tiveram. Em seu corpo quente e caloroso. Nos seus toques gentis...

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo quando se lembrou do que havia em seu ventre. De sua condição tão perigosa e delicada.

Colocou a mão no lugar onde possivelmente uma criança estava sendo gerada.

O vento passou mais forte por ela.

Rin recostou-se mais na porta e por um estranho momento sentiu-se completamente só. Mas aquela solidão não a incomodou. Ao contrário, a acalmou como há tempos não sentia.

Pensou em como sua vida deu rumos tão estranhos. Em como tudo poderia ter sido diferente ou até mesmo nem ter existido se Sesshoumaru a tivesse deixado morrer no passado.

Soava tudo tão confuso e maravilhoso.

Era um milagre poder estar ali ao lado do _Lord _que tanto amava e desejava. Por mais que as circunstâncias beiravam ao desequilíbrio eminente, ela não podia deixar de agradecer aos deuses por todas as possibilidades de vida e de experiências que estava tendo.

E por um instante se viu novamente no vilarejo. Viu-se menina, moça e depois mulher.

Lembrou-se de Jin e sentiu tanto aperto no peito... Faziam eras... Queria poder revê-lo.

-Senhorita Rin. –a voz masculina do _yokai_ atrás da porta fez Rin despertar de seus pensamentos.

-Yashamaru? É você?

-Sim, sou eu.

-Pode entrar!

O _yokai_ sem delongas deslizou a porta e fitou a mulher que ainda estava sentada na varanda e que agora mantinha os olhos confusa sobre ele.

-Desculpe atrapalhar a senhorita, mas Akane precisa de ajuda.

-Akane? –ela ergueu-se imediatamente. –O que aconteceu com ela?

-Não é nada grave, mas está ferida... –ele tentou acalmá-la. –Ela participou de um treinamento e acabou se machucando um pouco. Vim até aqui para pedir que a senhorita ajude, mas que principalmente a acalme... Ela está muito nervosa.

-Eu vou sim! Muito obrigada por ter me avisado!

...

Mitsue andou até o lago atrás do castelo onde a água era mais quente. Carregava em seus ombros outro _kimono_, um pouco mais fácil de vestir e bem mais confortável. Em sua mão direita havia um balde de madeira.

A _yokai_ repousou suas coisas na pedra mais alta. Olhou para os lados e não encontrou ninguém que pudesse estar ali para espioná-la. Havia escolhido àquela hora para se banhar propositalmente. Já havia analisado com precisão o itinerário daqueles ao seu redor.

Se pôs atrás da pedra e começou a despir-se lentamente. Tirou todos aqueles panos pesados e caríssimos de cima de seu corpo. Foi colocando-os cuidadosamente encima da pedra para que não os molhasse.

Finalmente ficou somente com um roupão de seda, quase transparente.

Prendeu os cabelos longos num rabo de cavalo grosso com uma fita branca.

Mitsue ajoelhou-se perto do leito. Sentou nas próprias pernas e pôs-se a encher o balde de madeira delicadamente. Jogava a água morna em seu corpo com suavidade, molhando pouco a pouco seu ser.

O _kimono_ de seda gradativamente ficava mais grudado e transparente em seu corpo perfeito que parecia esculpido por anjos.

O seu cheiro ficou ainda mais forte. Seu cheiro primaveril inundava a boca sedenta dos _yokais_ da região. Eles podiam a sentir há metros de distância e aquilo sem sombra de dúvidas era um infortúnio. Tanto para ela que estava cansada daquelas cobiças como para eles que não poderiam nem sequer pensar em tocar na _Lady_.

Ela encheu mais uma vez o balde e quando pensou em jogar novamente em seu corpo sentiu aquela energia imensa sinistra se aproximando. Ela nem mesmo se moveu, sabia que não conseguiria esconder o corpo quase exposto. Olhou de rabo de olho já sabendo quem vinha.

Sesshoumaru estava ali.

Parado há alguns passos de distância.

Mitsue não recuou. Cerrou os olhos de maneira áspera e irrita, mas não moveu nenhum músculo. Aqueles dois ainda não haviam tido nenhum contato íntimo, nem mesmo troca de palavras desde o momento em que a ela se mudara.

Os olhos verde oliva dela estavam em guarda, preparados para qualquer movimento suspeito que aquele _yokai_ pudesse ter. Preocupou-se com sua integridade. Com a violação de seu corpo imaturo. Ela o fitou de forma rude, malcriada, completamente ofensiva.

Ela era tão linda. Tão perfeita.

Até mesmo Sesshoumaru tinha problemas em lidar com aquele conjunto.

Ela balançava qualquer um. Havia uma energia esquisita que a acompanhava que a tornava mais irresistível do que já era. Mitsue mexia com o sentido de qualquer um. E isso não era nem de perto uma benção para aquela jovem _yokai_.

Mas Sesshoumaru conseguia se controlar. E mesmo vendo aquela beldade há passos de distância ainda não tinha a mesma graça que a sua pequena humana. Ela não era capaz de enlouquecê-lo como Rin.

Mitsue só lhe causava desconforto físico, algo carnal, instintivo.

Rin lhe causava tudo.

-Sua energia... Ela é um problema. –ele falou finalmente enquanto cerrava o cenho e virava-se de costas. –Você só trouxe distrações.

-Não me apetece também estar aqui. –ela respondeu seguramente ainda que mantivesse a voz calma e baixa. –Principalmente acorrentada como um animal.

-Não seja tão dramática. Não se vê e não se sente coisa alguma dessas algemas.

-Logo o senhor das terras do Oeste vem me dizer algo como isso? –ela sorriu em escárnio. –Ponha-se em meu lugar, meu _Lord_. E pense se não sentiria o peso e não veria as algemas em seus punhos? O peso nem a visão são materiais... Elas simplesmente ferem o meu orgulho.

-Interessante. –ele sorriu cruzando os braços ainda virado de costas para ela. –Não sabia que era tão orgulhosa.

-Meu orgulho vem da minha criação. Eu não nasci aldeã e tampouco para receber ordens! Eu nasci para governar! Não pense que sou igual a sua humana, meu senhor. Pois, de certo, meu orgulho será algo da qual você nunca irá possuir.

-Quanta tolice! –ele irritou-se. Odiava quando alguém colocava Rin em seus assuntos.

-Tolice é a do meu senhor em colocar uma humana aqui dentro! Em fazê-la passar por todas essas coisas terríveis! Que feitiço será que meu senhor jogou nela? –ela sorriu irônica. –Só espero que não jogue esse feitiço em mim também, não desejo ser boneca de exposição de ninguém.

-Realmente você é a irmã gêmea de Souichiro... –ele sorriu para si mesmo. –A mesma petulância, prepotência e acima de tudo sempre fala o que não sabe e faz o que não corresponde. Que legado decadente... Tenho pena do pai de vocês.

E dito isso, Sesshoumaru simplesmente se foi deixando Mitsue completamente incrédula irritada.

Arrependeu-se depois de algumas palavras proferidas, mas já era tarde demais... Aquele lugar mexia com seus nervos, com seu ânimo que antes era inabalável.

-Maldição... –ela encostou-se a pedra e pôs-se a fitar o céu estrelado que cobria sua cabeça. –Por que foi me largar aqui, Souichiro?

...

-Yashamaru é um fofoqueiro mesmo! –Akane girou os olhos enquanto Rin enfaixava seu tronco com cuidado.

-Não fale assim dele! –ela sorriu. –Yashamaru estava preocupado com você.

-Quanto exagero! –bufou descontente. –Eu estava me virando, já tive ferimentos mil vezes piores... Não precisava ter se incomodado, Rin.

-Como se isso fosse um grande incomodo para mim. –ela sorriu enquanto dava o último nó no curativo. –Prontinho! Embaixo das talas eu passei umas ervas parar tirar a dor e ajudar na cicatrização.

-Obrigada, eu já estou me sentindo um pouco melhor... –ela assentiu agradecida ajeitando a parte de cima do _kimono_, cobrindo novamente o peito. –Minha regeneração é muito rápida, amanhã já estarei bem melhor.

-Se eu estivesse em seu lugar com certeza teria morrido. Não conseguiria aguentar esses ferimentos.

-Sensui teria esmagado todos os seus ossos no primeiro abraço mortal.

-Por que foi se meter nessa confusão, Akane? –ela indagou preocupada.

-Porque eu quis! –ela deu de ombros ainda um pouco irritada. –Ainda não acredito que Yashamaru foi encher a sua cabeça...

-Ele não me falou nada. Só me contou que estava ferida e que precisava se acalmar.

-Yashamaru é um idiota... –ela cruzou os braços com a cara emburrada.

-Está dizendo isso da boca pra fora. –Rin lhe deu uma careta. –Sei que gosta dele e ele de você.

-Você tem razão... –ela esmoreceu voltando seus olhos para Rin. –Me desculpe... Eu só estou um pouco nervosa.

A menina humana ficou em silêncio por um minuto. Queria perguntar algo a _meio-yokai_ a sua frente, mas temia remexer em coisas muito ocultas e pessoais. Não queria fazer com que a mocinha loira se entristecesse novamente. Contudo a curiosidade aguçada, que era um dos seus principais problemas desde a infância, transpareceu logo pelos seus olhos amendoados.

-O que quer saber? –Akane a interceptou com um sorriso leve.

-O que? –Rin saltou assustada.

-Está na sua cara que quer me fazer uma pergunta...

-Bem... eu... –ela corou ao ser pega desprevenida daquela maneira. –Eu só queria saber como veio parar aqui. Como conheceu Sesshoumaru e Yashamaru.

-Ah... Só isso? –ela riu deitando-se no seu Futon macio. –Se não se importa eu vou contar deitada.

-**FLASHBACK**-

_**AKANE:**_

Eu andava pela floresta escura à noite. Já fazia uns anos que andava sozinha sem rumo, tentando me encontrar e não me envolver em mais problemas. Após a morte da minha mãe, não havia mais nada para mim no vilarejo onde fui criada com tanto amor por ela.

Mas mesmo não querendo me meter em confusão era praticamente impossível. Tanto _yokais_ como humanos me eram rudes, isso tudo por causa de minha essência. Ser _meio-yokai_ pode ser mais difícil do que parece... Entretanto eu já estava acostumada e sempre precavida a cada movimento suspeito.

Pois bem, nesse dia em especial algo esquisito aconteceu...

Ouvi alguns gritos pela relva e uma fumaça ao longe denunciava que algum incêndio havia sido provocado. Em primeira instância eu não me incomodei com aquele fato. Achei que poderiam ser ladrões invadindo algum pobre vilarejo para roubar mulheres e mantimentos...

Contudo não demorou para que eu pudesse sentir as muitas energias sinistras de _yokais_ poderosos. Um vento passou por mim, um vento carregado de desespero e miasma. O cheiro era forte. Pútrido. Foi como sentir o bafo da morte, impregnado de ódio e horror.

Escutei barulho de passos. E soube desde o principio que se tratava de um _yokai_. Ele estava vindo em minha direção.

Preparei minha espada, fiquei em posição de luta esperando qualquer movimentação suspeita. Não parecia grande o que vinha e nem de energia excepcional. Se tentasse me atacar com certeza eu conseguiria me sair bem.

E foi então que uma criança _yokai_ apareceu em meu campo de visão. Se fosse humana, possivelmente representaria a aparência de uma criança de treze anos. Tinha longos cabelos negros bem lisos, chegavam a passar de sua cintura. Os olhos eram violetas, bem claros. Havia uma marca na testa, um tridente sem cabo.

Ela parecia em pânico.

Seu _kimono_ preto que só ia até os joelhos possuía alguns rasgados. Em sua coxa direita havia uma marca perfeita de uma mão maior do que o normal, uma marca de queimadura notavelmente.

Seu rosto jovial e bonito possuía uns três arranhões próximos à boca.

Seu pescoço também estava lanhado, mas nada muito grave.

A _yokai_ misteriosa puxou três adagas de dentro do seu kimono seguramente. Encarou-me de forma furiosa, rangendo os dentes.

-Você também faz parte do clã das serpentes? –ela disse em desdém já em posição de ataque. Estava bamba, mal se aguentava nas pernas. Mas admirei sua coragem.

-Não faço ideia do que está falando menina, e para o seu bem é melhor que abaixe essas porcarias. –eu lhe falei pronta a qualquer ataque que ela pudesse vir a me desferir.

-Nosso clã está sendo atacado! Preciso de ajuda! Meu irmão...

E nosso diálogo acabou sendo interrompido. Duas lanças foram jogadas em nossa direção. Eu consegui me desviar facilmente e num salto com a ajuda da minha espada impedi que a outra lâmina perfurasse o corpo da jovem _yokai_ inexperiente.

Ela correu de repente para o meu lado, montou-se novamente em posição de ataque, o que me deixou completamente irritada.

-Escuta aqui, garota você quer me meter em confusão? –eu gritei com ela irritada. –Desse jeito quem está te procurando vai achar que eu estou junto com você!

-Uma lança foi para você, não foi? –ela me fitou de volta. –Mesmo que você não queira agora está envolvida nisso! Acha que vão acreditar que não me conhece? Quem está por perto já está mirando em você também!

-Maldição... –rosnei irritada notando que a mocinha estava certa.

Mais lanças viriam em nossa direção. Pude escutar o zunido dos objetos cortantes percorrendo a mata, cortando tudo o que via pela frente. Havia muita energia sinistra e ódio naquelas lâminas. E só quando entraram em contato com a luz que pude compreender que não eram lanças, mas sim um _yokai_ gigante que possuía tentáculos cortantes.

Peguei a menina pelo _kimono_ e num movimento rápido saltei com ela para a árvore mais alta impedindo que as patas nos alcançassem. Ao contrário do que pensei, tinham uma força estrondosa.

Eram tão poderosas que assim que atingiram a árvore, ela declinou completamente. Tive que me equilibrar e ter força o suficiente para escapar e levar a menina junto. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, e tampouco não queria ter me envolvido naquela situação conturbada e estranha. Entretanto eu não consegui deixá-la... Havia algo nela que me impulsionou a ajudar. Talvez fosse porque se tratava de uma criança... Ou porque havia algo em seus olhos que me fez não querer ignorá-la.

Saquei a minha espada com a mão esquerda. Bloqueava ora ou outra os tentáculos enfurecidos que tentavam nos perfurar a carne. Senti o cheiro forte quando um se aproximou quase fatalmente de meu flanco antes de golpeá-la. Estavam embebidas em veneno.

Quase me pegou desprevenida pelas costas, mas por sorte a pequena _yokai_ a quebrou com suas adagas abarrotadas de energia espiritual fazendo o _yokai_ urrar de dor e deixar mais sangue cair na terra úmida. Pulava de galho em galho, indo ao chão e ao ar vez ou outra. Havia muito veneno e violência naquilo. Árvores eram derrubadas com facilidade pelos tentáculos enfurecidos.

E foi então que quando atingi ao chão novamente me cansei daquele jogo. Joguei a mocinha no chão e me pus na sua frente. Agarrei minha espada com as duas mãos e me preparei para o meu ataque final. Juntando boa parte de minha energia a concentrei em minha lâmina. Balancei a espada com força de onde uma luz platinada saiu ponto fim a aquele _yokai_.

-Você conseguiu. –a _yokai_ suspirou ainda sentada ao chão completamente incrédula.

-Claro que eu consegui! –girei os olhos apoiando a espada em meu ombro direito. –Agora me diga, quem é você, menina?

-Eu? Eu sou...

-HIROMI!

Uma voz masculina que se tornaria tão familiar para mim tempos depois a impediu de se apresentar. Ele mesmo disse seu nome.

Yashamaru saiu de dentro da floresta com uma expressão preocupada e nada amigável no rosto.

-IRMÃO! –Hiromi levantou-se do chão num solavanco e correu para abraçá-lo fortemente. –Que bom que está vivo...

-O que aconteceu aqui? –ele virou-se para mim em desdém e ainda completamente desconfiado. –Quem é você?

-Akane. –eu disse não gostando do seu tom de voz.

-Ela me salvou irmão! –Hiromi o soltou e o fitou profundamente. –Se não fosse por ela talvez agora eu estivesse morta.

-Uma _meio-yokai_... –ele arregalou os olhos surpreso.

-_Meio-yokai_? –ela repetiu também tão incrédula como o outro.

-É isso mesmo! –eu dei de ombros irritada e logo tratei de guardar a minha espada. –Sou uma _meio-yokai_! Espero que da próxima vez vigie melhor a sua irmã e que não me causem problemas, eu posso não estar disposta a ajudar e...

E antes mesmo que eu pudesse completar a minha frase, Yashamaru havia se ajoelhado a minha frente e abaixado a cabeça serenamente. Não imagina a minha surpresa naquele minuto. Se eu pudesse me ver com certeza estaria com os olhos mais arregalados e mais grotescos do que o normal.

-Muito obrigado.

Yashamaru e sua irmã não se importaram com o que eu era. Eles simplesmente me agradeceram. E mesmo que fosse a contragosto, afinal teve duplamente seu orgulho de _yokai_ vencido, primeiro por ter chegado tarde para o resgate de um membro de sua família e segundo pela mesma ter sido salva por uma mera _meio-yokai_, ele sabia que tinha uma dívida comigo. E sendo sensato e honesto como sempre foi, aquilo fatalmente feriu seu ego de _yokai_.

Por mais que Yashamaru fosse justo, eu sempre soube que aquele momento foi um dos mais difíceis de sua vida.

**-FIM DO FLASHBACK-**

-Então foi assim que conheceu Yashamaru? –Rin arregalou os olhos surpresa.

-Sim. –ela assentiu calmamente. –Foi salvando Hiromi de um _yokai_ descontrolado.

-Impressionante! Então é por isso que Yashamaru se dá tão bem com você?

-Não é só por isso... –ela se ajeitou mais no Futon cerrando os olhos cansada. –Antigamente, éramos só nós três... Eu acabei me juntando aos dois a pedido dos mesmos.

-Só vocês três? –Rin soltou um espasmo. –Mas...

-O vilarejo foi destruído. Yashamaru era o mais forte, mas como estava distante chegou tarde demais. Os que não haviam sido mortos, ou tinham fugido ou se unido ao clã inimigo. Os clãs estavam em guerra e se aproveitaram do momento de fragilidade para invadirem. Hiromi teve sorte de ter me encontrado, ela com certeza teria morrido naquele dia.

-E o que aconteceu com ela? Por que não está aqui no castelo?

-Hiromi foi assassinada numa batalha cruel. –Akane se encolheu mais no Futon, tentando aconchegar-se mais. –Ela não era boa com armas e tampouco com lutas. Em uma de nossas batalhas contra o clã das serpentes, por descuido nosso, Hiromi acabou morrendo. Uma foice a cortou ao meio.

-Que coisa horrível! –Rin se retesou com a mão na boca.

-E foi então que Sesshoumaru nos encontrou. Sesshoumaru também odiava o clã das serpentes... Quem não os odiava, não é mesmo? Era um bando de _yokais_ imundos, ambiciosos e cruéis. Eles matavam quem estivesse na frente, eram cegos, dissimulados! Juntamos nossas forças com nosso senhor a partir de então. E não demorou muito para que uma tropa, promovida pelo próprio Yashamaru, os aniquilasse inteiramente. Sesshoumaru ampliou suas terras e acabou com todos os nossos problemas. Vendo a força e a integridade de Yashamaru não demorou a promovê-lo Comandante. Seria um desperdício se ele fosse embora.

-Que história incrível...

Rin nem mesmo conseguiu se mover diante daquela revelação feita pela loira. O ar ao seu redor de repente ficou mais pesado. Ela se viu naquela situação terrível e mesmo que não fizesse mais sentido sentiu raiva daqueles _yokais_ desprezíveis.

-Akane, eu...

E antes que Rin pudesse continuar a falar, percebeu que a mocinha já havia caído num sono profundo. Não havia sido um dia fácil. Finalmente ela tinha parado.

...

Rin estava de volta aos seus aposentos.

Já havia se livrado de seu _kimono_ pesado e colocado um mais leve para que pudesse dormir. Sentou em suas próprias pernas e ficou a olhar o Futon a sua frente.

Estava sem sono.

A história que Akane havia lhe confidenciado continuava martelar em sua mente.

Barulhos de passos foram se aproximando de seu cômodo e num gesto instintivo ela fixou seus olhos na porta que no mesmo momento deslizou mostrando a imagem daquele que fazia seu coração disparar.

Sesshoumaru a fitou serenamente antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Ficou em pé, em silêncio a admirando sobre a pouca luz que entrava no recinto. E embora aquele lusco-fusco não cooperasse Rin parecia extraordinariamente linda.

Seu cheiro exalava tanto sabor... Deixava o Senhor das terras do Oeste sedento.

Involuntariamente o _Lord_ comparou-a com a visão que tivera de Mitsue no fim da tarde. Estivera certo desde o principio. Era Rin que estranhamente mexia mais com o seu corpo.

-Pensei que a encontraria dormindo. –ele finalmente falou aproximando-se lentamente dela.

-Não consigo dormir...

-Algo a preocupa?

-Não... Eu só fiquei pensando em algumas coisas.

O _yokai_ dos cabelos prateados tratou de sentar-se a sua frente. Rin, num movimento rápido deitou a cabeça em suas pernas. Mas ao invés de tagarelar, ficou em silêncio.

-Algo a atormenta... –Sesshoumaru constatou no mesmo instante.

- Meu senhor, como eram aqueles nomeados clã das serpentes?

-Como sabe sobre eles? –Sesshoumaru olhou para baixo, mas ela não o olhava. Tinha os olhos vagos para algum outro ponto do quarto.

-Akane me contou como ela e Yashamaru vieram parar aqui...

-Então foi isso. –Sesshoumaru cerrou o cenho, mas logo voltou-se a ela. –Já faz muito tempo, não tem que se preocupar com isso.

-Eu... Só queria saber...

-... Eram _yokais_ de caráter duvidoso. –ele tirou os olhos de cima dela. –Mercenários corruptos. Estavam me causando problemas. Tinham muita força. Praticamente incontroláveis. Não havia nada que os fizessem parar, a não ser a morte.

-Eles eram muitos?

-Eram Sim, e muito poderosos também. Mas eu logo juntei seus inimigos, inclusive Yashamaru e Akane, e então, eles não tiveram chances.

-Sinto por Yashamaru ter perdido sua irmã e seu clã. Por sorte, ainda tem Akane.

-Yashamaru é um dos melhores _yokais_ desse castelo. Quando o vi em ação, não tive dúvidas do seu potencial. Sem contar que é dono de uma aguçada inteligência em táticas de batalha. Não havia ninguém melhor para controlar a tropa contra o clã das serpentes do que o próprio... E enquanto a Akane... –ele hesitou por um minuto.

-O que tem Akane? –ela o instigou a continuar.

-Há muitas razões para Akane estar aqui. Um dos motivos foi por conta de Yashamaru. Ele não a abandonaria, tinha uma dívida a honrar. Eu na época havia ficado receoso em colocá-la aqui dentro de meus domínios... Uma _meio-yokai_! Imagine só... Quase abri mão de meu Comandante por causa disso.

-E o que fez meu senhor mudar de ideia?

-Sua força, sua arrogância, seu jeito prepotente e moleque. Akane não tem medo de nada. É inconsequente, luta até a última gota de sangue. Sua lealdade, integridade são iguais as de Yashamaru... Ela não desiste nunca, mesmo quando está preste a morrer.

-Falando assim... –Rin cerrou um pouco o cenho pensativa. –Me fez lembrar...

-Inuyasha. –ele sorriu para si mesmo. –É... Eles têm muito em comum.

Rin se surpreendeu com a fala de Sesshoumaru. Pensou em dizer mais alguma coisa, todavia as palavras lhe fugiram a boca. Resolveu que era melhor guardar a língua entre os dentes e aproveitar o silêncio que de repente foi construído entre os dois.

Cerrou os olhos cansada, e se permitiu sentir mais o aroma daquele que nunca parecia ter sumido de sua vida. Aconchegou-se mais em seu colo ao sentir as mãos macias do _yokai_ em sua cabeça, entrelaçando dedos com seu cabelo macio. Deixou-se deliciar pela circunstância. Pela solidão eminente dos dois. Quis que aquele momento, embora efêmero, não acabasse nunca.

E por um breve minuto permitiu-se esquecer de todos os seus problemas. Não havia mais Mitsue e nem os outros _yokais_ em seu caminho.

Só existia ela e Sesshoumaru.

-Quero que fique comigo essa noite. –ele disse sem rodeios.

-Todas as noites que quiser. –ela respondeu quase dormindo.

-Preciso do seu corpo.

E dizendo isso, Sesshoumaru enroscou mais ainda seus dedos nos cabelos longos de Rin a puxando com firmeza, trazendo-a de volta a consciência.

Levantou a morena facilmente de seu colo antes de colocar seus lábios com os dela.

Claro que Rin rendeu-se ao primeiro contato. O beijo dele era sempre tão intenso e voraz. Era impossível resistir. Seu corpo sempre ficava mole, vulnerável a qualquer investida. Ela sempre o deixava fazer o que bem entendesse.

Adorava se sentir tão desejada. Em ver o seu senhor ensandecido de desejo, volúpia.

E ele adorava o seu arfar, a respiração pesada, a falta de resistência que ela possuía em entregar-se, sua pele quente e macia, o cheiro natural de seu corpo misturada ao seu próprio. Enlouquecia perdidamente com seus seios rígidos, com a contração da barriga quando passava a mão pelas suas costas desnudas, o eriçar de seus pelos e dos seus gemidos baixos.

Aquele conjunto lhe tirava a sanidade.

E toda vez que possuía seu corpo, ele fazia questão de olhá-la bem intensamente nos olhos.

Ver que era ela.

E acima de tudo, que era somente sua.

**CONTINUA...**

...

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Olá meninas!

Enfim, depois de eras, trouxe mais um capítulo!

Agradeço o apoio de todas vocês!

Terminarei a fic sem sombra de dúvidas!

Espero que tenham gostado e que a espera tenha valido a pena...

Muito obrigada mesmo pelo estímulo e por estarem sempre me acompanhando!

Eu vou me despedindo agora...

Quero desejar um excelente final de ano para todas! Que haja muita alegria, positividade, amor, amigos, felicidade, dinheiro e etc etc etc!

Grande beijo e até o ano que vem!


	16. Caçada

**Capítulo 16 –Caçada.**

Akane levantou-se no meio da noite. Um sonho que a fizera ficar entristecida a despertou involuntariamente. Sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir depois daquilo.

Tratou de levantar-se e não forçar mais a sua inconsciência. Até porque não adiantaria, seu sono havia sido completamente cortado.

Vestiu um _kimono_ simples da cor vermelha com um _obi_ branco. Colocou qualquer coisa só para poder sair de seus aposentos com maior tranquilidade. Pegou a espada do chão e a amarrou nas costas.

A cabeleira loira pendia pelos ombros, soltas livremente como há tempos não usava.

O castelo estava silencioso.

O vento do lado de fora zumbia sozinho.

A _meio-yokai_ foi até o lado de fora, precisava de um pouco de ar puro. O sonho balançara muito com o seu ser. Fazia tempo que não sonhava com _aquela_...

Andava de vagar e com cuidado pelos corredores, ainda sofria com as fortes dores por culpa da última luta que tivera, não estava completamente recuperada. Deixou-se guiar e acabou parando embaixo de uma árvore qualquer do lado de fora. A grama úmida por culpa do orvalho não a incomodou.

As tochas estavam acesas, crepitavam. Os guardas _yokais_ rondavam todo o castelo, atentos a qualquer sinal de ataque. Havia muita movimentação, embora o sossego reinasse. Era sempre assim por ali.

A loira dos olhos rubis recostou-se mais na árvore, buscou uma posição confortável e repousou com as mãos nas costelas ainda doloridas. Ficou observando aqueles _yokais_ que patrulhavam a área com seriedade. Contudo, acabou perdendo o olhar no fogo que queimava insistentemente em uma tocha ao longe. Fixou-se em um ponto e ficou a pensar em toda aquela grande confusão que tinha sido a sua vida desde o primeiro momento que nasceu. Já tinha se passado tanto tempo... Sentia-se como se tivesse vivido várias vidas.

-O que está fazendo aqui? –aquela voz masculina a tirou de seu transe, trazendo seus olhos para ele num solavanco.

-Yashamaru! –ela falou assim que o olhou bem próximo de si.

-Por que não está descansando? Ainda deve estar machucada... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Ah... –ela desviou os olhos deixando um suspiro longo escorrer dos lábios. –Não... Não aconteceu nada.

-Hm... –ele emburrou a face cruzando os braços. –Se não quer me contar, tudo bem!

-Não é isso... –Akane franziu o cenho entristecida. –É que...

-O que foi Akane? –ele girou os olhos impaciente, colocou a mão no quadril e a fitou novamente. –Vamos, diga logo.

-É que... Sonhei com Hiromi.

-Hiromi...

Yashamaru quase desmontou completamente ao ouvir aquele nome que acelerou seu pulso imediatamente. Fazia tempo que não falavam nela...

Um sentimento avassalador o atingiu bem no meio do peito. Por uns segundos ficou sem reação, mas logo tratou de respirar profundamente e sentar-se ao lado de Akane.

-Então era isso... –ele falou enquanto ajeitava-se na grama macia.

-Já faz muito tempo...

-E como ela estava no seu sonho? –ele perguntou curioso voltando seus olhos para ela.

-Como sempre... –ela sorriu brandamente ainda não o encarando. –Desajeitada, risonha e choramingando você...

-Minha Hiromi... –ele sorriu recostando-se mais na árvore aproximando-se levemente de Akane. Fixou seus olhos no céu que pouco a pouco ficava nublado. –Faz tempo que não sonho com ela. No início, logo depois que foi assassinada, sonhava todos os dias. Quer dizer, tinha pesadelos terríveis. Sofria pensando que ela pudesse ter partido com o coração rancoroso, cheio de ódio... Entretanto, esses pesadelos foram passando com o tempo...

-Fazia tempo também que não sonhava com ela.

-Sabe Akane... Eu tenho muito medo de esquecer o rosto dela. –Yashamaru sorriu deprimido, voltou seus olhos para a _meio-yokai_ que os tinha também fixos a ele naquele segundo. –Tenho medo de me esquecer da sua voz, do seu jeito doce, da maneira como sorria, como andava, do seu cheiro... Sinto um horror terrível quando penso que talvez com os anos Hiromi vire somente um borrão em minha mente. Uma sombra...

-Yashamaru...

-Não queria que ela tivesse morrido daquele jeito, pelas mãos daqueles canalhas. Se ao menos tivéssemos encontrado o nosso senhor antes, talvez ela estivesse viva... Talvez ele pudesse tê-la revivido com o poder da Tenseiga.

Akane não disse mais nada, até porque não haveria palavras suficientes que fossem capazes de curar a dor do _yokai_ ao seu lado. Ao invés de deixar as palavras escorrem dos lábios rosados, ela simplesmente encostou a sua cabeça no ombro de Yashamaru.

O Comandante se surpreendeu um pouco com o seu gesto, mas logo sorriu e recostou-se também a ela com cuidado.

-Quanto tempo que não ficamos assim em paz... –ela sorriu com as maçãs do rosto um pouco coradas.

-Tem razão. –ele assentiu passando o braço pelos ombros de Akane a aconchegando mais em seu corpo. –Desde que fui nomeado Comandante não consigo parar por muito tempo.

-Sinto saudades da época em que só éramos nós. –Akane cerrou os olhos sentindo-se completamente confortável e protegida. –Nós éramos tão felizes... Parece que foi ontem que começamos a nossa jornada.

Yashamaru a apertou mais contra o corpo. O cheiro do cabelo dela impregnou suas narinas. Um desejo involuntário fez o seu corpo esquentar e eriçar por completo. Akane lhe causava um bilhão de sensações que ele mesmo não conseguia descrever.

Ela, por sua vez, sentiu a mesma coisa. Não tinha vontade nem mesmo de se mover, de perder aquele conforto, o pequeno carinho que ele estava lhe dando involuntariamente. Se pudesse ficaria naquela posição para sempre. Yashamaru lhe passava tanta calma e sentimentos tão bons... Por mais que brigassem, não conseguia mais viver sem aquele que pouco a pouco foi roubando seu coração duro, quase inabalável.

-O seu cheiro... –ele finalmente falou com os olhos também cerrados. Passava a mão gentilmente pelos cabelos lisos da _meio-yokai_. –Poderia ficar sentindo o seu cheiro o dia todo.

-Ahn?

Akane surpreendeu-se com aquela fala. Moveu-se com o espasmo que deixou sair da boca carnuda, e pôs-se a encarar o _yokai_ que se aproximava pouco a pouco de seu rosto. Sentiu as bochechas coradas queimarem. Não soube o que fazer, sentiu-se completamente desnorteada. E numa esquiva desesperada, levantou-se imediatamente deixando o mesmo completamente confuso e absorto.

-Eu vou voltar para o meu quarto! –ela anunciou gaguejando com o rosto completamente vermelho. –Vou tentar descansar um pouco...

-Mas... –a incredulidade em seu rosto logo deu lugar a um sorriso. –Você é mesmo uma idiota.

-Por que está me chamando de idiota? –ela cerrou os punhos irritada.

-Vá dormir. –ele deu de ombros cruzando as pernas, colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e a fitou irônico. –Eu por um minuto esqueci, olhando para você vestida assim tão feminina, que é apenas um moleque.

-O que disse? –ela se retraiu envergonhada.

-É melhor ir. –ele fechou os olhos depois de um longo suspiro.

-Eu vou mesmo!

Akane deu-lhe uma careta malcriada, girou os calcanhares e foi embora de braços cruzados, apesar de seu rosto corado ainda queimar.

-O que Yashamaru ia fazer naquela hora? –ela encolheu os ombros novamente com mais vergonha ainda. –Que droga, eu estou com vergonha...

E assim que colocou os pés na varanda, um vento gelado passou pela menina balançando seus cabelos soltos e o _kimono_. Não foi a intensidade do vento que a fez parar e lhe chamar a atenção, e sim o que ele trazia consigo. Uma energia muito estranha que a fez se arrepiar de repente.

-O que foi isso? –ela sussurrou ainda sem entender, olhando ao seu redor.

-Você também sentiu? –Yashamaru a perguntou sério em voz alta aproximando-se pouco a pouco da jovem _meio-yokai_.

-Sim. –ela assentiu preocupada. –O que será isso agora, Yashamaru?

-Algo se aproxima, e está vindo muito rápido. –ele lhe disse seriamente.

-Alguém está pretendendo atacar o castelo?

-Eu não sei, mas provavelmente irão passar por aqui e eles são muitos.

-Estou sentindo... –ela o fitou seriamente. –Temos que nos preparar Yashamaru, e avisar o nosso senhor.

-Claro, mas todos já devem ter sentido essa energia maligna. Tenho que me reunir com Kenji e com o nosso senhor.

-Certo. –Akane assentiu preocupada.

-É melhor que esteja perto da mulher humana, pode ser perigoso.

-Você tem razão! Vamos logo.

...

Sesshoumaru assim que sentiu a energia maligna, despertou de seu sono que era sempre tão frágil. Vestiu-se devidamente num solavanco. Colocou sua armadura forte que protegia seu peitoril, jogou a famosa pelugem branca encima de seu corpo e é claro, prendeu suas duas espadas sagradas _Toukinjin_ e _Tenseiga_ em seu quadril.

-O que será isso agora? –ele disse para si mesmo antes de sair de seus aposentos em passos rápidos.

Não demorou muito para encontrar seus dois comandantes e seu eterno seguidor sapo Jaken pelos corredores do castelo. Provavelmente os três iriam ao seu encontro, mas como sempre Sesshoumaru já estava um passo a frente, a par de toda a situação.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru! –Jaken começou com a voz aflita. –O senhor também sentiu essa energia maligna se aproximando?

-É claro que sim. –ele respondeu calmamente com sua voz seca, sem nenhuma expressão. –Estão se movendo muito rápido.

-O que será isso, meu senhor? –Yashamaru indagou preocupado. –Há muitos deles se aproximando.

-Será que são de algum clã inimigo? –Kenji se arriscou cruzando os braços.

-Eu não sei. –Sesshoumaru os fitou seriamente. –Eu havia pensado no primeiro minuto que poderia ser Souichiro, mas a energia sinistra é muito diferente. Eu não consegui identificar quem possa ser.

-Mesmo se forem muitos, é simplesmente suicídio tentarem invadir o castelo! –Yashamaru deu de ombros. –E sem contar que a nossa barreira é muito forte. Talvez não consigam passar.

-Yashamaru tem razão. –Jaken assentiu concordando com o _yokai_ dos olhos violeta. –Quem seria idiota o suficiente para fazer tal coisa?

-Eu não sei o que estão pretendendo, se realmente irão atacar o castelo, mas é melhor nos prepararmos. –Sesshoumaru os fitou seriamente. –É melhor irem se organizando, algo não me cheira bem.

...

Mitsue também acordou por culpa da energia sinistra. Caminhou até a porta que dava acesso ao lado exterior, a abriu bem suavemente e ficou a espiar a movimentação que já iniciava no jardim do recinto. Os _yokais_ do castelo empunhavam armas pesadas, eram muitos, desfilavam com suas armaduras lustrosas e com cara de poucos amigos. O jardim estava repleto de _yokais_ de todos os tipos, desde aqueles que possuíam a forma humana, como os que se assemelhavam a demônios, bestas ferozes, com seus dentes e carapaças terríveis.

Mitsue franziu o cenho irritada com aquilo.

-Eles são muitos...

-O que está praguejando ai?

A voz cortante de Sesshoumaru soou em suas costas a fazendo congelar completamente. A _yokai_ virou-se num solavanco para encarar aquele _Lord _imponente de semblante duro. Seus olhos estavam trêmulos, bambos, Sesshoumaru pode imediatamente ver a grande confusão e atordoamento que se embolavam naquela.

-Se-Sesshoumaru... –ela encolheu os ombros enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si, abafando finalmente o barulho que vinha do lado de fora.

-Vamos, me diga! –ele a fitou furioso. –Você sabe de alguma coisa, não é verdade?

-Não sei do que está falando... –ela resistiu virando o rosto, não queria contar nada. Desviou os olhos cruzando os braços na altura dos seios.

-Não me diga que Souichiro está por trás desse ataque? Vamos, menina! É melhor me contar se não quiser morrer agora mesmo.

-Eu não tenho medo de...

E antes mesmo de Mitsue rebater com a mesma agressividade, o Senhor das terras do Oeste já estava há centímetros de distância do seu corpo. Ele a segurou pelo _kimono_, a encostou na parede e a elevou do chão frio de madeira. Seus olhos eram intimidadores, embora naquele momento estivessem calmos. E aquilo, com certeza era a parte mais assustadora.

A belíssima _yokai_ o retribuiu com um olhar verde-oliva envenenado de ira. Mitsue segurou o punho de Sesshoumaru que insistia em não deixá-la livre.

-Quero que me diga agora, quem é que está se aproximando?

-Seu idiota! –ela rosnou irritada. –Por um acaso está sentindo a energia do meu irmão? Me coloca no chão agora!

-Não, não estou sentindo, mas tenho a sensação de que sabe de alguma coisa. –ele a pressionou mais contra a parede.

-Não sei porque está tão preocupado comigo! Por que não fica com seus _yokais_ imbecis e me deixa em paz? Se eu fosse você estaria mais preocupado com o meu feudo!

-Você não vai me dizer, não é? –ele sorriu incrédulo. –O que há com você? Esqueceu que agora faz parte desse castelo? Se Souichiro não tem nada a ver com que está preste a acontecer isso significa que você também corre perigo. É tão imbecil assim que ainda não entendeu?

Mitsue engoliu a seco. Sesshoumaru tinha razão. E ter que admitir isso era como comer areia.

-Me coloque no chão... Eu irei contar.

...

Akane correu até o quarto de Rin. Abriu a porta lentamente com receio de acordar a menina, não queria que ela participasse daquele evento. Ficaria ali em silêncio na contenção para caso alguma coisa desse errado.

Mas acabou se surpreendendo. Rin estava acordada, com a porta que dava acesso a varanda semiaberta. A pequena humana estava sentada em suas próprias pernas observando o que acontecia do lado de fora. Nada fazia muito sentido para a mocinha dos longos cabelos negros como a noite.

-Rin? –Akane a despertou de seu devaneio sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Akane! –Rin também se surpreendeu pela presença da _meio-yokai_ ao seu lado.

-O que está fazendo acordada?

-Eu estava dormindo, mas acabei acordando, tive um pressentimento ruim. E logo ouvi barulho do lado de fora, fui ver o que acontecia.

-Então você também sentiu... –Akane a fitou séria e um pouco espantada pela menina também ter sido capaz de sentir aquela onda estranha.

-O que está acontecendo? –Rin a indagou preocupada com o cenho franzido.

-Não sabemos ainda, mas algo está vindo em nossa direção. Algo com uma energia sinistra muito poderosa.

-Por isso estão todos tão agitados...

-Eu vim ficar com você, vim te proteger se alguma coisa acontecer.

-Obrigada, Akane. –ela assentiu sorrindo, embora em seu interior não estivesse tão aliviada.

-Não se preocupe. Não acredito que irá acontecer nada de tão terrível. Há uma barreira que nos protege, é muito difícil ultrapassá-la.

-Uma... Barreira? –ela disse pasma.

-Sim! –assentiu. –De vez em quando algum enxame de _yokai_ é atraído por nossa energia sinistra, mas nunca conseguem transpassar a barreira que é muito poderosa.

-Então por que dessa vez estão tão preocupados?

-Porque há algo estranho no ar, Rin. –ela a fitou intensamente. –Há alguma energia muito esquisita... Não parecem _yokais_ idiotas que estamos acostumados. É como se estivessem... _Caçando_.

-Caçando? –ela se arrepiou completamente ao ouvir aquela palavra.

-Sim. Como se estivessem atrás de alguma coisa.

-Mas o que será?

Rin se retesou. Levou a mão ao ventre completamente preocupada com o que poderia acontecer. A _meio-yokai_ notou a inquietação da amiga, colocou a mão em seu ombro a fazendo olhá-la novamente.

-Fique tranquila, Rin! Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer a vocês.

-Certo. –ela sorriu um pouco mais calma. –Obrigada, Akane.

...

-E então, Comandante? –Kenji sorriu para Yashamaru enquanto descansava a espada em seu ombro. –O que será que está vindo para a gente brincar?

-Não faço ideia... –Yashamaru deu de ombros. –Seja o que for, parece muito arrogante para querer invadir esse castelo.

-Ou muito capaz de entrar aqui. –Kenji o alertou enquanto voltava a atenção para o enorme portão a sua frente que estava sendo resguardado por diversos _yokais_. –Pelo menos um pouco de ação, não é?

-Isso eu tenho que concordar. –Yashamaru sorriu cruzando os braços o fitando de relance. –Pelo menos assim você faz alguma coisa e não fica delirando por _aquela_...

-Como seu senso de humor é áspero, meu amigo. –ele sorriu arqueando somente uma sobrancelha. –Mas isso também serve para você.

-E por que para mim? –ele indagou sem entender.

-Só assim para largar aquela _meio-yokai_ e ficar entre os seus, como você é patético com esse seu sentimentalismo.

-Como você é irritante. –ele girou os olhos balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Um ponto para mim, Yashamaru! –ele deu uma risada antes de sair correndo para perto de seus soldados.

...

Sesshoumaru sentou-se na frente de Mitsue que ainda estava um pouco reclusa e sem muita vontade de conversar. Aquele _yokai_ havia ferido demais o seu orgulho, o seu ego de Lady. Não se sentia muito a vontade na presença daquele. Era uma repulsa involuntária por vários motivos guardados em seu interior.

-Estou esperando. –ele insistiu cruzando os braços um pouco impaciente.

-Há um _yokai_ que me procura. –ela finalmente falou.

-Um _yokai_ que a procura? –ele indagou ainda confuso. –O que está querendo me dizer?

-Há muito tempo atrás esse _yokai_ trabalhava para nós em nosso feudo, ele era o responsável por me proteger, como se fosse meu guardião, eu sempre falei para Souichiro que não precisava disso, que era uma grande tolice já que sempre fui capaz de me defender sozinha. Mas como meu irmão insistiu, acabei aceitando de bom grado a ajuda desse _yokai_. Passamos algum tempo juntos, ele não conseguiu resistir a minha energia e tampouco ao meu cheiro, e desde então está atrás de mim. Você sabe o quanto a minha energia é forte, você mesmo me disse isso. Ela realmente é um grande problema.

-Está dizendo então que é esse _yokai_ que está vindo?

-Sim. –ela assentiu voltando seus olhos para ele. –Posso sentir a presença nojenta dele mesmo que esteja muito distante.

-Então você já o sentiu a mais tempo do que nós.

-Eu acho que sim. –ela assentiu seguramente, com os olhos duros.

-Por que não me falou isso antes? –Sesshoumaru a indagou não muito satisfeito com aquela revelação.

-Porque eu não pensei que pudesse acreditar em mim. –ela deu de ombros pouco se importando. –Pensei que poderia achar que fosse algum plano meu. De qualquer forma não iria adiantar contar antes ou depois, o resultado seria o mesmo.

-Eu o teria impedido de chegar tão longe. Não queria trazer uma luta desnecessária aqui dentro.

-Por causa da mulher, não é? –ela sorriu o irritando. –Eu compreendo. Também sinto por ela, apesar de ser uma humana não consigo ter antipatia por essa menina. É melhor que esteja preparado. Shinichiro não é um adversário qualquer, mas isso você já deve saber.

-Então seu nome é Shinichiro. –ele sorriu calmamente. –E está atrás de sua energia... Como você e seu irmão são trapaceiros...

-Acha que Shinichiro nunca nos atacou? –ela rebateu irritada batendo no chão com suas mãos. Ser chamada de trapaceira agitou seus nervos já aflorados. –Shinichiro é um maldito, ele não desiste de querer me sequestrar. Ele se guia pelo meu cheiro, pela minha energia, não é a toa que sempre tinha que me esconder para evitar seus ataques.

-Por que ainda não o mataram? Ele pode ser forte, mas pelo que eu saiba seu feudo não é nenhum pouco frágil.

-Já tentamos o matar várias vezes, mas ele sim é um trapaceiro. –Mitsue suspirou tentando buscar um pouco de calma. –Se está esperando uma luta é melhor desistir. Provavelmente ele irá passar por todos sem ninguém perceber e quando você menos esperar ele estará aqui dentro.

-Isso se ele conseguir passar por nossa barreira.

-Acho que você ainda não entendeu Sesshoumaru. –ela o fitou séria. –Não há barreira que possa deter a ambição desse _yokai_. Ele não vai parar enquanto estiver vivo.

-Então veremos se ele consegue passar dessa noite. –Sesshoumaru ergueu-se do chão calmamente. –Falarei para que algum de meus homens fique aqui com você, já que diz que esse _yokai_ a procura.

-Ainda acha que isso é um truque, não é? –ela sorriu irônica cruzando os braços. –Mas não me importa o que pensa, já contei a verdade.

-Não fazia ideia que seu feudo era tão ridículo assim, não conseguiram deter esse _yokai_ e colocaram nas minhas costas. Como vocês são patéticos. –ele sorriu brandamente de forma provocativa.

-Pode dizer o que quiser Sesshoumaru, pois saiba que não me ofende com essas palavras imundas. –ela deu uma risada sarcástica enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos lisos. –Nunca pensei que ficaria tão feliz em saber que Shinichiro está vindo! Estou louca para ver como você vai se sair com ele. Diz-se tão esperto, mas não faz ideia do que está por vir. A sua arrogância e prepotência lhe cegam!

-Mesmo que ele entre aqui, nem mesmo morta conseguirá tirá-la do castelo. A não ser que você tenha esquecido que está _algemada_.

Ela se retesou furiosa. Ele tinha razão.

-Oh, então perdeu o seu sorriso? –e foi a vez dele sorrir irônico. –Não saia desse quarto. Se eu notar alguma coisa suspeita, eu vou matar você também.

-Faça isso Sesshoumaru e meu irmão virá atrás de você, é só isso mesmo que estamos esperando. –ela o provocou novamente, cruzou as pernas e jogou o corpo um pouco para trás apoiando-se em seus próprios cotovelos. – Eu já lhe disse que não tenho medo de você.

-É tão arrogante.

-Pelo menos algo em comum, não é _meu senhor_? –e dito as últimas palavras ela riu brandamente. –É melhor se apressar... Ele está cada vez mais perto.

...

-Comandante, Yashamaru!

Um _yokai_ de altura mediana e aparência singela chamou Yashamaru enquanto se aproximava do mesmo. Ele possuía a forma humana com seus cabelos longos negros e olhos castanhos escuros. Estava vestindo um _kimono_ masculino comum que era protegido por uma armadura espessa e que parecia ser bem pesada.

-Diga soldado. –Yashamaru voltou-se para ele calmamente.

-Há algo estranho... A presença maligna, ela...

-Parece que parou, não é? –o comandante o fitou seguramente. –Faz tempo que estamos esperando e até agora nada aconteceu.

-Será que está planejando mudar o curso? –o _yokai_ franziu o cenho relaxando os músculos.

-Eu não sei. Mas é melhor que continuemos atentos. Volte para o seu posto e tente controlar a impaciência dos outros. Ainda não podemos relaxar.

-Sim, Comandante.

E dizendo isso o _yokai_ voltou ao lugar anterior. Yashamaru o acompanhou com os olhos e pode perceber uma impaciência e confusão mútua vinda de seus soldados. Aquilo o irritou um pouco.

-_Maldição... O que será que está acontecendo?_ –pensou ele intrigado.

-Hei, Yashamaru. –a voz masculina familiar o despertou de seu devaneio, era Kenji que falava em suas costas.

-O que foi? –indagou virando-se para o outro Comandante.

-Já estou cheio dessa palhaçada. –ele suspirou coçando a orelha direita. –Será que não podem ser mais rápidos?

-Acho que estão nos testando.

-Bom, se queriam testar a minha paciência, deveriam saber que ela já se esgotou. Estou quase indo atrás dessa energia ridícula. –Kenji bocejou cansado. –Está um tédio essa porcaria!

-Eu também estou ficando cansado... Não vai demorar para o sol aparecer.

-Será que isso é alguma armadilha?

-Eu creio que sim. –Yashamaru assentiu. –Por isso que precisamos ficar atentos.

-Kenji! –a voz cortante de Sesshoumaru fez os dois comandantes voltarem-se para ele, para o _yokai_ dos olhos frios e rígidos como o mármore.

-Sim, meu senhor. –Kenji deu um passo a frente.

-Quero que vá até o quarto de Mitsue, preciso que fique de olho nela e no que poderá acontecer.

Kenji congelou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ficou completamente inerte ao pensar que ficaria com aquela _yokai_ durante algum tempo. De repente nada mais fez sentido durante aqueles segundos. Seu corpo inteiro esquentou só de pensar na ideia de dividir o mesmo cômodo, o mesmo ar. Não fazia ideia de como iria reagir, ela mexia tanto com as suas sensações, o deixava completamente febril.

-Algum problema? –Sesshoumaru indagou franzindo um pouco o cenho aborrecido com a hesitação do seu comandante.

-Não, claro que não! –ele logo voltou a si balançando a cabeça levemente.

-Meu senhor, –Yashamaru colocou a mão no ombro esquerdo de Kenji e foi se aproximando mais um pouco da conversa. –Não prefere que eu vá?

-Não. Eu preciso de você aqui fora. –Sesshoumaru voltou novamente seus olhos para o outro. –Kenji, vá agora.

-Sim, meu senhor!

Kenji assentiu com urgência e não demorou muito para sumir da vista daqueles dois que o fitavam em silêncio.

-_Não faça nada idiota_. –Yashamaru pensou deixando um suspiro longo sair de seus lábios.

-A energia sinistra voltou a se mover. –Sesshoumaru cortou o silêncio.

-O senhor tem razão! –Yashamaru ficou em alerta. –E está vindo absurdamente rápido agora!

-Eles são milhares...

Todos voltaram a atenção para o céu de onde um enxame de _yokais_ apareceu cortando as nuvens negras e espessas que costuravam a abóbada celeste naquele fim de noite. Parecia não ter fim, com suas formas demoníacas e mal cheirosas. Nenhum deles possuía a forma humana e tampouco pareciam muito poderosos. O grande problema era de fato o número avantajado.

-Malditos... –Sesshoumaru resmungou para si. –Mas o que é isso?

-Não vão conseguir passar pela barreira.

Os _yokais_ pareciam dispostos a atravessar a película invisível que protegia o feudo do senhor das terras do Oeste. Chocavam-se constantemente numa tentativa de adentrarem o perímetro. Grunhidos guturais eram lançados pelos próprios sempre que eram repelidos ou até mesmo mortos pelo poder quase indestrutível daquela barreira protetora.

Ataques dos mais diversos iluminavam o céu que possuía um negrume peculiar, preenchido talvez pela energia malévola daqueles seres enfurecidos e sedentos. Eles não pareciam muito dispostos a desistirem.

-Não vão passar. –Yashamaru disse novamente cruzando os braços. –Isso é perda de tempo.

-Há algo muito errado... –Sesshoumaru fincou os olhos desconfiados na barreira observando cada um daqueles _yokais_.

E depois de milhares de tentativas por parte daqueles seres horrendos, um deles que só possuía uma cabeça gigante roxa abriu a boca enorme mostrando a todos os terríveis dentes afiados que se assemelhavam aos de um tubarão. E, foi então, que mordeu a barreira, fazendo um buraco por onde os outros conseguiram penetrar facilmente.

-Eles conseguiram! –Yashamaru gritou surpreso já olhando para seus soldados. –O que estão esperando? Ataquem!

-Algo está errado... –Sesshoumaru resmungou puxando a Toukinjin presa em seu quadril.

...

-Eles conseguiram entrar! –Akane ergueu-se do chão no mesmo minuto sentindo aquelas energias malévolas penetrando o jardim do castelo. O barulho da batalha do lado de fora a fez estremecer.

-Como? –Rin arregalou os olhos amedrontada ao ouvir aqueles grunhidos.

-Eu não sei, mas entraram!

Jaken adentrou o cômodo aos berros balançando seu cajado de duas cabeças na mão assustando as duas que o olharam num solavanco. Akane chegou até mesmo a pegar na espada presa em sua cintura, mas acabou relaxando os ombros ao ver o _yokai_ verde.

-Uma batalha! Uma batalha está acontecendo no jardim! –Jaken foi dizendo com tensão na voz. –O senhor Sesshoumaru está lá fora com os outros, há milhões de _yokais_!

-E agora? –Rin congelou ao pensar em Sesshoumaru travado mais uma vez em uma luta. Ergueu-se do chão imediatamente e se encaminhou para porta que dava acesso a varanda, mas acabou sendo interceptada por Akane que a agarrou pelo braço.

-O que está pretendendo? –Akane indagou incrédula com uma única sobrancelha arqueada.

-Eu...

-Está louca Rin? Não pode ir lá fora! –Jaken a repreendeu duramente.

-Se for até lá trará mais problemas ao nosso senhor. –Akane a fitou profundamente. –Sei que está preocupada, mas não vai adiantar nada entrar em pânico e ir correndo atrás dele. Vai dar tudo certo, tem que ficar aqui dentro.

Rin engoliu a seco. Colocou a mão no ventre com os olhos cerrados cheios de anseio e dúvida corrosiva. Mais uma vez Sesshoumaru estava envolvido em uma batalha, seria possível pelo menos um segundo de paz? Ela queria tanto a calmaria. O marasmo do campo. Entretanto naquele lugar tudo parecia tão inalcançável e impossível. Ficou deprimida, e mais ainda, por não poder fazer nada. Por ser mais uma vez um estorvo. Estava cansada de sua vulnerabilidade, de sua humanidade frágil e delicada.

Se ao menos pudesse estar ao lado dele... "Que tipo de mulher era?" Aquela pergunta não parava de martelar em sua cabeça. Sua impotência, as mãos atadas, a fraqueza, aquilo de certo lhe irritou.

-Meu senhor... –ela murmurou colérica sentando-se ao chão.

...

Mitsue estava de pé encostada na porta olhando por uma fina fresta o que ocorria no jardim. Via pouco, quase nada, mas conseguia identificar pelas nuances a batalha que se travava no feudo do seu senhor Sesshoumaru.

A belíssima _yokai_ deixou um sorriso capcioso escorrer dos lábios no mesmo instante que fechou a porta totalmente.

-Eu o avisei, Sesshoumaru...

E dito isso, um sopro sinistro adentrou seu cômodo, apagando completamente as velas acesas que crepitavam em cada canto. A _yokai_ dos olhos verde oliva sentiu um arrepio intenso percorrer sua espinha, não podia estar enganada... Era ele que vinha vindo. Seu corpo respondia por si mesmo quando aquele se aproximava. Não restava dúvidas. Os pelos eriçados não mentiriam.

-Shinichiro... –ela sussurrou aquele nome de forma apreensiva levando a mão direita ao peito que se encontrava acelerado.

De repente, do chão amadeirado, uma poça negra surgiu. Borbulhava teatralmente. Um cheiro forte de ervas inundou todo o quarto. E então ela não teve mais dúvidas.

Uma silhueta masculina foi saindo da poça. Aquela figura que já conhecia perfeitamente. Aquela figura que a horrorizava...

**CONTINUA... **

...

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá meninas!

Bem venho trazendo mais um capítulo! Não estranhem se eu demorar um pouquinho para postar, mas é que pra variar estou em período de provas! A greve na faculdade só serviu para me fazer estudar em janeiro! Olha que beleza!

Mas vou estar por aqui, podem cobrar!

Estou gostando de ver que continuam me seguindo e acompanhando as fics!

Fico feliz por apreciarem o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Creio que já estejamos chegando no fim das fics... finalmente hehehe!

Estou adorando a visita de vocês, são todas lindas e tenho um carinho imenso!

Desculpem por não ser muito presente, mas eu juro que tento Y.Y!

Bom, estou sendo breve porque ainda tenho um bilhão de trabalhos da faculdade para fazer!

Grande beijo minhas flores!

Até o próximo!


	17. Imortal

**Capítulo 17 –Imortal.**

Mitsue deu dois passos para trás involuntariamente quando finalmente ele apareceu em seu campo de visão.

O _yokai _possuía a forma humana. Nada muito fora do comum, ao contrário, seu semblante parecia ingênuo e pueril demais. O que o denunciava, certamente eram os olhos. Shinichiro possuía olhos animalescos, e isso não advinha de algo que era peculiar, incomum ou tampouco defeituoso, mas sim pelo seu jeito nefasto de olhar. Era como se as trevas estivessem encrustadas em suas órbitas tão nefastas.

Dono de cabelos ondulados bem escuros e olhos castanho-avermelhados. A tez branca, não lhe era pálida, isso porque as maçãs do rosto tinham um tom corado bem sutil, que dava uma vida a aquele ser que parecia tão sombrio e malévolo.

De certo não era muito alto apesar de ser maior do que a _yokai_ a sua frente, tinha uma altura mediana. Vestia um _kimono_ simples de samurai, completamente negro, com uma armadura que protegia o peitoril e outra que resguardava os ombros largos. Seu porte físico era bem definido.

-Então conseguiu me encontrar... –ela resolveu se pronunciar ainda que receosa, mas em guarda, preparada para qualquer movimento.

-Dessa vez você me deu mais trabalho. –ele sorriu calmamente, seu rosto parecia infantil, doce demais.

-Você não desiste, não é mesmo? –ela balançou a cabeça negativamente ajeitando alguns fios de cabelo os colocando atrás da orelha.

-Nunca seria capaz de desistir de correr atrás de você, você sabe. –ele deu de ombros. –Você é minha obsessão Mitsue, desde a primeira vez que eu a vi.

-Dentre todos os _yokais_ que enlouqueceram você ainda é o que mais me assusta.

-Não, minha querida, não tem que ter medo de mim, já a avisei tantas vezes. Nunca seria capaz de matá-la.

-Não é por esse motivo, não temo a morte, Shinichiro, e sei muito bem que não é capaz de me matar. O que temo são suas intensões animalescas, e a sua total sanidade. Você sempre sabe o que fazer.

-Não foi à toa que Souichiro me acolheu em seu feudo. –ele sorriu maldosamente cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

-E depois você nos traiu tentando violar meu corpo. –ela sorriu irônica. –Sempre quis perguntar uma coisa, mas nunca tive a oportunidade, você sempre chegou tão violento, é uma surpresa que esteja tão controlado.

-Sempre apareci violento pelas circunstâncias que nos rodeavam, Mitsue, você sabe. –ele riu brandamente. –Pergunte.

-Se por algum motivo espetacular conseguir escapar comigo daqui, o que pretende fazer depois? Pretende me escravizar? Você algum dia já pensou nesse depois, Shinichiro?

-Não. –ele confessou rindo de forma divertida. –Nunca pensei porque não importa o depois. O que importa é ter você, sentir você. O depois não me assusta, embora essa ideia possa parecer um pouco aterrorizante.

-Queria tanto entender o desejo desenfreado que retêm por mim. Eu compreendo a força de atração que minha energia oferece, mas com você sempre foi diferente. Esse frenesi tem que acabar Shinichiro, estou cansada de fugir de você. Tenho pena, precisa partir, você já me cansou. E aqui, no feudo de Sesshoumaru, tenho mãos atadas. Nada o faz parar, eu sei, você iria dizer. Mas, de certo, está sem discernimento para perceber o quão estarrecedor é esse lugar. Nem se eu quisesse poderia ir com você. Estou presa aqui, acorrentada.

E foi então que ele viu por um minuto a algema e as correntes feitas de energia sinistra que envolvia com rudeza o punho direito de sua amada.

-Por essa eu não esperava. –ele deu um longo suspiro cansado.

-Vá embora. –ela franziu o cenho de forma intimidadora. –Como pode ver não posso sair.

-É claro que pode. –ele sorriu e mais uma vez os olhos sinistros a fitaram profundamente. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Mitsue. –Penso em duas possibilidades para quebrar essa algema que a aprisiona. A primeira de certo eu teria que matar a pessoa responsável pelo seu acorrentamento, mas eu não tenho tempo e nem mesmo condições de lutar contra todos aqui, e logo meus _yokais_ fracassados estarão mortos. O que me resta, fatalmente, é a segunda opção...

E dito isso, Shinichiro fez aparecer uma espada de energia da cor verde em sua mão direita. Seus olhos ficaram mais fúnebres, seu rosto pueril e delicado transformou-se juntamente em algo maligno. Chifres pontudos apareceram nas extremidades de sua testa, sua pele instantaneamente ficou um pouco enrugada e notou-se claramente, por entre o sorriso infernal, os caninos cumpridos e extremamente afiados.

-Vou ter que cortar o seu pulso, minha cara.

E quando o _yokai_ avançaria para cima de Mitsue, Kenji quebrou a porta que dava acesso a varanda aparecendo teatralmente no recinto munido de sua espada.

Os dois tomaram um susto, voltaram sua atenção para o novo ser que adentrava o cômodo sem muita expressão de felicidade.

-Acho que cheguei num momento bem divertido. –Kenji sorriu provocativo repousando a espada no ombro.

Mitsue não hesitou em correr para trás do Comandante que por um segundo tonteou com o cheiro e com a energia que aquela exalava. Era tão forte, não conseguia se acostumar com aquela presença tão avassaladora. No entanto, com a adrenalina do ambiente, conteve seu próprio corpo e focou no intruso que parecia se divertir com a situação que se armava de repente.

-Nunca é simples com você, não é minha cara? –ele deixou uma risada gutural escapar da garganta.

...

Rin se retesou. Sentiu uma coisa estranha dentro do seu ser que fez os pelos do seu corpo se eriçar completamente. Um arrepio sinistro que lembrou muito aquele que havia sentido no dia em que Satsu a havia "amaldiçoado". Era um torpor gêmeo. A mesma sensação terrível e desconcertante que a ruiva a tinha transmitido naquele dia de tamanha agonia.

-Que sensação terrível... –ela deixou escapar dos lábios.

-O que foi Rin? O que aconteceu? –Akane virou-se para ela urgentemente já com a espada empunhada.

-Senti algo amedrontador... –Rin a fitou com os olhos trêmulos, com a boca ressecada. –Meu coração parece que vai explodir ou sair do peito.

-Isso é culpa da energia sinistra. –Jaken cruzou os braços um pouco receoso. –Também estou sentindo esse frenesi horroroso. Deve ser obra de algum _yokai_ maligno demais.

-Sinto como se estivesse do meu lado. É tão sombrio... –Rin falou abraçando o próprio corpo. –Parece estar debruçado em mim.

-Como o bafo da morte... –Akane franziu o cenho preocupada. Sabia bem daquela sensação. Já a sentira em sua nuca no dia em que quase morrera pelas mãos de Watanuki.

-Está sentindo também, não está? –Rin a encarou mais uma vez quase sem voz.

-Estou. E sinto como você. Tenho certeza de que esse _yokai_ está aqui dentro do castelo.

-Aqui dentro? –Jaken se encolheu atrás do seu bastão de duas cabeças. –Mas como isso é possível? Quem será este?

-Eu não sei, mas Rin está certa, não há algo bom aqui essa noite...

-Estou com medo, Akane. –ela admitiu receosa.

-Estamos aqui com você, não vamos deixar nada de ruim acontecer.

-Mas não é comigo que me preocupo... É uma sensação muito estranha... Pior que a morte.

-Tente se acalmar, Rin. –Jaken respirou profundamente. –Essa sensação que estamos sentindo pode ser obra do _yokai_ para nos confundir.

-Jaken está certo. –Akane assentiu repousando a espada no ombro. –Vamos esperar...

...

Sesshoumaru e seus aliados lutavam contra o enorme exército de seres corpulentos e fétidos. Os _yokais_ não eram fortes e tampouco páreo para a fortaleza de Sesshoumaru, mas ainda assim davam trabalho, por serem muitos. E cada vez surgiam mais e mais _yokais_ robustos e monstrengos. Parecia não ter fim.

-Já estou ficando de saco cheio dessa droga! –Yashamaru rangeu os dentes enquanto golpeava fatalmente um _yokai_ que vinha na sua direção.

-Estão nos distraindo. –Sesshoumaru falou seriamente enquanto atingia seus adversários com suas garras afiadas os aniquilando facilmente. –O _yokai_ já está dentro do castelo.

-Como? Como passou por nós? –Yashamaru se alarmou incrédulo.

-Mantenha-os aqui, Yashamaru.

E dito isso, Sesshoumaru partiu como um vulto branco desaparecendo da vista em questão de segundos dos outros.

...

Uma batalha havia sido iniciada entre Kenji e Shinichiro. Os dois golpeavam-se com ardor e intensidade. Faíscas de energia saíam de suas armas.

Shinichiro era forte, rápido e mordaz. Seus golpes eram fatalmente calculados. Atacava sempre nos pontos vitais, mandando vez ou outra gosmas negras que borbulhavam e queimavam a pele do seu oponente. Por sorte Kenji também era habilidoso, e bailava no ar com maestria desvencilhando-se ora ou outra dos golpes agressivos do outro.

Mitsue estava no canto assistindo a terrível batalha que parecia empatada. Embora ela soubesse que Shinichiro não utilizava nem mesmo a metade da sua força. A _yokai_ sabia mais do que ninguém que ele era sádico, e que costumeiramente gostava de zombar de seus adversários. Era um vício que ele não conseguia desfazer. Por mais que Kenji fosse forte, ainda não era o suficiente.

Os dois se afastaram por um minuto.

Shinichiro deu uma risada ao ver que uma gota de suor escorria da testa de Kenji.

-Já cansou?

-Quanta arrogância... –ele sorriu provocativo.

-Já deve ter percebido que não é páreo para mim, só está me atrasando! –a risada debochada deu lugar ao antigo rosto malévolo cheio de fúria. –Saia logo da minha frente, e então eu pouparei a sua existência medíocre.

-Você fala demais para quem tem a luta ganha. –Kenji girou os olhos irritado. –Anda, vamos! Venha lutar.

Kenji se posicionou novamente, e numa velocidade incrível chocou sua espada com a do oponente. Um golpe rígido, abarrotado de faíscas de energia de alta tensão. Pareciam empatados, mas num ímpeto de fúria, Shinichiro conseguiu total vantagem e com uma força absurdamente grande lançou com sua energia sinistra o comandante para bem longe.

Kenji voou e chocou-se brutalmente contra a parede a quebrando totalmente. Seu corpo estava cheio de farpas e cortes profundos. O líquido escarlate quente escorria, ensopando o chão brilhoso do castelo. Não conseguiu resistir a aquele golpe tão selvagem, pegou-lhe de surpresa. Seu corpo todo doía. Sem sombra de dúvidas aquele era seu pior oponente.

-Você não passa de um verme nojento. –Kenji balbuciou enquanto tentava se levantar em vão. Mais sangue escorreu de seus ferimentos, inclusive de seus lábios encharcados.

-Será que não desiste nunca, seu desgraçado!

E quando Shinichiro fincaria sua espada mortalmente em Kenji, Mitsue apareceu na frente e segurou com firmeza a lâmina da espada do _yokai_ furioso impedindo que este ferisse ainda mais o comandante. Seu corpo reluzia uma energia branca leitosa, um poder grandioso que surpreendeu por alguns segundos Kenji que ficou inerte com os olhos arregalados ao ver que a _yokai_ dos olhos verde oliva havia lhe salvado a vida.

Shinichiro estremeceu e recuou imediatamente.

Uma ferida foi aberta na mão de Mitsue, seu sangue havia manchado a lâmina de Shinichiro.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? –Shinichiro rosnou irritado. –Eu poderia ter te matado.

-Nem mesmo se quisesse poderia... –ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Numa batalha, você jamais me venceria.

Kenji fincou a espada no chão firmemente e num solavanco se ergueu apoiando-se na mesma. Estava um caos, mas não desistiria de lutar. O último golpe havia sido estrondoso.

-Ainda não desistiu? –Shinichiro sorriu maleficamente. –Seu _yokai_ patético! Quer mesmo morrer, não é?

-Não vou deixar que saia daqui e que a leve! –Kenji o fitou com a testa franzida de ódio.

-Se é assim...

E mais uma vez Shinichiro se pôs em posição de ataque, mas antes mesmo de tentar avançar, de dar os primeiros passos, eis que outro _yokai_ surge.

Era ele mesmo.

O Lord dos olhos âmbar e dos cabelos prateados longos.

O imponente senhor das terras do Oeste.

Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru invadiu o cômodo com o semblante tranquilo e gélido de sempre. Com sua postura invejável e seu jeito intimidador.

Fitou primeiramente o intruso a sua frente que não contava com a sua presença ali. Seus olhos se encontraram num baque terrível que deve ter durado apenas alguns segundos. Em seguida, olhou Kenji repleto de ferimentos no corpo e, por fim, Mitsue.

-Parece que você fez uma festa aqui. –Sesshoumaru falou olhando os arredores destroçados.

-Acabei ficando mais tempo que o previsto. –Shinichiro sorriu tranquilamente repousando a espada no ombro esquerdo. –Não pensei que demoraria tanto.

-Você foi longe. Reuniu um grupo grande de _yokais_, conseguiu quebrar a minha barreira, penetrar em meu castelo e ferir meu Comandante. Nada mal para um _yokai_ solitário...

-Olha aqui, – ele sorriu pretensioso. –eu já perdi tempo o suficiente aqui dentro. Eu não tenho absolutamente nada contra o seu feudo, mas você, senhor feudal, está com Mitsue e não posso permitir que a tenha em seus domínios.

-Você tem muita coragem de me desafiar dessa maneira. Já que está com tanta pressa, por que não tenta passar por cima de mim?

-Será um prazer!

Uma luta começou a ser travada imediatamente.

Shinichiro era rápido, golpeava com maestria e utilizava de suas artimanhas e poderes especiais para tentar encostar e ferir mortalmente o senhor feudal a sua frente. Contudo, Sesshoumaru tinha habilidades de longa data. Como descendente de um grande _yokai_ não se abalava facilmente.

Parede por parede assim como o chão lustroso de madeira eram quebrados pelos golpes deferidos e ricocheteados por aqueles dois. Uma batalha terrível e mortal havia sido iniciada de repente, num dia qualquer, embaixo do teto do Senhor das terras do Oeste.

Sesshoumaru, com suas garras venenosas, conseguiu golpear em cheio um pedaço do peitoral do se adversário, quebrando de vez a armadura pesada que caiu ao chão ruidosamente. E sem hesitar, embalou um golpe no outro, decepando metade do braço direito de Shinichiro. O _yokai_ afastou-se subitamente. Soltou um urro de dor. Não escorreu sangue do ferimento, somente um líquido escuro e fétido que borbulhava.

-Morra!

E dizendo isso, Sesshoumaru puxou sua espada maligna, _Toukinjin_.

Bradou no ar deixando uma onda de energia sinistra escapar indo com velocidade ao encontro do corpo do _yokai_ ferido. As madeiras bem presas ao chão não resistiram ao golpe, partiam-se ao meio ou viravam pó instantaneamente.

Shinichiro conseguiu escapar parcialmente do golpe violento, mas acabou saindo mais ferido do que imaginava. Todos seus ferimentos passaram a serem envoltos pela gosma fedorenta e borbulhante.

-Sua fama realmente é merecedora... –Shinichiro falou finalmente enquanto equilibrava-se, o sorriso pretensioso e arrogante ainda estava lá.

-Você achou mesmo que iria conseguir sair daqui?

-Mas eu vou sair de um jeito ou de outro.

E dito isso, ele voou novamente para cima de Sesshoumaru com toda a sua ira. Sua espada verde de energia bradava no ar, tentando atingir incontrolavelmente a carne do senhor feudal a sua frente, que ora ou outra desviava-se e ricochetava seus golpes insanos, loucos por seu sangue.

Estava sendo uma batalha dura. Suas energias sinistras se chocavam arrasando os cômodos que ficavam nos arredores. Shinichiro era habilidoso, no entanto ainda que fosse talentoso, não conseguiria desferir golpes mortais em Sesshoumaru, que confiante que só, não temia nem um pouco seu adversário.

...

O _yokai_ invasor recobriu seus arredores do mais puro miasma, um gás venenoso e extremamente corrosivo. O cheiro fétido ardia nos narizes mais sensíveis.

Mitsue pegou Kenji pelo braço ao perceber que o miasma estava bem próximo de seus corpos. O puxou fortemente, e num salto o tirou de perto daquela fumaça mortal. Foram parar na varanda, onde ainda estava mais seguro, sem miasma e sem _yokais_. Embora batalhas estivessem sendo travadas no jardim, aquele lugar parecia um dos melhores.

-Obrigado. –Kenji disse-lhe um pouco sem graça por ter recebido ajuda daquela _yokai_ misteriosa.

-Não me agradeça ainda. –Mitsue balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Shinichiro precisa sair.

-O nosso senhor caberá de matá-lo. –respirou pesadamente o que lhe causou uma tosse involuntária, mais sangue escorreu de seus lábios.

-Matar Shinichiro... –ela sorriu para si mesma. –Isso seria quase impossível.

-Por que diz isso?

-Porque Shinichiro já está morto. –ela o encarou profundamente. –Eu o matei com as minhas próprias mãos.

-O que está dizendo? –Kenji arregalou os olhos completamente absorto.

-O que você está vendo, Comandante, é somente uma casca. A alma de Shinichiro se recusa a partir. –Mitsue cerrou os olhos, respirou profundamente antes de continuar. -Há um tempo, Shinichiro fez algum pacto com uma bruxa. Parece que ela prometeu a imortalidade, mas o que ele não sabia era que essa bruxa era uma mulher bastante trapaceira... Assim que Shinichiro traiu o meu irmão, com o intuito de me levar, ele foi morto. Eu o matei. É verdade que a bruxa não era de todo mentirosa, sua alma realmente continua no mundo dos vivos, mas sempre precisará de um corpo para continuar. Shinichiro só poderá partir por sua própria conta, ou se um dia acharmos essa bruxa que lhe deu esse dom e a matarmos. Caso contrário, ele continuará... Não tem fim. E continuará a roubar corpos, e mais corpos. Já perdi as contas de quantos corpos ele roubou.

-Isso é terrível. –Kenji se retesou involuntariamente. –Por isso sua energia é tão forte. Está cheio de ódio.

-Não há como pará-lo, a menos que ele queira... Sesshoumaru pode derrotá-lo agora, mas não pense que ele não dará um jeito de voltar. Enquanto eu continuar viva, Shinichiro se recusará a parar de tentar. Ele é imortal, pois já está morto.

...

Shinichiro recoou dois passos. Seu corpo inteiro borbulhava no local de seus ferimentos.

Estava arruinado.

Sesshoumaru o olhou firmemente nos olhos. Sem qualquer sombra de piedade.

-Agora é o seu fim.

-Nunca será o meu fim, Sesshoumaru. –ele sorriu sádico. –Saiba que se acabar com esse meu corpo agora será pior. Eu voltarei numa forma muito mais cruel. Essa é a sua última oportunidade. Deixe-me levar Mitsue e você não sofrerá as consequências.

-Morra.

E dito isso, Sesshoumaru brandiu a _Toukinjin_. A energia sinistra envolveu completamente o corpo de Shinichiro, dissolvendo seu corpo podre com cheiro de enxofre.

Contudo, embora seu corpo tenha desaparecido completamente, resquícios de energia maligna ainda pairavam no ar.

Sesshoumaru ficou confuso, pensou que pudesse ter sido alguma armadilha, mas o corpo irrevogavelmente estava morto. Ele viu perfeitamente seu golpe o atingir em cheio. Seria impossível que viesse a estar vivo.

E foi então que percebeu uma fumaça esquisita no meio dos restos. Uma força que se moveu rapidamente na direção leste do castelo.

-Rin!

Era lá que a mocinha estava. E num solavanco, Sesshoumaru correu atrás daquela energia maligna que viajava numa velocidade incrível.

...

-Está se aproximando! –Akane montou-se em guarda ao sentir a energia maligna.

-Está vindo para cá! –Jaken empunhou seu bastão de duas cabeças completamente receoso.

-Posso sentir... –um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Rin. –Está aqui!

A porta abriu-se violentamente. A fumaça então, como se não quisesse perder tempo, envolveu o corpo da menina humana. Entrou em sua boca, sem dar chance a ninguém tomar alguma atitude. Havia sido tudo muito rápido e confuso.

Akane e Jaken só puderam assistir. A energia os repelia, tinha sido criada uma barreira intransponível.

O evento demorou segundos, até Sesshoumaru chegar e ver a mulher dos cabelos pretos, tão pretos como a noite etérea, cair ao chão desmaiada.

-RIN!

...

CONTINUA...

Nota da autora:

Olá pessoas! Bem, eu ainda existo! Embora tenha tido nos últimos tempos problemas esquisitíssimos de saúde hehe!

Pois é, tenho enfrentado alguns problemas bem ruins...

Já pensei até mesmo em tomar umas surras de sal grosso porque a situação ta BRABA hahaha!

Mal acabei de enfrentar uma sinusite das brabas, para receber uma notícia que meu estômago ta ruinzinho e meu ouvido também... Pois é, comigo nunca tem miséria.

Estou tomando vários remédios sinistros que tem me deixando grogue, com bastante sono e adjacências.

Fora a faculdade, que tem me deixado maluca! Preciso entregar a minha monografia para me formar, ando meio estressada com isso.

Bom, como vocês podem perceber minha vida está meio agitada.

Mas como prometi, não irei desistir de nenhuma fic, mas assim, vou postando a passos de tartaruga...

Meninas, não me entendam mal, não façam mal juízo de mim, acreditem, eu gostaria muito que minha vida fosse só escrever para vocês, mas infelizmente não é haha!

Queria poder dar mais atenção, mas juro que sempre quando sento para atualizar, vem milhões de coisa no caminho!

Espero que ainda tenham saco para ler... Prometo me esforçar mais...

É isso...

Beijocas!


End file.
